¿Qué tanto sabes de él?
by Ishida Rio
Summary: FINALIZADO. ¿Se han dado cuenta que Shu no parece tener pasado?. Pues de golpe y porrazo, todo vuelve, desestebilizando el presente y amenazando el futuro. ¿Quién es Shindo Shuichi?
1. prologo

**Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san. Ojo, este es un fic de universo alternativo.**

**Este fic es mi primera serie de Gravitation, plis no sean muy duros conmigo .**

* * *

**¿Qué tanto sabes de él?**

**Prólogo.**

Debían ser casi las 3 de la mañana, y él sin pegar un ojo. Daba interminables vueltas por la cama, intentando conciliar un sueño esquivo, al que no quería volver realmente.

Hace meses que Yuki no sufría de una noche tan mala. Hace mucho que no tenía una pesadilla... sin embargo, la que acababa de sufrir le parecía más horrenda que las que lo aquejaron durante tantos años.

Su cabeza se movió frenéticamente intentando olvidar las imágenes tan crueles que azotaban su mente. No quería escuchar los gritos, ni sentir las cuerdas en su cuerpo... tampoco quería escuchar el arma y mucho menos el disparo...

Aquél disparo que acababa con la vida de su amado Shuichi.

Solo un sueño, solo un sueño... -se repetía mientras iba a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y un encendedor para su cigarrillo. Sin embargo el viaje fue más contraproducente que relajante. Al pasar cerca de la sala, su memoria viajó nuevamente al sueño. Miró los sillones y el comedor, todo elegantemente disperso dando aires de amplitud mayores que los existentes. En esa misma mesa, dos sujetos lo tenían amarrado contra las patas del mueble, obligándolo a mirar como sobre el sillón, un sujeto obligaba a Shindo a arrodillarse, mientras le colocaba una pistola en la nuca. Los únicos ruidos eran las risas estúpidas de los sujetos y sus propios gritos hacia su amante. Extrañamente, este no decía nada, ni un sonido salía de su garganta. Solo se limitó a mirarlo por última vez con aquellas hermosas perlas violetas que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad reinante. Solo veía siluetas, pero era suficiente, reconocía los ojos de su amado Shuichi, nadie más tenía esas iris tan hermosas.- Un sueño...

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su pareja. En aquél momento se preguntó porque no dejaba a Shindo dormir con él siempre que su pareja se lo pedía. Pensó que era el hombre más estúpido del mundo por hacer que su amado viviera con él, pero que durmiera en otra habitación.

El "bip bip" del reloj le indicó que ya eran las 3 de la mañana. Yuki abrió la puerta y se acurrucó junto a Shuichi, incapaz de dormir tranquilo sin sentir su suave respiración chocando con su pecho, en un abrazo protector y temeroso. Y una duda asaltó su mente de forma aplastante...

¿Qué pasaría si Shuichi ya no estuviera?

**continuará**


	2. capitulo 1

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
El sol lo encontró solo en la cama revuelta y tibia. El viento le dijo que ya era de mañana y que debía comenzar a escribir, o al menos levantarse.  
  
La puerta sonó suavemente, evidenciando que era cerrada. El sonido sobresaltó a Eiri, que, sin moverse, abrió los ojos de golpe, notando que Shuichi no estaba a su lado. Miró la hora, recién las 8.15...  
  
-Demasiado temprano para que esté levantado.  
  
Presuroso salió de la pieza e inspeccionó el departamento... Shuichi no estaba. Tomando los primeros zapatos que encontró en la puerta, salió corriendo hacia el ascensor.  
  
-¡Shuichi! -este volteó a ver, sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando-  
  
-¿Yuki? -¿Eiri Yuki en camiseta y short en el pasillo del edificio, sin peinar, sin arreglar, y sin un cigarrillo en los labios, gritando su nombre a las 8.15 de la mañana?- ¿Qué...? -pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse porque el rubio lo tomó entre sus brazos para darle un profundo y ansioso beso.- ¡Yuki...! -exclamó sonrojado por la efusividad de su compañero-  
  
-Vamos... -lo tiró del brazo y se lo llevó de vuelta al departamento- ¿Desayunaste?  
  
-...Un poco...  
  
Rápidamente colocó en la mesa dos tazas, café, azúcar, pan, mermeladas y otras cosas más. Antes que Shindo pudiera preguntar que pasaba, ya vio galletas, huevos revueltos y leche adornando la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó divertido y extrañado-  
  
-Come. -Yuki se sentó en la mesa, sirvió a su pareja el café y luego se apoyó en sus brazos para verlo comer-  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Hoy no irás a trabajar, te quedarás conmigo todo el día.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada.  
  
La extraña actitud de Yuki sorprendió (y asustó un poco) a Shindo. ¿No estaría soñando?, ¿no se habría equivocado de casa o de Yuki?...  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
  
-Perfectamente.  
  
-Pero todo esto...  
  
-Come.  
  
Tanta atención llenó el pecho del joven cantante. ¡Por fin Yuki le servía el desayuno!... aunque hubiera preferido que lo hubiera despertado con él antes que arrastrarlo desde el ascensor hasta la mesa y obligarlo a comer.  
  
-Quizás estoy soñando, debe ser eso...  
  
En eso, ve que el escritor saca su celular y llama a la productora NG.  
  
-Hola Tohma, soy yo... ¿quién más?..... ¿acaso conoces a otro Eiri Yuki?.... no, no estoy molesto.... Está bien.... no, no va a ir.... Pues porque yo no quiero.... No me interesa su carrera, no tiene talento.... ¡Le estoy ahorrando una gran desilusión!.... no me importa lo que ese chascón grite, no va a ir.... Si, saludos a K y a Mika, adiós. Voy a darme un baño.  
  
Indiferente a su pareja, Eiri salió de la cocina y fue al baño. Shuichi lo miró alejarse y pensó largamente, ese día tenían que grabar una canción nueva, no podía faltar. Se levantó en silencio pensando dejar una nota a Yuki, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre hoy?, este sueño es muy raro....  
  
Buscó por todas partes su manojo de llaves, pero no estaba.  
  
-¿Buscabas esto?  
  
El tintineo de llaves y la voz de Yuki lo hizo voltear. Este mantenía ambos juegos en sus manos, impidiendo que su pareja saliera de la casa sin que lo supiera.  
  
-Yuki, te agradezco tus atenciones, pero tengo que ir a grabar una nueva canción. Recuerda que tengo un plazo para entregar el disco.  
  
-Mañana grabarás dos canciones.  
  
-Mañana grabo 5 sin esta de hoy.  
  
-Pues grabarás 6.  
  
-Pero....  
  
Antes de seguir protestando vio la hermosa figura del blanco escritor acercarse peligrosamente cubierto solo por una toalla en la cintura.  
  
-Hoy te quedarás conmigo Shuichi. No saldrás, no te irás, hoy estarás en donde pueda verte...  
  
Aquél cuerpo húmedo comenzó a provocar diferentes sensaciones en la clara piel del cantante. Cada paso que él daba, el otro lo retrocedía.  
  
-¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo para que entiendas que hoy no saldrás de casa? -preguntó Yuki con sus labios pegados al cuello de su amante- ¿Mm?, ¿quieres que te lo diga de esta manera?  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-¿Quieres que te lo diga aquí, contra la puerta?  
  
Sus manos se entretenían en la pequeña cintura de Shindo mientras sus labios y lengua hacían lo propio en la oreja del cantante.  
  
-Oh Yuki....  
  
Pero Shuichi no tardó en ponerse al día. Sus manos viajaron por el delicioso torso del escritos, deteniéndose en sus tetillas, las que torturó con perversa lentitud. Eiri pensó en ese momento que nunca había hecho el amor con ese hermoso joven, pero que este siempre lograba ponerlo a punto cada vez que se "encontraban" de esa forma, en mutuas caricias y besos osados.  
  
-Ahora si Shuichi... -y a Eiri le pareció que las violetas pupilas de su pareja brillaron de felicidad... ¿o deseo?.  
  
El camino a la habitación fue bastante dificultoso, aunque Yuki hubiera gastado toda su fortuna para que hubiera sido más largo, con tal de poder disfrutar del complicado desvestir de Shu-chan mientras caminaba entre besos, o del forcejeo con la toalla, que si bien estaba solo atada a la cintura, les dio problemas hasta la cocina. A la cama llegaron ya completamente desnudos y ansiosos.  
  
-Vamos Yuki... no me hagas esperar más...  
  
Shuichi rodeó con sus piernas a cintura de Eiri para mostrarle su urgencia. El rubio no se hizo más de rogar e hizo suyo por primera vez al baka sin talento.  
  
Un gran gemido salió de la boca de Shuichi haciendo estremecer las fibras de Eiri, que impulsado por esa explosión de erotismo arremetió con más fuerza contra su compañero, llegando hasta el fondo una y otra vez, llevándolos a puntos cercanos al éxtasis que los hacían sentirse en el cielo.  
  
-...Shuichi...  
  
Ambas bocas se atraparon en un beso frenético mientras sus clímax llegaban casi al unísono, quedando apagados en sus gargantas.  
  
Momentos después, Shindo duerme pesadamente en el pecho de Yuki. Este por su lado mira el techo, pensando en las deliciosas sensaciones y en un detalle que lo incomodaba un poco...  
  
-...No era virgen...  
  
Un leve sonido llama su atención, era como el cerrar de una puerta. Eiri quiso ir a ver que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, pero el peso de su amante no le permitió levantarse.  
  
Minutos después no hubo ningún otro ruido en el departamento y la tranquilidad dio tiempo al escritor para pensar con calma.  
  
-De las cosas que me preocupo... yo tampoco lo soy....  
  
En eso, la puerta se abre violentamente acompañado de un potente grito con acento americano.  
  
-¡¡¿Dónde estás?!!  
  
Yuki suspiró con cierto fastidio y, para que negarlo, algo de preocupación... Era K.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	3. capitulo 2

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 2.  
  
Shindo tarareaba una canción mientras buscaba entre sus cosas el disco que había conseguido recién.  
  
-¿Dónde lo deje...?  
  
Una sonrisa triunfal cruza su rostro cuando por fin halla lo que buscaba: la melodía que Fujisaki había terminado hace unos días sobre la cual planeaban comenzar la nueva canción. Ya era el tercer disco y debía ser realmente bueno.  
  
El suave solo de piano llenó de calma el lugar. Shuichi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la deliciosa música, arrepentido de haber negado en algún momento la llegada de un tercer integrante a Bad Luck.  
  
-Los cambios son buenos... -pensó imaginando la guitarra de Hiro acompañando- Es genial...  
  
De pronto, una idea cruzó su mente. Rápidamente buscó lápiz y papel, o en su defecto cualquier cosa sobre la que pudiera escribir...  
  
-¡¿Dónde?!  
  
El plumón en su mano temblaba por escupir las palabras que nacían en su cabeza. No estaba su cuaderno, no había papel, ¡no habían ni siquiera guías de teléfono a mano como para poder hacer su canción!... Entonces optó por la primera superficie lisa que encontrara... y la pared de su habitación fue la perfecta elegida. Las letras nacieron una tras otra con velocidad, a veces a tropezones, saltándose letras, tildes, comas y demases gustos de la gramática. Borrones diversos adornaban diferentes puntos de las estrofas garabateadas en la pared.  
  
-¡Listo!.... Hiro... tengo que mostrársela a Hiro....  
  
Entonces notó un pequeño problema... ¿cómo diablos se llevaba la pared entera a la casa de Hiroshi?...  
  
-... Baka....  
  
Ni una sola hoja de papel a mano. ¡Nada donde transcribir la canción que acababa de crear!.... La solución parecía una sola: pedirle a su amigo que fuera a su casa...  
  
-Pero si llega a encontrarse con Yuki....  
  
Miró a todos lados buscando por enésima vez algo de papel. Pensó incluso en usar el computador de Eiri para enviar la letra a su amigo por mail.  
  
-No se dará cuenta si solo mando el mail....  
  
Vigilando la hora y recordando el horario de su pareja aquél día, Shindo caminó hacia el estudio del escritor.  
  
-Tengo casi dos horas antes que llegue...  
  
Sin embargo, al entrar, quedó en silencio mirando el notebook. El aparato estaba cerrado, pero había un pequeño cuaderno sobre él.  
  
"En lo ajeno reina la desgracia" Rezaba una cita escrita en la primera hoja. Shuichi sonrió al leerlo y mirando la suave letra.  
  
-Tienes razón, las máquinas me odian... Y gracias por el cuaderno.  
  
***  
  
20.12 pm.  
  
El departamento estaba completamente oscuro. Reinaba un silencio y una calma absolutos.  
  
-¿Shuichi?  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
-Que extraño... -pensó Yuki- Me había dicho que salía a las 5.30 de los ensayos... Ese baka...  
  
La luz del encendedor y el posterior reflejo ocasionado por la ceniza encendida acompañaron al rubio en su espera en el sillón.  
  
-Baka...  
  
22.36pm.  
  
El portazo saca violentamente a Eiri de su adormilamiento. Una sombra entra rápidamente sin detenerse siquiera en sacarse los zapatos. Se puede oír como choca con los muebles camino a las habitaciones, mientras un segundo portazo indica su destino final.  
  
Preocupación e inquietud llenaron al rubio escritor. Eran más de las 10, Shuichi no llegaba y de un momento a otro, alguien entraba corriendo a su departamento y se escondía en alguna de las habitaciones del otro lado del pasillo.  
  
-¿Shuichi?  
  
La distancia hasta la habitación del cantante se desvaneció rápidamente. La puerta cedió en silencio, y la penumbra de la pieza sorprendió un poco al adulto.  
  
-¿Shuichi?...  
  
-...Yuki...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
Varios disparos rompen el aire en la calle. Shindo se tapa los oídos y esconde la cara. Más descargas de bala siguen adornando la noche japonesa. Los temblores recorren el cuerpo del pequeño baka, provocando extrañas sensaciones en su amante. Yuki jamás creyó que Shuichi tuviera miedo del sonido de las balas.  
  
-Tranquilo... -sus brazos pasaron alrededor de la figura delicada del pelirrosa, y pudo escuchar como este susurraba incesantemente-  
  
-Está bien, está bien, está bien... tranquilo Shuichi... está bien...  
  
Luego de unos momentos, no se escuchó nada más que las balizas de las patrullas corriendo por las calles que rodeaban el edificio. Poco a poco se alejaron hasta dejar de sonar. El silencio reinó luego de esos extraños momentos.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con su típica voz helada-  
  
-... Aún no... -susurró. Yuki iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando el celular de Shuichi sonó. Este de inmediato levantó la vista. Riiiing -Uno... -riiiing- ...dos.... -riiing...- tres.... -y dejó de sonar. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó la cara de Shindo, pero era una sonrisa que extrañó a su pareja... ya que nunca la había visto. No era alegría, ni risa, tampoco esos gestos despreocupados o caprichosos... Era una sonrisa de alivio... -Está bien  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-...Nada Yuki... ahora todo está bien...  
  
-¿Porqué entraste así?, ni siquiera te sacaste los zapatos...  
  
-Voy a hacerlo ahora, gomen Yuki...  
  
En silencio y con sigilosa habilidad se libra del abrazo del rubio y camina hasta la puerta de la habitación. En ese momento la luz del pasillo le ilumina, mostrando a su pareja la camiseta manchada de sangre, el cabello revuelto y el golpe en la cara... Pero él sigue caminando sin importarle su estado.  
  
Cuando Eiri lo toma del brazo y le obliga a voltear, una mueca de dolor se posa en la que antes era una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-... Quisieron asaltarme, eso es todo... -dijo mirando el suelo- Estoy bien Yuki, no pasó nada...  
  
-¿Te quitaron algo?, ¿te amenazaron?  
  
-No -respondió este con calma.- Estoy completo... bueno, solo los golpes....  
  
-Sangre...  
  
-Si, es que me sangró un poco la nariz. En serio Yuki, estoy bien...  
  
Shindo continúa su camino y regresa sin zapatos. Pasa por el lado del escritor con la mirada baja y el paso cansado.  
  
-¿Tu mochila?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Tu mochila... No la traías cuando llegaste. -preguntó con una mirada helada, sospechando que había algo que Shuichi lo había contado-  
  
-Se debe haber caído cuando quisieron robarme... que lástima -dijo sin mostrar mayores emociones por la pérdida de su amada mochila-  
  
-¿Ahí no estaban tus cuadernos con tus canciones, tu discman y otras cosas? -inquirió intentado sacar alguna reacción mas propia del hiperquinético cantante-  
  
-Si, ahí estaba todo. Pero no importa, alguien la traerá... estoy seguro.... Si me disculpas Yuki, voy a dormir...  
  
Otra sonrisa simple y falta de la excesiva energía del joven. Entró en su habitación, y cerró, dejando a Yuki con una enorme duda en la mente... Ese no era Shuichi... al menos no el que estaba acostumbrado a ver....  
  
Aquella noche casi no durmió pensando en las escasas y extrañas reacciones de su pareja. Primero, entra corriendo. Después, el miedo. Luego, suena el teléfono y el miedo se evapora. Cero reacciones por la pérdida de su mochila... ¡Y para colmo había querido dormir solo!... se supone que lo habían asaltado. ¿No debería estar asustado, o nervioso al menos?, ya había pasado antes, pero había insistido en que durmieran juntos, y se había mantenido siempre cerca de Eiri... Ahora nada.... Cerró los ojos pensando que la oscuridad absoluta le ayudaría a formar el rompecabezas, pero lo único que llegó fue la pesadilla que había tenido hace más de un año.  
  
***  
  
-¿Estás nervioso no Hiro-san?  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices?  
  
-Enciendes el cigarro, pero no lo fumas. Como cuando te preocupaba que Shuichi no llegara o que lo hiciera solo.  
  
Nakano sonríe. Si, parece que su manía no había cambiado mucho con los años.  
  
-Si, estoy nervioso.  
  
-¿Por lo de anoche verdad?  
  
-Si, así es. Estuvo cerca.  
  
-Sabes que no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo.  
  
-... Supongo que si Kotaro... Igual me preocupó que te perdieras.  
  
-Jaja, creí que encontraría el camino a tu departamento. Lo siento mucho. No creí que de noche esta ciudad fuera tan confusa.  
  
Ambos ríen. Hiroshi apaga el cigarro definitivamente y pasa sus manos por su desordenada melena.  
  
-Vamos con Shuichi.  
  
-¿No es muy temprano?, son recién las 10.  
  
-No, hoy tenemos ensayo a las 9.15 por lo que debe estar despierto ya.  
  
-¿Hoy tienen ensayo?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿A las 9.15?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Pero ya son las 10....  
  
- Si.... oh-oh.... -una graciosa expresión de "Fujisaki-va-a-matarme" llena la cara de Nakano, que toma a su invitado del brazo y sale rápidamente del edificio en donde vive  
  
*** ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	4. capitulo 3

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Nat-chan: Sip, Sip. K-san aparece buscando a Shu, pero su rol vendrá más adelante, por ahora, solo es un nombre más. ^^  
  
Capítulo 3.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-"¿No te molesta verdad Yuki?, dime que si, por favor...."  
  
-Pero...  
  
-"¡Onegai Yuki!... es muy importante para mí... onegai... "  
  
-Haz lo que quieras.  
  
Eiri cortó la comunicación apretando con fuerza el móvil entre sus manos.  
  
¡Visitas!, era lo único que faltaba.... Justo que quería pasar una velada "agradable" con Shuichi para poder analizar más a fondo sus extrañas reacciones. Aunque había amanecido bastante "normal", considerando lo que para Shuichi era normal (léase un despertar completamente forzado, lleno de bostezos y besos para Yuki mientras corría después de ver que llegaba tarde al ensayo gritando "¡K va a matarme!" y salir dando un gran portazo para volver, dar otro beso a Yuki y salir nuevamente).  
  
¿Quien demonios iría?. Bueno, en realidad no importaba mucho. Quizás fuera el tecladista de la banda... ¿cómo se llamaba?... diablos, no podía recordarlo. O quizás fuera ese loco de Ryuichi Sakuma... ¡grrr! que coraje le daba pensar en ese sujeto. Le molestaba tanto que fuera tan amigo de Shuichi, que lo abrazara y que lograra que su amante hiciera lo que él quisiera.... ¡Demonios!, ¿detrás de quien andaba?, ¿de Shuichi o de su hermano Tatsuha?, ¡que molesto!.... ¿Un momento?, ¿Sakuma tras su hermano?... ¡¡pero si doblaba la edad!!... y lo peor es que parecía que solo él lo notaba.  
  
Un cigarro, si eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, un cigarro... o quizás unos cuantos.  
  
La puerta se abrió en silencio, pero las voces animadas le indicaban el regreso de su pareja... con las "visitas", haciendo ver que Shindo le había llamado seguramente desde el hall del edificio. La voz de Shuichi se escuchaba claramente (cuando no?). Eiri no tardó mucho en reconocer la voz del "chascón", el famoso Hiroshi Nakano... ¿Porqué le desagradaba?, no era un chico antipático...  
  
"¿Para que andas con rodeos Yuki Eiri? te desagrada por el simple hecho de ser su mejor amigo de tu pelirrosa y por haber estado con él más años de los que estás dispuestos a aceptar"-. Una tercera voz llega a sus oídos... es suave, pero masculina... de un joven... ¿dos invitados?... eso ya era mucho....  
  
-Pasen... pónganse cómodos, no tardo...  
  
Sonriente y radiante iba Shindo, cuando Yuki sale de la cocina y aparece en la sala.  
  
-Buenas tardes Yuki-san -saludó Hiroshi-  
  
-Hola... -el rubio iba a seguir hablando, pero se detuvo al mirar a quien estaba sentado junto al guitarrista- ¿Shuichi? -¿SU Shuichi con el pelo castaño y vestido con colores que podían pasar desapercibidos a menos de dos metros?  
  
-¿Me llamabas Yuki?  
  
Eiri volteó sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su pareja en su espalda.  
  
-¿Pero....? ¿Shuichi? -dijo mirando al chico de pelo castaño- ¿Y Shuichi? -mirando a Shindo-  
  
-Te presento a mi primo Kotaro. Kotaro, él es Yuki Eiri, mi pareja.  
  
-Al fin puedo conocerlo Eiri-san, un gusto...  
  
El rubio le dio mecánicamente la mano, sin creer el enorme parecido entre el muchacho y su baka... Delgados, blancos, el mismo corte de pelo, aunque se veía que en Kotaro el volumen era dado de forma artificial... además...  
  
-Los mismos ojos....  
  
-Son de familia Eiri-san  
  
-Yuki, Kotaro acaba de mudarse a la ciudad, y me preguntaba si podía quedarse unos días mientras termina de acomodar su departamento.  
  
-¡Pero Shuichi! -exclamó el primo- No quiero causar molestias, ya sabes que mis gastos están cubiertos, puedo quedarme en un hotel.  
  
-Ohhh, pero si a Yuki no le molesta -ronroneó Shindo tomando el brazo de Eiri, que aun seguía observando a los primos, sin creer que tanto parecido fuera natural- ¿Verdad Yuki?  
  
-...Eh... si....  
  
Hiro ríe para sus adentros. Shuichi cuando se lo propone puede ser el ser más manipulador del mundo.  
  
-¿No prefieres que se quede en mi departamento Shuichi?...  
  
-Claro que no Hiro. -respondió categórico- Es mi primo y se quedará en mi casa.  
  
Ante esta última frase, el rubio comenzó a salir de la impresión que le había causado Kotaro... ¿Qué era eso de que se quedaría en su casa?... ¡¿y desde cuando era SU casa?!...  
  
-Y Yuki ya dijo que si, todos los oyeron -dijo Shindo notando el cambio de expresión en su pareja y la mirada asesina que estaba por venir- Y Yuki Eiri mantiene su palabra ¿verdad?  
  
-"Maldito manipulador, eres un canalla, ¿como te atreves a ponerme en esta situación?... ¡¡baka!!..".Claro, no hay problema con que se quede.....  
  
-Muchas gracias a ambos -dijo Kotaro- Pero no se preocupe demasiado Eiri- san, de todas formas, con el trámite de mi departamento no estaré en gran parte del día. Y creo que eso no durará mucho, así que si la suerte me acompaña en unos dos o tres días podría ya instalarme.  
  
En eso, suena el celular del primo del cantante. Este lo toma rápidamente y lanza una extraña mirada a los integrantes de Bad Luck luego de contestar.  
  
-Si, claro. No, todo está bien... Dos o tres días, no más. No, no te preocupes.... No es necesario que lo hagas. Yo te hablo en la noche... si, al mismo de siempre.... De acuerdo....  
  
Click.  
  
-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Shuichi-  
  
-... ¡Claro!....  
  
Yuki los miró sin entender. Era obvio que los otros tres sabían perfectamente que él no sabía nada y, al parecer, no le querían contar.  
  
-¿Puedo preguntar quien llamaba? -dijo en un asalto de falta de respeto que consideró necesario al ver la expresión seria de su amante luego de la respuesta de su primo.-  
  
-...Una prima Eiri-san. Preguntaba por mi llegaba.  
  
-Ya veo. ¿Viene también?  
  
-¡No! -interrumpió el cantante- Digo... no... no... lo que pasa es...  
  
-Haruno siempre está viajando -dijo Hiroshi salvando la situación- A pesar de estar al tanto de sus familiares siempre no los ve mucho, o al menos nosotros no la vemos a ella.  
  
-Ya veo... Al parecer la familia es unida...  
  
-¿Quieren algo de tomar? -interrumpió Shindo de pronto -¿Verdad que sí? -y salió a la cocina.  
  
Eiri se disculpó un momento y fue hacia su estudio. Una vez ahí creyó estar volviéndose loco de paranoia. O era eso o Shuichi estaba ocultando algo muy extraño... algo que había comenzado el día de los disparos, o sea la noche anterior. Algo relacionado con el llamado que Shu-chan recibió ese mismo momento (y que no contestó ni intentó hacerlo). Seguro estaba de que la llegada del "primo" y su impresionante parecido con su baka estaban relacionados. ¡Hasta le parecía que Hiroshi tenía que ver con todo eso!... ¿pero qué podía ser?. ¿Alguna sorpresa para él?, ¿alguna broma?. Además...  
  
-Miedo, tranquilidad, desinterés, hiperquinesia, manipulación.  
  
Ese era el orden que Yuki había dado a las reacciones de su pareja desde la noche anterior.  
  
-...Desinterés.... La mochila...  
  
Pensando en diferentes cosas fue a la sala a "compartir". Generalmente no gustaba de las visitas, pero creía que si estaba lo suficientemente atento a las conversaciones de los muchachos podría saber algo más sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.  
  
-Shuichi...  
  
-¿Dime Yuki?  
  
-Tu mochila no la ha traído nadie.  
  
-Acaba de llegar -dice mostrando el sillón, en donde descansaba el llamativo bolso- ¿Lo ves?, siempre hay gente pendiente de uno Yuki, siempre...  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices de ese modo?  
  
-Ven, vamos a tomar un poco de jugo  
  
***  
  
Definitivamente había sido una tarde agradable. El hecho que Eiri intentara entender muchas de las cosas que hablaban le había causado muchísima gracia.  
  
-Aún así... no podemos caer en la indiscreción.... -se dijo -  
  
-Pues cerca estuvieron.  
  
Hiroshi volteó asustado al oír a alguien más en su departamento.  
  
-...¿Haruno?  
  
Una muchacha alta (casi 1.70) y delgada con una larga melena negra, vestida entera del mismo color le observaba seriamente.  
  
-El escritor no es tonto. -dijo- No pueden darse el lujo de darle la más mínima pista. Mientras él menos sepa, mejor estarán las cosas.  
  
-... Si, claro. Le diré a los muchachos.  
  
-Shuichi está perdiendo práctica en cuanto a su control de emociones... -sentenció sentándose en un cómodo sillón cerca de la ventana- Esperemos que la recupere pronto.  
  
-Solo está preocupado por lo del otro día.  
  
- Él sabe perfectamente que estoy bien.  
  
-No puede evitarlo.  
  
-... Ya lo sé...  
  
-¿Quieres algo de tomar?  
  
-No, ya debo irme de todas formas. Aún con Kotaro cerca, no podemos bajar la guardia. No quiero sorpresas.  
  
-Claro.  
  
Haruno se adelanta hacia la puerta, pero se detiene justo antes de abrirla al oír la voz de Nakano.  
  
-¿Crees que realmente vaya tras él?  
  
-... Espero que no. Pero no es nada seguro. Ya sabes, mientras alguien de la familia Shindo tenga sus ojos violetas, las cosas continuarán.  
  
El sonido de la puerta fue lo último que se escuchó durante mucho rato en el departamento del guitarrista, que se mantenía de pie pensando.  
  
-Mientras tengan los ojos violetas... Y solo quedan tres pares así...  
  
En ese momento notó un bulto negro que había sobre el sillón en el que Haruno había estado sentada. No necesitó mirarlo mucho para saber de que se trataba. Él mismo le había dicho a la muchacha que se la quedara, que él ya no la quería más porque creía no necesitarla. Una nueva vida comenzaba con esa mudanza a la gran ciudad. Estudiaría, cantaría junto a Shuichi, si la banda no funcionaba (cosa que no creía) se prepararía para ser un gran médico. Solo su guitarra y algunas pocas pertenencias... dejando esa en especial atrás, al cuidado de Haruno.  
  
-Esperaba no verte nunca más....  
  
Sus dedos largas y delgados rodearon el frío metal, reconociendo el peso y la textura. Un arma estupenda, eso siempre había sido un hecho. El cargador estaba junto a un cojín, con sus 15 balas y una pequeña caja con 100 más.  
  
-Definitivamente esperaba no verte nunca más.  
  
***  
  
-Están tomando precauciones.  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa.  
  
-Mañana.  
  
-Mañana.  
  
***  
  
El televisor estaba prendido hace ya buen rato. Extrañamente, Shuichi estaba viendo con enorme interés las noticias de la noche.  
  
-¿Tú viendo las noticias? -inquirió Yuki- ¿Y un sábado?  
  
-Ahora me interesan -respondió Shindo-  
  
-¿Y porqué ahora?  
  
-¿Hay algo interesante que saber? -preguntó Kotaro apareciendo por el pasillo-  
  
-Pues hubo un accidente en la ruta Sur -dijo el cantante- 4 muertos. Dicen que eran yakuzas...  
  
-¿Yakuzas?  
  
-... Si...  
  
Justo en ese momento, el suministro de electricidad del edificio se corta. Todo queda en la más absoluta oscuridad.  
  
-¿Corte de luz?  
  
-No avisaron nada... Voy por una linterna -dijo Shuichi, tanteando camino hasta su habitación-  
  
De pronto, el sonido de pasos apresurados y numerosos llena el pasillo. La puerta cede de inmediato. Yuki y Kotaro pueden ver como 8 personas ingresan con ropas oscuras, linternas.... y armas....  
  
-¡Busquen al chico! -ordena uno mientras dos parten hacia las habitaciones, dos reducen a Kotaro y lo alejan de Yuki y otros tres se preocupan de mantener quieto al escritor.  
  
Pronto Eiri comienza a reconocer las imágenes de su sueño... la oscuridad, los sujetos... él atado cerca de la mesa... pero no era Shuichi quien estaba de rodillas...  
  
-"¡Kotaro!"  
  
Las perlas violetas del muchacho brillan por el miedo y la rabia. No dice una sola palabra. El tipo que dio las órdenes coloca su arma en la nuca del chico, sin disparar.  
  
-¡¿Dónde está el otro?!  
  
En medio de forcejeos y empujones, los dos tipos llegan con Shuichi completamente inmovilizado. Él tampoco dice palabra, ni siquiera grita pidiendo ayuda, lo que en ese caso sería inútil puesto que el departamento de Eiri era el único del piso.  
  
Las luces comienzan a parpadear mostrando que la electricidad lucha por volver.  
  
-¡Rápido!... esto es para que aprendas Shindo...  
  
El seguro de la pistola es retirado. El disparo es inminente... pero no es a Kotaro a quien le llega.  
  
En un momento increíble y digno de una película, las luces vuelven, mostrando dos figuras de negro que se mantienen en el pasillo, con armas en las manos, luego de matar a cuatro de los tipos, quienes cuidaban la puerta.  
  
El ruido sordo de las balas disparadas a través del silenciador y el olor a pólvora aturdió a Eiri, además del repentino golpe de luz, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió... el espectáculo lo dejó sin habla.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	5. capitulo 4

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Me doy cuenta que los cap se ven cortitos una vez publicados.....  
  
Capítulo 4.  
  
21.15pm  
  
Aún no llegaba. Hiroshi paseaba de lado a lado de la esquina en donde Haruno le había pedido que se vieran. Un mal presentimiento lo llenaba, como hace mucho no sentía.  
  
Vestido enteramente de negro y su larga melena suelta, la noche cubría fácilmente al guitarrista de Bad Luck, que reía mientras esperaba.  
  
-"Esto es una locura... ¿quién diría que yo estaría listo para lo que podría ser una pequeña masacre?... ¡¿quién diría que se manejar un arma?!..." ¿Quien lo diría? -Ciertamente nadie.  
  
Haruno le sonreía desde su posición, a pocos pasos de él.  
  
-¿Porqué me llamaste? -ella extiende una segunda arma y un silenciador extra- -Porque tenemos que hacer. -¿Qué pasa? -Hoy me acompañarás.  
  
El camino entre la esquina de encuentro y el lujoso edificio no era muy largo que digamos, por lo que rápidamente ambos jóvenes se encuentran en el ascensor del lugar, subiendo hasta el último piso.  
  
-¿Piensas que algo pasa? -Los vi cerca...  
  
Las luces del ascensor parpadean mostrando la baja de voltaje que afectaba al edificio completo.  
  
-Bajemos -dice Hiro- Si una falla nos encuentra aquí no podremos hacer nada en caso que algo pase.  
  
Tres pisos los separaban de la escalera de emergencia que había en el pasillo del piso de Eiri.  
  
Las luces de las linternas los guiaron sin problemas (y sin ser vistos) hasta la puerta, en donde encontraron a 4 sujetos que supuestamente cuidaban la entrada, distraídos con el espectáculo que ofrecería la muerte del muchachito de ojos raros.  
  
El primer parpadeo de luz les dio visión suficiente para disparar con certeza. El resto, fue como disparar a un barril lleno de peces. ***  
  
-¿Están todos bien? -preguntó uno de los recién llegados mientras se oía que alguien cerraba la puerta.- -¡Yuki! -Shuichi rápidamente fue con su pareja para librarla de las cuerdas que lo apresaban- ¿Estás bien? -Si... ¿y tú? -Bien -un gran abrazo de parte de Shindo distrae un poco al escritor de la muerte que ronda su departamento- -¿Cómo estás Kotaro? -...Bien Hiro-san, gracias.  
  
En ese momento Yuki cae en cuenta de que uno de los sujetos es nada menos que... !Hiroshi!  
  
-¿Todos bien? -¡¡Gracias por venir Hiro!! -dice casi con un grito su compañero de grupo. El escritor no entendía nada, ¿el mejor amigo de Shuichi había matado a todos esos tipos?... ¿y Shindo no se sorprendía?- -No te preocupes Shu... además, no vine solo...  
  
Yuki se levanta y toma del brazo con fuerza a Shuichi. Este mira impaciente hasta que la segunda persona aparece desde la puerta. Eiri puede sentir la tensión de su baka al verla, ya que era una mujer. Mientras aparecía se ponía unos lentes con vidrios de color amarillento, que no dejaba ver bien el color de sus ojos. Llevaba una larga melena negra (muy parecida a la Nakano, pero más larga), además de que vestía de negro y andaba armada, al igual que el guitarrista.  
  
-¿Quién...? -¡Haruno! -Tanto tiempo Shu...  
  
Shindo intentó zafarse del escritor y correr hacia la mujer, más este se lo impidió.  
  
-¿Quién eres? -exigió con el tono más frío que la situación le permitió. Ella lo miró y sonrió con algo de superioridad, quitándose los lentes, mostrando unas perlas violetas tanto o más intensas que las de Shuichi o las de Kotaro, pero heladas como las suyas- -Shindo Haruno desu. Un gusto conocerlo Eiri-san. -más el saludo no disminuyó lo más mínimo la desconfianza del rubio. Sin duda alguna la chica y Nakano debieron entenderlo, ya que dejaron sus armas lejos, aunque no tanto.- -Comprendemos su desconfianza Yuki-san -dijo Hiroshi- Pero Haruno nunca le haría daño a Shuichi.  
  
Una vez más la mirada miel y la mirada violeta chocaron en una batalla de hielos y nieve. Sin embargo, ella se colocó de nuevo los lentes y caminó hasta quedar frente a Yuki y a Shindo. Eiri tiró hacia atrás a su pareja en una inconfundible muestra de protección. Haruno lo miró sin darle importancia, poniendo su mano en su espalda, de donde rápidamente sacó una tercer arma, que apuntó de inmediato en el medio de los ojos del escritor.  
  
-¿No cree que ya estaría muerto si ese fuera mi objetivo?  
  
Rápidamente la pistola giró en la mano de su portadora, y esta le ofreció el mango a Eiri, para que la tomara en señal de confianza. Sin embargo, fue la blanca mano del cantante quien la tomó.  
  
-Yuki no sabe de armas Haruno -dijo con una expresión de forzado enojo, mientras se paraba entre ambos. Ella le sonrió de una forma increíblemente tierna, para luego alejarse unos pasos y estirar los brazos.- -Ven acá Shu...  
  
Shindo no pidió que se lo repitieran. El arma cayó lejos, mientras el corría hacia los brazos de la mujer, que lo esperaban protectores. Yuki se sorprendió de las emociones que la escena irradiaba... era... era como un reencuentro entre personas que se aman más allá de todo límite... no era amor carnal, ni de pareja... era algo distinto que jamás había visto pero que se le hacía conocido... ¿Dónde lo había visto....?, ¿dónde?  
  
"Siempre hay alguien pendiente de uno Yuki, siempre...."  
  
Sus novelas... Claro, el amor de gente que daría la vida por otro... La confianza que supera la distancia y el tiempo. Sin importar que no se vean, que no se hablen, que no se toquen... siempre la confianza de que el otro estaba en alguna sombra, en alguna esquina... en algún lugar perdido esperando para brindarle una sonrisa y desaparecer otra vez.... Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, algo no encajaba....  
  
-¡Te extrañaba tanto Haruno!... cuando te vi la otra noche... y oí los disparos.... -de un momento a otro Shindo rompió a llorar, soltando por fin la angustia que le producía no saber que era de la muchacha- -Sabes que estoy bien Shu... no llores pequeño... No es bueno que llores... -Em... muchachos... -interrumpe Hiroshi- Siento molestar este lindo momento... pero tenemos ocho muertos y un departamento lleno de balas. -Eso se arregla fácil -dijo Haruno- Kotaro, Shu, Eiri-san, saquen solo lo imprescindible. Ropa, papeles, lo que crean que necesiten. -¿A donde iremos prima? -A tu departamento Kotaro. -¿Qué pasará con mi departamento? -inquirió el rubio.- -Ya lo verá...  
  
La luz para esos momento ya estaba completamente reestablecida. Y las cosas estaban sobre un plástico que se mantenía cerca de los sillones manchados de sangre y aún adornados con los cuerpos de los 8 tipos.  
  
-Saldremos a primera hora -dijo Haruno- Son las 2.30am, a las 6.00 comenzaremos a salir metiendo algo de ruido para que noten que nos vamos. A estos tipos los metemos en los cuartos de atrás. -¡Quiero saber que es todo esto! -gritó Yuki cansado de ver a esos muertos que tantos recuerdos desagradables le traían a la mente- -... Entonces adelantemos los planes. -dijo sin inmutarse por la pregunta- Vamos a una fiesta muchachos, vístanse para la ocasión.  
  
Shuichi y Kotaro obedecieron de inmediato dejando a Hiroshi, Haruno y a un Yuki completamente enfurecido y confundido.  
  
-Tranquilo Yuki-san -dijo Nakano- Cuando lleguemos al departamento de Kotaro le explicaremos. -Y pensar que estuve todo este tiempo cuidándolos para que esto no pasara... -murmuró ella, aunque, tan distraída que estaba, no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.- Necesito un cigarro.  
  
Eiri suspiró buscando en sus bolsillos. Él también necesitaba uno.  
  
-Ya es hora de irnos... -dijo Kotaro apareciendo junto a Shuichi.- -Vamos entonces.  
  
Hiroshi y Kotaro toman los bolsos y comienzan a acarrearlos hasta el pasillo. Shuichi los mira desde la puerta.  
  
-Adelántense, los alcanzo en un momento -Vamos Yuki...  
  
Eiri, Shindo, Kotaro y Nakano bajan por el ascensor conversando, o más bien, los primos y el guitarrista lo hacían, ya que el escritor no abría la boca por nada. Al poco rato, Haruno bajó corriendo para encontrarlos en el hall.  
  
-Listo. Vamos a tu departamento Kotaro.  
  
Todos se despidieron del conserje y partieron en el lujoso auto de Eiri. El trayecto era silencioso, hasta que Haruno pidió a Yuki que se detuviera.  
  
-Nos vemos en tu casa primo. Vayan directamente al departamento, todos estén atentos.  
  
Sin decir más, se bajó y volvió sobre sus pasos, tomando el abrigo negro que Hiroshi llevaba puesto. ***  
  
Eran las 4 am cuando la alarma de incendios rompió la calma del edificio. Toda la gente salió a los pasillos, asustada al ver como el humo bajaba desde el último piso...  
  
Rápidamente y con un incontrolable caos, las personas corrieron hasta las escaleras de emergencia, intentando salvarse, viendo por las ventanas como las llamas comenzaban a lamer las paredes exteriores y el techo del inmueble...  
  
"Pisos del 15 al 21 despejados, vamos a entrar" -se oyó decir por intercomunicadores a los bomberos que llegaron a los pocos minutos, pero poco antes que el primero se moviera, una bola de fuego ilumina la calle por completo... mostrando a la gente el impresionante espectáculo de una explosión... en el último piso de la estructura... en el piso del famoso escritor Eiri Yuki.... ***  
  
El tarareo de una canción llamó la atención del adormilado Shuichi. Era una melodía que conocía, y que le traía agradables recuerdos...  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas cada vez que te llamo no estás, es por eso que debo decir que tu solo, en mis fotos estás....  
  
El sonido de la puerta le indicó que Haruno ya había vuelto. Lenta y perezosamente se levantó y estiró, puesto que se había dormido en el sillón.  
  
-¿Qué te retrasó Haruno-san? -preguntó Kotaro mientras servía café- -Algunos asuntos relacionados a lo que pasó recién....  
  
Las sirenas de bomberos y ambulancias sonaban a lo lejos, opacando un poco la suave música que Nakano había puesto en el equipo de sonido de Kotaro.  
  
-Exijo que me expliquen que es todo esto -dijo Yuki, negándose a compartir el café- -Primero te sientas Eiri -ordenó Haruno- Como invitado no tienes derecho a decir que no a un café. Si lo haces, te explico. -¿Y si no lo hago? -preguntó desafiante, molesto porque alguien se le encarara con tanta facilidad- -Pues si no lo haces.... tendrías que llevarte a Shu a la casa de tus padres, no separarte de él en ningún momento, vigilar sus conversaciones, sus movimientos, con quien habla, quien le pide autógrafos, quien lo entrevista...Nada del otro mundo. Además, no quiero contarte, así que me facilitas las cosas con tu actitud...  
  
Ahora si que el rubio estaba confundido. Si no pedía explicaciones, simplemente tendría que tomar a Shuichi y hacer una vida prácticamente normal.  
  
-¡Haruno! -reclamó Shindo- ¡No es justo!  
  
Eiri miró a su pareja sin entender. ¿Acaso alejarse de los problemas (por que de lo único que estaba seguro es que estaban en problemas) no era justo?  
  
-...Si... si me voy con Yuki se que no te veré más.... -sollozó- -Siempre pensando que voy a morir Shu -dijo Haruno sin la menor de las preocupaciones- He vivido más de un año bajo tu sombra, y he sobrevivido. ¿Porqué habría de morir ahora?.  
  
Hiroshi y Kotaro sonrieron cuando vieron a Yuki tomar un asiento y unirse a los comensales.  
  
-La historia comienza muy atrás Yuki-san -dijo el guitarrista- Deberá tener paciencia. -Mientras me expliquen que pasa y que pasará con mi departamento, escucharé. -Haruno sonrió ante la mención al departamento, pero nadie le dio importancia- -Bien, entonces tendrás que empezar tu Haruno-san, eres la única que conoce la historia desde el principio. -No soy la única Kotaro, pero si la única presente. -Hablen de una vez. -De acuerdo. La historia que desencadena en los hechos de esta noche empieza hace muchos años, cuando yo era una niña y vivía con mi familia en los barrios norte de la ciudad de Kyoto. -¿Kyoto? -Así es... pero muy lejos del lugar en donde usted vivía...  
  
"La llegada de lujosas limusinas al edificio nuevo había llamado poderosamente la atención de los niños del barrio, que jugaban siempre en las poco transitadas calles."  
  
-De un momento a otro, un viejo edificio se convirtió en una casa gigantesca. Mucha gente adinerada llegaba, y solían hacer largas reuniones.  
  
"No pasó mucho tiempo antes que se impusiera el nuevo juego de moda. Uno hacía de millonario y los otros hacían de guardaespaldas. Con papeles y piedras simulaban monedas y billetes que transaban escoltados por sus fornidos acompañantes."  
  
-Un día un sujeto se nos acercó y nos preguntó si queríamos ir a jugar con los hijos de aquellas personas. Poco a poco fueron ganándose nuestra confianza, después de todo, ninguno tenía más de 15 o 16. Yo tenía solo 7, Shu y Hiro aún no nacían, tampoco Kotaro. Pronto nos vimos conociendo a las personas que inspiraban nuestros juegos y deseos... A los más grandes pronto les comenzaron a pedir algunos encargos, por los cuales les pagaban bastante bien... todos queríamos trabajar para esos sujetos....  
  
"A los dos años de instalados los sujetos millonarios, más de 20 niños de todas las edades trabajaban para los nuevos benefactores del barrio como los llamaban. Todos hacían cosas de diverso tipo, pero acorde a sus edades."  
  
-Así fuimos aprendiendo a pelear, a creer que ellos nos ayudaban. Nos enseñaron lo que era un arma y como usarla. Nuestros amigos millonarios eran nuestra obsesión. Sabíamos que nuestro futuro era protegerlos para devolverles los favores que nos hacían aceptándonos.... Y comenzamos a aprender a cuidarlos.  
  
"Demasiado tarde los padres se dieron cuenta de los millonarios no eran más que Bandas Yakuzas que ya tenían enrolados a sus hijos para los más sucios trabajos. Pronto los adorables niños y jóvenes del barrio norte, comenzaron a verse adornados de armas, paquetes de drogas, dineros mal habidos y gente de la peor calaña".  
  
-Así formamos las bandas que hoy protegen el Barrio Norte en las Guerras de Tráfico que se forman. Protegen a los Yakuzas... Yo también lo hice alguna vez, siendo casi una niña... casi todos, tantos hombres como mujeres aprendíamos por igual... -una sonrisa detuvo su relato- El primer muerto era motivo de fiesta y orgullo... yo tuve esa fiesta a los 14... Shuichi ya tenía 6 años, Kotaro 4 y Hiroshi tenía 7....  
  
"Entre los Yakuzas se barajaban muchos nombres que comenzaban a hacerse repetitivos entre las hazañas de los nuevos sicarios y guardaespaldas. Especial mención tenían los Shindo y los Nekoi, dos de las familias más antiguas del barrio, y por lo tanto las más numerosas... "  
  
-En aquél tiempo salir del barrio era como pensar en tomar el cielo con las manos. Nosotros éramos muchos primos, al igual que los Nekoi... éramos más de las mitad de los que trabajábamos para ellos.  
  
"Al poco tiempo, Okura Daisuke tomó el mando de ese lado de la ciudad. Su hijo, Satoshi, era conocido por su crueldad a pesar de su corta edad, y también por sus temibles acompañantes... "  
  
-Nos dedicamos exclusivamente a la protección de Okura Satoshi. Tenía unos pocos años más que nosotros. Sohryu tenía 20, yo tenía 18 y Satoshi 23... Shu acababa de cumplir 10 años... -¿Sohryu? -preguntó Eiri- ¿El Dios Dragón? -Usábamos esos nombres como claves. Byakko y Sohryu. Nos gustaban desde el día en que Satoshi nos mostró su libro de historia y mitología... Prometimos usarlos cuando fuéramos los guardias de Satoshi...  
  
"Común era ver a Satoshi pasear soberbiamente entre la gente, respaldado por dos personas, jóvenes como él, pero letales como el más peligroso asesino. Aquellos que no eran del barrio solo sabían que se les llamaba Sohryu y Byakko... y les temían mucho...."  
  
-Hasta ese momento todo iba bien. Los problemas comenzaron cuando Satoshi conoció a Shuichi... en su cumpleaños número 11.... Nosotros sabíamos sus extrañas manías... pero jamás creímos que su capricho provocara que comenzara a eliminar a los Shindo como si fuéramos conejos en época de caza.  
  
"Poco a poco, los Shindo comenzaron a desaparecer de las calles. Todos sabían el porqué, pero nadie hacía nada. Los amigos desviaban la vista al tener que disparar contra los niños y las mujeres. Muchos murieron al negarse a matar a alguno de aquella familia... Pero la obsesión fue más grande, y asesinos de fuera fueron traídos para borrar del barrio norte a los portadores de la locura de Okura."  
  
-¿Porqué los mataba? -parecía una historia digna de una novela. Yuki notó que ninguno más hablaba, y mantenían las cabezas bajas- -Por nuestros ojos Eiri... -¿Qué...? -... Satoshi con el tiempo desarrolló una extraña obsesión hacia los colores hermosos... creía que los tonos más exóticos se hallaban en los ojos de la gente hermosa y pura... En su "parque" como lo llamaba, tenía gente cautiva con tonos increíbles... grises, dorados, los azules más profundos y los verdes más intensos... Hasta que un día, removido de los años de vernos diariamente... notó que nuestros ojos eran púrpuras... y jamás había visto un color así en su vida... y nos deseó como nada en el mundo. Como la mayoría de nosotros era sicarios, pudimos defendernos los primeros meses pues nadie quería ser su mascota... pero ellos arremetieron con más fuerza. Al poco tiempo, antes que Shu cumpliera los 12, ya no tenía primos, ni tíos, ni sobrinos, nada... Solo mi madre, mi padre... Shu y los gemelos... Lamentamos el día que la familia de Kotaro llegó al barrio... -En aquél entonces -dijo Hiroshi- teníamos una pequeña banda a espaldas de los Okura... Byakko, Sohryu, Kotaro, su hermano Masato y algunos de la familia Nekoi, que en secreto nos ayudaban a huir de las emboscadas que le tendían a los Shindo. -Las cosas eran cada vez más difíciles... -Yuki se sorprendió al oír que era Shuichi quien hablaba- Tuvimos que escapar muchas veces... Haruno no se separaba de mi espalda... Todos habíamos recibido el entrenamiento de sicarios... podíamos defendernos mientras nos mantuviéramos unidos. -Poco a poco comenzamos a irnos del barrio -dijo Kotaro- Pero las ramas de los Yakuzas eran muy largas y nos tocaban en todas partes... Cuando Shuichi nos dijo un día que deseaba venir a esta ciudad para cantar... Fue unos de los días más felices para todos. -Sabíamos que Satoshi estaba tras Shuichi antes que cualquiera de nosotros. Entonces decidí arriesgarme yo también y venir con él para que armáramos nuestro grupo de música como soñábamos. -Y al tiempo te conocí Yuki.... -dijo Shindo con una hermosa sonrisa- en aquél tiempo yo me escudaba en mi hiperquinesia para no mostrarme ansioso... No sabía nada de mi madre, ni de mi padre. Mucho menos de mis hermanos. Me llenaba de terror pensar que podían estar muertos por mi culpa... Pero después de empezar a vivir contigo... las cosas cambiaron. Sentí verdadera felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo... supe que Haruno estaba cerca mío siempre, y eso me ponía muy feliz. Me olvidé de los días en que teníamos que ocultarnos... cuando veía morir a mi familia... todo eso quedó atrás... -...Vayan a dormir chicos -dijo Haruno, dando por terminada la conversación abruptamente- Estamos cansados....  
  
Kotaro y Shuichi se levantaron en silencio. Hiroshi se quedó unos momentos más, pero se retiró también. Yuki aún estaba sentado, pensando en lo que le acababan de contar. Haruno se levantó y fue hacia la ventana mientras esgrimía un cigarro entre los dedos...  
  
-Aún hay algo que no me has dicho... -¿Qué cosa Eiri? -... ¿Cuál es tu parentesco con Shuichi? -Somos hermanos. -No me convences... ¿No me lo has contado todo verdad? -Los detalles no te importan. Tú tienes tu historia triste, la cual no quieres contar a nadie. -Pero se la dije. -... ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente eh?, ¿cómo nos humillaba?, ¿cómo asesinaba a nuestros primos frente a nosotros para intimidarnos?... ¿quieres que te cuente porqué Shuichi no era virgen? -¿Eh...? -No creas que no se que te desconcertó ese detalle después de su primera vez juntos... -¿Cómo lo sabes...? -Yo lo sé todo sobre ustedes. He tenido todas las llaves de tu puerta. Conozco de memoria sus horarios, sus sitios preferidos, se que café tomas y la marca de tus cigarrillos. Estoy siempre en la sombra de Shuichi... y él se la pasa contigo. -Y si estás siempre cuidándolo como dices -increpó ironizando la palabra "cuidando"- ¿Donde estabas el día que atacaron a Shuichi?  
  
Fue visiblemente obvio que la pregunta toco un delicado punto en la mujer.  
  
-... No estaba esa vez... -Me di cuenta de eso -¡¿Quién eres tu para increparme Eiri?!, ¡eres quien más ha hecho sufrir a mi hermano!, si no fuera por tu maldito apellido te hubiera matado a la primera de hacerlo llorar. -¿Mi.... apellido? -Tu familia hace mucho tiempo que tiene contactos con los Okura. Si fuera por eso, nada hubiera evitado que algo como lo de hace un rato hubiera ocurrido hace más de un año. Tu sola presencia lo protege... y esa es otra de las razones por las cuales aún no separo tu cabeza de tu cuello.  
  
Demasiada información extraña. Aun le parecía rara, quizás incluso una parte de su mente creía que era mentira. Confundido y cansado, decidió mejor ir a dormir.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con mi departamento? -preguntó antes de doblar al pasillo. Ella carcajeó un par de veces- -Ya no existe...  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com***  
  
La canción fotografías pertenece a Juanes... 


	6. capitulo 5

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Bien, esta actualización será larga por dos razones: 1.- el fic ya está terminado en mi pc, así que no tardaré mucho. Y 2.- porque comienzo a trabajar fuera de mi ciudad y no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar. Espero que les guste lo que viene ^^ . Rio.  
  
Capítulo 5.  
  
Extraño sueño. Pasaban muchas cosas... varios tipos de negro, muerte... Nakano y dos parientes de Shuichi (una decía ser hermana de Shu) eran ex- sicarios de un yakuza de Kyoto. Todo por los hermosos ojos violetas de los Shindo, que a esas alturas del sueño ya estaban en peligro de extinción.  
  
Sabía que el sol había salido, que seguramente eran más de las 12, pero la cama era extrañamente cómoda y el calor exquisito. No necesitaba levantarse aún....  
  
***  
  
-¿Volaste el departamento?  
  
-Así es.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu manía por las explosiones?  
  
-... No lo se.  
  
-¿Se lo dijiste?  
  
-Más o menos.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-... Pues me preguntó y le dije que su departamento no existía.  
  
-Pirómana.  
  
-Ya me conoces.  
  
-¿Y qué haremos?, en unos días tenemos concierto.  
  
-Pues lo harán como siempre.  
  
-Será peligroso.  
  
-Para eso estaré ahí.  
  
-Serás tu entre miles de personas.  
  
-... Si, pero estaré ahí.  
  
-Eres una loca.  
  
-Todos lo somos. No me culpes a mi solamente. A ti se te ocurrió acompañarlo a la ciudad.  
  
-¿Qué hubieras hecho para alejarlo de Satoshi?  
  
-Mmm.... no lo se... lo hubiera sacado del país... en último caso lo hubiera matado.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
-Claro. Se que no le gustaría ser la mascota de Okura. A mí no me gustó serlo, y la única vez que cayó en sus manos, tampoco le gustó mucho que digamos.  
  
-Bad Luck no puede verse involucrada.  
  
-No lo puedo garantizar.  
  
-Viene el lanzamiento del disco.  
  
-Un refuerzo viene en camino.  
  
-¿El Dragón?  
  
-El mismo.  
  
-¿Y Kotaro?  
  
-Quiero sacarlo de la ciudad. No me agrada la idea que anden tras él también.  
  
-No debió haber venido.  
  
***  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-...Señor, Byakko llegó a tiempo. Vigilantes dicen que Nakano también volvió a las andanzas.  
  
-Nakano... ese maldito... siempre atrayendo su atención.... Ya he buscado a Shuichi demasiados años. Y Haruno es demasiado escurridiza, aunque sus ojos son definitivamente los más hermosos que he visto, más aún cuando se enfada. Pero si consigo al cantante... conseguiré a su hermana... Y si no puedo tenerlos... pues el hermoso color de sus ojos se perderá para siempre...  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando que Satoshi entrara a la lujosa habitación en la que mantenía a la preciada de sus mascotas.  
  
-¿Te gusta esta ciudad Megumi? -pregunta a una mujer delgada de melena castaña que mira la calle desde la alta ventana- Aquí están tus hijos... los traidores de tus hijos...  
  
-¿Porqué no los dejas tranquilos? -increpó con voz quebrada la delicada mujer sin mirarlo- ¿No te basto?  
  
-Estás demacrada y tus perlas ya no brillan como antes. Quiero gemas que brillen, no me gusta tu color opaco... parece muerto.  
  
-Es como estoy.  
  
-Pues entonces deberé cambiarte por alguien vivo... como uno de tus hijos... ¿A quién me recomiendas Megumi?, ¿a Haruno?... ¿o a Shuichi?  
  
Megumi Shindo voltea con los ojos abiertos por el terror que le produce la sola idea de ver a su pobre hijo en manos de ese sujeto despreciable. Él era feliz lejos de todo. Haruno se preocupaba de que el pasado no lo tocara... él era feliz con sus guardianes secretos....  
  
-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Shuichi!  
  
-¿Entonces me quedo con Haruno? -Okura sonrió con crueldad al ver el llanto de su prisionera- Prefieres que me quede con la asesina antes que con el próspero cantante...  
  
-¡Tu la hiciste así!, ¡ella era una buena chica!  
  
-No te alteres Megumi... podrías afectar al niño que viene... -dijo en un susurro tocando el hinchado vientre de la mujer- Esperemos que esta vez si tenga esos hermosos ojos que quiero... si no, tendré que tomar obligatoriamente a uno de tus hijos...  
  
-¡Ya me lo has quitado todo! -gritó entre llantos-  
  
-... Aún no Megumi... sigues viva, ya que si tu hijo nace sin ojos violetas, y si tus hijos se niegan y lamentablemente mueren... aún puedes tener otro niño... eres una mujer joven aún, y te quedan muchos años de fertilidad... En vista que tu y Haruno son las últimas mujeres de la familia... una de las dos tiene que darme por obligación lo que exijo.  
  
***  
  
"-¿Papá...?  
  
-¿Qué pasa cariño?"  
  
Haruno miraba el techo con un cigarro entre los labios. Su mente se perdía entre recuerdos mientras esperaba.  
  
-¿Porqué tengo este color de ojos Papá?  
  
"-Es un regalo que el cielo nos ha dado por el amor que tu madre y yo nos tenemos"  
  
-¿Y mis hijos tendrán ese color Papá?  
  
"Si amas a tu pareja, serán los más hermosos violetas del mundo"  
  
-Son un regalo del cielo Papá... ¿la gente mala jamás tendrá este color?  
  
"Jamás Haruno"  
  
-Jamás...  
  
Esa había sido la conversación que en algún pasado y lejano momento de paz tuvieron Haruno y su padre, Ozamu.  
  
"¡¡Jamás tendrás a mis hijos Satoshi!!, ¡¡Jamás tendrás lo que deseas!!"  
  
Las últimas palabras de Ozamu resonaban en la mente de la joven asesina cada vez que su vida le permitía un respiro. Okura había llegado a su casa pidiendo la custodia de Shuichi con la excusa de querer educarlo, sin saber que en esos días el chico ya se había ido de la ciudad. Una discusión y el comienzo de la persecución. Haruno aún vivía con sus padres y hermanos menores, siendo testigo del rapto de su madre (portadora original del color violeta), de la muerte de su padre y del cruel asesinato de los pequeños gemelos Akira y Miyako, de 6 años.  
  
-Jamás tendrás lo que deseas Satoshi... -repitió intentando convencerse de que eso se cumpliría...  
  
***  
  
El edificio de NG estaba completamente revolucionado. Shuichi anunciaba por teléfono que llegaría tarde, Hiroshi llegaba sin aviso tarde y Fujisaki estaba furioso. K ya amenazaba con salir en busca del vocalista de Bad Luck e incluso Tohma comenzaba a preocuparse. Ese día se llevaría a cabo una ronda de periodistas en promoción del nuevo disco.  
  
-¡¡No puede llegar tarde!! -gritó Sakano al borde del colapso- no puede llegar tarde....  
  
-Estará a tiempo de la ronda, tranquilos -decía Hiroshi con el más normal de los tonos-  
  
-Es increíble que llevemos un año y aún no sea capaz de llegar a la hora -se quejó el tecladista-  
  
-Shuichi tuvo un problema personal, no lo culpen.  
  
Nakano tomó su guitarra e imploró para que el suave rasgueo provocado lo llevara lejos del alboroto armado esa tarde. En el fondo entendía la histeria de todos. Se supone que debían estar a las 10.30am y solo Fujisaki estuvo a esa hora. Él solo llegó a las 2.15pm y Shuichi avisaba que llegaría más tarde aún. Y solo quedaban dos horas para la entrevista. Sin embargo, Haruno no había querido despertar a Yuki por la mañana, y era obvio que el sujeto no podía quedarse solo en una situación como la que estaban pasando, mucho menos Shuichi.  
  
-Solo espero que Yamato-san llegue pronto....  
  
***  
  
Las suaves notas de una conocida balada sacaron definitivamente a Eiri del profundo sueño en el que estaba sumido. Todavía pensaba en aquél extraño sueño que había tenido... Pero bueno...  
  
Shuichi estaba cantando en la sala. Eso podía saberlo claramente, pero su voz iba acompañada de una voz femenina que le hacía muy buena pareja... como si sus voces estuvieran hechas para complementarse....  
  
"If the sky above you  
  
should turn dark and full of clouds  
  
and that old north wind should begin to blow  
  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
  
and soon I will be knocking upon your door.  
  
You just call out my name and you know where ever I am  
  
I'll come running to see you again.  
  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
  
all you got to do is call  
  
and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah".  
  
El dueto a capela hizo a Yuki sentir decenas de cosas que le dieron otras tantas decenas de ideas para hermosas e ideales novelas llenas de amor y comprensión. Entonces cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle... ¿quién cantaba con su pareja?... Su sueño... la mujer, Haruno Shindo... quizás no era un sueño después de todo.... Abrió los ojos completamente y confirmó sus sospechas: No estaba en su casa, ni en su cama... y Shuichi cantaba con aquella mujer... con su hermana....  
  
-¿No crees que podríamos despertarlo?  
  
-Deja que duerma Shu...  
  
-Pero llegaré tarde a la productora.  
  
-Ya es tarde.  
  
En eso suena el timbre. Haruno sonríe y se levanta, alcanzando la chaqueta de su hermano y entregándosela.  
  
-Ya te vas pequeño.  
  
-¿Y Yuki?  
  
-Yo me quedaré con él.  
  
-¿Y yo?  
  
La mujer abre la puerta, mostrando del otro lado a un sujeto altísimo y delgado, de cabello corto, con finísimas trenzas que viajaban desde su nuca hasta sus hombros. Tenía el cabello rubio y llevaba unas gafas negras que no dejaban ver el hermoso azul cielo de sus ojos. Su piel blanca contrastaba con las negras vestiduras, pero una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su persona.  
  
-¡Yamato-san!  
  
-Tanto tiempo Shuichi. Vamos, hablamos en el camino, te llevo a tu trabajo.  
  
-Cuidalo mucho Ryu...  
  
-Claro Ko...  
  
Un beso suave en los labios despide a Sohryu y Byakko, y amplias sonrisas alejan a los hermanos Shindo. La puerta vuelve a cerrarse, y Haruno vuelve a su posición en el sillón, tendrá que esperar hasta que Yuki despierte.  
  
"Cuando hay un abismo desnudo que se opone entre los dos... yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón que no le queda remedio mas que amarte..."  
  
Yuki escuchó la suave melodía y sintió como si Haruno la hubiera hecho especialmente para él.  
  
No, no había sido un sueño.  
  
Un nuevo personaje llegaba a escena. Un hombre. Un asesino. Un amigo de Shuichi...  
  
Y él que creía que los derramamientos de sangre eran parte de su pasado.  
  
Sin atreverse a abandonar la protección de la cama, Eiri escuchó como Kotaro volvía a casa, su discusión con Haruno sobre su seguridad y el portazo que dio de vuelta anunciando que iría a vigilar el edificio.  
  
Cuando el escritor apareció en la sala del departamento, Haruno miraba por la ventana hacia la calle. Ninguno habló, pero no era necesario. Yuki notó entonces que ambos eran dolorosamente parecidos.  
  
***  
  
3.25pm. Un auto negro hace arribo al frontis de la Productora NG. De el baja Shindo, seguido de inmediato de un desconocido.  
  
-¡Ya llegó! -gritó alguien- ¡Shindo-san ya llegó!  
  
El pelirrosa subió piso a piso saludando a la gente, seguido de Yamato.  
  
-¡Ya era hora Shuichi! -reclamó Suguru-  
  
-¿Porqué me hace esto Shindo-san? -lloró Sakano-  
  
-Gomen a todos! -se disculpó el muchacho- Siento haber tardado, pero tenía un asunto importante que arreglar.  
  
-Tus asuntos amorosos con Eiri no tienen que interferir en tu trabajo -reclamó fríamente Tohma, sorprendiendo a todos con sus palabras-  
  
-Pues no tiene nada que ver con Yuki Seguchi-san.  
  
Si se habían sorprendido por las palabras del presidente de la compañía, más les impresionaba el que Shuichi tuviera algo importante que hacer y que no tuviera que ver con el rubio de ojos de hielo.  
  
-Les presento a Nekoi Yamato. -dijo poniéndose junto al hombre, del cual nadie (excepto Hiroshi) había notado su presencia.  
  
-Yamato-san, tanto tiempo sin verlo. Me alegra mucho verlo -dijo Hiroshi-  
  
-¡Hiro-kun! -exclamó Nekoi- Mira como has crecido, la última vez que te vi solo tenías el pelo hasta los hombros...  
  
-Yamato-san acababa de mudarse a la ciudad y estará conmigo un tiempo, por lo que no se extrañen si nos ven siempre juntos.  
  
Extrañas caras adornan en ese momento a todos los presentes... Shuichi llegaba con un sujeto increíblemente guapo diciendo que estaría "con él" un tiempo.... y justo en ese momento...  
  
-Buenas tardes, ¿interrumpimos?  
  
...Eiri Yuki hacía su entrada acompañado de un muchacho mucho más joven que él... incluso que Shuichi, pero increíblemente parecido a este.  
  
-Les presento también a mi primo Kotaro... -Al ver que ya estaban todos y luego de las presentaciones correspondientes, cada uno fue retirándose para preparar la conferencia. A los minutos solo quedaban Yuki, Shuichi, Hiroshi y Kotaro.- Yuki, mira te presento a.... -  
  
Un estruendo asusta a todos. Multitud de pasos se oyen subiendo y acercándose...  
  
-¡Eiri-san!  
  
-¡Eiri-san, por favor, unas palabras de lo sucedido!  
  
Decenas de periodistas acorralaron al escritor.  
  
-¿Donde paso la noche Eiri-san?  
  
-¿Tiene seguros comprometidos?  
  
-Está herido?  
  
-¿Cree que intentaron matarlo?  
  
-... ¡¿De que diablos hablan?! -todos guardaron silencio antes de que uno hablara-  
  
-Eiri-san... ¿no lo sabe?  
  
-¿Saber que?  
  
-... Su departamento ayer voló en mil pedazos luego de incendiarse... El edificio en donde vivía sufrió millonarios daños... ¿no lo sabía?  
  
De pronto un par de fuertes brazos tiran hacia atrás a Yuki y toman la puerta.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, pero Eiri-san aún no dará sus opiniones, estamos esperando los resultados de la investigación que hace la policía. Muchas gracias por venir, Bad Luck bajará a la sala de conferencias pronto.  
  
Eiri miraba a Nekoi como si fuera el primer hombre que viera en años. Extrañeza, un poco de sorpresa, curiosidad...  
  
-Bad Luck debe arreglarse para su conferencia -dijo a Shuichi y Hiroshi- Luego hablaremos.  
  
Mientras el cantante y el guitarrista acompañados del primo hacían lo que Yamato les había dicho, este notó la mirada del escritor sobre su persona.  
  
-Lo siento, no me he presentado -dijo con una inocente sonrisa que a Eiri le hizo hervir de celos al pensar que Shuichi había estado MUCHO tiempo solo con él. El joven alto estiró la mano y el otro rubio la tomó sin mucho sentimiento- Soy Nekoi Yamato.  
  
-...¿Nekoi?  
  
-Sohryu si lo prefiere. -de inmediato la mano de Yuki soltó la de Nekoi, pero al notar lo que hizo desvió la mirada- No se preocupe, entiendo.  
  
-¿Qué... qué pasó con mi departamento?, ¿qué es eso que explotó? -preguntó apurado, queriendo salir del paso. Yamato puso cara de no entender-  
  
-¿Acaso Haruno no le dijo?  
  
-Solo me dijo que ya no existía. -el asesino suspiró-  
  
-Típico de ella. Mientras más palabras pueda ahorrar, mejor para ella. Le explicaré de manera resumida. Ya ve que no puedo darle detalles... -bajó el tono y se acercó a Yuki- Podrían estar en cualquier parte...  
  
-Habla.  
  
-Los muertos estaban en su departamento, había que deshacerse de ellos... -susurró- Así que Ko quemó los cuerpos y luego hizo volar su piso para que no quedaran pruebas.  
  
-¡¡¿Ella voló mi departa...?!! -pero Yamato le tapa la boca rápidamente-  
  
-Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, Eiri-san, no grite... se supone que su departamento voló por un escape de gas que hubo luego que ustedes salieron a una fiesta... No es la gracia de que toda la prensa -apuntando la puerta- se entere que ahora está involucrado con bandas yakuzas, asesinos y muertos en su casa. A la policía le interesan tanto nuestras cabezas como las de ellos, por lo que de su discreción dependerán muchas cosas.  
  
Las risas de los otros llamaron la atención de ambos rubios.  
  
-Ese chico... -comenzó Eiri- Kotaro...  
  
-¿Qué con él?  
  
-Su parecido con Shuichi... no es normal... -Nekoi suspiró y se sentó unos pasos más atrás, seguido del escritor-  
  
-Es muy observador Eiri-san. El hecho de ser primos hermanos les dio la facilidad de ser parecidos, pero gran parte de las cosas como la manera de caminar, los modos, el corte de pelo, todo lo demás, incluso la manera de hablar y vestir en ciertas ocasiones... Todo fue planeado para simular un segundo Shuichi...  
  
-¿Porqué Shuichi?  
  
-Okura no considera bello a Kotaro. Considera imperdonable que tenga los ojos violetas, lo busca con el solo motivo de matarlo. Al lograr que se parezca a Shu, al menos lo estamos protegiendo ya que las órdenes de Satoshi son atrapar al chico sin un rasguño o daño, lo que nos da la oportunidad de llegar al lugar y salvarlo.  
  
-¿Porqué no simular también a esa mujer?  
  
-... Okura busca ojos hermosos. Los de Shuichi son sin duda bellos, pero creo que realmente quiere los de Haruno... Sin embargo, si ese desgraciado lograra atrapar a alguno de los dos, tanto los Nekoi como los Shindo sabremos que todo ha acabado para nosotros.  
  
-No has contestado mi pregunta.  
  
-... Porque Haruno es una asesina... Sabe cuidarse... La verdad es que nunca hemos tenido muchas razones como para buscar a alguien que haga de doble de Haruno... es como si simplemente no fuera necesario.  
  
-¿Porqué no recurrir a la policía?  
  
-Jajaja, ¿y qué les diría?... Hola señor policía, sabe?, un yakuza persigue a la familia de mi novia por sus ojos que son violetas, ha raptado a su madre y matado a su familia. Oh, es cierto, puedo dar importante información porque trabajé para él, fui su guardaespaldas y asesino...  
  
-Si, si, ya capté la ironía.  
  
Por unos momentos no se miraron ni se dijeron nada, pero Eiri notó que ese instante de silencio no era igual al que había pasado con Haruno antes de salir. Estar junto a ese hombre sin decir nada (o sin saber que decir en realidad) le hacía sentir incómodo, como cuando estaba junto a Shuichi y este (por milagro) estaba quieto y callado. Yamato no era igual a él, si no más parecido a su pareja. Entonces notó las similitudes... Él y Shuichi eran casi lo mismo que Haruno y Yamato, con la diferencia sexual obviamente. Uno (/a) callado y reservado. Abierto solo en momentos en donde nadie más les veía, llenos de penas y obsesionados con el bienestar de aquél que aman. Shuichi y Nekoi, sonrientes y felices. Más no podía decir puesto que no había pasado más que 15 minutos con Sohryu, pero sus conclusiones eran solo de observación. "Los pares de atraen" oyó decir una vez el rubio de ojos dorados, quizás por eso podía deducir más cosas de la mujer que de su novio.  
  
-¿Sabe Eiri-san?  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-... Su última novela me dejó pensando.  
  
-¿Mi última novela?  
  
-Sip, Darkness fall.  
  
-...El asesino que se enamora de su víctima...  
  
-Exacto. Pensaba... que por mucho que nosotros mismos reneguemos de esto... nos gusta. No le tenemos apego a la vida, en el fondo la odiamos por ser injusta... Me gustó especialmente cuando el protagonista dijo: "La vida termina tarde o temprano, yo solo soy un emisario de la muerte y soy de los pocos a quien le pagan por hacerlo". Ese día estuve mucho tiempo pensando en lo que he hecho de mi vida... Solo tengo 28 años... no deja de ser una edad considerable... y no he hecho nada realmente bueno en mi vida.  
  
-En 28 años son muy pocas las cosas buenas que se pueden hacer. Mejor quéjate cuando tengas 40  
  
-¿Usted cree que viviré hasta los 40 Eiri-san?. He matado, he traficado... La droga que transportaba corrompió la vida de decenas de niños inocentes... Las chicas que reclutaba se vendían por un poco de dinero... Solo me he dedicado a destruir la vida que me rodea. Al menos el protagonista de su historia deja esa vida para intentar enamorar a la mujer. Es cierto que el final es demasiado imposible. Las posibilidades de que se quedaran juntos eran menos que ínfimas... Yo no puedo dejar esta vida...  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Porque no sé hacer nada más. Así como usted me ve, apenas terminé mi preparatoria y para esas alturas ya iba solo dos veces por semana por cuidar a Okura... Nosotros vivíamos para ellos, no necesitábamos más conocimientos que el de como manejar un arma, como destrabarla o que punto del cuello apretar para que en menos de 1 minuto nuestro adversario tuviera una muerte silenciosa y rápida... No somos nada mas que asesinos....  
  
-...- Yuki piensa un momento en sus próximas palabras. Jamás pensó encontrarse con un asesino a sueldo real- Las novelas son ficción, sus tramas son imposibles, es la gracia. Que la gente piense que en algún lugar del mundo puede existir ese mundo perfecto mientras en el fondo saben que eso no ocurre.  
  
-Nuestras profesiones son completamente opuestas -el rubio lo miró sin entender- Usted logra revivir en la gente la imposible pero saludable ilusión de que las cosas en algún lugar del mundo son perfectas, y que ellos pueden acceder a ese mundo. Gente como nosotros se dedica a mostrarles que ese hermoso lugar no existe... aunque nosotros también lo pensemos.  
  
Yuki se mantuvo en silencio sin decir palabra. ¿Qué podía decir una persona como él a otra que vive con la muerte como profesión?  
  
-Eiri-san...  
  
-¿Mm?  
  
-... Si en algún momento ve que el peligro nos supera... si Haruno o yo no estamos... Tome a Shuichi y váyase lejos... lejos, donde ese sujeto no pueda hacerle más daño. Su familia ha sufrido por él... los Nekoi también nos hemos sacrificado por él... Yo se que Hiroshi los seguiría de algún modo... -un gruñido del escritor hace sonreír a Yamato- Deberá aceptarlo Eiri-san. Decir Shuichi es obligatoriamente decir Shuichi y Hiroshi... Su guardián secreto...  
  
-...Hiro también...  
  
-Si, también... Todos tenemos las manos manchadas Eiri-san, aunque ahora portemos armas, guitarras o micrófonos.  
  
Yuki desvió la mirada fingiendo no haber escuchado lo último. Poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando... pero había un punto que se negaba a asimilar...  
  
"Shuichi no es un asesino.... "  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com***  
  
canciones: You've got a friend, cantada por "Divas", Celine Dion, Shania Twain, Gloria Estefan, Carol King y una más que no recuerdo. Nuevamente Fotografías de Juanes y Nelly Furtado. 


	7. capitulo 6

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 6.  
  
Tercer día.  
  
Kotaro, Haruno y Yamato. Dos Shindo y un Nekoi.  
  
Primo, hermana y novio. Todos asesinos.  
  
Shuichi y Hiroshi. Integrantes de la famosa banda Bad Luck. Asesinos... ¿los dos?... Quizás. Uno es cantante... el otro es "Guardián Secreto".  
  
Yuki Eiri. Escritor... ¿asesino?... Solo por necesidad, solo en un momento de su vida.  
  
El mató a la persona que amaba. Lo mató por salvarse... Tu vida o la mía... Yo amaba mi vida, pero morí contigo... ¿No hubiera sido mejor morir yo?, tú no hubieras muerto como yo morí al verte morir.  
  
Ellos mataban por dinero. Ahora por salvarse. ¿Tu vida o la mía?, obviamente la tuya. No dejaré que me mates. No dejaré que mates a los que protejo. Debo vivir, y tú debes morir, porque es la ley del más fuerte.  
  
Sangre. Esa que no debería correr fuera de las venas. Sangre. ¿Disfrutas viéndola correr?.  
  
"Aunque reneguemos de esto... termina gustándonos."  
  
¿Porqué matas?... Por dinero, por necesidad, porque es lo único que se hacer... Las razones son muchas. Ninguna es válida.  
  
¿Y quién dice que no son válidas?. Piensa en la defensa propia. No dejaré que el ladrón mate a mi hijo solo por quitarme mi dinero. Antes lo mato.  
  
¿Lo ves?, matarías.. matarías por proteger, yo mato por proteger. Por protegerlo.  
  
¿Y quien te protege?  
  
Nadie. Soy la Muerte. El día que muera no haré mas que volver al lugar al que pertenezco.  
  
Estás perdiendo la razón. Esto debe terminar antes de que te declaren demente.  
  
Muchos lo hacen ya, ¿cual es la diferencia?. Solo necesito mis armas.  
  
Yo no quería matarte. Yo te amaba, pero me hacías daño. Me mataste con tu muerte... ¿o acaso fue una especie de suicidio indirecto?. Te maté para morir. Y me he culpado de eso todos estos años. Hasta que lo conocí.  
  
No entiendo porqué no quieren que se lo diga. Yo también era parte de la banda. Yo también he matado. Mis manos también escurren sangre ajena... No soy ningún santo...  
  
El amor tiene sus guardianes secretos, nunca lo olvides.  
  
Quien mata por amor, se mata a si mismo. Porque el amor vive en él y en ti al mismo tiempo. Matarlo a él es suicidarte en vida.  
  
Yo no mato por amor. Mato porque es lo que me enseñaron. No le tengo apego a la vida por hacernos sufrir. Solo los protejo porque se que la vida que fue injusta conmigo no lo es con ellos. Son felices. Debo protegerlos.  
  
Es un trato. Antes que ellos, nosotros. No importa que yo lo ame, o que él me ame a mí. Si ellos están en peligro y uno debe morir, lo aceptaremos. Yo no podría vivir con él sabiendo que la vida de mi hermano, de su mejor amigo o mi primo tuvo que ser cambiada por la suya. Él tampoco podría. Terminaríamos matando al que hubiera sobreviviendo.  
  
Ahora tenemos una nueva persona a quien proteger. Es quien más ha hecho por él, aunque no lo sepa. Su sola presencia es vital, por lo que hay que mantenerlo vivo a toda costa. Si nosotros debíamos por morir antes que ellos, pues incluso el primo y el amigo pueden morir si con eso salvan su vida. Nuestro ángel solo lo necesita a él. Olvidaría la pérdida de su primo. Olvidaría la pérdida de su mejor amigo y guardián. Se sobrepondría a la muerte de su hermana o a la mía. Pero jamás se levantaría de la muerte de su amor.  
  
Por eso debemos protegerlo. Aunque el tipo no me agrade mucho por hacer sufrir tanto a mi querido amigo. Lo protegeré a él también dejando que el pasado me alcance de nuevo.  
  
Mataremos por ambos.  
  
Ellos deben mantenerse vivos. Y me siento orgulloso de poder proteger a mi primo. Aunque sea a costa de mi vida y mi seguridad. No me molesta tener que parecerme a él. Es la esperanza de la familia, su orgullo. Él y su hermana, que son como mis hermanos desde que el mío desapareció. Soy feliz con ellos, y debo ayudarlos en esta difícil tarea que es acabar con la amenaza.  
  
Dicen que están en todas partes. Que nos rodean sin que sepamos. Creo que me volveré loco si sigo así.... No entiendo la mitad de las cosas que pasan, pero sé que lo único claro es que todo esto, es por proteger a mi amado Baka... ¿amado?  
  
Si es necesario tomaré nuevamente un arma, aunque me haya prometido no robar una vida nunca más. No quiero ser un estorbo. Soy tan bueno como ellos, si es que a eso se le puede llamar ser bueno. Yo también manejo el arte de la Muerte.  
  
Los protegeremos con nuestras vidas. Las Bestias sagradas los protegerán, aunque tengan que desaparecer en el intento.  
  
Te amo Haruno.  
  
También te amo Yamato.  
  
Quizás no nos veamos después de esto.  
  
Si es así, debes saber que siempre te amaré. Aunque te deje morir por protegerlo.  
  
Perdóname si debo dejar tu espíritu volar para que él viva. Es el trato.  
  
Es nuestro trato.  
  
Nosotros antes que ellos....  
  
Pero....  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com***  
  
notas aclaratorias: creo que este capítulo necesita una urgente aclaración. Cuando lo releí (dos minutos después de terminarlo) me sonó a Evangelion en sus últimos capítulos. Introspecciones mezcladas en primera y tercera persona. Pues no se de verdad de donde salió esto. Primero iba a ser un monólogo de Yuki-san para intentar entender lo que pasaba, pero no me resultó. Bien, en pocas palabras, aquí se develan algunas cosas que tendrán su sitio más adelante. Yuki-san recuerda al Yuki original y cuestiona el calificativo que el mismo se impuso de monstruo, ya que acepta el daño que el otro le hacía. Hiroshi piensa en su pasado (para nada mencionado en todo caso) haciendo alusión a anteriores asesinatos hechos por su mano. Además, piensa en como su misión de "guardián secreto" se amplía a proteger también a Eiri, aunque la idea no le guste mucho. Kotaro desde su perspectiva, reflexiona sobre su pequeño pero importante papel en todo este juego. Distraer a los otros para que su primo sobreviva, sin importarle que su vida corra peligro, recordando a su hermano Masato. Yamato y Haruno piensan en un pacto que hicieron cuando asumieron la protección de Shuichi. De ninguna manera él debe morir, dejando incluso que uno de los dos muera, sin que el otro se sienta culpable. Analizan también el papel de Eiri como pareja de Shindo. Renuncian a tener vida propia (aunque si tuvieran una la detestarían) y deciden simplemente hacer hasta lo imposible para que el pelirrosa sea feliz, aunque uno comienza poco a poco a renegar de dicho trato.... Y por último Shuichi.... bueno, Shu es muy obvio. Aunque Yuki no lo quiera aceptar. 


	8. capitulo 7

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 7.  
  
Una vez más era de día. Shuichi dormía a su lado, roncando suavemente y pronunciando su nombre de tanto en tanto.  
  
Una vez más, su despertar era coronado por el suave cantar de los asesinos.  
  
"I wanted to be like you I wanted everything So I tried to be like you And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold And you needed someone to show you the way So I took your hand and we figured out That when the tide comes I'd take you away"  
  
Una vez Shindo le había dicho que cantando se olvidaba de las penas y las culpas. En ese momento no había entendido del todo las palabras. Quizás se refería a su vida.  
  
Su vida... ¿qué sabía él de la vida de su pareja?... Ciertamente era un detalle que no cuidaba mucho. Más de un año viviendo juntos... y nunca había preguntado sobre el pasado del muchacho que lo acompañaba.  
  
-"¿Y te presentará a la familia?" -había preguntado irónicamente Tohma cuando Yuki le contó que su relación, al parecer, iba en serio- -"¿Familia?" -"Claro, ¿debe tener en alguna parte no?"  
  
Mentalmente, Eiri comenzó a recopilar los datos que manejaba (antes de todos los incidentes). Sabía que Shuichi no era de la ciudad, sabía que vivía con Hiroshi... y que habían venido a cantar.... ¿Nada más?... sus neuronas llegaron al límite de la memoria intentando llegar a algún otro dato...  
  
"-¡¡No!! -Pero Eiri... -¡Vete Tatsuha! -el portazo había resonado en todo el edificio, mientras el joven Eiri intentaba lograr que su hermano le dejara entrar- -¡No voy a hacerle nada a Shu-chan! -¡¡No le digas Shu-chan!!"  
  
Recordaba que en ese momento, al voltear para alejarse de la puerta, había visto a Shindo observarlo con seriedad.  
  
"-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -...¿Siempre te llevas así con tu hermano? -¿Qué te importa? -¿Has pensando en como sería no tenerlo cerca? -Pues sería un alivio. "  
  
En ese momento Yuki notó un detalle que no había pensado... Ahora veía la razón por la cual no sabía del pasado de Shuichi (además de su obvio desinterés)... En su casa nunca se hablaba lo que Shuichi no hablaba... no se comentaba el pasado de Yuki porque después de enterarse Shindo no lo mencionó nunca más. No se hablaba mucho de Hiroshi porque no le agradaba mucho las muecas que el escritor hacía cuando lo nombraba... No se hablaba de su familia... simplemente porque Shuichi nunca lo había mencionado...  
  
"If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly So hurry hold me Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone"  
  
Ahora se daba cuenta que prácticamente vivía con un desconocido.  
  
¿Qué tanto sabes de Shindo Shuichi? se preguntó. Ahora comenzaba a saber la "triste" historia como la llamaba Haruno.... "No sabes nada" se respondió a si mismo... Entonces, una pregunta horrible asaltó su mente...  
  
¿Cómo amas a alguien que no conoces?  
  
Otro grito remeció su mente. No quería siquiera pensar que había estado todo ese tiempo con Shindo por algo que no fuera.... que no fuera...  
  
¿Lo amas Eiri Yuki?... ¿Amas a este chico que no conoces?  
  
-...¿Te amo Shuichi...?  
  
Eiri miró a su dulce amante dormir aún junto a él, ajeno a sus dudas y temores... anunciando su amor incluso entre sueños....  
  
Rápidamente se vistió y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba un cigarro y un paseo a solas, quizás también un trago, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a pensar.  
  
-¿Va a alguna parte Eiri-san?  
  
Sin responder, el rubio sale del departamento, esperando que el sol reinante le de una respuesta a tantas preguntas que lo atormentaban.  
  
***  
  
-Salió.  
  
-Si, salió.  
  
-¿No lo seguimos?  
  
-Deja que Kotaro lo haga.  
  
-Supongo que Okura no le conviene matar a Eiri-san.  
  
-Quédate tranquila Haruno. Si Okura acaba con el escritor, se vería en serios problemas. Recuerda que los negocios que tiene con el padre de Yuki- san son demasiado importantes.  
  
-Si lo pienso de esa forma...  
  
Yamato hizo que el frito de atún que estaba cocinando diera un giro en el aire antes de caer a la sartén otra vez. Sonrió y miró a su novia, que seguía mirando la puerta.  
  
-Sigues preocupada. -más ella no le respondió. Entonces él le puso en un plato dos fritos de atún y un poco de ensalada- Come esto y ve a buscarlo. Yo me ocupo de Shu y le avisaré a Kotaro que tú te encargarás del rubio.  
  
***  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-"Eiri, ¿estás ocupado?"  
  
-No Tohma...  
  
-"Te escucho deprimido, ¿pasó algo?"  
  
-... No. Nada.  
  
-"¿Porqué no vienes a mi oficina?, te invito un trago. Creo que lo necesitas."  
  
-No se...  
  
-"Te espero entonces. "  
  
Eiri miró su celular con un poco de pena. No tenía muchas ganas de ver o hablar con alguien, pero la soledad no le ayudaba nada con sus dudas. Prefirió el mal menor entonces, y decidió aceptar la invitación de Tohma, aunque imaginaba ya el tema de discusión. Al dar los primeros pasos pensó que si no quería pensar en Shuichi, no era bueno ir a ver a Seguchi, ya que cada vez que se veían terminaban hablando (o Tohma terminaba hablando) de lo mal que les hacía la relación. Retrocedió para entrar en un café y pedir un capuchino cuando pensó en otra cosa. Si la conversación lo llevaba a los intentos de su cuñado por romper con Shindo, podría probar si le dolía o no la idea de no tenerlo. Defenderlo o no defenderlo, lo que se traduce a levantarse e irse, o dejar que Tohma hable y hable. En realidad nunca respondía las palabras del otro rubio. Lo dejaba con su ataque de verborrea hasta que se cansaba. Generalmente esas ideas no quedaban mucho tiempo en su mente, ocupado en disimular sus ansias por tener al pelirrosa. Volvió a enfilar hacia el edificio NG. En la esquina se detuvo de nuevo. ¿Y si no lo defendía?, ¿y si las ideas quedaban rondando su mente?... ¿y si no quería a Shuichi realmente?.  
  
El viento jugó con su pelo mientras miraba el horizonte de la calle. La respuesta a la pregunta debería preocupar más a Shindo que a él, pero el alma se le encogía cada vez que pensaba que podría haber estado usando al chico durante tanto tiempo. ¿Porqué aceptarlo una y otra vez si no lo amaba realmente?... Durante todo ese tiempo, había comenzado a creer que era capaz de amar otra vez, que no era un monstruo... no quería que Shuichi lo abandonara... Por ningún motivo... ¿Eso acaso era amar?... Poniendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo quiso imaginar que haría sin Shuichi. A la mente vinieron imágenes de un nuevo departamento enorme y en silencio. No habría música resonando todo el día, nadie entraba gritando... nadie corría por las habitaciones. Se imaginaba sin oír esa voz hermosa aunque carente de talento... nadie lo abrazaba, nadie lo besaba... nadie le entregaba su cuerpo con amor y sinceridad. ¿Eso acaso era amar?... antes no le temía a la soledad... ahora no quería siquiera pensar en ella... ¿Eso era amar?... Cerró los ojos e imploró a todas las divinidades porque así fuera, ofreció todos los sacrificios imaginables... Todo por convencerse de que amaba a Shuichi Shindo...  
  
***  
  
Mientras tanto, el cantante comía acompañado de su primo y cuasi-cuñado.  
  
-¿Les gustaron los fritos de atún?  
  
-¡Deliciosos! -gritó Kotaro-  
  
-¡Exquisitos!, eres tan buen cocinero Yamato-san...  
  
-Podría invitar a Hiro-kun para que los disfrutara también.  
  
-Siiiiii, a Hiro le gustará venir.  
  
-¿Lo crees Shu?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-A todo esto Yamato-san, no he visto a Haruno-san, ¿acaso salió?  
  
-Si Kotaro. Eiri-san quiso salir en la mañana y ella fue a seguirlo.  
  
-¿Yuki salió?  
  
-¿No te habías dado cuenta Shuichi? -este negó, ante lo que Yamato rió mucho- ¡Pero si durmió contigo!  
  
-¿Y adonde habrá ido?  
  
-Esperemos la llamada de Haruno y lo sabremos.  
  
***  
  
Las calles estaban casi vacías, a pesar de ser un día domingo. Haruno miró hacia todos lados, observando las escasas personas que vagaban cerca del edificio en donde su hermano trabajaba. Gran curiosidad la llenaba, sobre como sería el lugar en su interior. Siempre había esperado y espiado desde afuera, sin siquiera entrar a la recepción. No tenía idea siquiera de que color era la alfombra que daba la bienvenida al lugar.  
  
-"Algún día le pediré a Shu que me muestre el edificio... "  
  
"Algún día...". Esas dos palabras habían acompañado tantas frases esperanzadas e ilusionadas de la mujer.  
  
Algún día saldremos juntos a bailar.  
  
Algún día cantaremos juntos en un bar de karaoke.  
  
Algún día lo acompañaré en una gira.  
  
Algún día lo invitaré a mi boda con Yamato.  
  
Algún día Shuichi será el padrino de mis hijos...  
  
Algún día... viviremos tranquilos... como cuando éramos niños...  
  
Un sinnúmero de frases daban vueltas en la mente de Byakko. Tantas cosas que deseaba hacer, pero que sentía que jamás se llevarían a cabo.  
  
La Vida del asesino es la Muerte de la víctima.  
  
-¿Para qué me engaño...?, jamás haremos nada como la gente normal.  
  
Jamás celebraré contigo hermano una navidad o un año nuevo otra vez.  
  
Jamás podré corear una de tus canciones mientras tenga entre mis manos un lienzo que diga "Shuichi eres el mejor".  
  
Jamás estaremos tranquilos... Jamás...  
  
Haruno y Byakko. Dos personalidades opuestas luchando en el mismo cuerpo por un motivo común: Shuichi Shindo. Una batalla campal se libraba cuando los sentimientos típicos de los Shindo exigían aflorar y mostrarse, mientras que el Dios del Viento rugía ordenando orden en esa vida atribulada y oscura....  
  
¿Qué podía una simple muchacha de barrio contra el Tigre Blanco del Oeste?  
  
El arma le enfriaba la espalda cuando esta rozaba su piel. Después de tantos años de andar con una pistola automática en el pantalón (o en la prenda que fuera) la temperatura típica del metal no le molestaba. Parecía que el termostato mismo de su cuerpo había cambiado de tal forma que ya no sentía frío ni calor como los demás.  
  
En eso, las puertas del edificio se abren dejando salir a un joven de pelo oscuro y gafas. Shindo lo reconoce de inmediato... esa cara no la olvidaría jamás...  
  
-Aizawa Taki...  
  
Las ganas de volarle la cabeza volvieron como nunca. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer en el trabajo de su hermano?!.... su ataque jamás tendría perdón y se cobraría por cien...  
  
Pero entonces el recuerdo de la cobarde agresión a su hermano le trajo inevitablemente un recuerdo contradictoriamente más alegre que la llenaba de felicidad. Faltaban dos días... tendría que buscar un regalo... pero...  
  
-Ahora que estoy con Shuichi... ¿cómo lo hago?... ¿Se lo diré?... no lo creo, no es seguro.... Mejor lo hablo con Yamato....  
  
Tan concentrada estaba, que no notó a un sujeto de pelo verde y enormes ojos que la observaba desde el interior del edificio. Hace tiempo que la veía rondar el edificio... y ahora que Shuichi andaba tan extraño (aunque nadie más lo hubiera notado) ella deja su típica clandestinidad (que tanto le había molestado a la hora de seguirla) y se mostraba a plena luz del día.  
  
-Ahora si vamos a averiguar quien es, ¿no Komagouro?  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com***  
  
la canción es de Michelle Branch y se llama "All you wanted". Byakko y Sohryu (en realidad esto tendría que haberlo puesto hace muchos cap, pero mas vale tarde que nunca) Son (creo) según la tradición japonesa, dos de las 4 bestias que protegen a Japón: Byakko es el Tigre blanco del Viento que vive en el Oeste y Sohryu es Dios Dragón de Agua que reside en el... no recuerdo, Este creo... Las otras bestias con Suzaku el fénix del sur y Genbo, la tortuga del norte. Aunque no estoy segura de sus posiciones, solo de la de Byakko De hecho ni siquiera se si esto es realmente cierto, pero me gusta la historia. ^^ 


	9. capitulo 8

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Mas vale tarde que nunca: " " son conversaciones telefónicas y pensamientos. son recuerdos y canciones.  
  
Capítulo 8.  
  
¿Sonreír era lo más apropiado?. Quizás si, quizás no. A lo mejor la expresión más adecuada era la de simple tranquilidad... Esa tranquilidad que invade cuando lo que uno teme no ocurre. ¿Porque no pasó verdad Yuki?...  
  
No, no pasó. Tohma molestó y molestó con el tema de Shuichi, preguntando incluso por la presencia de Yamato junto al cantante. ¿Tus reacciones?, las de siempre. ¿Te importaba lo que decía?, en lo absoluto. ¿Tus sentimientos?, los que ya conocías: la seguridad de que ese baka teñido y poco talentoso se quedaría contigo hasta que el sol se pusiera verde.  
  
Querías reír, querías gritar, querías mostrar tu alegría. "Prueba superada" pensaba tu mente, las palabras de Seguchi no te molestaban para nada. Shuichi era tuyo y lo sentías tuyo porque lo querías tuyo y porque lo tenías...  
  
Su voz daba vueltas en tu cabeza, su imagen no se quitaba de tus ojos, su olor no desaparecía de tu piel...  
  
Casi no viste cuando llegaste a la recepción y te despediste amablemente de la mujer que atendía. Abriste las puertas de vidrio pensando que el día estaba más bonito que el anterior y que no sería mala idea comprar un poco de helado. A Shuichi le gustaba el helado... o quizás podían ir a una heladería, o simplemente a pasear...  
  
No viste tampoco a Ryuichi Sakuma que observaba hacia la calle detrás de una enorme planta. Simplemente pasaste... y chocaste con alguien.  
  
-¡Gomen Eiri-san!  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Tanto Haruno como Yuki estaban en el suelo por el golpe que, sin querer, se habían dado. Sakuma miraba atento todo... incluso el arma que había salido de entre las ropas de la mujer para caer a centímetros de las piernas de Eiri... Al parecer ella también notó la falta del revolver, puesto que rápidamente lo tomó y lo guardó, disimulando lo más posible... a Eiri-san no parecía molestarle, o no la había visto...  
  
-Extraño, ¿verdad Komagouro?  
  
Esa mujer le intrigaba... tenía la mirada de Eiri-san, pero el hermoso color de Shu-chan... Su pelo parecía la melena de Nakano pero algunos movimientos le recordaban al sujeto alto y rubio que había llegado con Shindo el otro día...  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Yuki al levantarse y ayudarla a levantarse-  
  
-Pues... lo de siempre Eiri-san...  
  
-¿Me sigues?  
  
-Shhhh, no lo sigo... lo cuido...  
  
-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? -pregunta mientras comienza a caminar-  
  
-No... no lo sé en realidad porque me puse a pensar y el tiempo pasó volando....  
  
-¿Y en qué tanto pensabas?-interrogó sorprendiéndose a si mismo con la pregunta.-  
  
-...Em... bueno... yo pensaba....  
  
-Si no quieres no lo digas... -ella suspiró con cierta amargura-  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Pero?  
  
-Me gustaría poder gritarlo Eiri-san... es un secreto que me hace feliz y me gustaría compartir con Shu... pero no se si arriesgaría mi secreto y a mi hermano al confesarlo...  
  
-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
Haruno miró sorprendida al escritor. Si bien jamás hasta esos días había hablado con él, bien sabía como era y su negativa a ayudar o abrirse a la gente.  
  
-Pues... no lo sé...  
  
-¿Ese secreto haría feliz también a Shuichi? -ella asintió- ¿Y tu secreto haría feliz a alguien más?  
  
-...Pues... a Kotaro... Yamato también se pondría feliz si lo cuento...  
  
-Entonces hazlo. Cuéntalo... después te preocupas por el resto.  
  
-No lo sé....  
  
***  
  
Las risas de Kotaro, Shuichi y Hiroshi resonaban en todo el departamento mientras Yamato cocinaba diferentes dulces y galletas.  
  
Diferentes canciones inventadas en el momento y ya antiguas aparecían de tanto en tanto, acompañados por la guitarra que Hiro insistió en llevar.  
  
-¿Alguien pidió galletas de miel?  
  
-¡¡Nosotros!!  
  
Justo cuando la bandeja tocó la mesa, tres pares de manos se abalanzaron sobre los preciados dulces, desapareciendo rápidamente. Y en el momento en que Nekoi iba por más, suena su celular.  
  
-Debe ser Haruno, ¿Si?  
  
-"Tanto tiempo Yamato..."-una voz masculina sorprende de muerte al asesino, logrando que solo del susto, este soltara el teléfono y cayera sentado en el suelo-  
  
-....Kiyosato-sempai.... Kiyosato-sempai... -momentos interminables pasó Sohryu en el suelo, sin atinar mas que a ver el teléfono- No puede ser.... -con las manos temblorosas y esperando que los muchachos no lo hubieran visto u oído, tomó otra vez el móvil- ¿Sempai...?  
  
-"Satoshi-sama dice que les dará dos meses de gracia, para que piensen el momento adecuado para volver..."  
  
-¿Usted....?...¿usted....?  
  
-"Así es Yamato-kun... He vuelto a trabajar para los Okura..."  
  
-¡Pero...!  
  
-"Solo dos meses Yamato. Les recomiendo que lo piensen... Por ustedes, por Megumi-san, por Kotaro... también por el escritor que nada tiene que ver y por Shu... "  
  
-Pero Sempai....  
  
-"Si no quieres hacerlo por ellos, al menos hazlo por Omi, ¿no lo crees?"  
  
La comunicación se corta dejando a Yamato con la tez más blanca que la harina y el terror pintado en sus ojos azules.  
  
-¿Cómo....?...¿cómo lo sabe...?  
  
***  
  
Ambos con café. Ambos con cigarros en los dedos. Ambos pensativos sobre un secreto.  
  
El móvil de Byakko sonó sacándolos de sus trances, y devolviéndolos a la realidad.  
  
-Yamato -respondió ella. Ponto el cigarro resbaló de sus dedos y el café no fue tomado más en cuenta. Eiri observó con sorpresa como la frialdad y la calma reinantes en las facciones en Haruno se desvanecían por muecas de sorpresa, incredulidad e incluso miedo.  
  
Sin contar que pasaba, sin pagar, sin preocuparse del rubio que la miraba extrañado, ella se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar. Yuki solo atinó a dejar unos billetes y seguirla. Nada bueno podía estar pasando si la asesina reaccionaba de esa forma.  
  
La mujer era increíblemente veloz, y al verla correr con agilidad y gracia, pensaba que aún presa del pánico, su figura pasaba completamente desapercibida puesto que sus movimientos no dejaban de ser calculados y precisos. No empujaba a nadie en su carrera, sus pasos no resonaban. Los jadeos no salían de su pecho... se escabullía como una sombra silenciosa.  
  
Afortunadamente, él tampoco era una tortuga. Y eso le permitió seguirla (aún al borde sus fuerzas) hasta una escuela pública. Haruno entró mientras el rubio descansaba, pero no logro mucho antes que Shindo saliera disparada del edificio mucho más rápido que antes (si cabía) en dirección opuesta de donde venían. Así la correría continuó hasta un pequeño edificio ubicado a unos 45 minutos del café en donde estaban.  
  
Yuki cayó de rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento cuando Haruno miró hacia atrás por primera vez en toda la carrera.  
  
-¡Eiri-san!, ¿está bien?... no debió seguirme... ¿seguirme?... ¿me siguió hasta aquí?... "Increíble, este tipo es un tanque.... "  
  
-¿Qué...?...¿qué pasó? -preguntó apenas-  
  
-...Vine a salvar mi secreto Eiri-san -dijo poniéndose de pie sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de fatiga y sacaba su Taurus 9mm negra de su chaqueta.  
  
Afortunadamente para ambos, el día no llegaba a las 2 de la tarde, por lo que casi toda la gente residente del edificio se encontraba trabajando, dejando los pasillos fáciles de vigilar y traspasar. Así, furtiva pero velozmente (Yuki no se creía capaz de correr tanto), llegaron al tercer piso, al departamento 306.  
  
-¡Omi! -gritó Haruno haciéndole un gesto a Eiri para que se quedara en la puerta abierta de golpe mientras le entregaba un arma- ¡Kazuya!  
  
Una sorprendida mujer joven de cabello corto y pintado de verde oscuro aparece por el pasillo. En su cara se ve la sorpresa y el susto.  
  
-¡Haruno-san!, ¿qué...?, ¿qué hace aquí? -la Taurus se posó en su frente y ella no pudo evitar un grito de pánico-  
  
-Omi, ¿dónde está?  
  
-..Haruno-san...  
  
-¡¿Porqué no está en la escuela?!  
  
-Yo... yo...  
  
-¡Responde!  
  
-¡Está en su pieza durmiendo!, ¡está bien, lo juro Haruno-san! -chilló aterrorizada para caer llorando cuando Haruno la ignoró para adentrarse en el lugar. Pocos minutos pasaron antes que la mujer hiciera aparición con un niño pequeño dormido entre sus brazos y un bolso colgando de su hombro-  
  
-Por favor Eiri-san, sosténgalo un momento. -pidió. Yuki recibió al niño como si fuera una pieza de cristal. Jamás había tenido a un pequeño en brazos, ni siquiera a Tatsuha-  
  
-Ahora me dirás que pasa Kazuya... -amenazó Byakko caminando hacia la joven. Yuki no entendía que pasaba y todo quedó más confuso cuando Yamato hizo aparición, revisó al durmiente infante y se adelantó hasta su novia y la mujer, quien no cabía más del horror-  
  
-¡No por favor!... Haruno-san, Yamato-san... ¡Por favor!  
  
-Traidora... Yo la mato -carraspeó Haruno furiosa esgrimiendo su Taurus, cuando Nekoi le tomó la mano-  
  
-Tengo una mejor idea amor.  
  
Eiri vio horrorizado (esa era la palabra más adecuada sin duda) mientras veía como mientras uno de los asesinos custodiaba a la joven, el otro juntaba todo lo que contenía alcohol y lo desparramaba por todos lados. Bidones de gasolina, parafina, vinos, whisky, ron y muchas otras cosas. Luego Yamato pidió a Yuki activar la alarma de incendio que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Eiri hizo lo que le pidieron y volvió para mirar. Shindo disparó sin consideración a Kazuya, destrozándole el hombro, para luego apuntar a su cabeza matándola al instante, mientras Nekoi abría todos los pasos de gas y prendía fuego a un sillón.  
  
-Vámonos -ordenó Sohryu tomando al niño en brazos y mirando hacia todos lados. La gente salía sin prisa, como si todo fuera una simulación, sin pensar que pronto el edificio (viejo y mal construido) se remecería hasta sus cimientos en una cruenta explosión.  
  
Sorprendentemente, y eso ratificó a Yuki la peligrosidad y efectividad de las personas con las que andaba... es que el pequeño ni siquiera había despertado.  
  
Varios disparos alertaron a los tres adultos que los seguían. Yamato volvió a posar al niño en brazos del otro rubio y junto con Haruno hizo varios disparos certeros, que les permitieron salir sin rasguño.  
  
La confusión afuera era notoria, puesto que el humo negro que salía de la ventana del departamento 306 cubría el frontis del edificio y varios pisos de otras construcciones aledañas. Nekoi, Shindo y Eiri aprovecharon esto para huir sin ser vistos y sin levantar sospecha alguna ya que no habían testigos de que ellos hubieran entrado o salido.  
  
-Eiri-san... -la voz de Haruno volvía a ser la comúnmente escuchada, ya no matizada por odios y frialdades-  
  
-..¿mm? -Yuki casi no podía hablar entre el cansancio y la impresión-  
  
-Siento haberlo involucrado en todo esto... -luego lo miró sonriendo- Usted corre muy rápido, me sorprendió mucho.  
  
-..Em... yo... practicaba varios deportes cuando niño...  
  
-Pues mucho que le ayudaron Eiri-san -apoyó Yamato- Hubiera sido más difícil encontrarlo después recorriendo todo el camino hasta la escuela de Omi y luego al edificio. Podría haberse perdido...  
  
-... ¿Y este niño? -se atrevió a interrogar el rubio. Nekoi se detuvo junto a su pareja mientras los tres se sentaban en la banca de una plaza pequeña-  
  
-Es nuestro secreto Eiri-san -dijo Haruno llena de orgullo- Se llama Omi...  
  
-¿Es....?...  
  
-Así es... Omi Nekoi...  
  
Yuki observó al niño mientras su padre lo tomaba y lo despertaba con suaves movimientos. Omi tenía el pelo de un extraño color, entre el castaño y el miel, y en sus ojos adormilados se notaba un azul petróleo intenso, con leves matices violetas cuando el sol brillaba en ellos. Su piel era clara y se notaba muy activo.  
  
-Omi... despierta...  
  
-...¿Papá?  
  
-Sorpresa cariño.  
  
-¡Mamá!  
  
La sonrisa del pequeño recordó de inmediato a Yuki a su pareja.  
  
-Mira Omi, este señor se llama Eiri Yuki...  
  
-¿De veras es usted? -preguntó saltando del regazo de Yamato para ir junto al rubio- ¿Cierto que usted conoce a mi tío Shuichi?, ¿cierto que él es mi tío?, mis compañeros no me creen. Dicen que es solo un alcance de apellidos, pero Mamá me dijo que Shindo Shuichi es su hermano menor y yo le creo, ¡pero nadie me cree!... yo creo que es porque tampoco conocen a Mamá, y como no tengo sus ojos violetas sino estos azules no tengo como comprobar que es mi tío... ¡yo me siento muy orgulloso de él!, ¡y sé que un día lo conoceré y que seré tan famoso como él y....!  
  
Eiri por un momento lo miró confundido. ¿Estaba con el hijo de Haruno y Yamato o estaba siendo asediado por un clon de Shuichi versión niño?  
  
-Es cosa de familia Eiri-san...  
  
-Lo veo... lo veo...  
  
-Omi -el niño paró su sermón para mirar a su madre- Vamos con Shuichi....  
  
-¿De veras lo conoceré?  
  
-Claro... será tu regalo de cumpleaños...  
  
Yamato y Omi comenzaron a caminar primero mientras reían. Se veían felices, como cualquier padre con su hijo. Haruno se quedó unos pasos más atrás, acompañando a Yuki.  
  
-Eiri-san.  
  
-Lindo secreto -le dijo con más sinceridad de la que se creía capaz de expresar-  
  
-...El día que atacaron a Shuichi...  
  
-¿Qué pasa con eso?  
  
-Aquél día yo no estuve para cuidar a mi hermano... porque Omi estaba enfermo... Yo estaba tan preocupada, no quise separarme de él... Después que supe lo que pasó, decidí que alguien cuidara permanentemente de mi niño para yo poder proteger debidamente a Shu... -cuando sus palabras terminaron, ella esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del escritor, pero este solo la miraba sorprendido- ¿Qué pasa...?  
  
-...¿Has dejado a tu hijo durante un año por cuidar a Shuichi?  
  
-... Siempre vengo a verlo... -dijo con un tono muy cercano a la disculpa- al igual que Yamato... -la fría mirada de Eiri sobre su figura hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Haruno se sintiera atemorizada y culpable de alguno de sus actos-  
  
-...No soy quien para juzgarte Haruno... pero no puedo evitar las ganas de decirte que por cuidar dos tesoros al mismo tiempo... no estás cuidando bien ninguno de ellos....  
  
La mujer pensó en el peso de las palabras de la pareja de su hermano y sonrió con pena.  
  
-Es cierto... pero eso cambiará desde hoy...  
  
Ambos caminaron hasta alcanzar a los otros dos, sin notar que un sujeto de gabardina los seguía disimuladamente hacía ya bastante rato. Tampoco notaron la presencia de Ryuichi en la esquina que acababan de doblar, por lo que continuaron camino al departamento de Kotaron sin pensar en las consecuencias de aquellas leves faltas a clandestinidad típicas de los asesinos como ellos.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	10. capitulo 9

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
notas: Yanque o Yanki es una manera usada en Chile (no se si en otro lugar) para denotar a los Estadounidenses. A ella se unen el "gringo" o el común "norteamericano".  
  
Capítulo 9.  
  
¿Qué tan difícil puede ser lograr que una persona entienda que no siempre puede tener lo que desea, simplemente porque algunas cosas le hacen daño?. ¿Acaso Yuki no veía que su relación con Shuichi no hacía más que arruinarlos a los dos?. Él no podía escribir y el otro no practicaba lo suficiente para ser un cantante de talla mundial.  
  
Además... no se convenían. La personalidad de Shuichi solo causaba conflictos en la mente de Eiri, y la frialdad del escritor siempre deprimía a Shindo.  
  
Shuichi era un niño inmaduro. Tenía que vivir mucho aún, no es posible que alguien como el cantante pudiera comprender lo que Eiri sufría.... ¿Porque el seguía sufriendo verdad?... No importa que a Shindo también lo hayan violado... ese es un punto aparte, solo una triste coincidencia del destino que no le molestó en su momento, puesto que pensaba que el suceso haría que por fin el pelirrosa dejara a Yuki tranquilo.  
  
Solo tu lo comprendes, ¿no Tohma?. Nadie como tú sabe lo que él siente. Solo tú puedes ayudarlo... solo tú puedes complementarlo... solo tú puedes amarlo como el debe ser amado. Porque el amor común y corriente que Shindo le ofrece no es suficiente.  
  
¿De veras piensas que Eiri solo está usando a Shuichi?... ¿lo crees capaz de tal cosa?... ¿o piensas acaso que es lástima?.... Lo segundo... si, debe ser solo lástima. Shuichi en sí da un poco de lástima, siempre lo has pensado. Su figura pequeña, su hiperquinesia, sus ganas de ser algo en la vida....  
  
La risa cruel se te escapa Tohma, contrólala... No pueden saber que detestas a Shuichi. No pueden saber que Shindo te da pena...  
  
No ha tenido nada en la vida. El dinero llama su atención, la vida de lujos de Yuki llama su atención. Si no hubiera conocido al escritor sería como cualquiera... sería como el resto de su familia....  
  
No puedes negar tampoco que la primera vez que lo viste pensaste que Yuki se había quedado con una prostituta más tiempo del que acostumbraba. Pensaste que debía ser muy bueno en la cama para mantener los ojos miel de Eiri pegados en su trasero... Simple y vulgar vendido... Todavía lo piensas, ¿verdad?  
  
Pero más de un año ha pasado... ¿Qué prostituta puede ser TAN buena?... Comienzas a perder las esperanzas de separarlos... Y no quieres que Yuki sufra de nuevo...  
  
Shuichi no es para él... debes convencerlo como sea. ***  
  
Tohma deja el vaso sobre la mesa mientras piensa en como hacer entrar en razón a Yuki. ¿Cómo hacerle ver que no está bien que sea pareja de Shuichi?... diablos...  
  
Bien, ya verás como lo harás. Por ahora intentarás algo más desesperado... hablarás directamente con Shuichi. Si señor, ese mocoso tendrá que escucharte...  
  
-¿No cree que Yuki-san está lo bastante crecidito como para decidir por si solo?  
  
La voz desconcierta a Seguchi, que voltea rápidamente, viendo la puerta abierta, y a Hiroshi en el umbral.  
  
-¿Espiando Nakano-san? -dijo lleno de rencor- Este no es horario de trabajo.  
  
-Lamentablemente Seguchi-san, su oficina queda de camino al estudio, y lamentablemente, cuando está molesto habla más fuerte de lo que le conviene. Y en cuanto al horario, solo vine por mi guitarra eléctrica que la dejé la última vez. No creí que Shuichi me pidiera que tocáramos un rato para entretener a su pareja y a sus invitados.  
  
-Ya veo. -gruñó con una falsa sonrisa- Usted también detesta a Eiri, asi que no veo porqué se hace el amigo perfecto.  
  
-Yo no detesto a Yuki-san, aunque si comienzo a detestarlo a usted. -una fría mirada castaña se clava en los ojos claros de Seguchi, haciéndole temblar por un momento- Y en cuanto a hacer algo... El amor tiene sus propios Guardianes Secretos... no lo olvide... Shuichi también los tiene.  
  
Tohma maldijo entre dientes al guitarrista de Bad Luck. ¿Qué se creía ese?, ¡el también era un donnadie!... basura que tuvo la suerte de aprender a tocar la guitarra... Como los odiaba, ¡como los odiaba!... Ya llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando, ya era hora de hacer algo para alejar a Eiri de esos muchachitos de mala muerte...  
  
-Quizás si devuelva el llamado después de todo...  
  
***  
  
El sonido de las teclas había dejado de llenar la habitación hacía ya un buen rato. Risas, gritos, cantos y bromas ocupaban su lugar.  
  
Yuki se tapó la cara con ambas manos en un gesto de angustiosa desesperación. Era cierto que estaban en peligro, que un mafioso los acechaba, que estaba viviendo con 3 asesinos a sueldo hace ya varios días y que su departamento había explotado... ¡Pero su editorial no sabía eso!, bueno, excepto lo de su casa. Pero de todos modos eso significaba que tenía que tener lista la novela de todas formas en el tiempo justo. Lamentablemente, el borrador no solo iba atrasado, sino que además se parecía peligrosamente a Darkness Fall.  
  
-¿Cómo se supone que voy a terminar esto si no paran de gritar?  
  
Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Omi, Kotaro y Shuichi que corrían desbocados y persiguiéndose mientras reían y gritaban.  
  
-¡Salgan de aquí! -gritó Haruno al verlos irrumpir de esa forma- ¿Qué les he dicho que molestar a Eiri-san? -los tres Shindo (o los dos Shindo y el Nekoi) colocaron grandes ojos y caras de pena pero la mujer fue inflexible.- Fuera-ahora.  
  
Omi fue el primero el salir corriendo seguido de Kotaro, finalmente Shuichi se levantó y quiso ir hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Yuki lo detuvo. Haruno los miró y salió, creía saber de que iban a hablar... Era lo mismo de lo que ella quería hablar con urgencia con Yamato...  
  
-¿Qué pasa Yuki? -preguntó acercándose. Eiri lo observó de pies a cabeza, pensando en el tiempo que llevaba sin estar con Shuichi a solas. No digamos que era mucho, no más de 1 semana, pero eso para el rubio era demasiado tiempo. Sin mediar palabras, tomó de la cintura a su baka y lo sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas mientras sus labios se dedicaban a la exploración (¿o reconocimiento?) de ese cuello claro y delicioso- Yuki...  
  
-Ya no aguanto Shuichi... -gimió buscando espacios en la ropa de su amante-  
  
-Pero... -la lengua de Eiri cortó sus palabras, ahogándolas en su garganta, y logrando que su mente se concentrara en cosas más "productivas". Sin embargo, el mismo Eiri se separa lentamente de Shindo, sin mirarlo a los ojos y empujándolo suavemente- ...Gomen Yuki...  
  
-No importa... en realidad a mi tampoco me acomoda con tanta gente cerca...  
  
-En otro momento, lo prometo... -susurró en su oído para luego dar un suave beso en la punta de la respingada nariz de Eiri, quien lo tomó y le dio un apasionado beso-  
  
-Te cobraré la palabra.  
  
***  
  
Chaqueta de reluciente cuero negro, gafas Gucci, pantalones de jeans Calvin Klein, zapatos Armani y polera Versace... ¿qué mas podía pedir?, oh! claro, sus cigarros Camel. Ahora si...  
  
Tatsuha caminaba por las calles de Tokyo apreciando los efectos de su producida manera de vestir. "Yanquee-boy" le decían muchos, pero a él no le importaba. Ese era el objetivo: verse como el muchacho más top de EEUU.  
  
Su metro 80 de estatura, sus miserables 70 y tantos kilos y su hermoso pelo negro no pasaban desapercibidos en ninguna parte. Su sonrisa avasalladora y su personalidad aplastante eran un imán para las mujeres, aunque nunca faltaba una con un poco más de aplomo que se le pusiera terca, sin embargo, todo era para que una sola persona lo viera... una que ni siquiera era mujer...  
  
-Ohhh, Ryuichi... -suspiró- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que un Dios como tú se fije en mí?...  
  
Un puchero digno de sus 16 años se dejó ver causando la piedad de todas las mujeres que tenían sus ojos puestos en el guapo adolescente. Dejó caer su cabeza en un gesto derrotado mientras pensaba en lo incalcanzable que era el "todo-poderoso-Ryuichi-Sakuma" mientras disfrutaba de los susurros de todas las féminas que se preguntaban entre ellas que pérfida mujer o criatura pudo causar tal tristeza a tan hermoso jovencito. Y en eso iba, admirando las piedras del suelo, cuando las palabras de una pequeña niña llegan a sus oídos.  
  
-Mamá... van a chocar...  
  
Tatsuha miró a la pequeña (y de paso a la atractiva madre) y ese solo segundo bastó para que algo chocara duramente contra él, llevándolos a ambos al suelo de forma muy poco decorosa.  
  
-"Mi chaqueta, mis pantalones, mi polera, mi.....!!" -los pensamientos de Uesugi se detuvieron bruscamente- Ryuichi...Sakuma...  
  
-¡Gomen!, ¿eh? -una enorme sonrisa se formó al ver al joven- ¡El hermano de Yuki-san, Tatsuha-kun!  
  
El cielo bajaba hasta sus manos y él podía disfrutar de la belleza de la sonrisa de Dios... ¿moriría ahora acaso?  
  
-¡Qué bueno que lo encuentro Tatsuha-kun! -y tomándolo de la mano, lo levantó rápidamente y se llevó corriendo. Uesugi no comprendía que ocurría, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado por su ídolo...  
  
Nadie puede ver a Dios sin morir... ¿sería él el primero?  
  
***  
  
La calma inundaba por fin el departamento. Ya eran más de medianoche y casi todos dormían, permitiendo a Yuki escribir sin interferencias. El sonido de las palabras de Haruno por teléfono no le incomodaba y la salida de Yamato había sido tan silenciosa que ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de que Nekoi hubiera salido realmente.  
  
-¿Eiri-san? -el rubio detuvo su tecleo y miró a la mujer que se mantenía en la puerta-  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Café? -él se sacó las gafas y notó que el sueño comenzaba a ganarle-  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Pocos momentos junto a su notebook había una bandeja con un humeante tazón de café negro, azúcar y algunos dulces.  
  
-Eiri-san... -él la miró de nuevo- Tendremos el mes y medio que viene libre. No habrán problemas de ningún tipo. Se lo aviso por si quiere hacer planes con Shuichi. Se que necesitan un poco de privacidad, y que no están acostumbrados a tanto ruido.  
  
-Ese baka hace tanto ruido como tu hijo y tu primo juntos. Es casi lo mismo.  
  
-Bueno, solo era eso. Espero que pueda hacer algo entretenido con Shu.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que no habrán problemas?  
  
-Em... digamos que...  
  
-¿Él los llamó verdad?... no necesitas mentirme. Imagino que Okura los contactó. De otra forma no estarías así.  
  
-¿Así como?  
  
-... Tan maternal. Las mujeres suelen intentar tapar las preocupaciones con mimos y días cotidianos. Intentan que todo parezca normal para que ellas se preocupen de los problemas, y así los suyos no lo noten. -ella sonríe con algo de pena-  
  
-Buenas noches Eiri-san.  
  
-Buenas noches Haruno.  
  
El rubio escritor vio la puerta cerrarse y quiso volver a su novela. Releyó las últimas líneas intentando retomar el hilo de la trama, pero maldijo entre dientes... Otra vez era parecida a Darkness Fall.  
  
Mientras en la sala, Haruno pensaba para que el tiempo pasara con más rapidez. Así la espera de Yamato no sería tan tediosa.  
  
-Hermosa noche para un trabajo fácil... -dijo mirando por el balcón. En efecto, las estrellas brillaban esa noche, cielo sin nubes y una luna menguante majestuosa. Bella noche para un asesinato sin dificultades.  
  
La puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Byakko, a pesar de eso, pudo oír los pasos del recién llegado y sonrió.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue?  
  
-Bien, todo fue fácil.  
  
-Me alegro, ¿quieres comer algo?  
  
-No te preocupes, solo tengo sueño.  
  
-Vamos entonces.  
  
Nekoi se quitó los guantes llenos de sangre y los metió en la lavadora. Lo mismo hizo con todas las prendas que llevaba, llenas de pólvora y sangre.  
  
-¿Sabes?, vi a Kiyosato-sempai.  
  
-¿De veras?, ¿no pasó nada?  
  
-No. Solo quiso conversar unos momentos.  
  
-Bah, seguramente te dijo que me rindiera.  
  
-No, de hecho me dijo porqué teníamos dos meses de gracia.  
  
-...¿En serio?  
  
-Sip... -Yamato notó la mirada curiosa de su pareja en su blanca figura y dudó si develar ese secreto o no a la mujer- Pues...  
  
-Ya empezaste Yamato, dime.  
  
-.... Megumi-san está embarazada de nuevo. -las perlas violetas se abrieron de sorpresa y luego se entrecerraron llenas de rabia-  
  
-¡¿Qué...?!... ese bastardo....  
  
-Sempai no sabía porque Okura decidió darnos este tiempo, pero dijo que después de eso habrían grandes cambios. Y dijo que al parecer tiene espías muy, pero MUY cerca de Shuichi...  
  
-¡Desgraciado! -con todas las ganas del mundo Haruno hubiera gritado las palabras a todo pulmón, pero solo salieron escupidas llenas de rencor- Voy a matarlo.... -Tranquila cariño... -susurró abrazándola por la espalda- Tenemos tiempo para nosotros... para Omi... Se me hace tan extraño volver a vivir con él... estar todo el día con mi hijo...  
  
-Yamato...  
  
-¿Mm?  
  
-...Cuando esto termine -comenzó repugnándose y saboreando al mismo tiempo del olor que, notó, ella y su pareja despedían... sangre y pólvora- ¿Viviremos tranquilos verdad?  
  
-Verdad. Tendremos una casa con un gran jardín en las afueras de la ciudad. Tendremos varios perros, que a Omi le gustan tanto. Además construiremos un estudio para que nuestro hijo comience a aprender a tocar algún instrumento... Y lo inscribiremos en un buen colegio privado, para que sea una persona de bien... Y sea mejor que nosotros....  
  
-Y nunca sabrá lo que es manejar un arma.  
  
-Nunca sabrá lo que es ver como la sangre corre...  
  
-Nunca su cuerpo estará impregnado de sangre...  
  
-Nunca Haruno... Te lo prometo... Omi no será un asesino como nosotros.  
  
Los labios de Sohryu se deslizaron por el suave cuello de la mujer, haciendo a un lado la larga melena mientras las manos se aferraban a la cintura con fuerza. Haruno cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Ambos necesitaban un poco de privacidad.  
  
Definitivamente, la vida pública no era para ellos.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** que cap. más fome.... 


	11. capitulo 10

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 10. (¿¿¿¿10????)  
  
-Te digo que no.  
  
-Pues te digo que si...  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Vamos de una vez!  
  
-¡No!  
  
Tercamente parada, Haruno se mantenía con los brazos cruzados cerrada a la opción que su hermano le daba de que la acompañara en aquél día de ensayo.  
  
-Haruno...  
  
-Te he dicho mil y una veces que no Shuichi... Anda con Omi y los demás, yo vigilo.  
  
-¡Olvídate de vigilar un rato!, dijiste que no habrían problemas y hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hijo...-cayó pensando en lo que había dicho para sonreír y casi gritar- ¡De mi sobrino!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada de peros. Mi sobrino quiere que lo acompañes en este día tan importante en donde conocerá a los otros integrantes de su banda favorita.  
  
-Pero alguien tiene que vigilar....  
  
-¡No habrá problemas hoy!  
  
-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!  
  
-¡Porque hoy es sábado!  
  
-...¿Y?  
  
-...Pues no lo sé, pero es sábado, es el cumpleaños de Omi, mi sobrino, y tú vendrás conmigo al estudio.  
  
-Nooooo  
  
-Oh si...  
  
Oh Dios, ¿cómo decirle a su hermano que no era bueno que la vieran si era cierto que habían espías en NG?  
  
-Shuichi...  
  
-Basta ya Haruno -dijo Yamato apareciendo- Vamos.  
  
-¡¿Tú también?! -Nekoi sin embargo se acercó y la levantó en vilo sobre su hombro- ¡Yamato!  
  
-Tu hijo...  
  
-Mi sobrino -interrumpió Shindo por el puro gusto de repetir esa frase-  
  
-Jaja, el sobrino de tu hermano está de cumpleaños y nos quiere a su lado. Los 6 años son importantes.  
  
-Pero alguien tiene que vigilar.... -suplicó con enormes ríos de lágrimas-  
  
-Si ven que estamos cerca todo el tiempo -susurró Sohryu- No intentarán acercarse a Shu...  
  
-...Oh, me rindo....  
  
Haruno tocó el suelo con cara de derrota total. Shindo se le acercó, arregló un poco su melena y estiró su ropa.  
  
-Bien, por fin presentaré a mi familia con mis compañeros de trabajo... -dijo lleno de orgullo- Mi hermana, mi cuñado y mi sobrino... Este día no podría ser mejor...  
  
Shuichi, Yamato, Kotaro, Omi y Haruno entraron en el edificio con el cantante a la cabeza. La mujer veía todo con sumo detalle sin creer lo que pasaría... Estaba dentro del trabajo de su hermano.  
  
"Algún día le pediré a Shu que me muestre el edificio...."  
  
El primero de muchos "Algún día" se hacía realidad. Entraba a un lugar que era su objetivo secreto por la puerta y no por la ventana. A plena luz del día y no amparada en las sombras de la noche. Iba a ser presentada como la hermana de la estrella de techno/rock Shuichi Shindo y no era la simple "desgraciada" que murmuraban todos los moribundos. Cuando le preguntaran su nombre diría "Shindo Haruno" y no "Byakko" ni un inexpresivo y cansado "un muerto no necesita saberlo"...  
  
¿Una persona normal al menos por un día?... "Quizás no" pensó al sentir la Taurus en su espalda... pero era lo más cercano a una vida común que había tenido en los últimos 10 años....  
  
Todo parecía agradable en esos momentos. Las alfombras, los muebles... No es que nunca hubiera visto un lugar así, de hecho las habitaciones de Okura y otros Yakuzas era muchas veces más lujosas... Pero ese era el trabajo de su hermano y eso lo hacía tremendamente especial.  
  
-¿Te gusta Haruno?  
  
-Es una entrada muy linda.  
  
-Espera a que veas el estudio. Hiro ya debe estar arriba con Fujisaki... espero que K-san no me regañe por llegar tarde... -vio su reloj- ¡No voy tarde!, increíble...  
  
Yamato iba a hablar cuando su celular sonó. Haruno también tomó el suyo que también estaba sonando.  
  
-¡Chicos...! -intentó regañar Shuichi sabiendo lo que vendría-  
  
-...Shuichi... -comenzó Nekoi- ¿Cuidarías a Omi por un rato?  
  
-Volveremos pronto hermano, lo prometo.  
  
-¡Pero...!  
  
-Son trabajos fáciles, estaremos aquí en menos de una hora.  
  
-¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?  
  
-Volveremos pronto amor. -dijo Yamato acariciando el pelo claro de su retoño-  
  
-Pórtate bien y no hagas rabiar a tu tío.  
  
-Te traeremos un regalo de vuelta.  
  
Breves despedidas y ambos salieron corriendo, separándose al llegar a la calle. Shuichi los miró irse con gran pena y tristeza.  
  
-Ánimo primo -dijo Kotaro- Estarán bien. Yamato-san se encargará de que Haruno-san entre de nuevo.  
  
-¿Lo crees Kotaro?  
  
-Por supuesto. Hoy es un día importante para todos.  
  
-Desearía que ya no tuvieran que hacerlo....  
  
La lejana risa de Omi saca a los primos de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Dónde está Omi?  
  
-...Estaba aquí recién...  
  
Pero el pequeño Nekoi no se veía por ningún lado.  
  
-Oh-oh  
  
-Creo que debemos buscarlos antes que vuelvan....  
  
***  
  
Las suaves notas de la guitarra mezcladas con el teclado mantenían sumamente entretenido al pequeño Omi que miraba embelesado a Nakano y a Fujisaki afinar sus instrumentos.  
  
-Apuesto a que Shuichi te perdió la pista ¿verdad?  
  
-Mi tío estaba conversando con Kotaro-kun así que yo entré al elevador... pero este empezó a funcionar...  
  
-Y en ese momento te encontró K...  
  
-Sip...  
  
-¿Y tus padres pequeño? -preguntó el tecladista-  
  
-Venían con nosotros, pero tuvieron que trabajar.  
  
-¿De veras?, ¿y en qué trabajan?  
  
-... -Omi puso cara pensativa y miró el techo- No lo sé...  
  
-¿De veras no lo sabes? -Suguru iba a decir algo más, pero Hiro lo detiene.-  
  
-Yo después te explico...  
  
-¿Le avisamos a Shuichi que el niño está aquí?, hace más de 45 minutos que K-san lo encontró...  
  
En eso aparece el aludido con un gran helado para Omi.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. -dijo- Que aprenda lo que es estar a cargo de un niño pequeño y adorable como este....  
  
-Veo que le gustan los niños K-san  
  
-La verdad no... pero este es entretenido... Tiene algo especial...  
  
-Es el hijo de Yamato-san -acotó Hiroshi-  
  
-¿El amigo de Shindo? -él asintió- Vaya... tiene su sonrisa.... ¿y su madre?  
  
-La hermana de Shuichi. -Fujisaki y K pusieron caras de asombro antes de intentar preguntar-  
  
-¡¿Tiene una...?!  
  
Pero un portazo increíble los distrae.  
  
-¡¡HIRO!! -era Shuichi- ¡Perdí a Omi!...¡Haruno y Yamato van a matarme!... Perdí a Omi... perdí a Omi -se deslizó hasta el piso mirando el suelo con enormes ojos y abundantes lágrimas-  
  
-¿Y Kotaro?  
  
-Aquí estoy Hiro-san... ¿eh? -el joven nota la presencia de Omi en los brazos de K- ¡Omi!, ¿donde te habías metido?  
  
-Perdí a Omi....  
  
Kotaro fue al encuentro del niño sonriéndole y dando miles de gracias a K quien de inmediato informó que había sido él quien lo había encontrado solo en el pasillo.  
  
-¡Shuichi!  
  
-Perdí a Omi.....  
  
-Aquí está Omi...  
  
-Perdí a Omi....  
  
-¿Perdiste qué? -la voz de Haruno puso en tensión todos los músculos del cantante, que no notó como su hermana pasaba de largo para tomar en brazos a su hijo-  
  
-Shuichi...  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hiro...? -preguntó con voz de terror-  
  
-¿No vas a presentar a Haruno?  
  
-¡Cómo la voy a presentar si perdí a.....! -en ese momento levanta la vista y ve a su sobrino en brazos de su madre- ¿Omi?  
  
-Te dije que no hicieras rabiar a tu tío Omi -regañó ella-  
  
-Pero no lo he hecho rabiar Mamá... se la ha pasado llorando.... No se ha enojado en ningún momento.  
  
El cantante sintió que todos los colores se le subieron al rostro, mostrando su vergüenza.  
  
-Mejor ensayemos... -dijo levantándose con falso orgullo-  
  
-Eso me gusta.  
  
-También a mí.... Aunque... Fujisaki, K-san, Sakano-san, ella es Haruno la hermana mayor de Shuichi y madre de Omi  
  
Luego de los saludos correspondientes, los músicos pasaron al estudio y los demás a la sala de audio. La guitarra de Hiro comenzó rompiendo el silencio luego del pulso dado por Fujisaki. Unos segundos de melodía dieron paso a la voz de Shuichi llena de fuerza entonando "Easy Action", para después hacer retumbar el edificio con "Blind game again"  
  
Omi se mantenía al otro lado de los controles coreando las canciones con enorme emoción. Eso sería algo digno de contar entre sus amigos... ¡estaba en el ensayo de Bad Luck!.  
  
4 o cinco canciones sonaron luego de las dos ya nombradas (Super Drive, Smashing Blue, Glaring Dream, The rage Beat y Spice Mermelade). Kotaro sonreía al ver a su primo haciendo lo que le apasionaba. Omi disfrutaba con todo entre los mimos de K y las canciones de su tío. Sakano estaba feliz de que por fin un ensayo comenzara a la hora y con los resultados esperados. Y Haruno...  
  
-"¿Porqué no ha vuelto?"  
  
Ya había pasado más de hora y media desde que ambos se habían separado en el frontis del edificio NG. Supuestamente era un trabajo fácil, ¿qué podía estar retrasándolo?  
  
-¿Disculpe Señorita? -la voz de K sacó a Haruno de sus pensamientos-  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-...Nada... solo que me parece tan extraño que sea usted hermana de Shuichi... -..¿Y..porqué?  
  
-Usted... no es como él... Quiero decir, no se ofenda por favor... usted es mucho más seria... ¿Sabe?, usted se me hace más conocida a Eiri-san que a Shuichi...  
  
-¿Eiri-san?  
  
-Si... también a Hiro-kun... digo, Hiroshi... Sus ojos son parecidos.  
  
-¿En qué sentido parecidos K-san?, los de Hiro-kun son castaños, los míos violetas y los de Eiri-san dorados.  
  
-No me refiero a colores... sino a reflejos... a lo que expresan. Los tres tienen emociones fuertemente presionadas... presas...Na, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo?, por favor olvide lo que dije...  
  
-...Claro... K-san...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Le gustan las armas verdad? -una enorme sonrisa se forma en los labios del rubio de pelo largo-  
  
-¡Si!  
  
-¿Le parece si conversamos de ellas un momento?. Hace un rato vi en sus manos una espectacular Magnum. Yo tengo una Taurus automática de 9mm calibre 45 con cargador de 15+1 balas.  
  
-¿Brasileña?  
  
-Brasileña.  
  
Durante la amena conversación, Nekoi hace aparición. Omi lo nota de inmediato, llendo a los brazos de su padre, saludando al igual que Kotaro. Sin embargo una extraña sensación llenó el pecho de Yamato al ver a Haruno conversar tan "animadamente" con el rubio K. Sonrisas demasiado amplias y risas demasiado volátiles.  
  
-Hola Amor.  
  
-Yamato, ¿cómo te fue?  
  
-Excelente. Veo que a tí también te fue bien -dijo mirando de reojo al otro sujeto.  
  
-Todo fácil.  
  
Después de casi cuatro horas de cantos, fallas, gritos, llantos, risas, notas, música y peleas el ensayo se dio por terminado.  
  
-El concierto debe salir de las mil maravillas -dijo Fujisaki- Ahora solo debemos ensayar... ¡me parece tan increíble que ya estén todas las canciones listas!  
  
-Lo dices como si todos lo conciertos los hiciéramos apurados -reclamó Shindo-  
  
-¿No es así acaso Shuichi? -dijo con cara de "no-seas-hipócrita-que-siempre- estamos-atrasados"-  
  
-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tomar todos un helado? -propuso K saliendo al paso de los músicos, pasando su brazo por el hombro de Nakano en un gesto de compañerismo poco visto entre ellos. Yamato una vez más frunció el ceño, aunque esta vez fue Haruno la que se molestó, dándole un disimulado codazo-  
  
-Me parece excelente.  
  
***  
  
Eran más de las 4 cuando los Shindo, los Nekoi y Nakano hicieron arribo al departamento.  
  
Todos venían en silencio, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de Shuichi, que no había hablado desde que habían salido del edificio.  
  
-Hermano... ¿qué pasó?  
  
-Nada Haruno -respondió con voz triste- No es nada...  
  
-¿Qué te dijo ese tipo? -exigió saber con menos paciencia que en la pregunta anterior-  
  
-...Nada.  
  
Haruno lanzó una especie de bufido y entró a la cocina.  
  
-Seguchi Tohma... -murmuró- Que hombre más molesto.  
  
-Oigan muchachos...  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hiro-kun?  
  
-Em...tengo que comentarles algo importante. Pero necesito que estén todos, menos Omi claro.  
  
-Yo me ocupo de él -dijo Kotaro- Después me cuentan.  
  
Ambos salieron a dar un paseo cuando Hiroshi habló.  
  
-Ryuichi Sakuma me llamó hoy para conversar... antes de ir a la cafetería....  
  
-¿Y qué pasó?  
  
-...El me dijo... que estaba preocupado por Shuichi... porque había visto a personas seguirlo hace mucho tiempo... y que ahora esas personas se dejaban ver como si nada... que andaban armadas y...  
  
-¡¿Qué?! -interrumpió Yamato- Pero....  
  
-Me dijo también que se lo comentó al hermano de Yuki-san....  
  
-Mierda.... más gente involucrada....  
  
-Yo le dije que era guardias especiales que habíamos pedido hace tiempo... luego de lo que pasó el año pasado... Creo que me creyó.  
  
-Menos mal... -suspiró Shindo- No me gustaría que él estuviera en problemas, menos el hermano de Yuki.  
  
Yamato notó que su novia se movía ansiosamente mientras los otros conversaban.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Haruno?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Cuando dices eso es como si tuvieras un letrero en la cabeza que dice "pregunta otra vez que te respondo"  
  
-...Estoy molesta, es todo.  
  
-¿Puedo saber...?  
  
-¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas? -cortó duramente y en voz alta, haciendo que Hiroshi y Shuichi voltearan- Dios, soy una mujer, tengo derecho a estar molesta alguna vez por algo que no quiero decir.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Voy a salir. Tengo un trabajo esta noche, no me esperen... -tomó el pomo de la puerta y volteó- Nadie-me-espere.  
  
El portazo hizo retumbar el marco de la puerta, dejándolos a todos con la duda.  
  
-¿Hormonas? -preguntó Hiroshi. Yamato sonrió al oírlo-  
  
-Solo está algo molesta por lo que nos contaste. No te preocupes.  
  
-Op... quizás no debí contarlo.  
  
-No te preocupes Hiro-kun, son cosas de ella.  
  
Shuichi en ese momento se levantó diciendo que iría a la editorial a encontrar a Yuki. Yamato le sugirió que fuera con Kotaro y Omi para que no estuviera solo.  
  
-¿Te quedas con Hiro Yamato-san?  
  
-Claro, ¿verdad Hiro-kun?  
  
-Eh...claro Yamato-san...  
  
Shindo salió y el departamento quedó en silencio. Yamato miraba el techo del lugar mientras Nakano intentaba deducir (por enésima vez más una) la razón de ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien Hiro-kun?  
  
-¿Eh? -esos ojos azules clavados en sus ojos avellana... Dios, que miserable se sentía junto a él... era una especie de adoración secreta y platónica, que había nacido hacía muchos años, en el tiempo que el Nekoi les enseñaba recién lo que era un arma- Si, yo solo... pensaba...  
  
-Oh, como de pronto te quedaste en silencio... ¿Y en qué pensabas? -la cara de Hiroshi se tiñó de inmediato de carmesí, provocando cierta pena en el rubio asesino.  
  
¿Porqué se sentía de esa forma cuando esta con el guitarrista?. El tenía a Haruno y era feliz con ella... bueno "feliz" a la manera suya.  
  
Pero desde que lo conocía que esa sensación estaba presente. Era demasiado perfecto, demasiado hermoso para ser solo un niño en aquél tiempo... ¿Porqué nadie lo notaba?... claro, Shuichi y sus ojos eran demasiado llamativos como para que un chico castaño sobresaliera...  
  
Pero aún así no se convencía...¿cómo nadie lo amaba siendo tan hermoso?... ¡¿Pero que piensas Yamato?!, ¡tienes a tu mujer y a tu hijo a tu lado!...¿porqué desear a ese chico...?... ¿Porque era solo deseo verdad?... Era hermoso, exótico, ingenuo como solo el podía. Además... estaba ese rubio americano de nombre monosilábico... K... Si, ya lo habías notado Sohryu... los ojos de ese sujeto siempre puestos en Hiro-kun...  
  
Haruno y Hiroshi... dos personas siempre en su mente... Dos personas siempre en sus pensamientos... Dos personas siempre en su helado corazón de asesino...  
  
En ese momento una dolorosa duda asaltó al rubio Nekoi... Era un asesino. No existían los remordimientos, no existía la pena, no existía el rencor... No existían los sentimientos... ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de amar a Haruno?.  
  
¿Porqué estás con Haruno Asesino Dragón?... Porqué acompañas al Tigre Blanco en sus cacerías....  
  
"Yo también soy cazador."  
  
¿Compartes su destino?  
  
"Eso espero."  
  
¿Porqué?  
  
"Porque es la única criatura que realmente me entiende."  
  
¿Qué pasará cuando todo acabe?  
  
"Cuando acabe... No lo sé. Pero no viviremos juntos, no seremos felices. Lo siento... lo siento en el fondo de mi alma como una dolorosa certeza, y se que ella también lo siente. Hemos trabajado demasiado tiempo junto a la muerte como para no reconocer su mirada de pena. La hemos visto cuando ha tenido que reclamar a nuestros compañeros... Le lastima tener que acabar con aquellos que la sirven, pero es el destino... Ella nos mira ahora con gran dolor... nosotros sabemos que uno morirá. "  
  
¿Porqué no aprovechas entonces?. Sabes que él te mira. Sabes que él te desea.  
  
"No puedo. Es demasiado perfecto para un ser como yo. No soy quien para manchar su dulzura... Hiro-kun... "  
  
Despierta ya Yamato... tus pensamientos no tienen unión con tu cuerpo....  
  
Nekoi abrió los ojos y poco a poco comenzó a retomar el control de la realidad... Algo cálido lo llenaba, un suave olor lo embriagaba....  
  
Entonces lo notó... Había pensado demasiado...  
  
Nakano lo estaba besando....  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com***  
  
vaya, al paso que voy van a salir miles de capítulos. La verdad puse ese enorme signo de interrogación junto al 10 del capítulo porque este (y el 8) suelen ser los capítulos que marcan momentos críticos en mí. Si paso del 10 bien, si paso del 11 hay posibilidades de terminar. Si paso del 12 es porque el final es seguro... aunque ni tanto porque nunca he pasado del 12.... 


	12. capitulo 11

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 11.  
  
La antesala de la editorial era realmente hermosa. Un tapiz de color verde, paredes de un suave beige. Cuadros famosos en todos lados, finos muebles... Todo era de buen gusto y excelente sentido de la decoración de interiores.  
  
Kotaro esperaba solo mientras Shuichi iba a preguntar por Yuki acompañado de Omi. Para el pequeño todo era tan fabuloso que no quería perderse detalle de las cosas nuevas que comenzaban a rodearlo. Él había declinado de ir. Ya había estado ahí una vez... para un trabajo, aunque no de asesino, sino de ladrón. Si, lo recordaba bien. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. Un sujeto millonario fanático de las primicias le había pedido robar los borradores de las novelas que estaban por salir. Kotaro lo consideraba completamente inútil, pero el trabajo era fácil y la paga buena. Darkness Fall estaba entre esos manuscritos...  
  
-Como si el destino nos hubiera reunido poco a poco...  
  
El muchacho con sus 17 años, sentía que ya había vivido mucho... o quizás muy poco. Ese sentimiento en realidad lo complicaba. Se llamaba Kotaro Shindo, era ladrón y asesino a sueldo, le iba bien en las matemáticas y le fascinaba la fotografía... Pero se comportaba como un sujeto llamado Shuichi Shindo que era cantante y compositor, pésimo para los estudios, estrafalario al vestir, un impulsivo que dedicaba su vida entera a su amor. La ventana abierta y el viento que corría le dieron cierto respiro, pero no era suficiente... Ya no le era tan fácil aceptar su condición de "doble"... deseaba una vida propia... deseaba poder hacer lo que cualquier joven de 17 hacía. Pero su vida era la vida de Shuichi...  
  
** -Si todo sale bien, estos serían las últimas veces que tengo que cubrirlo.  
  
-Ya basta Kotaro -había pedido Haruno- Vete, ve a casa, no es necesario que estés aquí...  
  
-¿Porqué?, ¿crees que soy inútil Haruno-san?  
  
-¡No!, pero esto es peligroso Kotaro por favor... Ve un lugar seguro... comienza tu vida y olvídate de Shuichi...  
  
-No confías en nadie ya Haruno-san  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-...Tienes miedo y estás segura de que uno de nosotros morirá. No confías en tu mano ni en la de Yamato-san, ¡y mucho menos en la mía!  
  
-¡Por un demonio!, ¡Somos tres contra Okura Satoshi!, ¡¿cómo quieres que sea optimista?!  
  
-Somos 5 Haruno-san, admítelo de una vez... somos 5... ***  
  
Si, esa discusión también la recordaba bien. Comprendía la preocupación de su prima, pero él también podía ayudar... Aunque fuera distrayendo a los matones de Okura.  
  
** -No te deprimas Kotaro-kun  
  
-Yamato-san...  
  
-Lo que haces es tanto o más peligroso y útil que lo que hacemos nosotros. Haruno y yo estamos siempre en las sombras, ocultos... Pero tu vas a plena luz, mostrándote como él, como diciendo "intenten atraparme idiotas", por eso Haruno se preocupa tanto... Ya no quiere que su familia muera... ***  
  
Su difícil misión.  
  
-Pero falta poco Haruno-san... yo si confío en tí...  
  
** El fuego estaba por todos lados. Su pequeña figura intentaba desesperada encontrar una salida a aquél infierno, pero el humo llena todos los lugares. No dejaba ver. No dejaba respirar...  
  
-¡¡Kotaro!!  
  
-¡Kotaro, ¿dónde estas?!  
  
Aquellas voces...  
  
-Hermano... Haruno-san...  
  
Un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos acerados y celestinos apareció corriendo con un arma en la mano. Le seguía una chica de largo cabello y ojos violetas.  
  
-¡Kotaro!  
  
-...Masato...  
  
-¿Estás bien primo?  
  
Los disparos sonaron cerca. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y comenzaron a correr hacia lo que creían que era una salida.  
  
-Haruno... Llévate a Kotaro, yo los detengo...  
  
-No, no, tu te vas con tu hermano...  
  
-¡Por favor!  
  
El muchacho de inmediato depositó a su pequeño hermano en brazos de su prima, mientras este lloraba.  
  
-No hermano, ¡no me dejes!, tengo miedo hermano....  
  
-Tranquilo Kotaro -había susurrado en su oído acariciándole el cabello revuelto- Confía siempre en Haruno... ella te ayudará y no permitirá que nada te pase.  
  
-...Te espero afuera Masato... si no apareces vengo a buscarte.  
  
-¡Váyanse ya!  
  
Haruno y su preciada carga comenzaron la desesperada carrera por alcanzar cualquier salida disponible: ya sea ventanas, puertas, paredes derruidas o lo que fuera. ***  
  
Pero nunca más habían visto a Masato Shindo. Poco después de salir, el lugar se envolvió en llamas, consumiéndose completamente. A pesar de eso, todos mantuvieron la esperanza de que el joven estuviera vivo en algún lugar, herido, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Pero el tiempo había pasado y nunca recibieron nada. Ninguna pista de que estuviera vivo en algún lugar...  
  
-¿Pero estás en algún lugar verdad hermano?  
  
Una lágrima quiso bajar por su tersa piel. Pero una triste sonrisa la reemplazó.  
  
-¡Kotaro!  
  
La voz de su primo lo devolvió a la realidad. Shuichi iba de la mano con Omi y tras ellos, Eiri con un semblante más serio y frío que de costumbre.  
  
-Debe haber tenido problemas con el borrador -pensó-  
  
***  
  
Diciembre 21.  
  
El día era notoriamente más helado que los anteriores. Comenzaba el invierno en Japón y las temperaturas no eran tan agradable como antes.  
  
-Ya van dos semanas. -dijo Kotaro acostado sobre el amplio sillón mirando el cielo- Y realmente no ha pasado nada...  
  
-... ¿Porqué nos habrá dado este tiempo? -preguntó fingiendo ignorancia-  
  
-Ni idea Yamato-san. Intentar saber que piensa ese sujeto es imposible.  
  
-Es cierto.  
  
Nekoi miró hacia la cocina, en donde Haruno y Hiroshi hablaban en voz baja y con gran cuidado. Parecía ser algo importante ya que llevaban mucho tiempo conversando. El rubio miró a su novia y al guitarrista de Bad Luck, logrando que sus perlas azul cielo se oscurecieran por algo parecido a la pena y la culpa.  
  
Desde aquél día en que quedaron solos, Nakano casi no trataba con él, mostrando una evidente vergüenza ante su presencia. Por otro lado, Haruno gracias a su rabia aprisionada, se había vuelto más fría y callada si eso era posible. Pasaba gran parte del día fuera de la casa, y los últimos trabajos los había llevado a cabo ella en su totalidad. No podía decir eso si, que eso le molestara. La vida del asesino ya no le llamaba tanto ahora que tenía a su hijo a su lado. Cosa que parecía ser al revés con su novia.  
  
-"Es razonable... saber que su madre otra vez está embarazada de ese desgraciado, su hermano en la mira otra vez... Gente inocente metida sin querer... Y Seguchi Tohma... Son muchas cosas para ella.... "  
  
La suave respiración de Omi en su regazo logró que una bella sonrisa aflorara en su cara. Definitivamente su hijo era, ahora, parte real e importante de su vida... Quizás más que muchas de las cosas que en su pasado eran consideradas importantes...  
  
-Como el famoso trato....  
  
¿Sería capaz de dejar solo a Omi por proteger a Shuichi?. ¿Permitiría que Haruno muriera por cuidar al cantante?. Las respuestas ya no eran tan obvias. Antes el niño era un bebé que casi no reconocía quien eran sus padres. Pero ahora los conocía bien y exigía su presencia y atención. No podían dejarlo solo otra vez... Pero ese trato... la confianza de Haruno puesta en él ciegamente. ¿Cobardía?, no ¿cómo puede ser cobardía el querer amar a tu hijo y protegerlo, sin importar el resto?.  
  
Las notas de la guitarra de Hiroshi llamaron la atención de todos.  
  
** I'm Standing on a bridge I'm waitin in the dark I thought that you'd be here by now Theres nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but theres no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me? Won't someone come take me home It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I dont know who you are but I'm, I'm with you **  
  
La voz de Haruno llenó el silencioso lugar. Yamato tomó aire y la acompañó en la siguiente estrofa.  
  
** I'm looking for a place searching for a face is anybody here i know cause nothings going right and everythigns a mess and no one likes to be alone **  
  
Nuevamente el coro. La guitarra suena con fuerza, Yamato y Haruno bajan la voz al oír a Shuichi unirse a la canción desde el pasillo.  
  
** Isn't anyone tryin to find me? Won't someone take me home It's a damn cold night **  
  
Sus voces se unen perfectamente. Yuki aparece y se sienta junto a Kotaro a disfrutar del espectáculo.  
  
** Trying to figure out this life Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I dont know who you are but I'm, I'm with you **  
  
Yamato y Shuichi dejan que sus sonidos se extingan para dejar a Haruno con la siguiente estrofa... que parecía hecha especialmente para ella...  
  
** oh why is everything so confusing maybe I'm just out of my mind yea yea yea **  
  
Y el coro repetido varias veces. Al terminar, Shuichi fue con Yuki y se apoyó en su regazo, Yamato miró a Omi que había despertado, Hiroshi rasgueó notas de una canción desconocida y Haruno se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
Byakko y Sohryu soltaron sonoros suspiros. Odiaban esa paz turbia y tensa. Sabían que su enemigo no atacaría, pero no podían confiar en él. ¿Relajarse o no relajarse?. Preferían saber que estaban sobre ellos, persiguiéndolos. Al menos así la adrenalina les permitía ser menos concientes del tiempo transcurrido. Pero no había nada de eso. Solo calma... y la detestaban.  
  
-Bienvenido sea el invierno -dijo Kotaro-  
  
-Bienvenido -respondieron todos, sin saber exactamente porqué-  
  
***  
  
Diciembre 22.  
  
Hacía ya bastante rato que el vocalista de Bad Luck se había ido para estar en el estadio en donde se daría el ya (varias veces) postergado concierto.  
  
Tohma llenó su vaso con whisky para luego beberlo de un solo sorbo.  
  
-Maldito muchacho...  
  
** -No le veo el sentido a esta conversación Tohma-san. -Pues yo si Shindo-san. Estoy intentando hacer de tí un cantante mundial. -Y de paso estás intentando separarme de Yuki.... **  
  
Seguchi no podía negar que la sorpresa lo había llenado en ese momento. Shindo nunca había sido tan directo.  
  
** -Agradezco tus intenciones... pero si esta conversación continúa, -amenazó (si, amenazó) el pelirrosa- te aseguro que buscaré otra productora tan buena como la tuya y cuyo presidente se meta menos en mi vida y por consiguiente, en problemas. -¿Me estás amenazando Shindo? -Tómalo como quieras. -dijo con voz despreocupada- Mi vida con Yuki y mi carrera son cosas aparte. Yuki me quiere Tohma-san y por mi parte no hay ánimos de cortar la relación. Antes dejo de cantar. **  
  
Soberbiamente se había levantado y había dejado al presidente de NG con las palabras en la boca y los planes por el piso.  
  
-¡Maldito mocoso!  
  
Ese día era perfecto para comenzar a convencer a Shuichi de terminar con el escritor. Claro, que mejor que preocuparlo el día del concierto. La plática seguramente lo dejaría confundido y el concierto saldría derechamente mal. Él mismo luego daría las disculpas a la gente, diciendo algo parecido a: "Shindo-san se hallaba tremendamente preocupado por un asunto familiar, espero que sus seguidores puedan entenderle".  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Pero no... el muchachito se había plantado bien firme frente a él y se había dado el lujo, incluso, de amenazarlo...  
  
Toc Toc...  
  
Insulso mocoso. Después de toda la gira de otoño lo despediría y se preocuparía de que nadie se encargara de su carrera. Destruiría el futuro de Bad Luck a como diera lugar. Si que lo haría.  
  
Las manos le temblaban de rabia. Necesitaba algo en qué ocuparlas. Entonces notó que una ruma de correspondencia se apilaba junto a su vaso vacío. Una a una fueron pasando... cuentas, peticiones, invitaciones, reclamos, notas anónimas, más cuentas... Un momento, ¿notas anónimas?.  
  
Al examinarlo con cuidado, Tohma notó que era un simple papel con unas cuantas líneas escritas con cuidada caligrafía impresa...  
  
"El amor tiene sus guardianes secretos... Nunca lo olvide."  
  
Toc Toc...  
  
-¿Seguchi-san?  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios?!, ¡no quiero hablar con....!  
  
Pero las palabras quedaron en la garganta. Solo la vista de la mujer desconocida con el arma en la mano llenaron la mente del rubio tecladista.  
  
Bum... un disparo apagado que no llamó la atención de nadie... Luego la mujer tomó el papel que el otro estaba leyendo y salió tan campante como entró.  
  
***  
  
-Listo.  
  
-¿Todo bien?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
Haruno y Nakano se alejaron del edificio de NG para ir a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en el departamento de Kotaro.  
  
-Debemos apresurarnos para llegar al concierto a tiempo.  
  
-Tú lo has dicho. Después podríamos comer comida mexicana, ¿qué te parece?  
  
-¡Estupendo!  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** I'm with you pertenece a Avril Lavigne 


	13. capitulo 12

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 12.  
  
Estaba ronca. Definitivamente se había quedado sin voz de tanto gritar y cantar.  
  
**Jamás podré corear una de tus canciones mientras tenga entre mis manos un lienzo que diga "Shuichi eres el mejor".**  
  
Falso Haruno...  
  
**Algún día iré a un concierto de Shu como una fánatica más con un gran lienzo blanco que diga Shuichi eres el mejor.... **  
  
Habías ido. Habías cantado. Habías gritado elogiando la belleza de tu hermano y su talento. Habías cumplido el segundo de muchos "Algún día..."  
  
Incluso... incluso se había cumplido un sueño que habías tenido de niña... que tú y Shuichi tenían de niños. Una esperanza lejana y fantasiosa que te tomó completamente por sorpresa...  
  
Antes de que la muchacha pudiera impedirlo o razonar las palabras de su hermano, un par de brazos fuertes la elevaron e impulsaron hasta el escenario, donde Shuichi era el anfitrión. El público aplaudió con fuerza vitoreando su apellido "Shindo, Shindo"... Hiroshi y Fujisaki sonrieron. Si eso era necesario para que Bad Luck funcionara bien, no era mala idea hacer que Shu dejara a su familia visitarlo más seguido.  
  
En cuanto la música comenzó, las luces bajaron su intensidad y las voces mezcladas de Shuichi y Haruno llenaron el Domo. Por esa vez, nadie coreó las estrofas, maravillados por el dueto de ojos violetas. La canción pasó y el aplauso fue mucho más fuerte. Haruno se disponía a bajar cuando el rasgueo de la guitarra de Hiro la detuvo... reconocía la melodía....  
  
**Cada vez que yo me voy, llevo a un lado de mi piel tus fotografias para verlas cada vez que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón y yo no tengo remedio mas que amarte**  
  
Las lágrimas quisieron caer en ese momento. Era la canción que ella y su hermano cantaban cuando eran niños....  
  
**Y en la distancia te puedo ver cuando tus fotos me siento a ver y en las estrellas tus ojos ver cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas cada vez que te llamo te no estás es por eso que debo decir que ti solo en mis fotos estás  
  
Cuando hay un abismo desnudo que se opone entre los dos yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón que no le quede remedio mas que amarte  
  
En la distancia te puedo ver cuando tus fotos me siento a ver en las estrellas tus ojos ver cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas y cada vez que te llamo no estás Y es por eso debo decir que tu solo en mis fotos estás**  
  
¿Había sido o no un gran día Haruno?  
  
-...Claro que si....  
  
***  
  
Tohma hervía de rabia desde su cama. La transmisión del concierto había terminado dejándolo sin nervios.  
  
-¡¿Cómo se atreve a reírse de mí?!  
  
"Saludos a Tohma-san que está enfermo...."  
  
¿Cómo sabía que estaba enfermo?... aunque en realidad había sido un claro intento de asesinato... ¡Habían querido matarlo en su propia oficina!.... Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca... Shindo estaba involucrado. Nadie en el concierto sabía de lo que había ocurrido, las palabras de Shuichi fueron una sorpresa para todos.  
  
El control remoto se estrelló contra la televisión acabando con el aparato.  
  
-Voy a denunciarte... ¡voy a acabarte Shuichi Shindo!, y no creas que me he olvidado de tí, Nakano Hiroshi.... Tú si sabrás lo que es desafiar a Seguchi Tohma....  
  
Mika escuchaba tras la puerta con cierto temor. Pocas veces había visto a su marido realmente molesto... y parecía que esta ocasión superaba todas las anteriores. En ocasiones como esa sentía la urgente necesidad de prevenir a su hermano Yuki sobre la extraña personalidad de Tohma...  
  
***  
  
-Buenas noches a todos...  
  
-Buenas noches Yuki.  
  
-Buenas noches Eiri-san.  
  
-Que duerma bien Eiri-san  
  
-¡Buenas noches Yuki-san! -gritó Omi antes de sumirse en un gran bostezo-  
  
-Que pase buena noche Yuki-san.  
  
-Hasta mañana Eiri-san.  
  
Hiroshi miró a su alrededor. Omi se estaba quedando dormido en brazos de Haruno, y esta en el hombro de Yamato. Shuichi descansaba en su regazo y Kotaro se retiraba a su dormitorio. El ambiente era sumamente relajado y tranquilo. Nakano cerró los ojos y deslizó sus manos por el cabello rosa de su mejor amigo. Shindo se mantenía callado sobre las piernas de Nakano, agradeciendo el gesto. Su mano estaba colgando por el sillón, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el pantalón del otro.  
  
-Hoy fue un día grandioso. -murmuró el cantante cerrando sus ojos por el cansancio- Realmente grandioso...  
  
Al rato, todos se encontraban durmiendo sobre los sillones. El silencio atrajo a Kotaro nuevamente a la sala, que sonrió ante la escena.  
  
-Los dejaré aquí, pero.... -tomó a Omi en brazos y se retiró- Tú no puedes dormir así o enfermarás...  
  
Mientras, Yuki permanecía en su nuevo estudio concentrado frente al borrador de su novela. Prácticamente había tenido que comenzarla de nuevo, logrando nuevos plazos por parte de su editorial. aludiendo que los problemas relacionados con la explosión de su departamento lo tenían aún un poco alterado. En eso pensó en dicha excusa... nadie había vuelto a mencionar lo de su departamento... ¿porqué sería?. Tenía entendido que la policía seguía investigando el hecho, pero no se habían comunicado con él ni con ninguno de los que esa noche los acompañaban.... Quizás la pareja de asesinos tuviera algún tipo de contacto dentro de los uniformados que permitía que todo transcurriera en silencio y bien alejado de la verdad....  
  
Los dorados ojos de Eiri pasearon por la habitación que ahora era su lugar de trabajo. Eran tan espaciosa como la anterior, aunque con más luz y más al estilo de una oficina. Recordó que su estudio anterior era una simple pieza con un escritorio en el medio con su notebook. Esta nueva pieza tenía el escritorio pegada a la pared contraria, aunque a cierta distancia de la enorme ventana. Varios focos estratégicamente colocados en la pared daban justo sobre la pantalla de su laptop, ayudando a sus cansados ojos. Además había un equipo de música al otro lado, una bandeja móvil en donde siempre le dejaban café y dulces y cerca de la esquina contraria, se amontonaba un grupo de cojines grandes y pomposos, en donde el ocupante podía acostarse si estaba cansado. Yuki admitía en silencio que había hecho eso varias veces, siendo una práctica realmente relajante y adictiva. La pomposidad de los cojines solía invitarlo a dormir durante algunos momentos antes de seguir escribiendo. Sonrió para sí. Aquella casa era tan distinta a la suya... tan llena de vida, tan ruidosa... Sin embargo no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Hacía mucho que había olvidado lo que era disfrutar realmente de la compañía de otras personas que no fueran Shuichi.  
  
El silencio lo hizo suspirar. La tranquilidad una vez más lo llenó todo. Era hora de arreglar la novela, no podía quedar como una vil copia de Darkness Fall...  
  
-Cielos, esa novela me persigue...  
  
"El cielo era claro y el viento agradable. Su caminar era un tanto acelerado, ¡tenía tantas ganas de verla!. Sus pensamientos solo formaban la figura de su amada, era tan feliz a su lado..."  
  
***  
  
Un lujoso automóvil se encontraba frente al oscuro edificio, mirando fijamente el piso 7. "Solo dos departamentos por piso" pensó. El depto de la derecha estaba iluminado y varias figuras se veían pasear por él. El de la izquierda estaba en completa oscuridad. Las cortinas estaban corridas y no se observaba hacía ya un buen rato ningún movimiento.  
  
Kiyosato Hidaka suspiró dejando que el humo de su cigarro saliera. Como lamentaba tener que perseguir a sus mejores alumnos, a aquellos en quien había sembrado la semilla de su propio odio contra los Okura... a aquellos que pensaba utilizar para vengarse algún día. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, vigilando el departamento del pequeño Kotaro, esperando que el joven saliera para darle fin a su vida y así martirizar a la única mujer libre de la familia Shindo. Pensaba también en lo cerca que estaba Satoshi-sama de averiguar la existencia de Omi.  
  
-Fue un gran error invitarla a cantar Shuichi... -dijo para sí- Ahora ya saben su actual aspecto... ahora ya saben a quien atacar...  
  
Vulnerables. Esa era la palabra que identificaba a sus alumnos en esos momentos. Sohryu y Byakko, nombres de fuerza mística que escogieron para adquirir el poder de la muerte. Nombres que los perseguirían por todas sus vidas. Pero ahora la fuerza de los dioses se esfumaba entre risas y nimiedades. Estaban viviendo una vida normal, eso era fatal para un asesino. Ellos no vivían normalmente, no podían hacerlo.  
  
Esperanzado pensó en el asesinato de Kazuya Namari, la niñera de Omi. Un trabajo limpio y rápido, aunque algo ansioso. Nadie sospechó de nada... nadie tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada cuando la mujer ya estaba muerta y el niño en brazos de sus padres. Él mismo había pensado en ir por el niño antes que esos sujetos lo tomaran en complicidad con la Namari.  
  
-De regalo lo querían para Satoshi-sama...  
  
Pero esos muchachos eran más rápidos que astutos. Solo bastó su sola insinuación para que la situación fuera rápidamente subsanada.  
  
-Sería tan fácil atraparlos ahora... Deben estar preparados muchachos... mis alumnos...  
  
¿Sería prudente ir a verlos?. No, pero definitivamente era un buen reto y una buena amonestación para los asesinos... Si, subiría y hablaría con Haruno. Ya había hablado con Yamato, pero este, embelesado por el encanto de su hijo, había olvidado sus palabras. Quizás una plática con la mujer les haría sentar cabeza.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	14. capítulo 13

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 13.  
  
Diciembre 23.  
  
No podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso.  
  
¿Y cómo no estarlo?. Shuichi estaba hecho un atado de nervios, Omi no paraba de preguntar por ella, Kotaro había salido decenas de veces a buscarla, Hiroshi de tanto en tanto llamaba a su celular y Yamato en un rincón, junto a su celular.  
  
-¿Dónde fue Mamá?  
  
-...Salió un momento Omi, en seguida regresa.  
  
Pero lo cierto es que nadie sabía como Haruno se había esfumado durante la noche... todos menos él.  
  
**Por favor Eiri-san... no diga nada, estaré bien.**  
  
Palabras cortas y dichas en un susurro casi imperceptible. Aquél sujeto extraño amenazándola al otro lado de la puerta y el resto durmiendo.  
  
-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? -preguntó el cantante al borde del colapso-  
  
-Debe estar con nuestro maestro -dijo Yamato-  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-...Es la única manera de que no hayamos notado que alguien entraba...  
  
-¿Y qué hacemos?  
  
-...Esperar... solo eso. Si Haruno está con Kiyosato-san puede pasar cualquier cosa. Tendremos que mantenernos atentos.  
  
Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, Nekoi invitó a su pequeño hijo a dar un paseo. No era bueno que el niño notara que la ausencia de su madre no era normal.  
  
Eiri miraba todo sin intervenir. Por primera vez se sentía realmente incómodo entre ellos, como un extraño. En realidad, si lo pensaba un poco más, lo que lo tenía así era ese agobiante sentimiento de culpa que lo llenaba al ver a su amante terriblemente preocupado por su hermana. Él era el único que sabía, mas o menos, lo que había pasado...  
  
-"Quien me manda a desvelarme justo anoche...."  
  
Sip, porque Eiri Yuki estaba despierto a la hora que Haruno salió... y no salió sola. No señor. El había sentido como forzaban diestramente la puerta, y como con pasos sigilosos una figura oscura había llegado hasta la mujer, para luego hablarle o amenazarla, no estaba seguro. Luego la asesina caminó hacia las habitaciones, en donde tuvo que dejar su Taurus y de paso pedirle al escritor que por favor no diga nada por la mañana.  
  
Sus pensamientos divagaban entre la petición de Haruno y el bienestar nervioso de su pareja, cuando un abrazo nervioso y un cuerpo tembloroso lo sorprendieron.  
  
-Yuki....  
  
-Shuichi...  
  
-... -un sollozo se escapó de los labios del cantantes- ¿Dónde está...?... Ya son casi las 10... ya es muy tarde... ¿dónde está?  
  
-Tranquilo Shuichi... ella está bien, ya oíste a Nekoi...  
  
-¡Eso es lo que me preocupa! -ante la reacción Eiri volteó para ver esas hermosas perlas violetas llenas de lágrimas- Kiyosato-san es el maestro de mi hermana... ¡él aún es mejor que ellos!...¡y volvió a trabajar con los Okura!, ¡ese hombre ahora debe matar a Haruno y a Yamato y llevarme con Okura!  
  
El frágil cuerpo temblaba sin control alguno. El rubio abrazó a su pareja susurrándole palabras tiernas y tranquilizadoras al oído...  
  
-Todo estará bien Shuichi... confía en ella...  
  
***  
  
-No puedo creerlo...  
  
-Yo tampoco, ¡resultó ser su hermana!  
  
-Pero, ¿porqué la hermana se Shuichi-kun tendría que estar armada?  
  
-No lo sé...Hiro-kun me dijo antes que eran guardias especiales.. -Ryuichi se acercó al oído de Tatsuha, haciéndolo temblar con su aliento- Por lo del ataque a Shuichi...  
  
-Oh... -dijo nervioso, con miles de ideas en su cabeza acerca de ese contacto con seductor- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse...  
  
-No lo creo... he visto a más gente. Ahora un hombre de gabardina muy extraño...  
  
-¿Cómo logra verlos Ryuichi-san?  
  
-...Komagoro me los indica. Él los ve en todos lados -dijo en un murmullo acercándose mucho a Tatsuha- Y me dice "Ryuichi, ahí están"... así vi a la mujer... y al rubio alto también... y ahora a ese sujeto...  
  
De un momento a otro el joven se vio acorralado contra la esquina del asiento del café, con Sakuma casi encima, hablando lentamente y en voz baja mientras sus hermosos ojos se entrecerraban dando brillos de seducción y misterio imposibles de ignorar...  
  
-Si quieres Tatsuha-kun... -susuró rozando sus labios- yo puedo enseñártelos como Komagoro me los indica a mí...  
  
-Ry...Ryuichi-san....  
  
Un contacto dulce y cálido... aquellos labios sobre los suyos, sus perlas cerradas, su lengua explorando... Inconscientemente el joven intenta escapar... estaban en un lugar público, cualquier persona podía verlos. Lentamente, sin romper el beso, Uesugi comenzó a buscar una salida, cuando su cuerpo resbaló de la silla y fue a dar fuertemente contra el piso...  
  
Entonces todo se hizo blanco y extraño.  
  
-¿Tatsuha-kun?  
  
La suave voz de Ryuichi llamándolo...  
  
-Ryuichi-san...  
  
-¿Te dolió?  
  
El infantil tono de voz lo obligó a abrir los ojos.  
  
-Tatsuha-kun se quedó dormido Kumagoro -dijo Sakuma a su conejo con una sonrisa- ¿qué habrá estado soñando?  
  
Los colores subieron a la cara de Tatsuha mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.  
  
-¿Dónde.... dónde estamos?  
  
-En mi departamento -respondió el otro muy campante-  
  
-Pero... -poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a la adormilada mente del muchacho. Estaba con su ídolo conversando de la hermana de Shindo en un café cuando Sakuma le dijo que porqué no conversaban en un lugar más cómodo. El trayecto había sido largo y los tragos en el cuerpo de Uesugi habían hecho efecto en el camino, dejándolo completamente dormido en cuanto se sentó en uno de los pomposos sillones de la casa del cantante.- Oh... lo siento Ryuichi-san -dijo un poco avergonzado-  
  
-¡No importa!, Tatsuha-kun se ve muy tierno cuando duerme...  
  
Tatsuha no pudo decir nada más, solo observar el rostro sonriente del dueño de su corazón: aquél hombre que le sacaba casi el doble de edad, pero con un espíritu tan dulce como el del niño más travieso.  
  
-Ryuichi-san...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-....Yo.... -las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta... tenía tantas ganas de decirlo, de desahogarse....- Yo...  
  
Los enormes ojos de Sakuma se rasgaron y una seria expresión se apoderó de su rostro, sin quitarle eso si su hermosura y encanto. Ahora en vez de parecer un niño tierno y adorable, parecía una seductora fiera a punto de cazar.  
  
-Tatsuha-kun... ¿ha hablado con su hermano sobre esto?  
  
-....No...  
  
Uesugi volteó para que el otro no viera el rubor de sus mejillas. Dios, era tan evidente. ¿Cómo él no se daba cuenta?. Yuki se había desquitado de todas sus bromas desde el último semestre poniéndolo "accidentalmente" en evidencia delante de los demás.  
  
-Ryuichi-san...  
  
De pronto, unos brazos firmes lo rodean desde la espalda. La frente de Sakuma apoyada en él lo hizo temblar, mientras sus manos se apretaron hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Tatsuha-kun? -preguntó con esa voz tan seductora, tan melodiosa que tenía-  
  
-.... Yo...  
  
-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?  
  
¡Claro que podía hacer algo!... pero la mente de Tatsuha no terminaba de procesar aún su sueño como para entender a cabalidad las oportunidades que se le presentaban.  
  
Como deseaba ser más bajo en ese momento. Como desearía tener los deliciosos 165 centímetros de su amado y no su superior metro 80 de altura... Cualquier cosa para sentirse presa o propiedad de ese sujeto...  
  
-Me alegra saber quien es esa mujer, ¿sabes?  
  
-....  
  
-Así, al menos creo tener la seguridad que tu hermano está bien, así Shu- chan está bien... -los ojos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas, pero él se negó a dejarlas salir- y si ellos están bien... entonces tú también deberías, ¿no Tatsuha?  
  
Su nombre en esos labios deliciosos... su nombre... en él...  
  
Lo demás fue un tanto confuso pero impresionante... Pero eso se analizaría con más calma a la mañana siguiente.  
  
***  
  
"-Tamaña sorpresa nos dió Shindo Shuichi en el exitoso Concierto de Navidad en el Zip Tokio presentando nada menos que a su hermana cantando junto a él.  
  
-De principio admito haber dudado de la hermandad de los jóvenes, pero dos personas con esas voces y esos ojos... es imposible.  
  
-Hermoso dueto sin duda. Pero sin embargo la sorpresa fue mayor por el hecho de que el cantante jamás dio signos de tener familia en algún lugar.  
  
-Así es, muchos decían que había vivido con Nakano Hiroshi, el guitarrista de Bad Luck, pero al parecer el joven tiene un familia, y tan talentosa como él.  
  
-Ahora la pregunta es, ¿tiene padres?, ¿más hermanos?, ¿cual es su historia?, ¿porqué jamás hablo de sus congéneres?  
  
-¿Tendrá este joven talento una historia oculta tras su cabello rosa y sus ojos violetas?  
  
-Muchos incluso dudan de ese color ya que es sabido que el color rosa de su pelo no es natural...."  
  
-Tus hijos realmente son personas privilegiadas Megumi...  
  
La mujer lloraba frente al televisor encendido viendo las imágenes de Haruno y Shuichi cantando en el concierto.  
  
-Y yo también seré privilegiado cuando logre que tu hija me de lo que me corresponde.  
  
-¿Porqué no la dejas?... -preguntó con un susurro- Cualquier mujer puede satisfacerte...  
  
-Mis asuntos con Byakko no son de dominio público mi querida Megumi. Ahora recuéstate que no quiero que mi hijo tenga problemas.  
  
La voz tranquila de Satoshi casi no llegó a oídos de la mujer, que lenta y mecánicamente fue hacia la pomposa cama del hotel. Okura la vio sin muchos sentimientos, pensando en lo fría y calculadora que puede ser una persona cuando se trata de salvarse.  
  
-"Utilizar a tu hermano y su felicidad... abandonar a tu madre... ¿qué mas puedes hacer Haruno?"  
  
***  
  
Sin armas, lejos del departamento y en un lugar desconocido.  
  
-"Mejor no podría estar..." -pensó irónica. La figura frente a ella hablaba decenas de cosas, la mayoría de las cuales no le interesaban, pero como no estaba ahí por voluntad propia, no le quedaba más oír.  
  
-Ni siquiera estás poniendo atención.  
  
-Si lo hago.  
  
-Mentirosa. Siempre lo has sido Haruno... ¿hasta cuando seguirás con esto?  
  
-Hasta que estemos todos bien.  
  
-¿Qué es para tí que las cosas estén bien?  
  
-Que Okura no esté. Que Shuichi esté seguro y que yo esté segura.  
  
-¿Te importan tu hijo y tu novio?  
  
-Obvio.  
  
-¿Porqué será que no te creo?  
  
-¡Oh vamos Sempai!, el que haya matado al chico con el que estuve antes que Yamato no significa que lo vaya matar a él también.  
  
-Eres más despiadada que todos nosotros juntos.  
  
-Las cosas tienen un costo Sempai, usted me dijo eso.  
  
-No te lo dije con esa orientación. Entiende por favor Haruno... las cosas se pueden complicar.  
  
-No echaré pie atrás.  
  
-Tarde o temprano esta historia se descubrirá y estarás en graves problemas. -ella hizo un gesto despreocupado y sonrío-  
  
-Yo sería la única afectada de todas formas. Además, si todo sale bien, nadie se enterará.  
  
-¿Qué planeas ahora Haruno?  
  
-Por ahora nada Sempai. Seguir tal cual.  
  
-¿Y tu madre?  
  
-...Si se tuviera algo de amor propio hubiera acabado con su vida hace mucho...  
  
-...Como has cambiado pequeña....  
  
-¿Me ayudará verdad Sempai?, no por nada nos avisó del peligro que Omi corría.  
  
Hidaka miró con una mezcla de pena y resignación a su mejor alumna.  
  
**Hay uno en cada familia, dos en la mía....**  
  
Claro que había uno diferente en cada familia. A pesar de los años que Kiyosato conocía a los Shindo no dejaba de sorprenderse con la frialdad y habilidad con que la hija mayor de su mejor amigo lograba manejar las cosas, sin el menor remordimiento.  
  
"Es perfecta." -le había dicho otro asesino- "Es calculadora, no se ata a nadie. Mantiene sus intereses por sobre los del resto. Además es ágil y bonita, sería una asesina perfecta"  
  
Poco a poco Hidaka creía que su amigo realmente tenía razón.  
  
"Deberás tener cuidado al entrenarla o en el momento menos indicado tendrás una bala en tu cabeza".  
  
"Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos Hidaka." Se dijo. Al parecer la había entrenado demasiado bien. Aunque tampoco dejaba de sorprenderle el efecto que Yamato surtía sobre ella.... ¡hasta habían tenido un hijo!.  
  
-Amas a tu hermano pero no dejas de usarlo para tu beneficio.  
  
-Sabe que por ahora mi beneficio es el de Shuichi. Okura no se cobrará con él, eso se lo aseguro.  
  
-¿Cómo pretendes salir viva de todo esto?  
  
Haruno miró el cielo oscuro y mantuvo su expresión sin emociones.  
  
-No pretendo hacerlo. -Hidaka se sorprendió ante las palabras- Se lo que piensa Sempai, que estoy loca, que no tengo sentimientos. Piensa que vivo para matar... -una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Y de cierta forma es cierto. Yamato quiere salir de esto, lo noto cuando está con Omi. Yo no tengo tantas ganas de dejar este trabajo...pero tampoco quiero ser ese ejemplo para mi hijo. Prefiero que le digan que su madre murió... las circunstancias no importan.  
  
-¿Y Kotaro?  
  
-¿Qué pasa con él?  
  
-Su seguridad no ha entrado en tus planes.  
  
-Le dije que se fuera, pero no quiso oírme.  
  
-¿Qué harás si lo matan?  
  
-.... No lo sé. Siento muchas cosas por Kotaro. Pero no me gustaría que muriera.  
  
Kiyosato también miró el cielo. Su venganza y la de su alumna comenzaban a escaparse de sus manos. Ni él ni ella tenían ya control total sobre los acontecimientos.  
  
-Debemos irnos.  
  
-Claro Sempai.  
  
Hidaka caminó hasta el auto mientras Shindo lo miraba.  
  
-Sempai....  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-... ¿Porqué volvió a trabajar con Okura Satoshi si lo odia?  
  
El silencio se apoderó de la boca del maestro.  
  
-Eso no te importa. -ella se encogió de hombros y siguió al hombre. Su mente trabajaba en los mismos pensamientos que Hidaka. Sus venganzas no estaban saliendo bien. Su hermano era más feliz de lo que creyó en algún momento, Omi estaba con ellos, Yamato comenzaba a amar la vida de padre. Incluso Eiri Yuki estaba siendo feliz con Shuichi... a pesar de toda su "triste historia".  
  
La ruta de regreso fue silenciosa. Ninguno habló de ningún tema, aunque pensaban sobre todos y todo.  
  
De pronto, Haruno reconoció a algunos matones de Okura entrando a un lujoso edificio céntrico... el edificio de Sakuma Ryuichi...  
  
-¿Me deja aquí Sempai?  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó deteniendo el auto.  
  
-Nada, quiero caminar -Kiyosato sonrió ante la usada expresión para decir con otras palabras "acabo de ver a alguien que necesita urgentemente morir". -Feliz navidad Sempai. Dele mis saludos a mi madre.  
  
-Igualmente pequeña, cuidate y dale saludos a los tuyos.  
  
-Ja na sempai.  
  
-Ja na.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com***  
  
la historia empieza a irse de mis manos....  
  
"Hay uno en cada familia, dos en la mía", famosa frase dicha por Zazu al rey Mufasa en The Lion King luego de la discución con Scar.... uuuu, amo esa película. (..Sería muy bonito tapete  
  
-Oh, zazu  
  
-Y cuando estuviera molesto, podría sacarlo y azotarlo...  
  
-Jajajajaja) 


	15. capítulo 14

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 14.  
  
Diciembre 23, Productora NG, 21.50pm.  
  
El edificio estaba casi vacío. Sabía que solo los guardias de turno darían vueltas por los pisos del lugar, aunque no se extrañarían de su presencia, ya que no era la primera vez que se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando... aunque esta vez no iba a trabajar.  
  
El sonido estaba apagado, pero la imagen era nítida. El video del concierto de Navidad pasaba ante los ojos del rubio americano que observaba con una expresión entre seria y triste.  
  
La magnum descansaba en la mesa junto a un vaso de whisky solo. Junto a ambos objetos, una botella a vacía del mismo alcohol. El cabello rubio caía suelto por los hombros y la espalda de K, la camisa fuera del pantalón, las manos sobre los muslos en gesto derrotado. Sus ojos nublados por el trago fijos en aquella delgada y alta figura que, guitarra en mano, acompañaba esa voz maravillosa y a ese prodigio en el teclado. Esa figura de larga melena castaña y sonrisa inocente, de ojos como espejos brillantes y hermosos. Su piel clara, su cintura, su boca... todo era demasiado extasiante...  
  
-Hiro...kun....  
  
Una lágrima escapó desde su ojo. K no la notó en lo absoluto, fijo en las imágenes de Nakano en el escenario.  
  
¿Cuando se había enamorado de aquél muchacho?, esa pregunta atormentaba su mente constantemente. ¿Cuando se había enamorado de un hombre?... Pero es que Hiroshi era demasiado irresistible. Ese amor puro y desinteresado hacia Shuichi, esa responsabilidad, su paciencia, su talento, su amabilidad, su educación, su manera de vestir, de caminar, de hablar, de reír, de mirar.... de sonreír... Su espíritu inocente.... su amistad a toda prueba... su determinación... y esos ojos... definitivamente era lo que más le gustaba de Nakano... sus ojos castaños y profundos que reflejaban la simpleza y sinceridad de su ser entero... ¿qué podía haber de malo en el guitarrista?.  
  
Un suspiro triste y ahogado en un sollozo. Como dolía no tener al músico. Como ansiaba su cuerpo el contacto de esos labios, esa sonrisa dirigida a él, esa pureza solo para él... aunque fuera solo un roce de su mano... una leve caricia a su cabello largo.  
  
Cuando el video acabó, K salió de su trance. El mareo le dificultó enormemente levantarse de su silla, y aún más el llegar hasta el pasillo para poder marcharse a su casa.  
  
-Hace mucho que no te veía así.  
  
La voz de Tohma lo asustó en un principio, pero luego solo le provocó molestia.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Te llevo a casa.  
  
-¿Quién llevaría a quién? -ironizó dando pasos accidentados, mientras apuntaba la pierna herida del presidente-  
  
-Tu tienes piernas y yo tengo sobriedad, ¿qué te parece?  
  
Dejando todo su peso en Seguchi, K se apoyó en su jefe mientras este lo guiaba por los oscuros pasillos del edificio de la productora NG.  
  
***  
  
Diciembre 24, 2.15am  
  
Silencio absoluto en el lugar. La oscuridad jugaba con las sombras y las luces externas, formando diferentes formas. Algunas graciosas, otras informes, otras tétricas, aunque ninguna llamaba la atención de Yamato, que se mantenía apoyado en el balcón mirando la calle, esperando paciente que apareciera el Citroën Picasso de su superior  
  
-Más de un día... siempre habla más con ella que conmigo...  
  
En ese momento, y sin saber porqué, pensó que no tenía su arma a la mano. La había dejado en la sala... cosa que no hacía hace mucho años.  
  
**Cuando todo termine viviremos tranquilos.**  
  
¿Pero para qué engañarse?. Haruno no dejaría el trabajo por nada. Por nada.  
  
-No se de qué me quejo... yo ya lo sabía.  
  
Un triste suspiro salió de los labios de Nekoi. El mejor que nadie conocía a la Shindo, aunque eso le dolía a veces. Habían casos en los que hubiera preferido la tranquilidad de la ignorancia antes que el temor del conocimiento.  
  
Una criatura fría, que podría haber cambiado de haber sido criada en un lugar común y corriente. Esa era su novia. Una mujer que mató a su novio anterior. Una muchacha que mataba a sus compañeros de entrenamiento considerándolos cobardes y débiles. La preferida de los asesinos.  
  
Pero tú también los matabas Yamato. Al terminar el día, solías encontrarlos a la salida y matarlos, ¿lo recuerdas?. Haruno te observaba... los demás les temían. Y te gustaba ser temido. No hay diferencia entre ambos... ¿o si?.  
  
Las dudas confundieron aún más la mente de Sohryu, dándole una sensación de vacío y pérdida que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Lo mejor era salir unos momentos, relajarse en la calle....  
  
El viento frío le hacía olvidar algunas de sus confusiones, logrando que sus músculos se liberaran de sus tensiones. Así, pensando y caminando sin saber donde, llegó hasta un pequeño condominio cerca del centro. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa del lugar al que había llegado, más su corazón se alivió.  
  
***  
  
2.45am... ¡¿quién molesta a esta hora?!  
  
Intentando modelar su larga melena, con su pistola en una mano y la otra empuñada pensando en el descriteriado que lo había despertado Hiroshi fue a abrir la puerta. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba del otro lado...  
  
-Yamato-san...  
  
Sin pronunciar palabra el rubio entra al departamento arrebatando el arma de la mano del castaño con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha lo estrechaba para besarlo tiernamente. Hiroshi abre sus ojos sorprendidísimo, pero pronto cede al deseo del otro, cerrando sus avellanas y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Nekoi.  
  
Paso a paso la pareja fue acercándose al sofá, en donde Yamato recostó suavemente a Hiroshi, sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo.  
  
-Ya...Yamato-san... -gimió Nakano al sentir la mano de Nekoi sobre su entrepierna. El guitarrista iba a pronunciar algo más, pero nuevamente los labios de Sohryu sobre los suyos acallaron los reclamos, las dudas y las preguntas. Entonces entendió la situación... el solo sería un consuelo. Y decidió aceptar esa condición, al menos esa noche. Ya vería como luchar contra los sentimientos después.  
  
***  
  
Diciembre 24, 06.45am.  
  
El sol comenzaba a despuntar los el horizonte, llenando el cielo de colores naranjos y rojos claros que se mezclaban con los violetas y negros propios de la noche. La luna se apartaba resignada, mientras el astro rey alzaba su diario vuelo.  
  
En silencio aunque con cierta torpeza, Haruno entró al departamento. Venía cansada y con demasiado sueño. Además, su brazo dolía horrores, y la herida en su pierna aun molestaba con algunos sangrados. Sin embargo, no eran grandes golpes. Nada que unas buenas horas de sueño no aliviaran.  
  
La caja del árbol de navidad estaba en un rincón, cerca del balcón. Ya era 24 y aún no lo armaban... Con cuidado vendó de nuevo su pierna y colocó una bolsa de agua caliente en su hombro. Luego, comenzó con la sencilla tarea de formar el pino plástico. Uno a uno los adornos fueron tomando su lugar: los Santa Claus en trineo, los renos, los ángeles, las viejitas de trajes rojos.... También muchos papeles con buenos deseos. Y en la punta, una estrella dorada.  
  
-Listo.  
  
Sus ojos se cerraron en cuanto se sentó en el sillón y la compresa de agua cayó de su brazo junto a sus pies. Eran las 7.15am.  
  
Casi una hora después, la puerta se abría nuevamente, movida por la mano de Yamato. El asesino, al igual que su novia, dio pasos sigilosos, pero se sorprendió de ver al árbol de navidad armado, y más de ver a Haruno en el sillón. Con delicadeza tomó la bolsa de agua (ahora fría) y puso más en el calentador. Luego, tomó a la Shindo en sus brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio, pensando que tanto pudo haber hecho en esos dos días para no despertar con tanto movimiento. Sonrió al verla respirar suavemente en la mullida cama. Con paciencia comenzó a curar la herida de la pierna (claramente hecha por un arma blanca, quizás un puñal) y colocó algunas cremas en el hombro, que lucía un enorme hematoma y evidentes signos de haberse salido de su lugar y haber sido colocado en el mismo de manera poco médica.  
  
Pasos en el pasillo le indicaron que alguien despertaba. Kotaro apareció en ese momento en el umbral de la habitación.  
  
-¿Todo bien Yamato-san? -preguntó inquieto al ver a su prima dormida sin saber si realmente era sueño o inconciencia-  
  
-Todo bien Kotaro-kun. Vuelve a dormir. Almorzaremos todos juntos.  
  
-Bien...  
  
El joven volteó para ir a su dormitorio nuevamente cuando se encontró con Yuki de frente. Este lo miraba interrogante con sus ojos dorados tan hermosos. Kotaro por un momento se encontró perdido en esa bella mirada, pero de inmediato logró control de sus emociones.  
  
-Ya llegó Yuki-san... -dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa inocente. Eiri sonrió también sin notarlo. Ese muchacho era tan parecido a Shuichi que no podía evitar tener las mismas reacciones con él y con el cantante, aunque esos gestos eran, hasta ese momento, privilegio único para Shu. Kotaro se alejó del escritor pero volteó a mirarlo disimuladamente cuando llegó a su puerta... realmente era un hombre hermoso.  
  
Yamato despertó a Omi con cuidado y le dijo que Haruno había vuelto, pero que estaba cansada y que, como sorpresa, sería bueno que le ayudara que preparar un buen desayuno. El niño sonrió enormemente, feliz de saber que su madre estaba de regreso.  
  
Eran las 9.00am... y en ningún momento Yamato recordó a Hiroshi.  
  
***  
  
Ryuichi miró por la ventana y por un momento le aterró el silencio que reinaba en su departamento.  
  
Nada estaba fuera de lugar. No había desorden, no había nada que evidenciara que algo fuera de lo común había pasado.... Pero claro que había pasado. Justo en el momento en que había abrazado a Tatsuha... cuando estaba disfrutando de su calor, y mientras se preguntaba que causaba el temblor del maravilloso cuerpo del chico.  
  
Justo en ese momento... alguien había entrado violentamente, pero... no había nadie. La puerta se había abierto de golpe, rebotando incluso en su marco. Pero nadie estaba del otro lado ni en el pasillo. Cautelosamente Sakuma se acercó a la salida de su hogar, pero no vió nada. Entonces Tatsuha simplemente lo sacó de ahí y cerró con llave.  
  
"-¿Qué...?, ¿qué habrá sido eso...?  
  
-Ni idea... quizás haya sido alguien, pero no se...."  
  
El miedo recorrió el cuerpo del cantante. ¿Y si tenía relación con esas personas que seguían a Shuichi?...¿acaso lo habrían visto y ahora.....?.... Aterrado pensando en miles de "en el peor de los casos", se aferró al cuerpo de Tatsuha lo más fuerte que pudo. Este al principio se tensó, pero pronto rodeó con sus brazos a su ídolo... su amor secreto.  
  
"-Tranquilo, no pasó nada....  
  
-...  
  
-Tranquilo. Si alguien viene yo te protegeré..."  
  
Asombrado por la sorpresiva entrega y dispuesto a rebatir esas palabras, Ryuichi levantó la cara... pero solo se encontró con los labios de Uesugi que acallaron rápida y efectivamente todos sus temores. Un remolino de emociones se formó en su cabeza, impidiendo pensar con claridad o reaccionar de algún tipo de forma... que no fuera responder ese cálido y delicioso gesto.  
  
Lo demás...  
  
Ryuichi sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sentía como un par de fuertes brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda.  
  
Lo demás era su secreto.  
  
***  
  
Un gran bullicio reinaba en todo el departamento. La música estaba puesta en un volumen muy alto, los pasos que iban y venían, los ruidos típicos de la cocina, la voz de Shuichi de fondo cantando, los gritos de Yuki para que todos se callaran, las risas de Omi, el video juego de Kotaro... Todo era un caos.  
  
-Voy a darme una ducha -dijo Haruno a quien pudiera escucharla-  
  
-De acuerdo -le gritó de vuelta Yamato con una enorme fuente de fruta con yogurth en la mano. En ese momento aparece Shuichi con un exagerado giro cantando y bailando al ritmo de la música. Yamato sonríe aún más. Definitivamente él estaba hecho para esas cosas.  
  
Mientras, Eiri se mantenía como desmayado sobre la mesa, frente a su notebook, mientras el cursor se reía de él como diciéndole con cada parpadeo "vamos, escribe". Sus ojos estaban convertidos en ríos de lágrimas de frustración... ¡¡Así no iba a terminar nunca su novela!!, justo ahora que le había dado una nueva trama y la había alejado de la sombra de Darkness Fall....  
  
Sonriendo al escuchar el alboroto de las otras habitaciones, Haruno se da una larga ducha. Especial cuidado tuvo con su hombro... pocas veces se había ido escalera abajo y había salido con un hueso fuera de su lugar. Por lo general lograba controlar las caídas al punto de caer de tal manera que no se fracturara, lesionara o desgarrara. Prefería una cabeza partida antes que un tobillo hinchado. Pero lo bueno es que el huesito ese no había puesto resistencia a la hora de "reubicarlo" contra un poste de luz. La herida en su pierna ya no duele ni sangra... cierto que molesta un poco al caminar, pero es nada.  
  
** Un olor a tabaco y chanel y una mezcla de miel y café me preguntan por ella me preguntan por ella....  
  
Me preguntan también las estrellas, me reclaman que vuelva por ella ay que vuelva por ella... ay que vuelva por ella... ** Sin duda la canción era antigua, pero le gustaba. Ritmo y letras pegajosos, músicas suaves pero alegres que llenaban el corazón.... La canción perfecta para cantar ese día. Almorzarían todos juntos... y luego esperar la noche.  
  
**Nunca volveremos a pasar juntos una navidad o un año nuevo....  
  
Algún día cenaremos juntos Shuichi... como cuando estábamos todos juntos.... **  
  
Tercer "Algún día"... Las cosas se ponían buenas, pero no podía descuidarse. Afortunadamente, Shuichi estaba lo suficientemente contento como para no preguntar ni por su padre y madre ni por sus hermanos menores, convencido por la mentira de que vivían fuera del país, esperando que Haruno se les uniera con Yamato y Omi. El ya había "declinado" la oferta argumentando su trabajo y su pareja.  
  
-Se pondría tan triste si lo supiera....  
  
Esos hermosos ojos que eran las perlas de sus amados hermanos... sus gemelos.... Akira con su hiperquinesia, tan parecido a Shuichi con esa sonrisa eterna e inocente. Y Miyako, tan centrada ella para tener 6 años. Una hermosa muñeca de piel clara y mechones rebeldes que jugaban en su espalda. El dolor aún le punzaba el alma cuando recordaba la noche cuando habían muerto. Más aún al recordarse que de cierta forma era culpa suya. En sus manos siempre ha estado lo que Satoshi deseaba... los ojos... y aquellos buenos pares de millones de dólares que la asesina "cobró" como gastos de comisión, y que obviamente, Okura no dejó de extrañar.  
  
-Dinero, vil metal...  
  
Sus padres y los gemelos. ¿Cuál era el precio de la felicidad de Shuichi?... ¿o ese era acaso solo el precio de su obstinación?. Al parecer recordaba que el siquiatra había dicho "personalidad obsesiva" antes de morir. Personalidad Obsesiva... ella no era obsesiva. Su felicidad era por ahora la de su hermano. Pronto vería como sacar a Yamato y a Omi de la escena... también a Kotaro. A Hiroshi no lo convencería con nada de alejarse, menos a Eiri. Pero bueno... habían pasado ya casi 3 semanas y nada había pasado.  
  
** Pero fueron las mismas estrellas que un día, marcaron mis manos Y apartaron la flor, esa flor de mi vida... de mi vida... ****  
  
-No... -gruñó Tohma mientras buscaba su chaqueta- ¡no me interesan esos tipos!, ¡quiero que averigües todo lo que hace ese mocoso!, si, eso quiero. Ya me diste tu palabra, no puedes echarte hacia atrás. -las palabras del otro sujeto por el otro lado de la línea telefónica eran tranquilos y serenos, cosa que exasperaba mucho más a Seguchi- Demonios, estoy ocupado, hablamos después.  
  
El presidente de la productora NG lanzó varias maldiciones por lo bajo luego de colgar el teléfono. Sus planes para averiguar quien le había disparado y las pruebas que unían a esa persona con Shindo y Nakano (creía él) eran cuestión de tiempo.  
  
-Cuando tenga a Nakano en mis manos... -murmuró arreglando su cabello en un gesto soberbio y altanero- Shindo será pan comido...  
  
El primero de sus objetivos era, sin duda alguna, el guitarrista de Bad Luck. Todo, según el rubio, apuntaba hacia él: el que estuviera ese día en la productora, sus palabras desafiantes y por sobre todo, la frase y la carta. "El amor tiene sus guardianes secretos..." Además, el papel había desaparecido al irse la mujer luego del intento de asesinato. Pero si agarraba al castaño, con ayuda de su antiguo amigo, no sería muy difícil encontrar las conexiones que lo llevaran hasta el vocalista pelirrosa. Aunque, claro está, disfrutaría primero su venganza contra Hiroshi antes que ver a Shuichi hundirse como cantante, como persona y como ídolo.  
  
Y mientras Tohma pensaba en como arruinar Bad Luck, su guitarrista se mantenía hecho un ovillo sobre su cama, sintiendo la otra mitad del colchón vacía y fría...  
  
La noche que había pasado había sido sencillamente hermosa y genial. Jamás en su vida había estado con un hombre como Yamato... tan suave, tan hermoso, tan tierno pero a la vez tan dominante... Sin embargo, toda esa satisfacción contrastaba con el sentimiento de haber sido usado simplemente como amante de una noche. Hacía mucho que esa sensación había sido olvidada por su cuerpo, y no era de su agrado volver a recordarla.  
  
Ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde y él seguía acostado... Era 24 de diciembre, Noche Buena... y Shuichi lo había invitado a pasar la velada con su familia. ¿Pero como encarar a Nekoi?...¿y si Haruno había vuelto?, ¿con qué cara mirar a su mejor amigo si se había acostado con su cuñado?... Él sabía perfectamente que Nekoi no lo amaba, que sus hermosos ojos azul cielo estaban destinados a Haruno... pero guardaba la esperanza de ser algo más que un chico bonito en la mente del asesino.  
  
¿Porqué pensar así si hace daño? -se preguntaba una y otra vez-... ¿porqué no buscar a alguien que me quiera... ?...  
  
Por un momento la imagen de K apareció en su mente. También las duras miradas que Yamato le dirigía al americano y las risas disimuladas de Haruno al verlos.  
  
"¿No crees que Yamato es muy celoso con lo que quiere?" -le había preguntado una vez Byakko. Al momento no había entendido, pero quizás... ahora, después de esa noche, las palabras tomaban otro significado... Quizás Yamato si lo quería, no como a él le hubiera gustado, pero estaba en su corazón. Tal vez... su reticencia a hablar con K y su molestia contra los espontáneos actos de súbita amistad entre el rubio y él se debían a la desconfianza que le provocaba ver... otra mano sobre su cuerpo... después de todo, Nekoi había sido el primero en sacarlo de la casa de los Okura... y fue el que logró que Satoshi lo dejara de usar como mascota... había prometido cuidarlo... le había dicho que no dejaría que nadie más le hiciera daño de esa forma... Quizás... quizás Nekoi veía en las maneras de K, algo que él no... una intención oculta. Entonces el temor lo llenó por un momento... ¿y si la historia se repitiera?, ¿y si K....?... No, no lo quería de nuevo. Pero, por otro lado... K nunca se había mostrado muy interesado en él. Siempre como uno más... sabido era que su persona favorita era Shuichi, él solo era el guitarrista, un amigo más.  
  
Y si lo pensaba un poco más... K y Yamato eran muy parecidos. Rubios, altos, delgados, con sonrisas hermosas.  
  
¡Pero qué dices Hiroshi!, estás divagando... -se reclamó. Molesto con sus pensamientos, y creyendo que estaba tan desesperado por amar que ya veía cosas en todos lados, se olvidó de Yamato y fue a ducharse, Shuichi lo esperaba para el almuerzo.  
  
Sin embargo cuando estaba saliendo, el teléfono sonó.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** Tabaco y chanel pertenece a Bacilos. Sus merecidos créditos. 


	16. capítulo 15

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.  
  
Capítulo 15.  
  
Diciembre 25. 10.30am  
  
-Hoy es Navidad Ryu-chan...  
  
-Así es Tatsuha-kun... ¿qué te gustaría hacer?  
  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver al antisocial de mi hermano?  
  
***  
  
11.56am  
  
-No hagas planes para la noche Mika.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Tohma?  
  
-Iremos al departamento nuevo de Eiri.  
  
***  
  
14.20pm  
  
-¿Qué hará esta noche K-san?  
  
-No lo sé, ¿y tú Sakano?  
  
-Tampoco.  
  
-Well, ¡entonces iremos cenar con Shuichi! ***  
  
19.59pm  
  
-¡Ehy! -Fujisaki volteó ante la voz desconocida. Un sujeto alto con varios aretes y enorme sonrisa se le acercó- ¿Tú eres Suguru Fujisaki?  
  
-...Si...  
  
-Soy Nakano Yuuji, hermano de Hiroshi.  
  
-Oh, mucho gusto... -¿Sabes?, estoy buscando a mi hermano, se que fue a la casa de Shindo Shuichi, pero no logro encontrar la dirección, ¿la sabes?  
  
-... Pues....  
  
Al ver la desconfianza del joven tecladista, el recién llegado saca una identificación y varias fotos.  
  
-Vamos, créeme -Suguru frunció un poco el ceño ante la insolente confianza- Soy su hermano...  
  
- Bien, parece cierto... Entonces te explico...  
  
-¿Porqué no mejor me acompañas?... es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no conozco....  
  
-... Bien, vamos... ***  
  
-¿Para cuantos preparo cena? -preguntó Nekoi desde la cocina-  
  
-Em... déjame contar... somos dos, Kotaro, Omi y yo, cinco, Yamato seis, Hiro-kun siete... ¡Siete!  
  
-Bien, entonces platos para 10. Nunca faltan los que llegan a la hora de la cena...  
  
Eran las 21.20. Omi y Kotaro reían frente al video juego mientras Shuichi esperaba su turno. Yuki se encontraba escribiendo su novela, Yamato cocinaba y Haruno le ayudaba a preparar esa merluza belga tan deliciosa. Entonces, suena el timbre...  
  
-¡Yo voy!  
  
Shuichi se encontró de frente con Hiroshi.  
  
-¡Hiro!, te esperábamos para el almuerzo, ¿qué pasó?  
  
-...Tuve un inconveniente Shu, gomen. No pude avisarte.  
  
-Bueno, eso no importa, pasa. ¡Yamato-san, Haruno, llegó Hiro!  
  
De inmediato los aludidos aparecieron en la puerta. Nakano bajó la mirada cuando sus ojos cafés se toparon con las gemas azules de Nekoi.  
  
-¿Qué pasó Hiro-kun? -preguntó preocupada Haruno acomodando sus lentes amarillos- ¿estás bien?  
  
-..Si, claro. Solo... me salió un trámite sorpresivo.  
  
-¿Estás seguro Hiro? -inquirió esta vez Yamato-  
  
-Seguro...Yamato-san...  
  
El guitarrista entró con el paso un tanto inseguro, pero pronto comenzó a conversar con su mejor amigo de una forma que hace mucho que la pareja de asesinos no veía: Hiro sentado en el sillón y la cabeza de Shuichi apoyado en su regazo.  
  
-¡Omi y yo vamos a comprar unos dulces!  
  
-¡¿Cómo van a ir a esta hora?!  
  
-¿Nos acompañas entonces Haruno-san?  
  
-Yo los acompaño.  
  
-Gracias Yamato-san.  
  
-Te encargo la Merluza Haruno.  
  
-Siii....  
  
-¡Te quedan bien los lentes amarillos Mamá!  
  
Cuando los tres salieron, el silencio cayó sobre la sala. En la cocina el crepitar del pescado resonaba suavemente, y muy despacio, las teclas del notebook de Yuki.  
  
Hiroshi entonces enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Shuichi...  
  
-¿En qué piensas Hiro?  
  
-... En cuando éramos niños...  
  
-¿De veras?, ¿cuando jugábamos a ser cantantes?  
  
-Si -rió Nakano- Cuando te ponías triste porque las canciones no salían y llorabas... Y después cuando estabas deprimido porque tu teclado se había descompuesto. -el sonido de las teclas se detuvo y el abrir de una puerta lo reemplazó-  
  
-...Recuerdo que te pedí que me besaras... -dijo de pronto-  
  
-Aún no entiendo porqué lo hiciste...  
  
-Me dijiste que si te conseguía 10000 yen me darías un beso francés...  
  
-Acababas de cumplir los 13...  
  
Mientras ambos hablaban sin percatarse de su alrededor, Yuki escuchaba atentamente a la vuelta del pasillo, donde accidentalmente había oído la conversación.  
  
-...Me dijiste que era anormal besar a otro chico...  
  
-Después tu me respondiste que no importaba...  
  
-Estabas comiendo un palito de esos que se comen en los cóctel... que se acompañan con salsa  
  
-Mordiste el otro extremo y comenzaste a acortar las distancias...  
  
La imaginación de Eiri pronto comenzó a volar con las palabras de los músicos... Shuichi y Hiroshi... sus puños se apretaban hasta quedar blancos, sus uñas enterrándose en sus manos....  
  
-Después... -susurró con cierta pena-  
  
-... Lo que vino después no importa Shu.  
  
-¿Estás triste verdad? -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos-  
  
-...Si...  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Nada importante.  
  
-...Feliz navidad Hiro. -susurró acariciando la barbilla de su mejor amigo-  
  
-Feliz navidad Shuichi... -respondió tomando su mano  
  
Sorpresivamente Shindo se levantó de su posición y fue hacia el televisor con la consola de PlayStation 2.  
  
-¿Qué tal un poco de Tekken Tag Tournament?  
  
-Excelente.  
  
Risas otra vez. La fantasía del rubio escritor seguía volando...  
  
-¿Yuki-san?  
  
-¿Eh...?  
  
-¿Está bien?  
  
-... Claro... yo... voy a seguir escribiendo... -en ese momento, el timbre suena. Yuki y Haruno voltean a ver quien viene, pensando que Yamato tiene llaves-  
  
-¿Esperan a alguien? -preguntó Haruno adelantándose a la puerta con su fiel Taurus. Todos niegan- Bien... -la mano se cierra sobre el pomo de la puerta, el seguro de la pistola es retirado pero...-  
  
-¡¡Shuichi!! -se escucha del otro lado- ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!  
  
-¿Ryuichi-san?  
  
-¿Ese loco?  
  
La puerta se abre sin pistola de por medio. Sakuma entra abrazando directamente a Shuichi, con Tatsuha detrás.  
  
-¿Y tú que haces aquí?  
  
-Si hermano, feliz navidad a ti también.  
  
-Bien bien. Feliz Navidad Tatsuha, -dijo fastidiado- ahora dime que haces aquí.  
  
-¿No es obvio? -preguntó con una sonrisa- ¡Cenaremos juntos!, ¿no les parece genial?  
  
-¡Pero...!  
  
-A mí si -dijo feliz Shu-  
  
-A mi no me molesta -respondió Hiroshi-  
  
-Voy a poner más merluza -anunció Haruno-  
  
-¡¿Acaso soy el único que quiere una Navidad tranquila?!  
  
Y el timbre suena de nuevo.  
  
-Yo abro... ¡Mika!  
  
-¿Tatsuha?, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-... Veo que los deseos de felices navidades hacia mí no nacen este año... -¬¬-  
  
-Feliz navidad Tatsuha-kun.  
  
-Igualmente Tohma-san.  
  
Los recién llegados entran muy campantes. La mirada verde de Seguchi viaja de inmediato por Hiroshi y Shuichi que conversaban con Ryuichi. Saludos para un lado, saludos para otros.  
  
-Feliz navidad Eiri  
  
-Igual para ti Tohma.  
  
-¡Haruno! -gritó el cantante- ¡Dos filetes más!  
  
-¡A la orden! -se oyó de vuelta-  
  
Las conversaciones comenzaron a fluir por distintos lados y en diferentes temas. Obviamente, los más serios eran Tohma y Yuki.  
  
-Ya son las 10, traeré algo para beber... -dijo Shuichi para desparecer en la cocina y luego volver con una bandeja llena de cañas de distintos colores- ¿Rosé?, ¿Blanco?, ¿Vaina?, ¿Ladrillo?...  
  
(N.de. Ryo: Cañas son esos vasos de vidrio largos en donde suelen servirse aperitivos o bebidas)  
  
El timbre vuelve a sonar. Ante la mirada atónita y algo asustada de Yuki, aparecen Sakano y K.  
  
-¡¡Merry X'mas!!  
  
-Feliz navidad  
  
Con un vaso con un poco de whisky el rubio comenzó a contar a los "invitados"... Si ellos eran 7 en un principio, más el Loco y su hermano eran 9, y Seguchi y Mika, ya contaban 11 y con los otros dos... ¡13 personas!... Y el timbre sonó de nuevo.  
  
-Yo veo.... -pero la puerta se abre sola. El escritor suspira aliviado. Son Yamato, Kotaro y Omi que entran tan sorprendidos como está él al ver esa cantidad de personas en el departamento-  
  
-Que suerte que es amplio -dijo Nekoi contando al igual que el otro a los presentes-  
  
-Te dije Yamato-san que un depto amplio sería más útil -dijo con orgullo Kotaro al ver como su departamento era centro de una Navidad familiar como hace mucho no veía, aunque todos creyeran que el departamento era de Eiri.  
  
Sin embargo, los tres no venían solos... ya que Suguru y el supuesto Yuuji Nakano entraban tras el pequeño Nekoi.  
  
-¡Hermano! -Hiroshi casi se atragantó cuando escuchó la voz-  
  
-¡¡¿Yuuji?!!  
  
-¡Hasta que te encuentro!, me dejaste solo en el centro de la ciudad... y sabes que no conozco, pero no importa... debe haber sido un simple descuido...  
  
-"Y yo que quería deshacerme de ti..." Pues... muchachos, presentes todos... -dijo con voz rendida- les presento a Nakano Yuuji... mi hermano...  
  
-¡Hola!, ¡feliz navidad!  
  
Por la mente de Yamato y de Yuki pasó el mismo pensamiento... 15 personas....  
  
-No se preocupen muchachos -dijo Haruno apareciendo entre ellos, sorprendida por la presencia del otro Nakano- hay suficiente merluza para todos. ¿Me ayudan a poner más platos en la mesa?  
  
Los aperitivos van y vienen. También los "Petit-buché" (esos bocadillos pequeños que colocan antes de cada comida importante) y las salsas. Unos a otros se miraban, pensando que más les deparaba esa noche, que pasaría.  
  
Tohma dirigía su mirada hacía Hiroshi de vez en cuando. Pensaba en lo hipócrita que era como para planear su muerte y luego seguir con su vida. Mientras, Nakano miraba a su hermano, pensando en la mala suerte que había tenido al no lograr que desapareciera para siempre en las calles de Tokyo. Yuuji a su vez, miraba a Kotaro. Le parecía un muchachito muy guapo y alegre, aunque le parecía conocido pero no sabía de donde. Kotaro por su parte, oteaba de vez en cuando a Yuki, pensando en la suerte que tenía su primo para estar con un hombre tan guapo como él. Eiri abrazaba a Shuichi, llorando por dentro sus vanos intentos de privacidad con su baka sin talento. Shindo a su vez creía que la comida no sería suficiente para todos, y rogaba que Haruno hiciera los milagros correspondientes. Esta, por su parte, creía que Yamato se veía guapísimo con ese delantal de cocina que se ajustaba a su cintura tan pequeña. Nekoi mientras azotaba los acompañamientos de la merluza pensando que tendría que estar con un ojo puesto en ese tal "K" que no paraba de rondar a Hiro-kun. ¿Qué pensanba K?, pues pensaba en lo hermoso que lucía Hiroshi ahí, sonriendo junto a Ryuichi... ¿hermoso junto a Sakuma? (.)... El cantante a su vez creía que Tatsuha era un muchacho tan alegre que era imposible no creer que era un amor. Uesugi al momento, pensaba en lo antipáticos que eran sus hermanos, pero que mejor se olvidaba de ellos y se concentraba en Ryuichi, que parecía fascinado con el sobrino de Shuichi. ¿Y Omi?... pues el no pensaba nada. Estaba demasiado feliz con esa navidad como para perder tiempo pensando. ¿Que qué pensaban Mika, Sakano y Fujisaki?... fácil: "¿Cómo diablos me vine a meter a este lugar?", aunque cada uno con una razón distinta. Fujisaki pensaba en los regaños que recibiría en casa por haber salido la noche de Navidad. Sakano miró la cantidad de gente y la tensión que se olía en el aire. Mika... ella solo miraba de tanto en tanto a Omi y a Yamato, reconociendo de inmediato a Nekoi... cuantas veces lo vio en casa de sus padres como guardaespaldas de ese sujeto tan odioso... Okura Satoshi. ¿Estaría ella también?  
  
A medida que el tiempo pasaba, los ánimos comenzaron a relajarse y el tono de la voz a bajar. Kotaro se acercó al equipo de música y colocó baladas suaves, aptas para un ambiente de gente hablando, pero cuando se disponía a volver con su primo y Nakano, aquél sujeto llamado Yuuji lo encontró.  
  
-¿Shindo Kotaro verdad?  
  
-Así es Nakano-san.  
  
-Oh! por favor, dime Yuuji...  
  
-Entonces puedes llamarme Kotaro. -respondió con una sonrisa  
  
-Bien Kotaro, ¿te gustaría bailar?  
  
-¿Bailar?  
  
-Claro... la música invita...  
  
Sin esperar respuesta el hermano del guitarrista tomó de la cintura a Kotaro y lo llevó a un lugar de la sala más despejado, pero a la vista de todos. A Shuichi le pareció buena la idea, y pronto movía su cuerpo con gracia con las manos de Yuki juntas tras su espalda. En la cocina, Haruno y Yamato se movían suavemente al son de la música mientras sacaban las merluzas del sartén y las acomodaban en los platos cuidadosamente decorados bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo. En la sala, Tatsuha y Ryuichi se besaban en un rincón. Casi sin darse cuenta, K pasó sus manos por la cintura de Nakano, y hundió su cara en el ángulo de su cuello y su hombro. Hiroshi al principio se tensó ante el contacto, pero los lentos movimientos, el roce de cuerpos y la nula actividad luego del sorpresivo abrazo le dieron cierta confianza, dejándose llevar por el americano.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Tohma?  
  
-No es nada Mika.  
  
-Estás muy serio. Creí que venir te haría feliz. -...Tranquila -dijo- estoy bien.  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-¿Mm?  
  
-...Te amo... -los labios del cantante acallaron en la mente del escritor las palabras anteriormente dichas por él:  
  
"Recuerdo que te pedí que me besaras."  
  
"Me dijiste que si te conseguía 10000 yens me darías un beso francés."  
  
-Yo también Shu... yo también...  
  
Mientras una nueva pieza sonaba en la radio, Haruno y Yamato aparecieron con los platos y llamaron a la mesa.  
  
-Disculpen no haber saludado antes, pero estaba ocupada con la cena -se disculpó Haruno habiéndose quitado el delantal y ajustando sus lentes amarillos. Mika la miró unos momentos y ella respondió su mirada. Luego hizo un leve pero respetuoso movimiento con su cabeza-  
  
-No importa.  
  
-Feliz Navidad a todos.  
  
-Feliz Navidad.  
  
Eran las 10.45pm y Tohma quedó estático por un momento mirando a la Shindo.... esos lentes... ya los había visto antes.  
  
-Tomen asiento por favor... -todos accedieron a la petición, menos Seguchi que seguía pensando- ¿Tohma-san?  
  
Esa voz... la pregunta... "¿Tohma-san?... "  
  
-Tú... -susurró casi imperceptiblemente seguro de haber encontrado a la mujer que le había disparado-  
  
-Tohma, siéntate ya -dijo Eiri, sacándolo del trance. El rubio presidente de NG se tentó a gritar frente a todos su acusación, pero una terrible opción apareció en su mente. ¿Y si la mujer arremetía contra Yuki?, después de todo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.... No, mejor la presionaría a solas asegurándose de que su amigo estuviera a salvo.-  
  
-Claro, lo siento.  
  
Así, los 15 comensales estaban milagrosamente sentados en dos mesas juntas tapadas por manteles burdeos y con platos blancos con adornos rojos y negros. Servilletas del mismo tono acompañaban las copas de cristal y los cubiertos plateados. Ensaladas de distintos colores y el delicioso olor de la merluza belga con las papas rellenas y la entrada de colitas de camarones llenaba el ambiente.  
  
-Feliz navidad a todos -dijo Shuichi por enésima vez levantando su copa con vino blanco-  
  
-Feliz navidad -repitieron todos imitando su gesto. Parecían felices de estar ahí, aunque diversas tensiones aguardaban bajo la mesa el momento de aparecer. Quizás esa noche no fuera el momento ideal, pero esperarían... sabido era que la paciencia es un don.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com***  
  
¿hace cuantos miles de capítulos que dije por primera vez que era navidad?. Sigo con la idea que de saldrán muuuuuuuchos capítulos... Ah!, referencias al manga de Gravitation. Eso del beso francés y los 10000 yens, pero no lo de la edad. 27 de abril del 2003 


	17. Capítulo 16

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

**Capítulo 16.** (esto es increíble... ¡16 capítulos!) 

Diciembre 25 

El papel se regaba por todos lados. Las cajas estaban todas apiladas en el sillón y la loza continuaba sucia en la cocina. Las migas seguían en la cocina y aún quedaban copas sobre el televisor. La música del equipo seguía sonando, aunque en un volumen tan bajo que de no ser por el silencio no se hubiera notado. 

Aún no se cumplían 3 semanas desde que Hidaka Kiyosato hubiera avisado que Satoshi-sama les había dado dos meses de gracia. Y realmente no había pasado nada. Un mes más de tranquilidad los esperaba, aunque los asesinos no se confiaban. Sin embargo, la llegada de Nakano Yuuji les había traído dudas y certezas por igual. 

El reloj marcaba las 10am cuando Yamato se levantó perezosamente. Estaba sin peinar y a medio vestir cuando apareció en la sala. Miró con un poco de pena el desorden, pensando en el día que les esperaba intentando limpiar todo. El intenso olor a alcohol le molestó bastante por lo que abrió las ventanas y corrió las cortinas antes que nada. Luego levantó el tiradero que había en el suelo y por último, terminó de llevar las cosas sucias a la cocina. En eso, siente que Kotaro se levanta también. 

-"_Siempre tan madrugador..."_

El muchacho, al igual que él se había levantado con la intención de limpiar un poco, por lo que se alegró de ver a Nekoi adelantando trabajo. El chico saludó alegre y ayudó con la loza, mientras conversaba con el mayor acerca de la noche pasada. Las palabras no avanzaron mucho antes de detenerse en un punto que interesanba especialmente a Yamato: la obvia y abierta insinuación que Yuuji había llevado a cabo con Kotaro. Shindo no le dio mucha cabida a las preocupaciones de su superior. El sujeto le había agradado, y sus acciones no le habían parecido atrevidas ni nada... además, no estaba tan mal, todos tenían una pareja o al menos pasaban la noche con alguien. El ya tenía 17 y por estar cuidando las espaldas de su primo jamás había vivido como un chico normal, mucho menos enamorarse. 

-Solo te pido que estés atento. Nakano Yuuji no es cualquier persona. 

-...Eso ya lo se, conozco su historia. 

Palabras dichas con cierta pena y cabeza gacha. Nekoi supo entonces que algo andaba mal. 

-¿Qué pasa Kotaro?... 

¿Cómo explicarlo? 

-...Esto me pasa por hacer bien mi trabajo... 

¿Cómo decirle a Yamato que estaba tan sumido en su papel de doble de Shuichi... que incluso los sentimientos comenzaban a copiarse?... 

-... Me... me está empezando a gustar alguien Yamato-san... pero está mal... 

-¿Porqué está mal Kotaro? -el chico se acercó a su oído y susurró- 

-...Eiri Yuki... 

-Oh muchacho.... 

Nekoi pasó sus brazos por Kotaro al sentir sus lágrimas. 

-"_Eres solo un niño Kotaro... y deseas una vida... es comprensible..."_

Si el sentimiento avanzaba habrían grandes problemas, eso Yamato lo sabía mejor que nadie. La secreta admiración que ya sentía por el primo de su novia creció aún más al notar lo que intentaba hacer para guardar la felicidad de Shuichi... Y quizás Nakano Yuuji si fuera la persona adecuada... después de todo, su presencia significaba o algo muy bueno, o algo muy malo. Y ante ambas cosas, la protección que significaba el amor del asesino personal de Okura Daisuke era algo que no se podía dejar pasar. 

*** 

-¿Y como lo han pasado? 

-Muy bien Satoshi-sama. 

-Me alegra... y dime Kiyosato... -el hombre pone atención a su jefe- ¿que hás sabido de Byakko y los demás? 

-Pues celebraron la navidad juntos. Llegaron los hermanos de Eiri-san, Seguchi Tohma-san, los de la productora y los integrantes que restan de Bad Luck. Aunque... 

-¿Aunque? 

-Dicen que vieron a alguien muy parecido a Nakano Yuuji... 

-¿Yuuji?... ¿y qué hace él ahí? 

-No lo sabemos señor. Pronto intentaremos contactarlo. 

-Bien, me parece bien. Quiero que traigas a Byakko. 

-¿Perdón señor? 

-Lo que oíste Kiyosato. Quiero que Byakko esté frente a mí. Lamentablemente su tiempo de gracia terminó antes de lo que creía. 

-... Pero... ¿no sería mejor hablar con Sohryu o presionar tomando mejor al cantante o a alguien más? 

-No Kiyosato. Mis negocios con Byakko son privados y nadie más puede intervenir. Además, creo que Papá envió a Yuuji para evitar que me desquite con la familia. Ya sabes que está hecho a la antigua, es de esos que no se mete con los que rodean al objetivo... una cosa "moral" que considero ridícula, pero no voy a arriesgarme a ir contra mi Padre por eso, además, ese zorro de Nakano nunca anda solo. 

-Ya veo. Traeré cuanto antes a Byakko. 

-Muy bien. 

*** 

Pasaba el medio día cuando estaban los 7 recién desayunando. Hiroshi y su hermano habían sido invitados a pasar la noche en el departamento por la hora a la que la fiesta terminó. 

-¿Y cuando llegaste Yuuji? 

-Ayer. Iba a venir de inmediato para acá, pero Hiroshi me olvidó accidentalmente en el centro de la ciudad. 

-¿_Accidentalmente _Hiroshi? -preguntó Shuichi- 

-... Si, accidentalmente. Es una suerte te hayas encontrado con Fujisaki, Yuuji.-dijo con sarcasmo mal disimulado- 

-¿Cierto que si? -preguntó sin notar la ironía- Pero te perdono hermano. Además, me agradó ese Suguru...un muchacho desconfiado, pero simpático. 

-¿Y qué te trajo por estos lares? 

-Trabajo Yamato. Daisuke-sama me ha encargado cuidar a cierto dragoncito. 

Todas las miradas se posaron por breves momentos en Nakano. 

-Sip. Ya saben que a Daisuke-sama no le gusta la muerte innecesaria. Y me dijo: "Yuuji, cuida a ese niño del descriteriado de mi hijo". 

-Dale las gracias cuando lo veas. 

-Claro Yamato. Espera verlos de nuevo algún día, quizás que le ayuden en uno que otro trabajo. 

-Por supuesto -dijo Haruno- 

-Yo paso -dijo en cambio Yamato- Me retiro del rubro después de esto. 

Todo lo que iba a ser dicho quedó interrumpido por el sonoro y amplio bostezo de Yuki. 

-...Gomen... -dijo tallándose los ojos. Shindo sonrió y se acercó a él- 

-Ven Yuki, estás cansado, vamos a dormir... 

Y así los dos desaparecieron. Hiroshi se levantó y dijo que tenía que ir a su departamento a hacer algunas cosas, además de pasar a dejar la chaqueta de Sakuma a su casa, ya que se le había quedado. 

-Supongo que no les molestará si llevo a Omi de paseo. -dijo Yuuji- 

-Claro que no. Pero no le des demasiados dulces ¿eh? 

-Ok. 

Solo pasaron unos momentos y nuevamente el silencio reinaba. Yamato miró a su novia, quien posaba sus ojos en el horizonte a través de las ventanas. 

-Haruno... -dijo tomando su mano- 

-No importa Yamato... ¿quién soy para obligarte a hacer lo que no quieres? 

-... Lo siento. 

-No te preocupes amor... siempre estaremos juntos... -respondió besando el dorso de la mano de Nekoi. El rubio la miró y su pecho se oprimió en angustia... No le gustaba el tono de voz, ni la frase... le daba la impresión que la Muerte los acechaba, sentía que cada día sería el último y ya no aguantaba nada de eso... Dios, ¡él amaba a esa mujer!... no quería perderla ahora que tenía todo lo que deseaba... Tenían dinero, tenían miles de lugares donde ir... tenían a su hijo... ¿qué más quería ella para dejar ese trabajo?. Un mal presentimiento se alojaba en ese corazón, cada vez más blando por la vida cotidiana.- Voy a comprar una bebida para el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? 

-...Claro... 

No le gustó el sonido de la ducha, ni la despedida, ni el sonido de la puerta. Detestó el sonido de Shuichi y Yuki haciendo el amor en su dormitorio... Odió los minutos que pasaron mientras ella estaba fuera... Pero por sobre todo se odio a sí mismo cuando abrió la puerta luego de aquellos furtivos golpes. La bolsa con la bebida estaba en el pasillo, y junto a ella, la pequeña Taurus plateada 9mm de 15 balas y el silenciador. 

*** 

-Mierda... -reclamó Haruno tocando apenas su labio- Ya no los entrenan como en mis tiempos Sempai. 

-Lo siento Haruno -se disculpó Hidaka- Realmente fue un mal golpe. 

-¿Mal golpe Sempai?, ¡podría haberme volado un par de dientes! 

-¿Quieres hielo? 

-Por favor... 

Su maestro salió hacia la cocina del lujoso piso en donde ella esperaba que Okura le dijera para que demonios la había "mandado llamar". La asesina notó la hermosa decoración y el fino gusto para los muebles, cortinas y alfombras, todo muy típico de los Okura. Madera natural combinadas con adornos de bronce que resaltaban entre las mesas de vidro y los adornos de cristal que solo se veían en ellas. Lámparas de pie altas y pequeños focos específicos que daban la impresión de un museo. Alfombras pomposas de un color tierra muy suave, casi arena. Cortinas de un fuerte color burdeo, haciendo una combinación a primera vista chocante, pero insinuante cuando se observaba con más tranquilidad. Haruno, por su parte, estaba con las manos esposadas por el frente, permitiendo que pudiera intentar acomodar su cabello revuelto y recibir y colocar el hielo en su labio partido e hinchado luego de una mal intencionada (y mal proporcionada) patada en la cara, regalo de navidad de uno de los matones que acompañaban a su Sempai cuando se encontraron y este fue el único en poder tocarla y tumbarla. 

-Gracias Sempai. 

-Se te hinchará un poco... quizás deje una pequeña cicatriz. 

-... Ya no hay nada que hacerle... ¿Puedo llamar a Yamato? 

-Claro, pero tendrás que hacerlo desde mi teléfono. 

-Si, me di cuenta que el mío salió volando luego de la pateadura que sus alumnos me dieron cuando usted me botó. 

-Sabes que Daisuke-sama y Satoshi-sama tienen distintas maneras. 

-Prefiero las de Daisuke-sama. 

Antes que pudiera marcar número alguno, se abren las puertas de la habitación principal (dos enormes y hermosas piezas de caoba tallada), dejando paso a Okura Satoshi, seguido de un sujeto alto y calvo que vestía de negro y llevaba varias armas en sus ropas, seguramente con la intención de asustar a la mujer. 

-Tanto tiempo Byakko. 

-Menos del que hubiera querido Okura. 

-¿Te han tratado bien? 

-No tanto como hubiera querido -ironizó colocando más hielo en su cara y un poco en su muñeca derecha- El whisky que me sirvieron estaba tibio. -Satoshi sonrió. Aún en las peores situaciones esa descarada mujer seguía tan altiva como siempre- 

-Bien, al menos ya te dieron el hielo que necesitabas. 

-Por supuesto, mi Sempai siempre ha estado atento a mis necesidades. 

-Entonces Byakko, como no tengo mucho tiempo quiero que me des ahora mismo una razón para no matarte.-ella lanzó una sonora carcajada seguida de una queja por su boca herida- 

-15 millones de dólares, ¿qué te parece? 

Okura entrecerró sus ojos grises y sonrió de manera más altiva y cruel. 

-Prometiste no robarme Byakko... 

-Prometiste no matar a los míos... No cumpliste... 

-Pero no puedo devolverte a tu familia. 

-Entonces yo no puedo devolverte tu dinero... ¿Qué lástima no? 

-Aun tienes, eso sí, algo que puedes darme... 

Haruno se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente al Yakuza. 

-¿Quieres mis ojos Okura?, ¿quieres estas perlas violetas que brillan cuando te miran de tanto que te odian?... Aún no... Todavía puedes esperar un poco más... hay muchas cosas que todavía puedo hacer para tener a los míos a salvo de tí... 

-¿Y quién te mantiene a salvo a tí mi querida Haruno? 

-... La Muerte Okura... la Muerte... 

-Te aprovechas de la súbita aparición del hermano de Nakano... Pero recuerda muchacha -susurró acariciando su frente y la línea de su nariz a sus labios- Yuuji Nakano es el asesino más literal que existe... a él le dijeron :"protege al niño"... y aunque tu o tu noviecito estén muriendo frente a él, no hará nada... 

-¿Y crees que no lo sé?, ¿crees que espero que tu padre me proteja? eres patético Okura Satoshi... aún más que antes.... 

Extrañamente intimidado, el Yakuza se alejó un par de pasos. 

-No te entiendo Haruno... No puedes hacer nada contra mí, ¡nada!. Encontraré ese dinero en cosas de meses y me será devuelto... Tengo a tu madre, tengo decenas de espías sobre tu maldito hermano homosexual y su noviecito millonario. Puedo acabar en cualquier momento con el desgraciado de Nakano o con tu Yamato o con el malnacido de tu hijo. ¿Porqué sigues arriesgando lo que supuestamente intentas proteger? 

-No puedes insultar a Shuichi... -murmuró con rabia- ¿Se te olvida que tu los iniciaste a todos?, a Hiroshi, a Shuichi... a Yamato también.... a mí... a Kotaro... a todos... 

-No estás contestado mi pregunta. 

Shindo pensó un momento mirando en cielo. ¿Porqué hacía lo que hacía?, y por más que buscaba, no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria más que aquella palabra... Venganza... Venganza a cualquier costo... 

-La respuesta... -le sacó la lengua y sonrió con gesto infantil- Nunca vas a saberla... Y dile a tu chico salido de la Matrix -señalando al guardaespalda- que no me asusta su armería móvil... apuesto a que no sabe usar la mitad de esas armas... 

Hidaka lanzó una risa poco disimulada, molestando profundamente al tipo. 

-Estos asesinos nuevos no tienen sentido de la estética -dijo Shindo probando la paciencia del guardaespalda- ¿Qué tipo de cosas les enseñan ahora, Sempai?, ¿robótica? 

El puño del otro se cerró sobre el mismo lado del labio que Haruno había estado intentando deshinchar. 

-¡Mierda!, ¡no ahí por un demonio!, ¡al otro lado en último caso pero no ahí! 

Un segundo golpe venía, pero de un momento a otro el tipo se vio con una finísima silla Luis XV en la cabeza, destrozando la madera y la conciencia. 

-Sabía que había que amordazarla. -bromeó Kiyosato. Incluso Satoshi se dio el lujo de reír- 

-Bueno, yo debo irme. Por favor Kiyosato, acompañe a Byakko a la salida y entréguele una venda y algo para su boca. Ah! cierto, lo olvidaba Haruno... -él calló hasta que ella posó sus ojos sobre él- Mi hijo ya nació... aunque con ocho meses, por lo que su tiempo de gracia acabó... 

La cara sorprendida y la ausencia de sonrisas y gestos típicos de Haruno le indicó a Satoshi que en menos de lo que esperaba, algo realmente impredecible pasaría... 

Mientras Okura se marchaba, la mente de Byakko comenzaba a analizar la información recién recibida.... El hijo de ese desgraciado con su madre... y el tiempo de gracia... entonces era eso, los dos meses de paz eran por los dos meses que faltaban para las 40 semanas de embarazo, no solo por el hecho mismo de que Megumi estuviera embarazada... 

_** _

_-¿Sabes?, vi a Kiyosato-sempai. _

_-¿De veras?, ¿no pasó nada? _

_-No. Solo quiso conversar unos momentos. _

_-Bah, seguramente te dijo que me rindiera. _

_-No, de hecho me dijo porqué teníamos dos meses de gracia. _

_-...¿En serio? _

_-Sip... -Yamato notó la mirada curiosa de su pareja en su blanca figura y dudó si develar ese secreto o no a la mujer- Pues... _

_-Ya empezaste Yamato, dime. _

_-.... Megumi-san está embarazada de nuevo. -las perlas violetas se abrieron de sorpresa y luego se entrecerraron llenas de rabia- _

_-¡¿Qué...?!... ese bastardo.... _

_-Sempai no sabía porque Okura decidió darnos este tiempo, pero dijo que después de eso habrían grandes cambios (...) _

_**_

-Grandes cambios.... 

Las esposas cayeron de las muñecas de Shindo y su maestro aprovechó los momento de introspección de su alumna para vendar la muñeca derecha y poner un antiinflamatorio en crema en el labio (nuevamente) partido. Un movimiento brusco le indicó a Hidaka que Haruno ya había salido de su ensimismamiento.... 

-Yo voy a hacer grandes cambios... -gruñó saliendo del edificio, sin tomar en cuenta a su Sempai. Este la observó irse... él mejor que nadie de sobra que lo más peligroso de Haruno Shindo no era ni su habilidad ni su frialdad... sino su obsesión, su personalidad de enfermiza idealización y afán por seguir con sus ideas, aunque fueran erróneas o dañaran a la gente.... Y ahora que una nueva meta se había puesto en la mente de Byakko, habría que estar más atento que nunca. 

*** 

Yamato se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a Haruno con tal prisa. No se veían más heridas que la venda de la mano y la de la boca, pero ella parecía no tomarles importancia. 

-¿Shuichi? -preguntó sin saludar y llendo directamente a la mesa en donde descansaba su Taurus Millenium. 

-En su dormitorio. 

-¿Omi? 

-Con Yuuji. 

-¿Algo extraño? 

-No... 

Haruno se dispuso a salir otra vez, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta... 

-¿Sales Haruno? 

-.... No... hoy no. 

La mujer se quedó frente a la puerta y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasó amor? -preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-... Nació... el hijo de Mamá nació... 

- Ya veo... ¿irás a verla? 

-No lo sé. 

- No te preocupes, ya veremos que hacemos. -ella asintió-¿Quieres un café? 

-... bueno -respondió con un puchero divertido. Yamato sonrió ante el gesto... Era una niña todavía, y nadie mejor que él sabía como tratarla- ¿Llegó la bebida? 

-Si, la tengo en el refrigerador. 

-Op. Oye, tengo que comprarme un celular nuevo, ¿me acompañas después? 

-Como quieras.... Después eso sí tendrás que acompañarme a vigilar al Subsecretario de Justicia. Me pidieron que lo despachara antes de la semana que viene. 

-Ok. ¿Podrías echarle leche a mi café? 

-Claro. 

*** 

-¿Porqué tan preocupado Kiyosato?. 

-Un asesino que sonríe es más peligroso que uno frío e inexpresivo. 

-...Dicen que aquellos que sonríen lo hacen porque están más familiarizados con la muerte, los otros aún le temen... 

Hidaka no escuchó las palabras de Okura. Él mismo le había enseñado a la prole de Daisuke Okura como escoger un asesino y esa era una de las primeras reglas. Lo que preocupaba era que los acontecimientos no estaban saliendo como había previsto. Ya no podría matar a Satoshi en conjunto con los Shindo, el Nekoi y los Nakano, ya que los primeros no aceptarían trabajar con él ahora que el hijo de Megumi Shindo había nacido. Esa era la última humillación que Okura podía darle a Haruno... mostrarle que aún no dependía del todo de ella.... 

-Mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.... 

Y todas sus esperanzas de evitar una matanza se posaron el Yamato Nekoi y Yuuji Nakano.... 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

_28 de abril del 2003. _


	18. capitulo 17

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

**Capítulo 17.**

Hiroshi caminaba solo por las calles de Tokyo rumbo al departamento de Sakuma Ryuichi con la chaqueta de este bajo el brazo. 

El viento golpeaba con algo de saña su cara y desordenaba su cabello, haciéndolo volar sin ningún control. La gruesa parka (chaqueta) y la bufanda negra sin duda ayudaban mucho, pero Nakano no dejaba de preguntarse porque diablos se le había ocurrido ir caminando cuando Yuuji le había ofrecido ir en su auto rentado. 

_-"Solo a mí se me ocurre caminar en pleno invierno...."_

Afortunadamente el edificio apareció al poco rato. Con una sonrisa que hizo desfallecer a la recepcionista del lugar agradeció el calor del hall y su comodidad. 

-¿Se encuentra Sakuma Ryuichi-san? 

-Cl..Claro... ¿lo... anuncio Nakano-san? 

-Si eres tan amable... 

Luego de dar el autógrafo que la mujer le pidió, Hiroshi pasó al ascensor que lo llevaría al piso del vocalista de Nittle Grasper. 

El cantante lo recibió con su usual alegría y efusividad, dándole un gran abrazo y gritando un "bienvenido!!!!" que seguramente habría puesto sobre aviso a todo del edificio de la visita al extraño sujeto. 

-Vine a traerle su chaqueta Sakuma-san, anoche la dejó olvidada en casa de Kotaro... 

-¡Muchas gracias Nakano-san! ¿quieres tomar algo con Kumagoro y K? 

-...¿K-san..está aquí? -repentinamente el recuerdo del delicioso baile compartido con el americano volvió a su mente. No había estado mal, esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo le habían hecho sentir... tan seguro... incluso querido. La sensación de la respiración de K sobre su cuello. Podría jurar que incluso sintió unos cuantos roces entre su piel y los labios de su manager. –"_Ya estás divagando Hiroshi... K-san está casado y tiene un hijo... ¿porqué habría de interesarse en alguien como tú?..."_

-¡¡Nakano-san!! -el grito de Ryuichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos dejándolo blanco como el harina. Ante esto, el cantante y el rubio K lo miraron preocupados- 

-¿_What happens_ Hiroshi? 

-...Nada K-san... solo, estaba pensando en algo... 

-¿Seguro? 

-Claro Yam... digo, K-san... 

Sakuma rápidamente llegó con una enorme copa rebosante de café helado, que Hiroshi miró con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. 

-"_¿Café helado en un día como hoy?"_

(N. de Ryo: Café helado es un postre. Leche con café fríos en una caña con una bolita de helado y crema. Se le puede acompañar de galletas obleas, se sirve con cuchara larga o bombilla) 

-Gracias Sakuma-san... -dijo para no herir al cantante que lo observaba esperando que comenzara a comer- 

-¿Quieres más K? 

-No Ryuichi, _thanks_... 

El celular de Ryu-san suena y este lo toma rápidamente yendo a la cocina a hablar con calma. 

-Debe ser el hermano de Yuki-san -comentó Hiro- 

-Hacen una linda pareja ¿no? -preguntó K, Nakano asintió. Sakuma salió disparado de la cocina gritando algo así como: "¡¡Voy a buscar a Tatsuha y vuelvo!!". El portazo no se dejó esperar. Los otros dos quedaron mirando la estela de humo que dejó su carrera y luego sonrieron. Sin embargo, luego de dichos gestos, el silencio se levantó entre ambos. 

K revolvía los restos de su café helado sin atreverse a mirar a Hiroshi. Estaba conciente de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y de cierta manera se sentía sumamente avergonzado de sus actitudes. Pero su corazón no podía dejar de latir con fuerza al recordar esa figura pequeña y delgada que se tensó a su primer contacto, pero que luego se dejó llevar. ¿Sería esa una buena señal?. Su mente mientras, nublaba la felicidad con una duda que atormentaba... ¿cuál eran los sentimientos del castaño hacia el famoso Nekoi Yamato?... sabido era que este era el cuñado de Shindo, pero Hiroshi no parecía tomar mucho en cuenta el compromiso. Miradas largas y profundas, sonrisas, contacto... Y la actitud de Nekoi con el otro no ayudaban mucho a las dudas de K: esa protección, su molestia cuando él se acerca; aún en presencia de Haruno, Yamato no dejaba de orbitar alrededor de Hiroshi. 

-Em... Hiro...Hiroshi... 

-¿Mm...? 

-..Yo... yo puedo hacerte una pregunta... 

-...Claro... 

Ninguno se miraba y las palabras eran exageradamente calculadas y tartamudeadas. Parecían dos adolescentes enamorados a punto de declararse. 

-...Hiroshi tú... _well..._ tu... Lo que pasa.... 

Nakano miraba disimuladamente al americano esperando la pregunta. ¿Porqué estaba tan nervioso?. ¿Se sentiría mal por lo del baile de anoche?... Varios minutos más pasaron sin que K pudiera articular frase alguna. Entonces algo extraño saltó en el pecho de Nakano y antes de poder evitarlo ya estaba hablando. 

-Gracias por el baile de anoche K-san... -el rubio levantó la mirada sorprendido- Hace mucho que no bailaba... 

Una sonrisa sincera se posó en los labios de Hiroshi, K la reconoció de inmediato. Eran los mismos gestos dirigidos a Shuichi y a Yamato... él jamás había sido receptor de una de ellas... Era la primera vez que una cosa tan hermosa era para él... Y esta vez fue K quien actuó sin pensar demasiado... 

-Estoy enamorado de tí Hiro.... 

Sin querer había tomado las manos del guitarrista entre las suyas, quizás solo como excusa para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos. K sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Nakano y el inmediato impulso por soltarse. 

-Hiro... -el forcejeo terminó y el americano sintió el relajo. Lentamente y con timidez se atrevió a levantar la vista, enfrentando los ojos de Hiroshi.- yo... lo siento... no... olvídalo.... 

Confundido, K se levantó y se fue del departamento, dejando al otro completamente absorto y sorprendido... perdido en sus pensamientos, analizando esas palabras que jamás creyó que serían para él... 

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Ryuichi y Tatsuha en medio de una guerra de besos. 

-Espera.... mmm... Tatmmm.... -intentó decir entre besos- Hay visitas.. 

-Yo... yo no veo a nadie... 

Y era cierto. El departamento estaba vacío y en silencio. 

*** 

22.15pm 

-Felicitaciones por tu hijo Satoshi. 

-Muchas gracias. 

-¿Niño verdad? 

-Así es. Okura Takato, el futuro jefe de mi imperio. 

-¿Y nació sano? 

-Como un roble para haberlo hecho antes de tiempo. 

La copas chocaron salpicando algo de la champaña que bebían. Kiyosato observaba desde una esquina y el sujeto calvo de la otra vez (con una venda en su cabeza) se mantenía en el rincón contrario. 

-¿Y qué tienes para mí Satoshi? 

-Pues te digo que Nakano salió de la casa de Shindo para ir al departamento de Sakuma Ryuichi. Luego se fue apresuradamente al suyo. 

-¿Nada raro? 

-Absolutamente nada Tohma. Sabes que el muchacho es un pan de dios. No hace nada malo. 

-¡Planeó mi muerte! 

-Y te creo amigo, en serio. Pero conozco a Nakano Hiroshi y si algo lo distingue es su capacidad para salir limpio de todo. 

Seguchi lanzó un pequeño gruñido. 

-¿Y esa mujer? 

-Shindo Haruno... te metiste en un buen problema si es ella quien te disparó. Pero si es realmente ella... -dijo pensativo recalcando la palabra "realmente"- dudo que haya querido matarte. 

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó el otro con obvio tono de burla- ¿Me quiso saludar y se le salió el disparo? 

-Haruno trabajó para mí por más de 10 años como asesina a sueldo. -dijo tajante, logrando que el semblante de Tohma se pusiera blanco como la camisa que llevaba- Solo necesita un fósforo prendido frente a tu nariz para darte en el medio de los ojos. Es imposible que haya fallado a menos de dos metros. 

-Pero... 

-Algo debes haber hecho para lograr que Nakano, si fue él, le pidiera a Haruno te disparara... quizás fue solo un susto. 

-¡Pero no les he hecho nada! 

-Shuichi puede darte una idea. 

-....¿Mis intentos de hacer entrar en razón a Eiri? 

-Puede ser. Haruno ha protegido a su hermano desde la sombra hace muchos años. Si ella, Nakano o Nekoi creen que eres un peligro a la felicidad del muchacho, simplemente van a sacarte del juego. 

-...Tienes que ayudarme Satoshi. 

-Y lo voy a hacer Tohma, pero no debes hacer estupideces. 

Seguchi pensó por un momento las palabras de Okura. Una asesina profesional. Una excelente excusa para hundir a Shuichi... la extorsión perfecta. Más aún si lograba vengarse de Nakano... el guitarrista se había vuelto el objeto de su odio total. Lo detestaba entero, desde su manera de caminar, de hablar, de tocar la guitarra... le molestaba su eficiencia, su talento, su responsabilidad.... Parecía tan inocente, pero era un maldito.... 

Mientras, Satoshi miraba a su viejo amigo con cierta preocupación. Justo era el deseo de venganza, pero Tohma no estaba pensando con seriedad con quien se estaba metiendo. El problema real era que si algo le ocurría a Nakano y el rubio ex tecladista era lo suficientemente descuidado como para que sus ex-trabajadores lo descubrieran las complicaciones serían mayúsculas. Además, si por cualquier razón apresaban a Haruno, esta no dudaría en denunciarlo... después de todo tenía 15 millones de dólares como prueba del lavado de dinero producido en el tráfico de armas, drogas y mujeres. 

-"_Solo te ayudaré en una pequeña pero significativa venganza Tohma. Después... tendrás que arreglártelas solo."_

*** 

Diciembre 26 

Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios. 

La luz del sol lo cegó por un momento, antes que sus doradas pupilas se adaptaran a la luminosidad del nuevo día. 

-¿Porqué tanto sol...? -preguntó adormilado, extrañado por el intenso brillo, cuando estaban con un naciente invierno. Con pena salió de la tibia y cómoda cama y se acercó a la ventana. Y entonces lo entendió. Nieve. Un ruido en la cama llamó su atención...- 

-Yuki.... -murmuró Shuichi aún dormido mientras daba una vuelta en la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas y botando los almohadones.- Oh... Yuki.... 

Eiri sonrió ante las palabras, apenas entendibles, de su amante. Volvió a la cama, desordenó el ya desordenado cabello de Shuichi y salió a tomarse un café. En ese momento sintió que su mano estaba vacía... algo faltaba, lo pensó y lo pensó, y solo luego de muuuuuuuuuuuucho pensar, lo entendió: su cigarro. Le extrañó no tener uno en el momento mismo de despertar, pero no sentía las más mínimas ganas de fumar... Sonrió de nuevo, ¿cuando pensaría que dejaría de fumar aunque fuera por unos cuantos días?. Definitivamente nunca. Y eso hacía todo más raro todavía. Vivía con tres asesinos, se había enterado del pasado de su pareja, los perseguía un Yakuza.... ¡pero era tan feliz!, ¿que porqué?... pues.... no lo sabía. Quizás por el hecho de estar conociendo al VERDADERO Shuichi Shindo. No el chico escudado en hiperkinesia o gritos, sino el muchacho que disfrutaba de la presencia de su hermana, que jugaba con su sobrino. Aquél que lo besaba con más amor que nunca... ¿Quién necesitaba un cigarro así?. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de la conversación de Shu con Hiroshi le arruinó del todo el momento, convencido de la fidelidad de Shindo hacia él... 

_Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete _

_Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru _

_Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni _

_Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi _

_Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori _

_Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru _

_Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra _

_Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni _

Ese definitivamente era un momento para recordar... Eiri Yuki cantaba... 

***

Eran las 7.26 de la mañana y Yuki pensaba que ese día sería uno de los mejores de la semana. 

-Buenos días Eiri-san 

-Buenos días Yamato-san. 

-Veo que despertó de buen humor. -sorprendentemente, el rubio ofreció una sonrisa al asesino- Ya veo que si. 

Aquél día el ruido y las risas no molestaron al escritor. Su notebook se mantuvo apagado toda la jornada. Tuvo amenas charlas con Haruno, disfrutó de una discusión de actualidad internacional entre Kotaro y Yuuji que no tardó en llegar para estar al tanto de Omi, mientras el niño jugaba con su tío en el PS2 y disfrutó mas que nunca las habilidades culinarias de Yamato. Sin embargo, después de almuerzo, un detalle le incomodó, y todos (sin excepción) se asombraron que fuera él quien lo notara. 

-¿Qué pasó con Hiroshi?, es extraño que no haya venido a comer hoy. 

-Amaneció muy raro -dijo Yuuji- Anoche cuando llegó de la casa de Sakuma-san no quiso comer y fue de inmediato a su dormitorio. Ni siquiera tocó guitarra o escuchó música. Hoy no asomó ni la nariz cuando le dije que vendría.... 

-Iré a verlo -dijo Shuichi levantándose de inmediato- Esas actitudes no son normales 

-Te llevo -completó Yuki. Nuevo asombro de todos- Vamos. 

-...Gracias Yuki. 

El lujoso auto negro de Eiri se estacionó frente al edificio en donde vivía Nakano. Rápidamente, ambos subieron y tocaron el timbre repetidas veces, sin tener respuesta. 

-Esto no me gusta Yuki... -dijo Shuichi con voz preocupada- ¡Hiro!, ¡Hiro abre, soy yo! 

Pero no había respuesta. Ante esto, Shindo buscó con algo de torpeza en sus bolsillos la llave que tiempo atrás su mejor amigo le hubiera dado en caso de "conflictos que lo obligaran a dejar temporalmente el departamento de Eiri". 

Cuando la puerta se abrió notaron que Nakano estaba a medio camino entre el pasillo y la puerta. Shuichi de inmediato se arrojó a su cuello preguntando una y mil veces que había pasado. Yuki por su parte prefirió observarlo hasta que su pareja lo dejara hablar. Evidente era que el guitarrista no había dormido lo suficiente y que tampoco había comido. Sus siempre alegres ojos castaños reflejaban una extraña nube, una cosa opaca que les restaba su eterna vitalidad. Esta vez fue el mismo quien se asombró de que notara dichas cosas. En realidad jamás había puesto demasiada atención a Hiroshi, para él no era más que un muchacho sobreprotector, quizás enamorado de su Shu-chan, pero amigo al fin y al cabo. Gustaba de su talento con la guitarra, y aunque lo negara, siempre dejaba de escribir para que el ruido no interfiriera con el suave rasgueo de la guitarra cuando este comenzaba a tocar en su departamento, esperando a Shuichi. Pero nunca se había fijado en él más allá de eso, era poco lo que sabía de ese chico como persona. Lo vio pequeño y frágil, como derrumbándose... Nakano siempre había parecido muy fuerte... ¿qué podría haber provocado ese cambio? 

-¿No quieres venir Hiroshi? -preguntó cortando las repetitivas preocupaciones de su amante- Tu hermano está preocupado por tí. 

-No quiero arruinarles el día Yuki-san... gracias de todos modos. 

-Shuichi, ¿porqué no preparas algo de comer? -dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a los otros dos- Se nota que tu amigo no ha comido nada. 

-...Claro, estaré en la cocina. 

El pelirrosa se perdió tras la puerta, y Yuki aprovechó la oportunidad de invitar a Hiroshi a sentarse. 

-Supongo que no soy el más indicado para conversar -le dijo antes que nada con un tono entre neutral y sereno, exento de exigencias o durezas- Pero me gustaría saber que te pasa, si me quieres contar claro.... 

Nakano abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Eiri Yuki preocupándose por él? 

-...No tengo nada Yuki-san... gracias por preguntar, pero como les dije solo.... 

-No nos has dicho nada Hiroshi. -cortó el otro- Tú no eres así. Te ves cansado, agobiado... te ves triste... y ayer no estabas así. 

-Vaya... -dijo con una sonrisa que solo buscaba distracción.- Veo que se ha dedicado a observarme. 

-Llevo observándote más tiempo del que crees. -Hiro se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada- Todos lo hacen, pero parece que no lo notas... Shuichi no es lo suficientemente llamativo como para evitar que la gente se fije en tí... 

Un sollozo le indicó a Eiri que sin querer había llegado a lo que parecía el punto central de la condición de Nakano. 

-Le diré a Shuichi que venga... -el rubio se levantó pensando que Hiroshi no confiaría en el más que eso. Después de todo nunca habían sido amigos ni nada, no podía pedirle que vaciara sus sentimientos en él. Pero al querer caminar algo lo detuvo. El castaño tenía su manga tomada entre sus manos- 

-...Shu... Shu no me entendería... no podría hacerlo.... 

Yuki miró al guitarrista con gran pena. Algo realmente malo debía estarle pasando. 

Mientras, Shindo escuchaba desde la cocina. Las palabras de su mejor amigo le herían en lo más profundo de su alma, pero sabía que había muchas cosas en las que él no podía ayudar a los que lo rodeaban. Su vida y la de los demás nunca había tenido algún parámetro en común, evitando esa ayuda secreta que se daban cuando los temores y el pasado los atormentaban. Sin embargo, su novio no era así. La vida de Eiri Uesugi era, de cierta forma, muy parecida a la de Hiro, su hermana y los demás... Quizás era bueno hacerse el desaparecido y dejar que su pareja y su mejor amigo se entendieran por primera vez. 

-... Estoy muy confundido Yuki-san.... No se que hacer, ni que pensar... -el rubio se vio de un momento a otro atrapado ante el desahogo de Hiroshi. El solo había planeado lograr que se abriera para que hablara con Shuichi, o al menos intentarlo y mostrarle su preocupación, pero nunca creyó que el otro le pidiera ser su interlocutor. ¿Qué ayuda podía darle él?- 

-¿Porqué piensas que Shuichi no te entendería y yo si? 

-... Cuando... cuando Shuichi le confesó su amor -dijo a tropezones- ¿qué sintió? -el otro se incomodó ante la pregunta- 

-Pues... me sentí indigno... -entonces notó que jamás había hablado de eso... ¿porqué hacerlo?, pero algo lo impulsaba. Algo en su pecho le decía que la respuesta podía ayudar a Hiroshi- No creía que alguien fuera capaz de amarme... pero ya ves. 

-¿Usted cree.... que le gente ame... solo cuando no conoce el pasado... o la verdad? 

-... Shu no conocía mi pasado cuando se enamoró de mí. -dijo en voz baja intentando conectar ideas y decir las palabras adecuadas.- y cuando lo supo su amor perduró. 

-Pero... a veces el pasado pesa tanto... -sollozó- es tan doloroso... ¿qué persona podría amar a otra después de conocerlo? 

Yuki sintió que estaba frente a uno de los personajes de sus novelas. Un chico/a inocente y dulce, pero golpeado por la vida que de un momento a otro se ve acorralado por el amor de un tercero que no sabe nada de su vida. Él también fue ese personaje, pero estaba llevándolo a un final feliz. ¿Cómo conduciría Hiroshi el personaje que estaba formando? 

-Si el amor es verdadero -dijo con una media sonrisa- no habrá nada que aleje a esa persona que se enamoró de tí Hiroshi. Y si esa persona se va al saber la verdad... alégrate, porque no valía la pena. Te hubiera hecho daño tarde o temprano. 

El cuerpo de Nakano se remeció en un sollozo muy fuerte, antes de comenzar a llorar de una manera tan desconsolada que a Yuki le partió el alma verlo. ¿Tan indigno de ser amado se sentía ese chico?, ¿tan pocas esperanzas de tener a alguien a quien querer tenía? 

-¿A qué le temes Hiroshi?... -susurró sin darse cuenta. Ahora veía con claridad porqué el guitarrista había aceptado hablar con él y no con Shuichi. El otro solo hubiera saltado de felicidad al saber que alguien amaba a su amigo sin atender el miedo que a este le producía ese hecho.- 

-...No quiero que me usen de nuevo... -dijo con voz temblorosa- No quiero... 

Eiri sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era un abrazo pero... ¿él dando abrazos?... ¿y de consuelo todavía?. Entonces recordó una vez que Tatsuha había llegado a casa, siendo ambos niños, llorando desconsolado. Su pelota se la habían quitado dos muchachos nuevos del barrio y para colmo le habían pegado. Sonrió al pensar en su recuerdo... en la imagen de él mismo consolando a su pequeño hermano en su dormitorio, sin querer avisarle a su padre, que seguramente los trataría de débiles. Y ese abrazo tan tierno mientras Tatsuha lloraba... 

Hiroshi de acostó sobre el sillón mientras intentaba controlar los últimos esbozos de su llanto. Necesitaba de alguien con urgencia, necesitaba una persona en quien confiar. Sabía que Eiri Yuki era el más indicado, ¿pero como abordarlo...?. Entonces sintió algo que llamó su atención: Una suave acaricia en su cabello... 

-Tranquilo -dijo Yuki- Tantea terreno, prueba las palabras de esa persona... luego sigue tu corazón. Pero no seas tan terco como yo... nunca tires mucho el cordón... 

Palabras dichas a su oído y que seguramente el escritor no hubiera expresado más que en sus libros. 

Nakano cerró los ojos y se concentró en la suave sensación de la mano del rubio en su cabello. ¿Quien diría que Nakano Hiroshi estaba hablando de sus intimidades con Eiri Yuki?... pero no podía negar que el miedo lo sobrepasaba y que aquella plática le hacía sentir mucho mejor. 

Eiri sonrió al sentir los temblores del otro acabar. Pensó en lo mucho que estaba cambiando... en como poco a poco el frío escritor soberbio y calculador se convertía nuevamente en ese niño amable y deseoso de cariño que era hace tantos años. Esa caricia quizás no era el consuelo adecuado, pero tratándose de él, era una cosa impresionante. 

Shuichi miraba escondido desde el pasillo. Jamás había pensado que vería algo así... su mejor amigo destrozado por una razón desconocida, o mejor dicho, negada para él... y su amante siendo su único soporte. Sonrió mientras una lágrima caía de sus violáceos ojos y se sintió miserable. Todos habían destruido sus vidas para mantener la suya a salvo... Todos... ¿Cómo hacerlos felices a ellos ahora?. 

El año nuevo se acercaba. Sin duda sería la mejor oportunidad. 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*****

Pequeñas referencias al fic "Tirando del cordón" , pero no recuerdo de quien es. El fic es bueno, por si tienen oportunidad de leerlo, háganlo. Así también se previenen de la vida real ^.~ 

_29 de Abril de 2003 _


	19. Capítulo 18

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

_29 de abril del 2003. _

**Gomen-ne Mary-chan.... ****no será en este... **

**Capítulo 18 **(juro que es la primera vez que me pasa) 

Diciembre 29, 14.45pm. 

Omi corría de un lado a otro, sin cansarse en ningún momento. Sus padres lo miraban ya sin saber que hacer para calmarlo. 

-Ahora entiendo a mis padres -dijo Haruno- Entre Shuichi y Akira.... 

-Oye Haruno -gritó Yuuji del otro lado de la sala- ¿Dónde se le quitan las pilas a tu hijo? 

-Yo también lo quiero saber... 

-¡Alguien apague a ese chico! 

*** 

-¿Qué cosa? 

-"_¡¡Noriko vuelve hoy!!, y Kumagoro quiere que K nos acompañe a buscarla al aeropuerto... "_

-Pero... 

_-"¡Tohma no puede!... ¿K no dirá que no verdad?"_

El americano lanzó un suspiro de resignación. 

-De acuerdo Ryuichi, ¿a qué hora nos juntamos? 

_-"¡Estoy afuera de tu departamento, baja ahora!"_

-¡¿What?! 

En el frontis, tal como había dicho, Ryuichi, Tatsuha y Kumagoro esperaban a K. 

-Noriko se va a poner muy contenta cuando vea que la fuimos a buscar. 

-¿No sabe que vamos? 

-No, o sea si, bueno, es igual, se va a poner contenta. Además, trae una sorpresa K que estoy seguro que te va a gustar y que te va a quitar esa cara de pena que andas trayendo hace varios días. 

El rubio manejaba mientras Tatsuha y Ryuichi se hacían mimos y cariños en el asiento de atrás. K no pudo evitar mirar un tierno beso, y tampoco pudo evitar imaginar que él tomaba el lugar del clon del escritor y su amado Hiroshi el lugar de Sakuma. 

-"_Mejor te concentras en el camino K... "_

Quiso distraerse con algo y prendió la radio del vehículo para encontrarse con In the Moonlight como canción central de un especial de los primeros éxitos de Bad Luck. 

-"_Me persigues Hiro... me persigues."_

K observó el desvío que indicaba hacia la carretera , la que luego llevaba hacia el aeropuerto. Extrañamente había mucho tráfico aquél día y todos los vehículos parecían ser de medios periodísticos y canales de televisión. 

-¿Esto no es por Ukai-san verdad? -preguntó Tatsuha- 

-No lo creo... 

El americano al ver los autos sintió que había olvidado algo importante, pero no lograba recordar que era. 

Tal como los tres imaginaban, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de periodistas, camarógrafos y fotógrafos. Por todas partes había cordones de seguridad y gran cantidad de agentes vestidos de civiles. 

(N. de Ryo: cordones de seguridad son los grupos de guardias que "limpian" el camino a una persona importante y cuidan de ella) 

-¿Quién vendrá? 

-Ryu-chan, ¿no me dijiste que había un concierto la próxima semana?. 

-Si, el concierto Mega Pop Star, donde supuestamente se reunirían las más famosas estrellas del pop mundial con las más famosas de Japón. 

En ese momento K recuerda lo que molestaba su mente sin aclararse. 

-¡¡EL POP STAR!!, ¡yo tenía que estar en NG para recibir el itinerario hoy!_ ¡¡fuck!!_, Ryuichi, tendrán que tomar un taxi... ¡¡¿cómo lo olvidé?!! 

Tatsuta y Sakuma observan la estela de humo dejada por el americano en su loca carrera para luego sentir lo neumáticos del auto rechinar mientras se alejaba. 

-Espero que llegue vivo. 

-Ojala... 

En eso, por los altavoces se anuncia la llegada de varios vuelos americanos. Dos American Airlines desde Nueva York y California, unos cuantos Unite Airlines llegados de Washington y Orlando y un avión japonés llegado desde Florida. 

-El de N.Y debe ser. 

En efecto, por la manga 6 aparece Ukai Noriko con su gran maleta... pero no venía sola... La acompañaban nada mas y nada menos que Michael y Judy Winchester, el hijo y la esposa de Claude Winchester... mejor conocido como K. 

Y mientras la esposa hacía arrivo, el marido llegaba con el tiempo justo al edificio NG, en donde Tohma lo esperaba impaciente. 

-¿Dónde estabas K? 

-_I'm sorry_ Tohma, _I'm so sorry..._

Pero de todas formas había llegado a tiempo. Justo cuando K se ajustó la corbata (bajo el segundo botón) y arregló su enmarañada cola de caballo (leáse peinado), los representantes de los restantes 19 artistas invitados hacían aparición en la Sala de Juntas acompañados del representante de los organizadores con el itinerario del concierto que duraría nada más y nada menos que 3 días. 

-Bien, entonces todo está en orden -dijo el representante luego de confirmar las habitaciones de hotel, servicios, vehículos, seguridad y demases.- Los veo en una semana y media señores, cuando el Mega Pop Star comience. 

Tohma, K, y Sakano suspiraron al ver los itinerarios y obligaciones de los grupos y solistas invitados... 

-Será la prueba de fuego de Bad Luck... este concierto es muy exigente -comentó Sakano- 

-Es la primera vez que consideran a Japón para esto -informó Seguchi- 

-Eso demuestra que Bad Luck es una banda que tiene una proyección mundial ¿no es cierto Tohma? 

-"... _lamentablemente si"._ Avisa a los de la banda lo que ocurre. Quiero que estén todas las canciones listas. 

-El repertorio es muy parecido al del Concierto de Navidad. 

-Pero no pueden ser las mismas. Quiero que estén ensayando en dos días. 

-¿Dos días Tohma-san?, ¿porqué no mañana? 

-Lamentablemente las modificaciones de la sala de sonidos se atrasaron. 

-Bien, yo les aviso -dijo K- Déjenlo en mis manos. 

Con más calma de la que salió, el rubio americano se encaminó a su departamento, pensando en comer algo antes de convocar a Bad Luck en pleno. Sin embargo, ni se imaginaba lo que lo esperaba en su hogar. 

*** 

-¡Mamá! 

-...¿Qué pasa Omi? 

-¡Estoy aburrido! 

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer cariño? 

-.... ¡No lo sé! 

-... Em... veamos... ¿porqué no le pides a Yuuji-san que te acompañe a comprar unos deliciosos helados? 

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡¡Yuuji-san mi Mamá dijo....!! 

Y se alejó corriendo nuevamente hacia las habitaciones en donde el aludido "intentaba" acercarse a Kotaro. 

-¡¡Haruno!! 

-Jajaja.... 

*** 

-¿Estará bien? 

-Si, solo está impresionado. 

Noriko y Judy miraban a K que se mantenía de piedra mirando a su mujer y su hijo en su departamento. 

-¿No te alegras de verme amor? -preguntó en inglés (N. de Ryo: no me pidan que escriba en inglés por favor!!)- 

-Em... ¡¡claro!!, ¿cómo piensas que no? -con los brazos abiertos cobijo a Judy en su pecho mientras le daba un gran beso... en la mejilla.- 

-¡Papá! 

El pequeño Michael se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, alegre de verlo después de tanto tiempo. K no pudo menos que sonreírle. Después de todo era su hijo y se había alejado de él por decisión propia, así que lo menos que podía hacer por él era disfrutar unos días a full cuando se veían. 

-¿Cómo has estado Miky? 

-¡Muy bien! 

Entonces notó que Michael y Omi debían estar más o menos parejos en edad. 

-¡Estoy aprendiendo japonés Papá! 

-¿De veras? 

-¡Si! 

-¿Seguro seguro? 

-¡Si! 

-Entonces lo probaremos. 

-¿Qué harás? -le preguntó su esposa- 

-Tengo que visitar a los miembros de Bad Luck, el vocalista está con su hermana y ella tiene un hijo de la edad de Michael. Si quieres puedo traerlo para que no se aburra. 

-¡¡¿Omi-chan vendrá?!! -preguntó eufórico Ryuichi saliendo de la cocina- ¡Naaa Omi-chan y Miky-chan se divertirán mucho con Kumagoro! 

-Hablaré con Haruno-san entonces. No creo que se niegue. 

K rió mientras se sacaba la corbata y caminaba hacia su dormitorio. 

-¿Me disculpan un momento chicas? 

La puerta se cerró en su espalda, y fue como si el mundo se le viniera encima. 

¿Qué hacía su esposa en Japón?... ¡¿y con Michael?!, justo ahora que se había confesado con Hiroshi... ahora el muchacho creería que se estaba riendo de él... Dios, ¿qué haría?.... 

Pero en ese momento su prioridad era informar a Bad Luck los pormenores de Mega Pop Star (en adelante M.P.S). 

*** 

-¿Quien llamaba Shu? 

-Era K. Nos dijo que ya le llegó el itinerario del MPS. 

-¿Cuando es? -preguntó Yamato- 

-En dos semanas. 

-Semana y media -corrigió Yuki- ¿Y qué mas quería K? 

-Pues que nos juntemos para conversarlo. Me preguntó además si podíamos llevar a Omi. 

-¿Podíamos primo? -inquirió Kotaro- ¿Acaso vamos todos? 

-Si... K quiere que nos juntemos en su departamento. 

-Yo paso muchachos -dijo Haruno tomando su chaqueta.- Tengo cosas que hacer... Asegúrense que Omi se divierta. Y no hagas rabiar ni a tu padre ni a tu tío 

-¡Noooooooooo! 

-Cuidense, los veo en la noche. 

La puerta se cierra tras ella mientras el resto sigue conversando. Yuki aparece en ese momento con un café en la mano y un sandwich en la otra. 

-¿Ya no fuma Eiri-san? -preguntó Kotaro sonriendo. Para asombro y celos de Shuichi, este respondió el gesto y dijo con voz jovial- 

-Ya no lo necesito. 

-¿Vamos ya? -preguntó el pelirrosa extrañamente molesto- K-san nos espera. 

Yamato rió y desordenó el cabello de Shindo cuando pasó junto a él 

-Pequeño celoso -le dijo al oído- 

-¡Yamato-san! 

*** 

Haruno observó el auto de Eiri alejarse desde la esquina. La verdad no tenía mucho que hacer hasta pasado el anochecer, pero no tenía ganas de ser sociable ese día. 

-Habrá que matar el tiempo. 

Su camino fue contrario al del auto del rubio. Las calles pasaban una tras otra sin que ella levantara siquiera la cabeza al cruzar la calle. 

-Bien... hoy será el gran cambio. 

*** 

De un momento a otro K pensó en mudarse a un departamento unas tres o cuatro veces más grande, aunque dudó de encontrar uno de ese tamaño en Japón. 

-Eh, Kotaro 

-Diga K-san. 

-...¿Porqué tu departamento se ve mucho más grande cuando había mucha más gente dentro? 

-Es porque en mi casa solo había un niño... en la suya hay dos. 

-¡¡Neee, Miky-kun!! 

-¡Omi-kun! 

-¡¡Na no da!! 

-...Corrección, tres... 

-Yes, eso parece.... 

-¿K-san? -el americano voltea y ve a Shuichi- ¿Puedo usar su teléfono? 

-Claro. 

El pelirrosa toma el aparato y marca el número de la casa de Hiroshi, que aún no llega. 

-"_¿Hola?"_

-¡Hiro-kun!, ¿qué pasa que aún llegas? te estamos esperando... 

-"_Hiro-kun no está, ¿podrías dejar tu mensaje?."_

-Contesta el teléfono Hiro, se que estás ahí. ¡Hiro!, tienes que venir, es necesario que todos conozcamos los horarios... ¡¡contesta maldición!!.... 

En su casa, Hiroshi escucha a lo lejos los gritos que su amigo da por la contestadora. 

¿Cómo ir a la casa de K?.... 

-¡Vamos Hiro!, ¡además, si vienes vas a poder conocer al hijo de K-san y a su esposa que están de visita! 

De inmediato al escuchar, K, Yuki y Yamato voltearon gritando... 

-¡¡No lo digas!! 

Pero ya estaba hecho. 

Los tres rubios se quedaron mirando con caras de "¿tu que sabes?", pero de inmediato voltearon tosiendo disimuladamente. 

-Voy por una cerveza al almacén -dijo Yamato- 

-De pronto me dieron ganas de fumar un cigarro -susurró Yuki al techo- 

-¿Alguien quiere algo que no haya? -gritó K- 

Y los tres salieron ante la curiosa mirada de Shuichi, que poco y nada entendía de lo que estaba pasando. 

*** 

Y mientras afuera... 

-¿Y ustedes a que salieron? -preguntó Nekoi- Me hubieran dicho lo que necesitaban. 

-Necesitaba aire... 

-I.... I... solo necesitaba salir un momento. 

Eiri notó en ese momento que Nekoi parecía listo a tirarse sobre K con Dios-sabe que intención. 

-Creo que los tres salimos por lo mismo -dijo antes que los otros dos actuaran- 

-Cierto muchacho que toca guitarra -comenzó Yamato- 

-Que además es el mejor amigo de Shuichi -siguió Yuki.- 

-.... Y que se llama Hiroshi... -terminó derrotado K- ¿Qué quieren que haga?, ¿ir corriendo a buscarlo cuando mi esposa y aún peor, mi hijo están aquí? 

-Al menos dale una explicación americano porque si veo a ese chico sufrir juro que te arranco la lengua...-amenazó Nekoi- 

-Bien, entonces esto es lo que haremos... -organizó el escritor- Yo iré a buscar a Hiro-kun. Yamato irá por las bebidas que dijo y volverá amablemente dispuesto a llevar a pasear a los niños, incluyendo al loco de Sakuma, y Judy-san. K, tu te quedarás a hablar con Bad Luck, pero antes hablarás con Hiro, ¿ok?, por ahora da una vuelta por la manzana para que no tengas que entrar. 

-Por mi está bien. 

-...Supongo que si.... 

El vehículo negro de Eiri se alejó por la calle mientras los otros dos rubios de ojos color cielo lo observaban. 

-¿Qué sientes por Hiro, Yamato? -preguntó lanzadamente K- 

-Lo importante es que sientes TU por Hiro... 

-Entonces te gusta... -Nekoi en ese momento toma del cuello de la camisa al otro y lo azota contra la pared del edificio- 

-Míralo de esta manera Americano... ambos estamos comprometidos, ambos tenemos hijos, a ambos estamos con los ojos fijos en la misma persona... Pero tú no amas a tu esposa y tu hijo vive al otro lado del mundo... 

Frías miradas entre ambos reflejan sus sentimientos, hasta ahora escondidos. K arregla su camisa disimuladamente y tose para luego sonreír. 

-Well... supongo que me adelanté a tí. 

-Bah, tu no tienes una novia que te volará la cabeza si la dejas. 

K rió ante las palabras de Nekoi, logrando que este también riera. Lo que el americano no sabía era que el decir del otro no eran una metáfora ni mucho menos. Era la pura y santa verdad... Haruno ya se lo había dicho. 

_"Si me dejas te mato, si te dejo, me matas. "_

Y entre asesinos la palabra se mantiene. 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**neee... yo quería un lemon para este capítulo y no me resultó... Aún no puedo encajar la escena... Pero bueno, ojalá que para el capítulo 1225 salga por fin, porque de que sale, sale. **

**Otra cosa... ¿demasiado O****O****C con Yuki? **

**Otra cosa mas (04/05/03) Bad Luck en un concierto pop?????.... **

_Viernes 2 de Mayo de 2003_


	20. Capítulo 19

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san. 

Viernes 2 de Mayo de 2003

**S****obre carga de azúcar, ojo los diabéticos. capitulo meloso. **

**Capítulo 19. **

Ahora si que estaba asombrado, ¡debía estar soñando!... ¿Eiri Yuki en su puerta?, ¿Eiri Yuki buscándolo para ir a su reunión? 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-... Me... parece tan raro que esté haciendo esto... 

-¿Crees que lo hago por algún motivo en especial? 

-... Ni siquiera se me ocurre que podría pasar por su cabeza en este momento. Solo pienso que no es usted... que estoy soñando... 

-¿Tan malo soy? -preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa- 

-¡No! solo.... 

Eiri esperó las siguientes palabras del guitarrista con la cara apuntando al techo pero la mirada hacia el muchacho. 

-La mujer y el niño no estarán. K hablará contigo. 

-¿Hablar?... ¿de qué? 

-De algo que ustedes, estoy seguro, tienen pendiente... Algo sobre lo que conversamos el otro día... 

Nakano miró a Yuki con curiosidad y algo de susto. 

-¿Cómo sabe que....? 

-Te lo dije Hiro -interrumpió colocándose sus gafas negras- Te observo más de lo que crees.... ¿Vamos ya? 

-Pero... 

-Shuichi espera. 

-Pero... 

-Además tienen el itinerario del MPS 

-Pero... 

-Nada de peros, vamos. 

-¡Yuki-san usted no entiende! 

-...¿Qué no entiendo?, ¿que no quieras verlo?, ¿que sientas vergüenza de pensar que te quiere solo como amante?... ¿temes que te presente "como un amigo" a su esposa y a su hijo? 

Cuando Eiri volteó a ver a Hiro, recordó el poco tacto que tenía.... 

Mientras, en la cabeza de Nakano resonaban las palabras del novelista... 

_"Vergüenza..." _

_"Solo como amante...."_

¡¿Porqué tenía que ser tan duro?!... el ya lo había pensado... ¡Pero él lo decía tan fácil!, porque no podía al menos suavizar la voz... 

-Em...Gomen ne...Hiro... Oi, vamos, se que es difícil aunque lo diga así como si fuera tan fácil como ir a la esquina a comprar algo. -los ojos llorosos de Nakano se clavaron en el en una silenciosa súplica- No Hiro, dije que te llevaría. Hazlo por la banda, se profesional... Y si te sientes tan mal que ya no aguantas... pues me dices y yo te saco de ahí... 

Era un sueño, definitivamente un sueño. 

-...Usted... -balbuceó Hiro en medio de sollozos- Usted no es Yuki-san... 

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso nadie puede cambiar aunque sea un poco? 

-No es poco hablando de Eiri Yuki-san... Insisto en que no es usted... 

-Entonces comienza a creer en milagros muchacho. 

Ya sin poder aguantar las ganas de desahogarse, Hiroshi se lanzó al cuello de Yuki llorando abiertamente. Tenía tanto miedo... y la persona que menos hubiera pensado en el mundo lo estaba ayudando a superar algo que escapaba a la imaginación del rubio. Una sombra tan lejana, tan dolorosa... 

Yuki cayó hacia atrás con el guitarrista colgado a su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, sin poder imaginar aún que tanto podía arrastrar ese chico en su pasado como para comportarse así. Sin embargo, algo nuevo nació en el... no era lástima, no era compasión... Ese sentimiento, esas ganas de ayudar que tenía de niño... ¿Quien diría que justamente "el amigo chascón" le ayudaría a recuperar esa faceta que creía perdida para siempre?. Y ahora podía recuperar también esos deseos de abrazar a alguien sin culpa... Era solo estirar los brazos y pasarlos alrededor del frágil cuerpo de Nakano... Su corazón se entristeció al pensar que no sería Shuichi el receptor de ese abrazo tan importante, pero como decían por ahí "El doctor es para los enfermos" y Shu tenía en exclusiva cosas mucho más importantes que un simple abrazo... 

-¿Cuando contarás tu historia triste Hiro? -dijo al estrecharlo contra su cuerpo y sentir su delgadez- 

-... No lo se... 

Minutos después, Nakano se levantó con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados. Eiri se levantó también. 

-Date un baño, te espero aquí. Los demás han de estar preocupados. 

En silencio, Hiro se levantó y caminó hasta su pieza para luego entrar al baño con toallas y ropa en la mano. Eiri se sintió más tranquilo al verlo. El mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era guardar un secreto cuando el amor toca a la puerta. 

-"S_ que es difícil Hiro-kun... créeme que lo sé..."_

*** 

Cuando el timbre sonó por fin, Shuichi fue corriendo a abrir sin dejar que nadie se le adelantara. 

-Hola otra vez -dijo Yuki. Tras él entró Hiroshi un poco más animado, pero demasiado tranquilo.- 

-Ohayo... gomen por la tardanza -se disculpó con una venia. K los observó y desvió la mirada.- 

-Well, por fin les podré informar. 

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó en un susurro Fujisaki cuando el otro se sentó junto a él- 

-Nada Fujisaki-kun -sonrió Hiro- Mejor escuchamos. 

El itinerario sacado en copias impresionó a Bad Luck que veían como en 72 horas tenían que co-animar, cantar con otros 4 grupos distintos, separados y mezclados con otros 3 grupos distintos a los anteriores, dar conferencias de prensa, lanzar el video-clip nuevo... y obviamente cantar solos... 

Hiroshi sonrió al ver el programa. Por fin algo que lo distraería. 

Fujisaki sonrió a medias... Era, sin duda, una gran oportunidad de demostrar su talento, aunque también era un gran desafío. 

Shuichi lloró sonoramente... No podría ver a Yuki. 

Y mientras, Eiri fumaba un poco en el balcón. Si bien lo correcto hubiera sido marcharse, había prometido a Hiro estar ahí en caso de necesitarlo. De vez en cuando, sentía la mirada castaña en su espalda y de tanto en tanto aparecía en la sala para asegurarse, disimuladamente, que todo iba bien. 

Menos de una hora duró en general la reunión. Bastante menos de lo que Nakano tardó en llegar. 

-¿Estás bien Hiro? -preguntó el tecladista cuando K fue a la cocina a buscar unos bocadillos y Yuki fue al baño- Te ves cansado. 

-No te preocupes, solo no he dormido bien. 

-Pero... 

-Calma, todo estará bien para el concierto ¿ne Shuichi? 

-¡¡Siii!! 

-Olvídate del concierto por un momento y piensa en lo que te estoy preguntando. 

Hiroshi quedó blanco al oír a su compañero. ¿Suguru Fujisaki diciendo que se olviden del trabajo?, ¿Suguru Fujisaki preguntando por su salud? 

-Creo que todos están locos hoy -dijo- 

-Entonces no me vas a contar. 

-Lo que pasa Fujisaki-kun... es que tengo un problema del tipo amoroso -comentó burlón pasando su brazo por los hombros del tecladista- Y estoy un poquito complicado. 

-Oh... ¿pero estás bien? 

-...Claro que si. 

Luego de los bocadillos y comentarios posteriores a la reunión, Fujisaki anunció que debía irse a su casa. 

-Si quieres ven al departamento en la noche -dijo Shuichi cuando su compañero se retiraba- Así celebramos nuestra participación en el MPS. Usted también esta invitado K-san. 

-_Good!_

-Lo intentaré. Nos vemos. 

Cuando el chico se fue, Eiri se afanó escribiendo un mensaje de texto por su celular. Shindo lo notó y le preguntó a quien se lo enviaba. 

-A mi editora. 

El cantante quedó con una gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza. Su pareja nunca le enviaba mensajes de texto a Mizuki-san... Además, hace días que no escribía nada... ¿pediría más plazo?... En eso, suena su celular. 

-Moshi moshi, Shindo desu... 

-"_¡Shuichi!, estamos en el parque, ¿porqué no vienes hay unos juegos que te van a encantar..."_

Acompañando la voz de Yamato, se oían los gritos eufóricos de Ryuichi y las risas de Noriko y Judy. 

-Me encantaría Yamato-san pero... -el aparato desaparece de un momento a otro de sus manos- 

-Claro Yamato, ¿en el parque dijiste? 

-"H_ai Eiri-san."_

-Bien, lo voy a dejar, estamos en 5 minutos allá. 

-Yuki.... 

-Vamos Shu... -con poco disimulo, Eiri empuja a su pareja hacia la puerta- 

-¿No quieres ir Hiro...? 

-Hiro no puede ir. Vamos Shuichi.... 

-Pero... 

-¿Cierto que no puedes ir Hiro-kun? -dice Yuki- ¿Ves?, no puede. 

-¡Pero si no dijo nada! 

-Vamos, vamos... 

A empujones ambos llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio, en donde de un violento movimiento, Shuichi se libra de las acciones de Eiri. 

-¡Basta ya! -grita. El rubio lo mira sorprendido- 

-¿Qué...? 

-¡Quiero que me digas ahora que le pasa a Hiroshi! 

-Está cansado. 

-¡No mientas Yuki! 

Definitivamente Shuichi podía ser muy cambiante pensó el otro. Pero la paciencia y el autocontrol de Shindo se habían ido a la basura con lo que había pasado, ya que ahora lo entendía. El mensaje de texto era, obviamente, para Yamato, a ver si lo sacaba del departamento. ¡Su teléfono había sonado al instante después de enviarlo!. Y esa indiscriminada y descarada manera de sacarlo... ¡Ya no aguantaba! 

-¡Dime de una vez! 

-...Yo tampoco sé que le pasa... 

-¡Mentiroso! -la rabia contenida en las palabras del cantante descolocaron completamente a Yuki- ¡Mientes!, ¡y no voy a permitir que me guardes secretos que tengan que ver con Hiro! 

Eiri puso sus manos en su cintura intentando parecer imponente y cortar el tema, pero Shindo se paró de una forma sumamente arrogante, y a la vez... ¿peligrosa?... Los puños cerrados cayendo junto a sus piernas, el pecho inflado y la mirada baja y entrecerrada, pero fija en el.... El rubio puso su mirada más dura, a ver si tantos años de frialdad y aislamiento le ayudaban en ese momento... pero Shuichi respondió con un fulgor violeta que desarmó la defensa de Eiri. 

-¿Acaso el chico no puede tener un problema sin contártelo? -preguntó intentando cerrar el tema aludiendo a los sentimientos de culpa que fácilmente afloraban en su pareja. 

-Por supuesto que no. 

Arrogancia, determinación, rabia... Ese no era el Shindo Shuichi que conocía... 

-Hiro no quiere que te preocupes. -dijo caminando hacia el auto- Es todo. 

-¿Y porqué confiar en tí? 

Los ojos dorados de Yuki se abrieron de sorpresa... 

-Pero... 

-¡Tú y Hiro no se llevan!... ¡¿porqué confió en tí?! 

-... Porque tu vida ha sido tan color de rosa que no serías capaz de entenderlo y mucho menos ayudarlo. 

Asunto terminado. Esos ojos que conocía bien volvieron, la postura se desvaneció para dar paso al Shuichi al que estaba acostumbrado.... Pero algo había distinto... aunque no supo que era. 

-Shuichi... 

-Vamos de una vez. 

El portazo que Shu dio al entrar en el auto resonó en los oídos de su pareja durante varios segundos, no por la fuerza ni nada, sino por la frialdad que demostró con su última frase...

_"Vamos de una vez..."_

-¿Hiro tuvo algún problema en el pasado Shu? -preguntó al parar en una luz roja- 

-Muchos. 

-¿Alguno en especial doloroso? 

-... Muchos... 

Eiri apretó los puños. Diablos, estaban a punto de llegar al parque y no iba a lograr que su amante le dijera algo más. 

-Alguien se le declaró a Hiro. -Shuichi lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de indescriptible sorpresa ... y susto- 

-¡¡¿Qué?!! 

-Si... eso fue lo que me dijo.... -tartamudeó mirando de reojo a Shindo- 

-Pero... -un enorme y triste suspiro salió de la garganta del cantante- Ahora entiendo.... 

El auto se detuvo. Los juegos del parque se veían por todas partes. 

-Shuichi.... 

-No vengas a buscarme Yuki -Shindo dio un rápido beso a Eiri y bajó del auto- Cuidalo por mí.... -y se fue rápidamente al encuentro de los otros, a los que ya había divisado. 

Casi sin darse cuenta, Yuki estaba de vuelta en el estacionamiento del edificio en donde vivía K. Una extraña pena inundaba su alma de una forma tan agobiante que creía que iba a romper en llanto. Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo antes de reconocer el motivo del sentimiento... El creía que un nuevo Shuichi le había sido revelado: un muchacho sinceramente alegre, un chico que disfrutaba de la compañía de su familia y de su trabajo... sentimientos mucho más puros que los que él ya conocía en el pelirrosa... y ahora... 

_"Todos tenemos las manos manchadas, aunque ahora portemos armas, guitarras o micrófonos..._ " 

-No.... 

El escritor apoyó las manos en el volante y la frente en ellas. Así cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el silencio, esperando la salida de Nakano. 

*** 

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse provocó en Hiroshi una inconfundible sensación de debilidad y vulnerabilidad que conoció hacía tantos años. 

Su mente se concentró en el presente. Estaba con K en su departamento, para conversar sobre la supuesta confesión de amor. Estaba ahí porque Yuki-san lo había llevado y porque sabía que estaría cerca en caso de necesitar salir... 

-Em..Hiro... 

-Usted... usted dirá K-san... 

Lentamente el americano tomó las manos de Nakano entre las suyas. El guitarrista sintió el temblor en esas manos fuertes y hermosas y sonrió por lo bajo. 

-Hiro... yo no sabía que vendrían... -dijo en tono de disculpa- Te lo juro... yo nunca he querido jugar contigo... nunca... 

-K-san... sobre lo que dijo la otra vez... -murmuró sin enfrentar los ojos azules de K... tan parecidos a los de Yamato- 

-...Te amo Hiro... te amo mucho... En cuanto a Judy... hace mucho que dejamos de vivir juntos, pero por Miky no hemos dejado del todo nuestra "relación" como casados... pero no hay nada entre nosotros... Ella es ahora una buena amiga... y me hace el favor de traerme a Miky... 

Una perla cristalina cayó desde la mirada de Hiroshi, que seguía clavada en las manos del rubio. K sin embargo la notó, y con delicadeza levantó el mentón del otro, obligándolo suavemente a mirarlo. 

-¿_What's wrong?_... -una lágrima más se deslizó provocando los más increíbles sentimientos de ternura en K- Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo... 

-K-san... -con el dorso se limpió y aclaró la voz antes de seguir- Es cierto... es cierto que no lo amo... -el americano desvió la mirada- pero... pero necesito de alguien... me siento tal 

solo... Es cierto que no lo amo... pero puedo hacerlo... 

Esta vez fueron las delicadas manos del castaño las que buscaron las de K. Este lo miraba sorprendido, sin entender del todo lo que el guitarrista le estaba diciendo. 

-Hay muchas cosas que arrastro... y que debo aclarar... pero me siento solo y odio esta sensación... No es una búsqueda desesperada, para eso buscaría una prostituta o una fan dispuesta a algo más que un autógrafo... 

Antes que se diera cuenta, Hiro estaba siendo halado con fuerza, para quedar atrapado en un abrazo tan fuerte, tan poderoso... tan protector y tierno que deseó no salir nunca de esos brazos. La imagen y la sensación de Nekoi en su cama volvió a su mente, pero no logró opacar la sensación tan abrumante que sentía. Esto era mejor que Yamato... era mejor que cualquiera de las personas con las que estuvo alguna vez... Ese abrazo era sencillamente lo que necesitaba. 

Por su parte, K estrechaba contra su cuerpo esa delgada figura esperando no romperla. Si bien el muchacho no correspondía sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a ser "víctima" de una seducción abierta y desinteresada... Estaba dispuesto a quererlo... a darle la oportunidad de amarlo y ser ambos felices. 

-Te amo Hiro... y voy a lograr que me quieras... 

-"..._Confío en usted K-san..."_

Un suave beso los unió cuando el abrazo se rompió al fin. K rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo lo más que pudo, hurgando y explorando esa boca deseada cada vez con más pasión. Sin embargo un leve empujón de Nakano lo devolvió a la realidad. 

-Nos vemos K-san... -dijo con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas- 

-...Nos, vemos ...Hiro 

El sonido de la puerta fue casi imperceptible. K quedó sobre el sillón meditando entre la sorpresa del beso y las palabras de Hiroshi, mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. 

*** 

Se podría decir que Yuki despertó de golpe cuando sintió el movimiento del auto. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y le costó bastante reconocer a Hiro. 

-¿Estás bien? -él asintió recuperando el aliento, mirando la guantera fijamente- 

¿Seguro? -otra vez lo mismo- Bien, ¿te llevo a casa? 

-No le diré nada 

-¿Eh....? 

-K-san no sabrá nada.... El quiere hacerme feliz... y no dejaré que mis errores arruinen esta oportunidad que tengo... 

La curiosidad de Eiri por saber lo que hacía que Hiro se sintiera así era cada vez mayor, pero sabía la indiscreción y el error que podía ser preguntarlo abiertamente. Además, con sus palabras el guitarrista había dejado mas o menos claro que no quería hablar más del tema, que lo olvidaría para ser feliz. Pero el ya lo había intentado... y no era tan fácil. 

-¿Estás seguro de dejarlo avanzar? 

-... Seguro Yuki-san. -al verlo, el rubio notó una suave sonrisa en la cara tostada de Nakano, y pensó que sería lo mejor- 

-Me alegro. 

El auto partió en silencio. Eran más de las 8. Los demás ya debían estar en casa preparando la celebración por la presentación de Bad Luck en el Mega Pop Star. 

-¿Irás después o vamos ahora mismo? 

-... Mejor vamos ahora. 

Sonrisas en ambos. Algo distinto estaba por comenzar, y algo inesperado por ocurrir. Los grandes cambios se venían encima, y no todos serían malos... aunque tampoco todos serían buenos... 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*****

_Lunes 5 de Mayo de 2003 _

Vaya si tardé en este.... 


	21. Capítulo 20

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

_Miércoles 7 de Mayo de 2003 _

**No se si llegue a lemon. Digamos que es lemon para que se preparen. No influye en la historia.**

**Capítulo 20. **(¡¡20!!) 

Eran poco más de las 10 cuando Haruno volvió al departamento. 

-Buenas noches. -dijo. Todos le respondieron con las mismas palabras- ¿Qué celebran? 

Los integrantes de Bad Luck sonrieron al igual que el manager rubio. Contentos y relajados, le contaron a la mujer. 

-¡Excelente!, los felicito. 

-Gracias. 

-Muchas gracias. 

-¡Gracias Haruno! 

-Entonces celebremos. 

Yamato apareció con varias botellas de diversas cosas: nectar y jugos, gaseosas (o bebidas), agua mineral, granadina, agua tónica, pisco, cerveza, ron, gin, aguardiente, vodka, coñac y muchas otras cosas más. 

(N. de Rio: Granadina es un líquido rojo muy dulce, que se usa para hacer distintos tragos. No contiene alcohol) 

-Em... lo siento, pero no bebo -dijo Suguru- 

-Entonces un trago sin alcohol para el tecladista -Nekoi tomó la botella de granadina y de agua mineral y vertió parte del contenido de ambas de una caña para entregarla al muchacho- Ladrillo. ¿Quién más? 

-¡Yo! 

-Para Hiro-kun.... -hábiles movimientos divirtieron a los presentes y una caña de un color naranjo extraño se depositó en las manos del guitarrista- Vodka naranja. ¿Quién sigue? 

-_¡Me!_ -Yamato lo miró como pensando que trago hacerle, entonces tomó casi todas las botellas y comenzó a verter- 

-Tequila, gin, ron, pisco y un poco de granadina.... El beso de la muerte.... -la caña se veía de extraños colores y K la tomó preguntando como diablos sobreviviría a dicha mezcla- ¿Alguien más? 

-Yo. -el turno de Yuki fue un trago elegante como él. Whisky, vermout, un poco de amargo y cerezas marrasquino- 

-Manhattan para usted Eiri-san. ¿Yuuji? 

-¡Fuerte amigo! 

-Ron, limón, azúcar y hielo -la coctelera gritó graciosamente en las manos de Nekoi hasta depositar su contenido en una hermosa caña.- Daiquiri amigo. 

-Falto yo. 

-Nada fuerte para Shu -pidió Yuki. El cantante se quejó ante eso y Yamato sonrió- 

-Bien, veamos, algo que no arruine gargantas... -tequila, triple seco y limón danzaron por la licuadora antes de llegar a Shindo.- Un margarita. ¿Kotaro? 

-Algo suave onegai. 

-Mmm... veamos.... Pisco, huevos, limón, azúcar flor y hielo... -la licuadora luchó contra la mezcla unos minutos para luego dar un trago de un color parecido al verde limón, pero suave- ¿Pisco souer está bien? 

-Genial Yamato-san. 

-¿Tú que quieres amor? 

-No lo se, sorpréndeme. 

-Ok. -vermouth, gin, granadina, limón y hielo desfilaron por la coctelera y terminaron en una caña frente a la mujer- Adelaida. 

-¿Y tú Yamato? -preguntó Eiri disfrutando su Manhattan- 

-Yo... un Alejandra.... un tercio de gin o coñac, en este caso coñac; un tercio de crema de cacao; un tercio de crema de leche, hielo picado... batimos.... -un líquido de indefinible color se vació- espolvoreado con canela molida al final. 

-Entonces brindemos todos por el éxito el Bad Luck en el Mega Pop Star -dijo Shuichi levantando su vaso. Todos hicieron lo mismo- 

-¿Qué le faltó al muerto? -preguntó Hiro y todos contestaron al unísono- 

-¡Salud! 

Cuando los aperitivos se terminaron, Yamato los sorprendió con un Naranja en llamas, que consistía en un poco de ron y otro de vodka, mezclados con jugo de naranja y azúcar a gusto. Todo se hervía unos minutos en una cacerola y luego de servido caliente en tazones, se prendía fuego al alcohol. 

-¿Cerveza? 

-¿Tan pronto bajamos el nivel? -preguntó K un poco pasado de alcohol ya, gracias al aperitivo (que nunca fue tal) que Nekoi le había preparado- 

-Ya pasamos los aperitivos K-san -dijo con una media sonrisa muy rara- 

-Entonces que venga el resto. 

Mientras en el sillón. 

-¿No te atreves Fujisaki? 

-Pero... 

-Solo pruébala -Shuichi extendió a su compañero un vaso con piscola (pisco mezclado con coca-cola o cualquier bebida negra como pepsi y demases)- Es bueno tener cultura etílica. 

-De acuerdo. 

Suguru tomó el vaso y con las manos tímidas lo acercó a su boca. El sabor era fuerte y amargo, pero no desagradable. 

-Vaya... no es malo... -dijo mirando el contenido- 

-Si quieres algo así solo pídeselo a Yamato. -dijo Haruno apareciendo junto a los muchachos- Es mejor comenzar a beber o en tu casa junto a tus padres, o con tus mejores amigos. 

-¿Qué tomas Haruno? 

-Gin con gin Shu. 

-Yo quiero uno, pero seco. -Hiroshi se levantó y fue hasta el mesón en donde el rubio asesino ejercía las de barman.- Yamato-san, un gin con gin seco por favor. 

-Como gusten Hiro-kun. 

-Un vodka naranja para mí _please._

-Claro K-san. 

La música no tardó en aparecer. Y el alcohol no dejó de circular. Pronto las bebidas y la granadina se acabaron, dejando solo agua mineral y tónica para los tragos no-alcohólicos, por lo que Fujisaki se vio en un gran aprieto con la sed. 

_Es mejor comenzar a beber o en tu casa junto a tus padres, o con tus mejores amigos._

-Nekoi-san... 

-Dime Suguru-kun. 

-... ¿Qué me recomienda? 

-Veamos, no bebes asi que no puede ser algo muy fuerte... ¿Qué tal un poco de cerveza mientras tanto? 

-Si, puede ser. 

-Como consejo... -dijo mientras entregaba la caña color mostaza al muchacho- Si te comienzas a marear, toma un pan y cómele la miga, la masa. Eso absorbe el alcohol. 

-Oooo, por eso la bandeja con pan... 

Ambos miraron una bandejita con varias hallullas que había en un rincón de la mesa. Suguru se había preguntado todo el tiempo que hacía ahí, pero ahora tenía la respuesta. 

-Disfruta la celebración. 

-Gracias Nekoi-san. 

-Dime Yamato. 

-Entonces llámeme Fujisaki por favor. 

-Como quieras Fujisaki-kun. 

-Bien Yamato-san. 

Así, fueron circulando uno a uno los comensales de la fiesta, pidiendo cervezas, whiskys, gin, ron, coñac, mezclas y demases. 

-¡Oigan todos! -sin excepción voltearon todos- Encontré unas botellas de Sprite y no nos queda mas que una enorme cantidad de tequila, ¿qué tal si hacemos una ronda de Golpeados? 

-El que caiga primero que haga un Escalofrío. -acotó Yuuji- 

-¿Uh? -Fujisaki se acercó a Hiroshi y preguntó por el Escalofrío- 

-Es una manera de tomar tequila -le dijo el guitarrista- Supuestamente se hace con una mujer: colocas entre... en medio del busto de una mujer un vasito tequilero, esos chiquititos con la dosis de tequila. Luego lames su cuello y le echas sal en el mientras ella sostiene entre sus labios un trozo de limón. Retiras la sal de su cuello con tu lengua, la besas quitando el limón y luego, sin las manos, tomas el vaso de tequila de su busto empinándotelo. 

-¿Y cómo sería con un hombre? -preguntó sonrojado pensando en la variación que podría hacerse- 

-No se me ocurre que pasa por la cabeza del loco de mi hermano. 

-¡Vamos chicos, todos a tomar Golpeado! 

(N. de Rio: no creo que alguien no conozca los Golpeados, pero igual: En un vaso pequeño se echa una bebida blanca como sprite y tequila. En el dorso de la mano se echa sal y se apresta medio limón al lado. Se toma el limón, se lame la sal, se tapa con la mano el vaso y se golpea contra la mesa. El gas de la sprite hace efervecer el tequila que sale disparado, en ese momento se bebe con lo demás. Creo que es así) 

Suguru los miró con algo de envidia. Era cierto que no bebía, pero eso no significaba que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y el tequila no era de los tragos que no hubiera probado nunca. 

-¿Vienes Fujisaki-kun? 

-Claro Yamato-san. 

-Pero tu no sueles beber Fujisaki. 

-Voy a seguir el consejo de tu hermana Shuichi-san. 

-¡Vamos entonces!, ¡Veamos quien cae primero, si Fujisaki-kun o si Kotaro-chan! 

-¡No me digas chan Yuuji-san! 

Poco a poco la bebida, el limón, la sal y por supuesto el tequila comenzaron a desvanecerse. Sorprendentemente, todos tenían muy buen aguante, incluso los dos menores. 

-Esta... es la tercera botella.... -dijo Yamato ya bastante pasado, aunque con equilibrio- 

-Hagamos... hagamos esta ronda más divertida... -dijo Shuichi- juguemos algo... 

-Juguemos un poco de verdad... -dijo Hiroshi- no estamos como para jugar cartas... 

-¡Ya se! -gritó Yuuji- Jugaremos a la verdad... a la verdad... y las condiciones serán verdad o prenda... 

-No, no no, verdad o reto... -paró de inmediato Fujisaki, bastante mareado, pero consciente de lo que pasaba.- 

-Todos tomamos un vaso en nuestro turno -dijo Yuki- el que acepte verdad toma uno extra y el que acepte desafío toma otro. 

-Así todos nos emborrachamos parejito... -dijo Kotaro logrando que todos estallaran en risas- 

-Empecemos... -dijo K- ¿pero no hacen falta dados? 

-...Hagámoslo con la botella -dijo Haruno- La boca de la botella apuntará a uno de nosotros y ese hará una pregunta a quien quiera. 

-¡Hecho! 

La botella dio unos cuantos giros y apuntó hacia Shuichi. La mesa retumbó cuando todos la golpearon con sus vasos de tequila. 

-Fujisaki.... -dijo recuperando la voz, siempre el tequila le había picado en la garganta- ¿Eres virgen? 

-¿Virgen? -el aludido se puso de todos colores, pero el alcohol ya le había quitado buena parte de su timidez- Verdad -el contenido desapareció- Si, lo soy. 

Otra vuelta. Esta vez salió K. Otra vez el sonido de los vasos azotando la mesa y las palabras "post-trago" 

-Nekoi -dijo. Todos los miraron- ¿Qué sientes por Nakano? 

-... Verdad -otro vaso más tomado sin arrugarse- Siento un gran cariño por él. Lo he cuidado por mucho tiempo y admito que su presencia es muy... llamativa, pero no siento amor. 

La siguiente ronda fue de Yuuji. La tercera botella se vació y una nueva entró llenando todos los vasos. 

-Yuki-san, ¿cuál es el punto más erógeno de Shuichi? -Shindo se puso de todos colores y Eiri sonrió. 

-Verdad -y tomó sin expresiones mientras metía la mano por el pantalón de su pareja y apretaba sus nalgas, provocando un salto y un grito de parte de este- Lejos el trasero... -todos rieron mientras el cantante reclamaba. Así la venganza llegó de manos de Kotaro luego del vaso reglamentario- 

-Primo... 

-Vamos Kotaro, que sufra con la pregunta -dijo Shuichi- 

-¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de Eiri-san? 

-Verdad, ¡tequila cuñado! -y se lo tomó- Lejos, pero lejos, su sexo... -Yuki se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada sin notar que Shuichi tomaba aire para seguir hablando- Me gusta porque es así de grande -señalando con las manos un gran perímetro- y además... 

-¡Basta! -el escritor tomó las manos de Shu y las junto- creo que con eso está contestada la pregunta... 

La risa volvió a llenar el lugar. Y la botella apuntó a Haruno. 

-Kotaro. 

-Dime prima. 

-¿Cuántas veces te la has hecho solo pensando en Eiri-san? 

-Verdad ... mas de las que puedo contar 

Una vez más la ronda fue de K, aunque ya la risa salía de cualquier manera y los tragos no eran bebidos solo en el principio de la ronda. 

-Haruno... -a esas alturas ya habían comenzado a desparecer los "san" "kun" y demases- ¿cómo es Yamato en la cama? -ella se agachó un poco sobre la mesa como para decir un gran secreto, se tomó su tequila y habló- 

-Un tanque.... -después le tocó a Fujisaki- 

-Hiro... ¿cuál es tu problema amoroso? 

-... Verdad. Ya está solucionado. K-san me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y yo no sabía si corresponderle, pero ahora si lo se. 

Así siguieron las botellas y las preguntas, hasta que le tocó una vez más a Fujisaki el turno. 

-Shuichi... ¿porqué nunca dijiste que tenías una familia? 

-Verdad... Nadie me lo había preguntado. -después le tocó a K- 

-Shuichi... ¿eras virgen cuando te acostaste por primera vez con el escritor? 

-Verdad... No. -y otra vez a K- 

-Shu... ¿y quién fue el primero? 

-....Desafío. -y se empinó los dos vasos 

Yuki fue el más extrañado con la respuesta. El creía que obviamente las palabras que saldrían de la boca de su amante serías "Nakano Hiroshi", pero él prefería ocultarlo... Se hubiera preguntado porqué de no haber estado tan borracho.... 

-Un striptease. 

-Hecho. 

Música sensual y luz baja fueron los tónicos del espectáculo otorgado por el cantante, quien semidesnudo y visiblemente mareado, terminó besándose fogosamente con Eiri, sentado a horcajadas en su cadera. 

Las risas continuaron, y era obvio, que todos estaban más que ebrios... 

-Oigan.... -dijo (o intentó decir) Yuuji- No...n..no cae ninguno... 

-Nadie hará Escalofríos... -repuso Nekoi, también ebrio, pero con algo más de compostura. 

En eso Kotaro se queja de sentirse mal, y pide disculpas para ir al baño, ante la risa de los demás. Yuki sin embargo, pensó que el muchacho podía estar con algo mas que un simple mareo y caminó con cierto equilibrio hasta el baño. 

-¿Kotaro...? 

El chico estaba en cuclillas frente al inodoro esperando vomitar. 

-¿Como te sientes? 

-Solo quiero vaciar el estómago Eiri... gracias.... 

Una arcada corta las palabras. Yuki pone una mano en la espalda del chico y con la otra aparta las mechas largas y castañas que caían y podían ensuciarse. Al terminar, Kotaro cayó sentado, sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo. 

-Te dio fuerte... 

-Hace mucho que no tomaba de esta forma... 

Una nueva ola de arcadas y mareos le indicó que otra vez comenzaría a vomitar. El rubio lo sujetó con fuerza hasta que su estómago estuvo completamente vacío. Entonces Eiri alcanzó un vaso con agua a Kotaro para lavarse la boca, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. 

-Arigatto... Eiri,-san... -corrigió acordándose de los modales. 

El escritor dio un paso atrás para llevarlo a la sala, pero no reparó en la toalla que había caído, enredándose los pies y yendo a piso con el primo de su amante sobre él. Kotaro intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus manos cayeron en el lugar equivocado, corroborando "de manera directa" los efectos del baile de su primo. Lentamente miró hacia atrás para disculparse... o lo que fuera, pero antes de darse cuenta, estaba atrapado en los labios del rubio. 

El primer reflejo de Kotaro fue alejarse, pero luego se dejó llevar por la pasión y el sabor salado de Eiri. Yuki por su parte, ya no daba mas entre a excitación y la curiosidad. Ese chico era tan pero TAN parecido a Shuichi, que no podía evitar pensar en como serían sus labios, su cuerpo, su interior.... Y lo averiguaría ahora. Claro que tan concentrado en la boca del chico que no notó que Shuichi los observaba desde la puerta. 

-Oigan... -dijo en tono de reproche Shindo chocando con la silla cuando volvió a la sala- Kotaro y Yuki van a tener sexo... 

-¿Y? 

-¿Cómo que... cómo que... y?... ¡Yuki es mi pareja! 

-Pero hermano... -comentó Haruno riendo por las caricias de Yamato- Kotaro es tu... tu doble... y... tiene que hacer, hacer lo mismo que tu ¿o no? 

-Y no nos puedes negar Shu... -dijo Hiroshi abrazando a su mejor amigo y dándole suaves besos en el cuello- que tu tienes sexo con Yuki varias veces a la semana... 

-Entonces... -suavemente y luego de un tierno beso en los labios, Shuichi se aleja de Hiroshi y va hacia el baño en donde sorprende a Kotaro con la cara metida entre las piernas de Eiri- Mas te vale hacerlo bien ¿eh Kotaro? 

Al parecer ninguno de los aludidos lo escuchó, asi que el otro se dio media vuelta y se enfiló a los brazos de Nakano, que en su ausencia ya había caído en los brazos de K. Entonces el cantante observó el panorama. K y Hiroshi por un lado. Yamato y Haruno por otro... Yuuji se empinaba una cerveza y Fujisaki observaba el techo, seguramente tan mareado que ni siquiera podía levantarse. Caminó hasta Nakano y de un poco disimulado gesto le indicó a Suguru. El mayor asintió con una sonrisa y ambos fueron hacia el tecladista que daba un gran bostezo. 

-¿Fujisaki-kun tiene sueño? -preguntó Shuichi a su lado y posando su cabeza en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos- 

-Em... -**-_-** - Shuichi... 

-Apuesto que si -cortó Yuuji inclinándose directamente sobre el otro y robándole un beso- Pero nosotros se lo quitaremos ¿ne Shuichi? 

-Ohhh que si... 

-E...esperen... 

Shindo se concentró en el cuello de Suguru mientras Yuuji se ocupaba de las molestas prendas del chico. Pronto las protestas de Fujisaki se convirtieron en suspiros de placer y leves quejidos y gemidos. El cantante y el asesino recorrieron juntos y a sus anchas el pecho del pobre Fujisaki, bajando hasta su estómago, y mientras Shuichi mordía los muslos, Nakano se entretenía con el virgen sexo del tecladista. 

Por otro lado, K ya llevaba buena cuenta de la ropa de Hiroshi, dejándolo semi desnudo y arrinconado en la esquina de la sala, llenando el lugar de suspiros mientras preparaba a su nuevo amante para la penetración. 

Haciendo lo propio estaba Yamato con Haruno, aunque este no quitaba el ojo de encima de K y Hiro, mientras impulsaba a su mujer sobre sus piernas, controlando el ritmo y la intensidad. 

Y mientras en la sala cada uno hacia lo suyo... 

-Eiri-san... 

-Eres igual que Shuichi... -gimió besándolo repetidas veces- Hablas demasiado... 

Un solo empujón y estuvo dentro de Kotaro. Yuki lanzó un suave quejido al sentir aquél pasaje tan estrecho y cálido... No podía negar que era genial, pero que Shuichi era mejor. 

Así, con fuerza lanzó hacia atrás a Kotaro dejándolo de espalda contra el suelo, mientras el se "afanaba en lo suyo". A cada embestida la comparación con Shindo se desvanecía... ¿qué importaba si Kotaro era mejor o no que Shuichi?, en ese momento se sentía estupendo, el cuerpo del muchacho era completamente diferente del de su amante y eso le provocaba sensaciones que no podía equiparar con las de su pareja porque simplemente no había punto de comparación. Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, ya que esa sería la única noche. 

Acomodándose la ropa como podía y esquivando el trío formado entre Yuuji, Fujisaki y Shuichi (en ese orden en el suelo) Haruno se adelantó al bar a tomar algo mientras Yamato se dirigía con paso resuelto hacia K y Nakano. El guitarrista tenía al americano en sus espaldas, pero dando la cara a Nekoi, que observaba las expresiones llenas de placer del otro. Inclinándose un poco, tomó la cara de Hiro y le dio un suave beso que ahogó un fuerte gemido. 

-¿Qué tal Hiro? -preguntó suavemente. Este abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió- 

-...Sugoi... (genial) 

-Entonces no te molestará ¿ne K? -preguntó mientras terminaba de botar la camisa de Nakano al suelo y se colocaba a su nivel- 

-...Claro que no.... 

Haruno observó con gracia mientras se empinaba el enésimo gin con gin. 

-Malditos homosexuales -dijo riendo- Me dejaron sola.... 

En eso, siente unos brazos fuertes en su cintura y unos labios húmedos en su cuello. 

-¿Qué malos no?, mira que dejar a una dama mirando.... 

-Jaja, Eiri... san... ¿qué tal Kotaro? 

-Delicioso... ¿qué tal tú? 

-Averigüémoslo. 

Entre besos y "agarrones" indiscriminados, la nueva pareja se dirigió al mismo sillón en donde minutos antes había estado ella con su novio. 

-Mmm, hace mucho que no estaba con una mujer... 

-Espero satisfacerlo... 

-Yo también... 

Nuevamente la ropa estorbó y fue alejada por las hábiles manos de ambos, mientras Yuki recorría el busto y las piernas de Haruno. 

De reojo, Yuuji notó que Yuki estaba con la mujer... Entonces pensó que Kotaro estaba solo... y eso no podía ser. Sin mucho tacto dejó el cuerpo de Suguru, permitiendo que Shindo lo poseyera, y se encaminó al baño camino del cual se encontró al susodicho muchacho. Solo un cruce de miradas bastó para que ambos desaparecieran en una pieza. 

-Ah... Shuichi.... 

Suguru jamás imaginó que Shindo poseyera un apetito sexual (y otras cosas sexuales también) de dichas dimensiones. Su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a la invasión de Nakano y ahora a la del cantante, pero el placer superaba toda sensación negativa. Los labios del pelirrosa no lo dejaban tranquilo y sus manos no se quedaban quietas en ningún momento. 

En la esquina de la sala, K terminó su segundo orgasmo y se retiró del cuerpo de Hiroshi, dejándolo libre para Yamato. Este no perdió el tiempo y tomó las piernas del guitarrista, dejándolo a merced de sus acciones. Una perversa sonrisa adornaba sus labios, hasta que sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la cintura. 

-¿Nani...? 

-Veamos que tal tú Yamato... 

De un solo empellón que le arrancó un grito del alma, K entró en el cuerpo de Nekoi, que nada pudo hacer para evitarlo... mas que disfrutar del americano por un lado, y del frágil muchacho por el otro. 

Una verdadera orquesta de gemidos flotaba sobre el departamento. Yuuji y Kotaro por un lado. Yuki y Haruno en el sillón. Shuichi y Fujisaki en el suelo, mientras K, Yamato y Hiroshi seguían en el rincón. Varios gritos anunciaron un prolongado silencio que sería interrumpido por los pasos torpes de los dos primeros, que venían de la pieza. 

-¿Queda algo de beber? 

-Un poco de gin y tequila -dijo Haruno aún bajo el cuerpo de Eiri- y aguardiente bajo la mesa. 

El rubio escritor se levantó y fue con Shuichi, llevándolo al sillón. Yamato se reunió con Haruno, Yuuji y Kotaro se sentaron juntos y K tomó de la cintura a Hiroshi y se quedaron apoyados uno en el otro. Finalmente fue Nekoi quien notó que Suguru estaba completamente dormido en medio de la sala. 

-Alguien llévelo a dormir a la pieza de atrás. -y fue Nakano Yuuji quien acató- 

-¿Alguien quiere tequila? 

-Yo. 

Haruno se levantó para buscar el vaso, y cuando volteó, notó que los 7 hombres presentes la miraban sin mucho pudor. Por primera vez en toda la noche creyó estar sobria y saber que le ocurriría... Pero luego sonrió. 

-¿Alguien quiere algo más que tequila? 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*****

Y salió el lemon.... Y malo.... ¬¬ 

La idea del juego la saqué del Fic "EL juego de la verdad" de GW hecho por Denisse. Todos los créditos. 

Mary-chan, se que no están todas las parejas que te dije que estarían, pero lo compensaré con otras cosas en los capítulos que vienen, ya que aunque no lo crean. ¡este fic continúa! 

_Jueves 8 de Mayo de 2003_


	22. Capítulo 21

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

_Jueves 8 de Mayo de 2003, 20:50:19 _

**Capítulo 21.**

Diciembre 30 

Las cortinas estaban cerradas. La luz no se filtraba por ningún lado, ni siquiera la más mínima línea de luminosidad pasaba a la sala. El silencio reinaba mientras el olor a alcohol saturaba las narices. 

Casi sin darse cuenta Fujisaki avisó a su casa que estaba en donde los Shindo. 

-Si mamá... -susurraba tomando su cabeza con ambas manos- si... estoy bien... chao mamá... 

Casi sin darse cuenta, volvió a la cama, junto a los hermanos Nakano y a K, todos durmiendo como si fueran muertos. Suguru no se fijó en sus "acompañantes" de cama, y haciendo a un lado la pierna de Yuuji, se tiró sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. 

Eran las 10.30. Y era 30 de diciembre. Deberían estar ensayando para el MPS... pero Hiroshi estaba durmiendo, Fujisaki también lo hacía y Shuichi estaba evocado a vaciar su estómago en el inodoro. Ni un alma más rondaba el departamento. Nadie se acordaba que Ryuichi llegaría en cualquier momento con Omi, Miky, Judy y Noriko. Nadie recordaba que Tohma les había advertido que de no aparecer ese día, los iría a buscar al departamento luego de saber que celebrarían. 

Y vaya suerte que las camas fueran todas matrimoniales, excepto la de Omi que nadie usó. Mientras en la cama de Kotaro se encontraban este, Yuki y Shuichi, en la de la pareja de asesinos estaban el tecladista y el guitarrista de Bad Luck junto al hermano de este último, y en la de Yuki y Shuichi se encontraban Haruno, Yamato y K, que después de ir al baño, simplemente optó por la primera puerta que encontró. 

Y eran las 4.15pm cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar, dado los fuertes golpes que le propinaban. 

-¡Abran! -gritó Tohma- ¡Se los advertí! 

Pero nadie aparecía... Yuki abrió un ojo sintiendo los golpes como martillos sobre su cabeza. Puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, pero la mano de Shuichi lo tocó. 

-Yuki.... 

-¿Mm....? 

-....Ve a ver.... 

-Mmmmm 

-Si no lo haces ellos se van a levantar y le van a dar un tiro al que está tocando. 

-Mmm... 

-Como digas... 

La puerta del lado se abrió y tres pares de pasos sonaron: Haruno, Yamato y K. Los tres arma en mano. Nekoi abrió, Shindo se mantuvo a un lado y el americano disparó sin ver siquiera a donde lo hacía. 

-¡¡Mister K!! 

La aterrorizada voz de Seguchi hizo que el otro bajara la vista. El ex-tecladista de Nittle Grasper vio ojos enrojecidos y sintió el penetrante aroma a alcohol que el departamento entero expelía. 

-Que asco... -dijo tapándose la nariz y entrando sin ser invitado. Los asesinos se retiraron a su dormitorio, seguros de matar al tipo si no dormían 15 minutos más-¿Qué significa esto K? -gritó Tohma indicando las botellas vacías de tequila y demases- ¡Tenemos un concierto...! 

-¡No grites! -cortó el otro- _Oh my god_... me revienta la cabeza... 

-Voy a abrir las ventanas... 

-No lo hagas con las cortinas.... 

Pronto el aire fresco comenzó a luchar con la pestilencia del interior y Seguchi sintió que podía respirar un poco más. 

-¿Porqué Bad Luck no está en el edificio como ordené? 

-_Sleeping..._

-Pues despiértelos K-san... -gruñó aguantando la rabia- 

-...Al diablo Seguchi... en las condiciones en las que estamos no podemos ni prender una ampolleta, no podremos estar afuera. -gruñó retirándose a dormir el también- 

-¡Pero....! 

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar? -la voz de Eiri sobresaltó al rubio- 

-Eiri-san... 

-Bien, hasta que hablas bajo.... -el escritor se sentó pesadamente en el sillón mas cercano y prendió un cigarrillo- Bad Luck no estará disponible hoy... su manager tampoco... 

-Pero... 

-Nada de peros Tohma, vete a tu oficina y déjanos descansar que estamos... 

-Ebrios... todos están ebrios. -Tohma observó el maltratado aspecto de su "hermano" y tomó su manos- Eiri-san, deja que te saque de aquí... esta gente... la familia de ese mocoso... No es bueno que estés con ellos. 

-¿Porqué? -preguntó duramente soltando su mano. Él miró hacia todos lados y luego se acercó al rubio para susurrar- 

-Esa mujer me disparó en mi oficina el día del concierto de Navidad. Te juro que es cierto... Quiso matarme... 

-Yo no quise matarlo. -dijo Haruno sentándose al lado de Yuki- 

-¡Tú! 

-Solo quise asustarlo. 

-...No ... no.. mientas... 

-No fallaría a tan corta distancia. 

-Eres de lo peor... -en ese momento Seguchi siente algo frío en su nuca y como el seguro de un arma era retirado.- 

-¿Y como es la gente que hace tratos con mafiosos eh? -era Yamato- Porque no creo que sea muy... como decirlo... "honorable" de su parte mandar gente a matar a su amigo y al hermano de Eiri-san a su departamento ¿verdad? 

-¿Qué? -la mirada del escritor fue como un latigazo sobre Tohma- 

-No se preocupe Tohma-san... -dijo Haruno- Bad Luck irá mañana a primera hora a trabajar. 

-Gracias por visitarnos Seguchi-san 

El rubio los miró aterrados y una gran pena se apoderó de él cuando sus ojos se posaron en Yuki. El escritor lo miraba con frialdad y desprecio... Era más de lo que podía aguantar.... Cuando la puerta se cerró los tres suspiraron y se tendieron en el sillón. 

--¿Es cierto lo de Tatsuha y el loco ese? -preguntó a Nekoi.

--Si. 

A los minutos estaban dormidos otra vez. 

A las 3.24pm, Kotaro apareció en la sala. Abrió un poco las cortinas y dejó que la luz de la tarde inundara el departamento. Aspiró el aire fresco y sintió que vomitaría de nuevo, pero antes de hacerlo puso agua a calentar. Todos necesitaban un café. Casi una hora después estaban todos en pie, bañados y con enormes tazones del negro líquido frente a ellos. Ninguno hablaba. La jaqueca era demasiado poderosa y el sonido de la tetera al sonar ya les había reventado los tímpanos. Daban gracias a todas las Divinidades que Ryuichi no haya ido a dejar a Omi y que Tohma se hubiera ido sin hacer mayores escándalos. 

-Voy a comprar unas aspirinas -dijo Shuichi de repente- ¿Alguien me acompaña? 

-Yo -dijo su primo- Necesito airearme un poco. 

-Yo también, -acotó K- ya debo irme a casa de todos modos. 

-¿Vienes Fujisaki? 

-No gracias K-san, me tomaré primero el café. 

Los tres salieron y Haruno se disculpó argumentando que iría a ordenar un poco las piezas. Yamato cocinaría algo suave y los Nakano ayudarían a la mujer. Solo Yuki y Suguru quedaron en la sala. 

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó el escritor al sentir el silencio. El muchacho sonrió y se negó a sonrojarse. Después de esa noche era ridículo hacerlo por una pregunta como esa- 

-Nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuera a ser así... 

-El alcohol hace perder la razón. 

-Pero de todas formas no me desagradó. Es la primera vez que hago algo así, algo... loco, diferente a lo que he hecho toda mi vida. 

-¿Te sientes libre? -el tecladista le brindó una gran sonrisa- 

-Si. 

-No te acostumbres a estas cosas eso si. No puedes darte el lujo de deteriorarte. 

-Lo se Eiri-san, gracias. 

El último trago de café y Fujisaki dejó la taza en la cocina, despidiéndose de Yamato, luego de los demás que estaban ordenando y finalmente volvió frente al escritor. 

-Nos vemos Eiri-san. 

-Nos vemos Suguru. 

EL chico dio la vuelta, pero casi de inmediato volteó y robó un beso de los labios de Eiri. Este lo miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió. 

-No te acostumbres. 

-Por eso lo hago ahora. 

Sonriendo, Fujisaki partió a su casa, lo suficientemente repuesto como para que no sospecharan nada sus padres de la noche que había vivido. 

Yuki miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y notó que Yamato lo observaba sonriendo. 

-¿También? -preguntó. El otro asintió. Nekoi rió con ganas- Vaya muchacho.... 

Al rato llegaron Shuichi y Kotaro. Todos con aspirina en mano comenzaron a reír y conversar, esta vez acompañados solo de café y jugos naturales. 

-Me siento un poco culpable de haber dejado que Fujisaki-kun estuviera... -dijo Shuichi aferrado a la cintura de Eiri.- 

-¿Porqué Shu? -preguntó Yuuji- 

-...Porque él es un chico común y corriente... 

-Pero no le molestó -dijo Yuki- Además, estábamos todos ebrios Shu, no te mortifiques. 

-Olvidémonos de Fujisaki -dijo Hiro- Hay que ver qué le vamos a decir a Seguchi-san mañana por la mañana. 

-Debe estar furioso... ¿qué les dijo cuando vino? 

-No dijo nada -contestó Eiri- Y mañana tampoco dirá nada. 

Un momento de silencio se elevó. A nadie le molestó, hasta que Yuuji tosió. 

-Oi Shuichi... 

-¿Si Yuuji-san? 

-¿Todas las bandas del MPS tendrán un cuerpo de seguridad verdad?... guardaespaldas 

-Claro. 

-¿Y con quien tenemos que hablar? 

-...¿Hablar para qué? 

-¿Cómo que para que? -interrumpió Nekoi- ¿Con quien registran a los guardaespaldas? 

-Pues... K-san está encargado de eso... 

-Bien chicos, entonces esta Tigresa debe ir a hablar con el americano. 

-Pero Haruno... 

-Tranquilo Shuichi, Bad Luck estará bajo la protección de las 4 Bestias... 

-¿las... 4 bestias? 

Nakano y Shindo se miraron sin entender. 

-¡Byakko! -dijo Haruno- 

-Sohryu -siguió Yamato- 

-Suzaku -terminó Yuuji- Y Genbu... 

-¿Y quien será Genbu? -preguntó Yuki- 

-Pues Daisuke-sama, ¿quien mas? 

Los músicos no cabían en si de la impresión, mientras Eiri apenas esbozaba lo que ese nombre significaba. Sabía que lo había oído, pero no recordaba donde. En eso... 

Toc Toc Toc.... 

Nekoi fue a abrir la puerta y quedó de una pieza cuando vio quien estaba del otro lado. 

-Mi...Mi...¡Mika-sama! 

-¿Mika-sama? 

-¿Mika-sama? 

-¿Mika? 

En efecto, Seguchi Mika entró en el departamento con la mirada muy seria. 

-Me alegra encontrarlos muchachos. 

Para sorpresa de Eiri, Shuichi y Hiro no se refería a ellos... Si no a los tres asesinos. 

-Mika-sama. ¿desea algo?.... 

Rápidamente una mesa con una humeante taza de café, tostadas y mermelada. Haruno, Yamato y Yuuji se mantenían junto a la mesa de pie, desarmando sus armas, y presentando a la mujer los cargadores fuera de las pistolas, la bala que queda lista a ser disparada y el arma descargada. 

-¿Qué significa esto....? -pasó a preguntar el escritor- 

-Los asesinos tienen la obligación de desarmarse frente a sus jefes. -explicó Mika tranquilamente- 

-Pero... ¿los conocías? 

-Por supuesto Eiri. Y tú también los viste muchas veces –dijo sonriendo ante la curiosidad de su hermano- me aventuraría a decir que incluso jugaste un par de veces con Masato Shindo y con Yamato, pero tu memoria es más frágil que la mía. 

-Pero... 

-No veo a tu primo Byakko... 

-Está ordenando algunas cosas Mika-sama, si desea lo llamo. 

-Por favor. 

Al momento siguiente los 4 estaban junto a la mesa mientras el escritor y los músicos observaban. 

-Supe que Okura-san estará en la protección de Bad Luck. 

-Así es Mika-sama. 

-Tohma no está contento con eso. Si no se apresuran matones de Okura hijo estarán como el cuerpo de seguridad de la banda. -la mujer buscó en su bolso y entregó una carpeta a Yuuji- Toma esto Yuuji y entrégaselo a K-san inmediatamente. El arreglará lo demás. 

-Como diga. 

Nakano salió de inmediato del departamento con la carpeta bajo el brazo. 

-Deben tener cuidado muchachos. ¿Supieron que Tohma envió matones con Sakuma-san y Tatsuha? 

-Si Mika-sama. Afortunadamente Byakko andaba cerca -dijo Yamato- 

-Ibas junto a Kiyosato-san ¿no Byakko? 

-Eh... si Mika-sama.... iba en su auto cuando... cuando vi a los sujetos entrar en el edificio. 

-¿Tatsuha y el otro los vieron? 

-No alcanzaron a entrar. 

-Me parece. Estaremos en contacto muchachos. Les intentaré informar lo más que pueda sobre los movimientos de Tohma ahora que está con Okura. 

-Muchas gracias Mika-sama -dijeron los tres con una venia- 

-Nunca imaginé las vueltas que daría la vida. –comentó ella mirando a Yuki y a los asesinos- Mi hermano pareja de un Shindo... 

-Mika-sama... -empezó Nekoi- Es peligroso que usted ande sola por ahí. Okura podría tomar algún tipo de represalia. 

-No te preocupes Sohryu. -sonrió- Se cuidarme. 

Ella continuó con su café mientras los tres asesinos pensaban en un rincón, no lejos de Mika. 

Eiri por otro lado miraba el techo intentando evocar recuerdos de su niñez. ¿Él jugando con Shindo Masato y Nekoi Yamato?, ¿y quién diablos era Shindo Masato?. Le había parecido oír ese nombre en alguno de los relatos de su pareja o la familia. 

-Masato... 

-El hermano de Kotaro -dijo Shuichi- Murió en una redada de la policía hace varios años. En realidad desapareció, nadie volvió a verlo nunca. 

-Casi nos atrapan a todos aquella vez -comentó Hiroshi- Kotaro escapó apenas. 

-Recuerdo un chico castaño en mis tiempos de niño... pero el otro era Tohma... siempre Tohma... 

-Tohma y Sohryu se parecían un poco ¿no lo crees Eiri?, aunque, claro, ahora adultos no tienen nada en común. 

-Mika... -la mujer se sentó junto a Nakano- 

-Jugabas con un castaño y un rubio. Pero Tohma no llegó hasta que tenías unos 10 años. Antes jugabas con ESE rubio -apuntando a Nekoi- 

-¡El destino nos quiere juntos Yuki! -gritó Shindo aferrándose a la cintura de su pareja- 

EL reloj indicó las 19.00pm. La mujer se despidió y salió hacia su casa, pero al llegar a la puerta volteó y susurró algo a los asesinos. 

-Yo también debo irme. 

-¡Pero Hiro! 

-Mi casa es un desastre Shu, debo ordenar un poco. 

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? 

-No se preocupe Yuki-san, prefiero caminar. 

Nakano se despidió de todos y salió tranquilo. Tomó el ascensor hasta la planta baja y caminó hasta la calle, en donde se encontró con su hermano. 

-¿Te vas Hiro? 

-Si, voy a ordenar un poco. 

-Nos vemos entonces. 

-Cuidate 

-Igual. 

Yuuji subió por el mismo camino que hizo el otro. 

-¡Tadaima! 

-¿Cómo te fue Yuuji? 

-Bastante bien. Me crucé con Hiro abajo. 

-¿Y qué eran los papeles que Mika te pasó? -preguntó Yuki- 

-Registros. Cosas que nos "acreditaban" como cuerpo de seguridad. Incluso estaba la firma de Seguchi Tohma. 

-Jajaja. 

-Y hablando de Seguchi Tohma... me pareció haber visto su auto abajo, en la otra calle. 

Kotaro, Haruno y Yamato se volvieron a mirar a Yuuji. 

-¿Estás seguro Yuuji? 

-Creo que si. 

Kotaro salió disparado del departamento, la pareja se armó una vez mas y salió tras su primo. Nakano olió que algo andaba mal y salió al balcón preparando su arma. Gracias a eso, solo él pudo ver como el vehículo negro que transportaba al gerente de la productora NG salía a enorme velocidad. El sujeto buscó con la mirada hacia todos lados buscando rastros de su hermano, pero no pudo verlo, entonces entendió. 

-¡Se llevó a Hiro! 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*****


	23. Capítulo 22

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

_Sábado 10 de Mayo de 2003 16:45:47. _

**Capítulo 22.**

Shuichi quedó de piedra ante las palabras de Yuuji. Este no lo tomó en cuenta y salió a perseguir el auto. Eiri, preocupado, fue al balcón y pudo ver a los 4 asesinos desaparecer, todos en dirección del vehículo. 

-¿Crees que haya sido Tohma, Shuichi?... ¿Shuichi? 

Pero este tampoco estaba. Por un momento, Yuki se sintió desconcertado. ¿Habría sido Tohma?, y su fue él... ¿porqué hacerlo? 

Entonces pensó en Mika. No supo exactamente porqué pensó en su hermana, pero creyó que ella podía tener más respuestas que él. Sin embargo el teléfono sonaba y sonaba. 

-Vamos Mika... 

-_¿Si?_

-¡Mika! 

_-Eiri... _

-Mika, pasó algo muy extraño... Hiro salió a su casa, y su hermano dice que el auto de Tohma estaba afuera... y después salieron todos corriendo, y Yuuji dijo que se habían llevado a Hiro y.... 

_-Ten mucho cuidado hermano, no te muevas del departamento..._

De pronto, ella deja de hablar y un grito ahogado se escucha por el teléfono. Un sonido amortiguado que seguía Yuki conocía bien... 

-¡Mika! 

Un disparo con silenciador. 

*** 

A las 23.00pm Kotaro llegó al departamento sumamente cansado. 

-¡Eiri-san!... ¡Eiri-san! 

Para su terror, el escritor no estaba. En su lugar solo había un papel. 

_Algo le pasó a Mika._

-Mierda... -los dedos del niño se vieron torpes frente al nerviosismo mientras intentaba marcar el número de sus primos... - ¡Yamato-san!, Eiri-san no está, dejó una nota que dice que algo le pasó a Mika-sama... ¡Por favor búsquelo! 

_-Contacta a Yuuji y que vaya por Omi, ¡hazlo Kotaro!_

-Claro... 

Varias llamadas más ocuparon el tiempo de Kotaro, hasta que pudo hacer todos los encargos que los demás le daban. 

Yamato estaba en los pasos de Yuki. 

Yuuji buscaba a Omi, que seguía con Ryuichi. 

Haruno investigaba el paradero del auto negro. 

Y él... él debía encontrar a Shuichi. 

-¿Donde te metiste primo? 

*** 

09.55am, 31 de Diciembre. 

_"__Eiri-san está en el hospital con Mika-sama.__"_

_"__Encontré a mi primo. Ahora está en casa conmigo, pero no les gustará saber__ que lo encontré comprando"_

_"__Encontré a Hiroshi. Nos vemos en media hora.__"_

A la hora estipulada, Kotaro, Haruno, Yamato y Shuichi se encontraban frente al lujoso edificio que daba techo a Seguchi Tohma. 

-Mira que traerlo a su propio departamento el muy desgraciado -gruñó el cantante- 

-Quizás no tenía planeado hacerlo –dijo Kotaro- Quizás en su rabia, actuó precipitadamente. Esa suele ser la causa por la que los primerizos traen a sus casas a las víctimas. 

-No te acostumbres a acompañarnos Shu -regañó Nekoi- recuerda que solo viniste porque se trata de Hiro. 

-No peleen, -pidió el menor- mejor pensemos en Hiroshi. 

-A las 11 vendrá un emisario de Okura -susurró la mujer- Tenemos que salir por lo menos a las 10.45. No podemos tardar más. 

-Entonces vamos ahora. 

Con radiantes sonrisas los 4 entraron al edificio saludando al conserje. El silencio se apoderó de ellos en el ascensor, mientras repasaban mentalmente sus lugares. Shuichi se revolvía más que los demás, debido a que había perdido la costumbre del metal contra la piel. 

-No recordaba lo que era tener una en la espalda -comentó de repente logrando sacar sonrisas de los demás. 

-Debiste decirnos que querías una Shuichi -regañó la mayor -Alguien podría haberte vitso... además debe ser ilegal... 

Cuando llegaron al departamento notaron que era el único del piso. Rieron más entonces. Las cosas serían más fáciles todavía ya que la entrada era directa desde el ascensor, gracias a una clave o a que alguien abriera desde adentro. 

El timbre sonó repetidas veces. DING DONG DING DONG.... 

-¡¡¿Qué demonios...?!! - un nervioso y sudado Seguchi Tohma salió a la puerta gritando. pero sus palabras quedaron sin sonido cuando vio a Shuichi apuntarle en el medio de los ojos con una pequeña automática de 9mm. 

-Buenos días Tohma-san -saludó mientras entraba al departamento. Haruno y Yamato comenzaron a registrar cuidadosamente las habitaciones, hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban. Kotaro vigilaba mientras el ascensor.- 

-Shi...Shindo.... 

-No sabíamos que quisiera una reunión privada con Hiro-kun, Tohma-san. -comentó Nekoi luego de unos minutos, trayendo al guitarrista en brazos, inconsciente- ¿Tan aburrida habrá sido que el pobre Hiro se quedó dormido? 

Seguchi estaba mas que blanco y la barbilla le temblaba sin control. 

-¿Y qué hacemos con él? -preguntó Kotaro. - No podemos dejarlo así como así. ¿Lo matamos? 

-No podemos. Es demasiado famoso como para pasar desapercibido. –reclamó ella. Shuichi entonces puso el arma, otra vez, sobre la frente de su jefe- 

-Yo sé que hacer con él. -dijo lacónico. Entonces miró a Yamato y sonrió- ¿usted también lo sabe no Yamato-san? 

-Claro que lo sé... -musitó provocando crueles sonrisas en los demás- ¿Hora? 

-10 y 36. 

-Tenemos casi 10 minutos, es más que suficiente. 

Con un simple movimiento, Nekoi se encaramó a Tohma al hombro e hizo una seña de despedida mientras se dirigía al dormitorio. 

-Nos vemos muchachos. 

-Que no grite amor. 

-Claro... 

La puerta se cerró y los otros tres se dedicaron a desordenar cuidadosamente el departamento. Muchas cosas de valor y pequeño tamaño como cristalería, llaves, y una que otra joya guardada en otra habitación desaparecieron de inmediato. Los papeles de la sala de estudio quedaron regados por el suelo para después acumular en un rincón todo lo electrónico: televisores, videograbadoras, equipos DVD, consolas, grabadoras, cámaras de video y fotografía, etc. 

Cuando dieron las 10.45am, Yamato abrió apareció en la sala acomodándose la camiseta y arreglando su cabello. 

-Tendré que ir a cortarme el pelo -dijo- 

-Te queda bien con ese largo cariño. ¿Vamos ya? 

-Sip. Estamos en la hora. 

-¿Pero como sacaremos a Hiro? -preguntó Shuichi- por el olor parece que lo hubieran sedado. 

-Tohma debe haberlo subido de alguna manera. 

-Hagámoslo de la misma forma en que sacaron a Omi de la casa de Kazuya -dijo Kotaro- Eso, claro, sin matar a Seguchi. A las 11 viene el emisario. Entonces podemos dejar un pequeño detonador, de esos que siempre levas contigo Haruno-san. 

-Si, es cierto. Pero eso nos obliga a escondernos hasta las 11 aquí. 

-Eso no es problema. 

-Pero... si nos quedamos e inculpamos al emisario de robo o algo así, será un hecho aún más difícil de ocultar que lo del departamento de Eiri-san. No podemos quedarnos. Debe haber otra salida. 

-Simplemente salgamos -dijo Yamato- No hay entradas directas desde los estacionamientos. Seguchi debió pasar por el hall con Hiro inconsciente o amenazado. 

-Entonces deberemos salir muy campantes con un chico inconsciente.... -suspiró Haruno- Pero lo importante es sacarlo, llevamos 5 minutos de retraso. Vámonos. 

Los 4 bajaron con Hiro en las espaldas de Nekoi. 

-Nos vemos señor -dijeron sonrientes al conserje- 

-Oh!, eran ustedes entonces los que vendrían a buscar al joven... 

-¿Perdón? 

-Claro, Seguchi-san dijo que unos amigos vendrían s buscar al joven Nakano para llevarlo a su casa, ya que habían trabajado mucho. También dijo que seguramente bajaría dormido... 

Todos analizaban las palabras del hombre con expresiones asombradas, hasta que Shuichi reaccionó primero. 

-Jajaja, claro, Tohma-san avisó, ¿que prevenido no? 

-Por supuesto, ¿que cosa habría sido no haberle dicho no? 

-Bien, debemos irnos. 

-Claro. 

Riendo y conversando nimiedades, tomaron un taxi que los llevó al departamento de Kotaro. 

-¿Dónde está Eiri-san? 

-Debe seguir en el hospital. 

-¡¿Qué pasó?! -saltó Shuichi, que aun no se enteraba de lo que había sucedido. Luego de calmarlo un poco, le explicaron los hechos- Que extraño... ¿quien querría matar a Mika-san? 

-¿Quién querría dañar a Hiro? 

-...Piensas en Seguchi, Yamato-san. 

-No se me ocurre otro. Mika-sama iba a ser nuestro contacto para saber los movimientos de su marido... Pero no entiendo porqué lanzarse contra Hiroshi primero... 

-Hiro-kun me contó que un día sorprendió a Seguchi planeando sacar a Shuichi del medio -dijo Haruno- Quizás fue eso. 

-Es un maldito. 

Mientras Nakano continuaba durmiendo y Kotaro se organizaba con Yuuji sobre los siguientes movimientos Shuichi observaba con cruel satisfacción las noticias del medio día anunciando el intento de robo de un sujeto que entró al departamento de Seguchi Tohma y que, al ver que no podía llevarse todo lo que deseaba, lo dejó apilado en un rincón... y torturó sexualmente al ex-tecladista, ya que según informes médicos, nunca fue penetrado por su agresor, pero si por diversos objetos. 

-¿No quedaron pruebas verdad? 

-No -dijo Nekoi- 

El cantante se retiró después para cuidar a Hiroshi. Kotaro fue a encontrarse con Yuuji y Omi, dejando a la pareja en el departamento. 

-Ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos amor... cuéntame como encontraste a Eiri-san. 

-Pues... la verdad es que no sé que ocurrió desde que salió hasta que lo encontré. 

-¿Y donde estaba? 

-...Estaba en el Cielo Rojo. -Haruno lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que oía- 

-¡¡¿NANI?!! 

-Sip... y además estaba con Inoue Naota. 

-¡¡¿¿¿Inoue???!!... pe...pero Yamato... ¿qué estaban haciendo?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿quién los vio?, ¿quién te avisó?.... 

Nekoi observó a su novia por unos momentos. Luego entendió mejor que nunca que el pasado siempre nos persigue, aunque nosotros seamos veloces y ágiles. 

-Inoue le contó algunas cosas sobre el pasado de Shuichi... 

_Por fin el trayecto había terminado y había llegado a un sector de Tokyo conocido como la Zona 3. Era un barrio de lo más peligroso, equivalente al Barrio Norte de Kyoto. _

_Yamato recorrió el lugar con la vista. No se imaginaba como diablos había llegado Yuki a ese lugar, pero tenía que sacarlo pronto. A pocas cuadras del lugar de arribo, el asesino se encontró con unas "viejas amigas" que le comentaron que habían visto a Inoue, algo muy raro en esos tiempos, acompañado por un sujeto sumamente guapo, enormemente parecido a Eiri Yuki, pero era imposible que alguien como él estuviera en esos lugares. _

_-¿A dónde iban? _

_-Al Cielo Rojo _

_El Cielo Rojo. Esas tres palabras marcaron pauta en la mente de Sohryu. Aka Sora o Cielo Rojo era una "cadena" de restaurant-bar de mala muerte esparcidos por todo Japón. En ellos se cerraban los más viles tratos, se planeaban las más peligrosas estrategias y se armaban las más mortíferas mafias. En esos bares él y su novia habían recibido miles de dólares para matar a tal o cual tipo, habían escoltado a diversos mafiosos, habían llevado a las mujeres que luego se vendían como prostitutas.... _

_Al llegar a la calle del frente vio como Inoue Naota conversaba con aire grave con el rubio escritor. Entró __con cierto nerviosismo, esperando que el secretario de la familia Okura no hubiera dicho o hecho algo que arruinara la frágil seguridad que habían logrado imponer a la vida de Shuichi__. Nadie hizo además de levantarse o irse. Todos lo conocían, y quienes no lo hacían eran instruidos por los que si los que llevaban más tiempo en eso de la delincuencia. _

_-__Aquí va a morir alguien -dijo una persona a un joven de ojos muy grandes y vivos. Yamato reconoció entonces a Fang Tao, asesino chino. Seguramente el muchacho era su aprendiz. - Observa con atención, porque ese sujeto es nada menos que el Dragón Que Arrasa... _

_Dragón que arrasa... recordaba casi con cariño esas palabras... _

_-Debe escucharme Eiri-san... no crea que le miento. _

_-Debo irme... –el escritor intentó levantarse, pero el otro tomó su brazo y lo obligó a sentarse otra vez- _

_-En cualquier momento llegarán y me matarán, pero yo solo quiero que usted entienda que... _

_En ese momento Yamato quitó la mano de Inoue del brazo de Yuki. EL mafioso levantó la vista para reclamar, pero quedó estático ante la vista de Nekoi. _

_-Por favor espéreme afuera Eiri-san. -dijo muy serio. El rubio le obedeció, solo por dejar de escuchar las cosas que el otro le decía. Salió casi con desesperación, sin ser seguido con la mirada por nadie. Todos sabían que estar protegido por el Dragón significaba no ser visto, ni oído, ni culpable ni hechor. Casi significaba no existir. _

_-Veo que buscabas un autógrafo de Eiri-san... _

_-Soh...Sohryu.... _

_Sin esperar más, Nekoi sacó su arma y disparó cuatro veces. La sangre se esparció por la mesa y manchó los panecillos que estaban junto al café que Eiri no tocó. El asesino se alejó y pasó por la mesa de Fang. _

_-Buenos días Tao-san. _

_-Tanto tiempo Sohryu. _

_-No creí que siguiera enseñando. _

_-Cuando las fuerzas fallan hay que reemplazarlas. _

_-Suerte muchacho. _

_Las últimas palabras fueron dichas meramente por educación. Al ver esos ojos vivos y profundos, Yamato no pudo evitar la sensación de ver a Omi en ese joven. El pensamiento caló hondo en su mente. _

_-Por la silla y el café de mi amigo-dijo pasándole varios billetes al barman.- _

_-No te preocupes Sohryu. Aquí está su recibo. _

_-Nos vemos Ken. _

_-Saludos a Byakko y a su hermano. Mi hija es fanática de su grupo. _

_-Gracias, le avisaré a Shu. Cariños también a tu familia. _

_Cuando Yamato se reunió con Yuki afuera, el rubio pudo sentir aún la mirada del muchacho en su espalda. Y entendía su admiración. Poder matar a alguien en un lugar lleno de gente y que nadie hiciera nada era el máximo sueño de un aprendiz de asesino... Había sido su sueño.... _

_-Vamos Eiri-san... este lugar no es para usted.... _

-Ya veo... 

-Tendremos que hablar con él Haruno, no sé bien todo lo que contó... 

-Maldito bastardo... si no lo hubieras matado yo lo haría ahora. 

-¿Y tú que hiciste ayer amor?, no me contaste nada. -la mirada de la Shindo se oscureció un poco y un aire triste la envolvió- 

-...Ayer fui a ver al hijo de Okura y a su madre... 

-Haruno... 

-...Los maté. 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*****


	24. Capítulo 23

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

_Domingo 11 de Mayo de 2003, 16:25:55 _

**Capítulo 23.**

****

_Cuando el sol bajó hasta dejar el cielo de tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y rojas, Haruno entendió que había llegado el momento de hacer el gran cambio. Su mente no alcanzaba a pensar en todas las consecuencias que su acto le traería a ella y a su familia, pero en ese momento no le interesaba mucho. Todo lo que contaba era lograr llegar al Hospital y demostrar su fuerza saliendo de los aprietos en los que, estaba segura, estaría metida después. _

_Ya no había tanta gente en los pasillos y la hora de visitas estaba a punto de terminar, sin embargo nadie vigilaba las habitaciones. _

_"_Segundo piso, habitación 203"

_Silenciosamente se escabulló hasta dicha habitación y entró sin ser vista ni oída. _

_-¿Mamá? _

_La mujer abrió sus ojos lentamente, sacada de su profundo sueño. _

_-Mamá... soy yo, Haruno... _

_De inmediato Megumi intentó sentarse en la cama, pero un mareo se lo impidió. Aún estaba débil por el parto y estaba sujeta a sueros y alimentos ultra nutritivos. _

_-¡Haruno! _

_-Shhh, Mamá, no alces la voz... _

_-Mi niña... -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se aferró al cuerpo de su hija- Oh Dios, Haruno... tanto tiempo sin verte... ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida?, _

_¿no te ha faltado nada?, ¿has pasado frío o hambre?, ¿y Kotaro, Yamato... como está Shuichi?, ¿es feliz? _

_-Calma Mamá -dijo ella casi riendo- Empecemos por parte. Estoy bien, así como me vez. Y sigo trabajando en lo mismo, supongo que Okura te habrá mantenido al tanto de eso. -con infinita ternura Haruno acarició el cabello de su madre, castaño y sedoso como cuando era niña- No nos ha faltado nada, ni a mí, ni a Yamato ni a nadie. Kotaro está bien, quizás empiece a salir con Yuuji Nakano, ¿lo recuerdas? _

_-¡El hermano de Hiro-kun! _

_-Así es Mamá... Yamato está bien, evocado a la crianza de Omi. _

_-El otro día vi a Yamato con tu hijo. Me sorprendió tanto verlo, ¡es tan hermoso!... igual a ustedes... ¿Y tu hermano? _

_-Shuichi está mejor que cualquiera Mamá, no te preocupes por él. Eiri-san es muy bueno, y se aman mucho. Viven con muchos lujos, aunque trabajan duro. Ya sabes que ambos son muy populares. _

_-¿Y Hiro-kun? _

_-Está bien también, con su guitarra como siempre. _

_La sonrisa de Haruno no se iba con su silencio y sus caricias seguían como mudos "te quiero mam". Megumi en cambio pronto comenzó a llorar. Sabía perfectamente a lo que había venido su hija. _

_-Haruno... _

_-¿Lo quieres verdad Mamá? _

_-...¡No puedo evitarlo Haruno, perdóname! _

_-No te preocupes Ma... yo te quiero, siempre te he querido y sabes bien que me duele hacer esto... _

_-Perdóname Haruno... perdóname por ser débil y no haber podido hacerlo antes... soy tan miserable... _

_-Shhh Mamá... no digas más. Ya vuelvo... _

_Al cabo de unos minutos Byakko se levantó y se encaminó a Neonatología. Las enfermeras de turno no fueron difíciles de sacar del camino, llegando sin problemas a la sala de recién nacidos. _

_"_Okura Takato"

_-Al menos no tuvo la osadía de ponerle Shindo... -susurró. Por un momento se quedó obervando al durmiente bebé. Se veía muy sano y fuerte, con sus mejillas rosadas y cuerpo grueso. Su cabello castaño, y sus ojos cerrados... ¿de qué color serían?- Ehy Takato... despierta... _

_El niño se revolcó unos momentos antes de salir de su sueño... Haruno retrocedió unos pasos asombrada... _

_-Vio...violetas... _

_En efecto, el muchachito mostraba unas vivaces y hermosas perlas violetas, iguales a las suyas, a las de su hermano... a las de los gemelos... _

"Si amas a tu pareja, serán los más hermosos violetas del mundo" 

_El bebé sonrió y las imágenes de sus hermanos menores no pararon de bombardearle la cabeza. Ellos reían, ellos jugaban, ellos eran bebés... eran niños pequeños con derecho a la vida.... _

_4 disparos salieron de su taurus automática. La sangre caía por la cuna tal como corrió la sangre de su padre esa noche que lo mataron frente a sus ojos. _

_Jadeando y sin mucho cuidado regresó a la pieza de su madre, en donde esta lloraba desconsolada contra una almohada para que no la oyeran. Haruno entró y abrazó a su madre, acunándose en su regazo por minutos interminables. De pronto se levantó y preparó su arma. _

_-Después de todo a eso vine Mamá... a librarte de tu miseria... -Megumi apartó la vista. Nada le repugnaba más que ver a sus propios hijos convertidos en aquello que odiaba tanto... en asesinos, en sicarios... Además, para que negarlo... la Muerte le aterraba.- Es mi último regalo Mamá, dime si te gusta. _

_-Espero que seas feliz algún día Haruno... y que mi muerte no te persiga. _

_-No te preocupes que no lo hará. _

_Tan silenciosamente como entró, Haruno se fue del hospital, aunque con lágrimas en los ojos y el arma en la mano. La sangre estilaba en su chaqueta y su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte. Su mente divagaba, y las ganas de acabar con todo de la única manera razonable la llenaron con una fuerza que nunca sintió. El frío de la taurus en su sien no le asustó y apretó el gatillo con decisión... _

_CLICK _

_Pero ese día no andaba de suerte. Solo había cargado 10 balas. 4 fueron para Takato y 6 para su madre. _

_-Nos vemos Mamá... _

*** 

Yamato acariciaba el cabello de su novia mientras esta dormía en su regazo. El relato había estado falto de toda emoción y muestra de nerviosismo, pero él sabía que ella sufría a pesar de todo. Eso lo supo porque Haruno se negó a mirarlo a los ojos y se obstinó en observar el suelo o el techo en distintos intervalos de tiempo. 

-Solo un par de días... y estoy seguro que esto terminará. 

Al abrirse la puerta Nekoi saltó de la impresión. No había oído nada hasta que la persona había entrado. Por suerte solo era Yuki. 

-Eiri-san... -este lo miró con un gesto un tanto ausente- ¿Está bien? 

-...Si... ¿y ustedes?, ¿qué pasó con Hiroshi? 

-Todo está bien Eiri-san, no se preocupe. 

El rubio cerró la puerta y se apoyó un momento en ella. 

-Iré a dormir un rato. 

-Claro... -al observar alejarse al escritor, Nekoi supo que las palabras de Inoue seguían taladrando su cabeza. Tenía que saber que habían hablado.- Eiri-san... 

-¿Si? 

-...Cuando despierte... necesito que hablemos... sobre lo que pasó. -el otro solo asintió y entró en su pieza. 

El rubio asesino se sintió solo de pronto. Pero solo de alma, de amor. De pronto nació en él la imperiosa necesidad de estar con Omi y olvidar lo que Haruno le había contado, quería olvidar a aquél joven de ojos vivaces que estaba junto a Fang Tao. Quería olvidar su vida por un momento y ser un padre común y corriente, ese hombre que Omi necesitaba para no ser como él. 

Durante interminables momentos pensó si despertar o no a su novia. Yuuji seguía con Omi y si se juntaba con su hijo lo más seguro que es que no volviera hasta la noche, antes de la cena de año nuevo. 

-Necesita un respiro... -con suaves empujones la sacó de los brazos de Morfeo y le planteó la idea.- 

-Genial. 

-Llamaré a Yuuji para que venga a ver a Hiro-kun. 

-Creo que es mejor que se quede amor. Además hoy es año nuevo. Podemos decirle a los demás que vengan. 

-No es mala idea. 

Al verificar el dormitorio que en ese momento usaba Nakano y Shindo, pudieron notar que el cantante dormía placidamente, y su sueño era velado por su mejor amigo. 

-¿Cómo te sientes Hiro? 

-Bien Haruno-san, no se preocupe. 

-Bien, llamaré a Yuuji para que venga. 

Ella salió y Yamato quedó en el umbral de la puerta observando al hermoso muchacho de pelo largo. 

-¿Seguro estás bien, Hiro-kun? -una sonrisa amplia le adornó la cara, tranquilizando a Yamato- 

-Claro. 

-Cuando te vi en el departamento... 

-Pero ya pasó Yamato-san... No pasó nada. –un corto silencio se elevó entre ambos, hasta que Hiro sonrió y miró a Nekoi- Haruno-san lo espera. 

-¿No quieres ir con nosotros? 

-No creo que sea buena idea.... 

-Vamos Hiro... Di que si 

Así, los tres juntos salieron a buscar a Yuuji, Omi y Kotaro. Al principio la mujer se mostró reticente a dejar a su hermano y cuñado solos, pero unas cortas palabras de Yuuji le aseguraron que no solo él había sido enviado a cuidar a Omi, sino que muchos otros estaban alrededor todo el tiempo. 

*** 

Poco a poco Shuichi comenzó a abrir los ojos, notando primero manchas borrosas, y luego figuras más definidas en un ambiente sumamente oscuro. 

-¿Hiro...? -al ver a su alrededor notó que no estaba su amigo con él. Esto lo sobresaltó un poco, ya que no había notado cuando se había dormido. 

Rápidamente miró en el resto del departamento y vio una nota sobre la mesa. 

_Shuichi y Eiri-kun: Fuimos a buscar a Omi y a los demás. Hiro está con nosotros y está bien. No se preocupen por nada. _

_Haruno y Yamato._

-Con que saliendo y dejándome solo... -bromeó- ¿dónde estará Yuki a todo esto?, ¿y cómo estará Mika-san? 

Al voltear, Shuichi se encontró con Eiri a unos pocos metros, a la entrada de la cocina. Con su eterna sonrisa el cantante se acercó con los brazos abiertos gritando un gran 

"¡¡Yukiiiii!!, ¡estaba tan preocupado!", pero sus brazos no encontraron cuerpo al que aferrarse. Al abrir los ojos, Shindo notó a su pareja unos pasos más atrás. 

-¿Nanda Yuki? -dos pasos adelante, dos pasos atrás el rubio- ¿Qué pasa? 

La mirada dorada de Eiri era extrañamente lejana. Shuichi llegó a pensar que incluso había algo de desprecio, de lástima y de repulsión en su nariz ligeramente arrugada en un gesto de... asco... 

-¿Tienes algo Yuki?, ¿te duele algo?, los muchachos me dijeron que un sujeto te llevó a un lugar llamado Cielo Rojo, ¿te hizo algo para que estés así? 

Las palabras matizadas de preocupación parecieron falsas y regunantes a Yuki. Observó a su pareja de pies a cabeza, como examinándola, viendo su cuerpo delgado, sus piernas largas, su fino porte. Esas manos delgadas que tan bien lo complacían... y que según ese sujeto a tantos más habían servido de igual modo. 

-Inoue Naota -dijo de pronto el escritor paralizando la verborrea del pelirrosa- 

-¿I...Inoue Naota? 

-Si... Él me llevó a ese lugar llamado "Cielo Rojo".... -los ojos violetas del cantante se estrecharon en una inconfundible expresión de odio- Y... me contó... me contó algunas cosas... 

Nuevamente engañado. ¿Quién demonios era el muchacho con el que vivía hace más de un año?, ¡¿quién demonios era?! 

-¿Qué....? -el miedo se apoderó de las expresiones de Shuichi. Y ese sentimiento dio a Eiri la fuerza para continuar con sus palabras- 

-Me dijo... cosas sobre un muchacho hermoso... un niño de no más de 10 años... -Shindo retrocedió unos pasos con las manos en la boca- que entrenaba con otros en los patios de los yakuzas... aceptando regalos de un adulto... aceptando cantar para él en los descansos 

-...Mentira... -susurró con algo parecido a la desesperación, viendo como poco a poco, la mentira que Haruno había armado a su alrededor para protegerlo se desvanecía de un solo golpe- 

-Me dijo... -una solitaria lágrima bajó desde su ojo color de oro.- Me dijo que ese muchacho solía cantar para aquél mafioso cada vez más tiempo... y ya no solo en los descansos de las prácticas que lo convertirían en uno como su hermana o sus amigos... 

-...Yuki... 

-Que solo intervinieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos... de las intenciones... y de los verdaderos deseos de niño... que ya no era tan niño... ¡Solo cuando ella lo vio entre sus piernas en una elegante reunión! 

-¡Mentira! 

-¡Me dijo que ese maldito muchacho usó su hermosura para escapar y encontrar abrigo en alguien con dinero que lo alejara de su asqueroso pasado! 

-¡¡Mentira!! 

Shuichi cayó de rodillas temblando y llorando. Tapaba sus oídos con fuerza, agarrando sus mechones rosas con desesperación. Imágenes que había sepultado para siempre volvieron a su mente: los grandes salones, la gente elegantemente vestida. Escuchó de nuevo las risas en su oreja y los resoplidos en su cuello. La música de aquellos tiempos martilló su cerebro obligándolo a recordar esas melodías que oía sobre los gemidos y sus propios gritos... 

-Estabas enamorado de Okura, Shuichi.... –susurró con un sollozo. 

-No... nunca lo quise.... Yo... yo no sabía que me equivocaba... ¡no lo sabía! 

Yuki lo miraba con pena. No podía evitar sentirse engañado, usado. Solo había sido un juguete de Shuichi. Solo su barrera contra el pasado... 

-Me engañaste Shuichi -dijo con más dolor del que se creía capaz de sentir- Me engañaste todo este tiempo con sus sucias palabras... 

-No Yuki.... -suplicó aún en el suelo- No... yo te amo Yuki... te juro que te amo... 

-No mientas más Shuichi -y esta vez fue él quien suplicó- Por favor no lo hagas.... 

-No te miento amor, lo juro... -con algo de torpeza se levantó y se aferró a las ropas de Eiri- lo juro... 

-Suéltame... -con pasos lentos se alejó de Shindo mientras las lágrimas continuaban bajando- Me voy... 

-No... 

-Estaré en casa de mis padres... 

-¡Espera! -desesperado se puso entre el pasillo y su pareja- ¡Ese era el plan original!, tenía que encontrar a alguien en esta ciudad que me ayudara... que me protegiera... Tokyo estaba llena de gente famosa... y sabíamos que no me costaría encontrar un amante.... -la figura sollozante de Shuichi provocó un dolor tan inimaginable en el escritor que creyó que moriría en ese momento- Pero entonces apareciste Yuki... ese día en el parque.... -la mirada dorada algo sorprendida y la violeta suplicante y humilde se encontraron- Tú no estabas en los planes Yuki... no tu familia siendo tan cercana a los Okura... ¡Pero no pude evitar enamorarte de tí!, y luché por tu amor... por favor Yuki tu sabes cuanto luché.... -Eiri desvió la mirada y el otro volvió a sujetar su camisa- Peleé contra tu pasado, ¡luché contra el mío propio en silencio!... tuve que superar los prejuicios, tuve que superar las palabras de Tohma-san, la negación de la gente... Y llegué hasta tí Yuki... y me sentía tan feliz... 

-¡Yo confíe en tí! 

-¡¿Y qué querías que te dijera?!.... ¡¿cómo te hubieras sentido si después de todo lo que costó que estuviéramos juntos te dijera que teniendo miserables 12 años me acostaba con un mafioso para tener los lujos y comodidades que mi familia no podía darme?!... me hubieras dejado Yuki... y no lo hubiera soportado... porque te amo, y lo que siento por tí no es comparable a lo que sentí en algún momento hacia cualquier otra persona.... 

-Maté a una persona y no me dejaste -dijo en voz baja- 

-...-Shindo abrió la boca la hablar pero las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su mente: 

_Puedes ser cualquier cosa frente a Eiri-san, menos un asesino. _

-... Ese hombre te hacía daño Yuki... y haberlo matado no es un asesinato, sino defensa propia. 

-Lo amaba... 

-¡Pero ahora me tienes a mí! 

Obstinadamente Eiri se alejó otra vez de Shuichi, provocando en él desde la pena hasta la rabia. 

-No me convences Shuichi... 

-¿No te....?... Pero Yuki... 

-¡No Shuichi! yo.... yo... ¡no se que pensar Shuichi!... 

-.......¿Cuánto.... cuánto crees que me hubiera costado encontrar un amante más cariñoso y doblemente más adinerado, eh? -la mirada de Shindo se veía un poco soberbia a pesar del llanto, como diciéndole "¿no es obvio?".- ¿Crees que hubiera sido muy difícil para mí dejarte cuando me decías solo baka... cuando no había demostraciones de nada?, ¿cuántas veces volví a tus brazos Yuki, a pesar de que me echabas?... Podría haberle movido el trasero a cualquier persona... políticos, millonarios... extranjeros si se me ocurría... Pero me quedé contigo Yuki... con tu amor silencioso... con tus caricias furtivas. Con tus expresiones a escondidas... con el hielo de tu mirada y el fuego de tu cama... -las lágrimas no dejaban de correr- Y créeme que no dejé de sentirme una cualquiera las primeras veces, cuando después de tu orgasmo te echabas a un lado sin siquiera mirarme... ¡sentía que me volvía a lo mismo!... y pensaba, "vaya, al menos antes me pagaban"... pero luego me decía lo tonto que era... porque yo te amaba, ¡yo te amo! 

Shindo abrazó a Yuki y esperó paciente y en silencio la respuesta del escritor, que llegó minutos después, cuando Shuichi ya se rendía a perderlo 

El pasado a veces pesa tanto y duele de una forma que no se imaginaban. 

Shindo se escondía de su vergüenza en el pecho de Eiri, aferrándose a él como si se le fuera la vida, intentando escapar una vez mas de sus actos en ese cuerpo perfecto. 

Yuki también lloraba, no de rabia ni de desilusión, sino por la impotencia que le provocaba no haber estado con su pequeño aunque hubiera sido imposible, no haber pensado que no solo él tenía un mal pasado... por creer que solo a él le habían pasado cosas malas en la vida. Lloraba por la crueldad del destino que lo unió en un vértice de lamentos y muerte. Lamentó su razonable duda con lágrimas llenas de sentimiento y estrechó el cuerpo de ese ser que era su droga y necesidad principal. Porque sin Shuichi él moriría. 

-Perdóname Shuichi... -musitó entre sollozos- perdóname.... 

Y no hubo más palabras entre ambos. 

Eran las 14.25pm y ambos cayeron en el sillón para luego hacer el amor de la manera más triste y delicada que jamás pudieron recordar. 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*****

¿Y a mí que me dio con los capítulos melosos?... ¿estaré enamorada?... O_o 

para colmo de meloso... es malo. ¬¬ 

_Miércoles 14 de Mayo de 2003. 22:48:26 _

Revisión el ?? de junio debido al ocio y al cansancio de estudiar para mi prueba de álgebra de mañana. 

Enésima revisión 26 de Enero del 2004. Por fin arreglo el descalabro Janendra. Arigatto tomo e. 


	25. Capítulo 24

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

_Domingo 18 de Mayo de 2003_****

****

**Capítulo 24.**

A las 22.20pm comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la cena de Año nuevo que había preparado Shuichi para sus amigos. 

-¿Cómo se encuentra Mika-san? 

-Ella está bien, ya se estabilizó su situación. 

-Es extraño lo que le pasó. 

-No es extraño, es lógico. 

-¿Tú lo crees? 

-Por supuesto. Y más vale que usted también se cuide. 

-No le hables así. 

-Es lo mejor. Prevenir un segundo ataque es lo mejor. 

*** 

Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, pero en todas las habitaciones había gente y voces. Los médicos se paseaban de tanto en tanto. Los enfermos caminaban con sus hijos. 

Caminaba hasta la habitación 507 de la Clínica. Ahí estaba Mika conectada a un respirador. Hacía poco que la habían operado para intentar extraer las balas que quedaron en su cuerpo. 

_"Salvo providencialmente...." _

_"Cruel y desalmado ataque a Seguchi Mika con intento de asesinato...." _

_"Al no conseguir dinero, dispararon a quemarropa varias veces...."_

Yamato entró en silencio, encontrándose con Tohma dentro de la habitación. Nekoi no dijo una sola palabra, pero el rubio se llenó de temor al verlo. 

-Mika-sama, he venido a desearle un feliz año nuevo -dijo sin atender a la presencia del otro- Haruno no pudo venir para cuidar a Omi. Tal como usted lo predijo, las cosas se pusieron difíciles, y estamos todos muy atentos. Todos le mandan muchos saludos, y Eiri-san se disculpa por no haber venido a pasar la noche con usted. 

El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo el Dragón que Arrasa. 

-Espero que se recupere pronto Mika-sama. Vendremos a verla todos cuando las cosas se hayan calmado. 

Tohma se aferraba a la mano de su esposa con tal fuerza que la dejaba blanca y toda doblada. 

-Sabemos que fueron hombres de Okura y vengaremos este ataque Mika-sama. Hablé con Yuuji y nos dijo que hombres de Daisuke-sama han venido para detener los abusos de su hijo. Pronto se originará una terrible guerra de yakuzas en la ciudad. Daisuke-sama ha decidido poner las cosas en claro. He oído que chinos e italianos lo ayudarán para sacar a Okura hijo del negocio. 

Las palabras se sucedían una tras otra, una más reveladora que la anterior, dichas sin mayor cuidado y con obvio objetivo de impresionar, asustar e informar a aquél descuidado tecladista que había causado el intento de asesinato de su esposa. 

Luego de algunos minutos Yamato quedó en silencio. Eran las 22.50pm. Si no partía llegaría tarde a la cena. 

-Debo irme Mika-sama. Cuidese mucho. 

Una ligera pero respetuosa reverencia y el sonido de la puerta indicó la salida de Nekoi de la habitación, dejando a Seguchi temblando de pies a cabeza después de haber entendido el bien escondido mensaje que las palabras del otro llevaban: 

_Esto fue tu culpa Seguchi Tohma, y __algún día __pagarás por ello. _

*** 

-¡Feliz año! 

-¡Feliz año! 

Las copas de champagne chocaron unas con otras provocando un suave tintineo que perduró durante varios minutos. Los más pequeños (Omi, Mike y Ryuichi) mezclaron sus vasos de bebidas con jugos de frutas y se divirtieron echando bocadillos en los aperitivos y agregando sal o azúcar en las copas recién servidas o en las bandejas. 

-¡Omi! 

-¡Yo no fuiiiiiii Mamá! 

-¡Michael! 

-¡Yo tampoco fuiiiiiiiiiiiii Mom! 

-¡¿Y quién fue entonces?! 

-¡Kumagoro! 

-¡¡Ryuichi!! 

-¿Na no da? 

Los hombres reían en un rincón con sus copas en la mano. La verdad era que estaban en la mesa, ya que la mayoría del grupo eran varones. Tatsuha, K, Hiro, Yuuji, Yamato, Kotaro, Shuichi y Yuki jugaban cartas mientras veían como las mujeres (Noriko, Haruno y Judy), luchaban contra sus tres niños (Ryuichi, Omi y Michael). 

-Se ven muy divertidas -comentó Yuuji- 

-Suerte de no ser mujer -respondió Eiri- 

-Opino lo mismo. 

Las aludidas voltearon poco menos que furiosas. Ellas corriendo tras los niños y ellos tomando y jugando cartas. 

-¿Sabes Omi? 

-¿Qué pasa Ma? 

-Te doy un litro de helado si fastidias a tu padre. 

-¿Miky? 

-¿Qué pasa Momy? 

-Te llevaré a donde pidas si le muestras a K lo que puedes hacer. 

-¿Ryu-chan? 

-¿Nanda Noriko-chan? 

-Tatsuha no parece extrañarte.... 

Momentos después tres sillas quedaban vacías en la mesa de juego dejando tres manos de cartas. 

-¿Qué juegan muchachos? -preguntó inocentemente Ukai- 

-Po...Poker... 

-Bien yo quiero jugar -anunció Haruno- ¡Judy-san!, ¿no vienes? 

-_Of course... _

-¡¡Haruno!! 

-¡¡_Please Judy_!! 

-¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!, ¡Noriko-san! 

-¿Ustedes escuchan algo chicas? 

-Nada. 

-_Neither_ (Tampoco) 

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando los tres hombres llegaron a rastras a la mesa... 

-Piedad... 

-Lo lamentamos tanto... 

-Nunca más nos reiremos de ustedes chicas.... 

-¡Por favor quítennoslos de encima! 

Las tres aludidas rieron de buena gana mientras los otros "machos" los miraban con cierta pena. 

-¿Piedad?, ¿qué es piedad? 

-Ni que cuidar a los niños fuera tan difícil. 

-¡Hombres! 

5 minutos de ausencia y en el departamento reinó el silencio. Omi y Miky estaban durmiendo, y sin ellos, Ryuichi eran 100% manejable. 

-Empieza un nuevo año -dijo Shuichi- 

-¿Será bueno? 

-Por supuesto que será bueno -respondió Kotaro- Este año será genial 

-¡Feliz año! 

-¡Feliz año! 

Afortunadamente el 1 de Enero es feriado internacional, porque la resaca del día siguiente no se las quitaban ni con grúas... Aunque con los niños despiertos, fue poco lo que pudieron descansar, así después del medio día, todos estaban levantados. 

-Pongan un poco de noticias para enterarnos sobre el mundo -dijo Kotaro desde el sillón- 

-¿Porqué no lo prendes tú Kotaro-chan? -preguntó Yuuji- 

-Porque estás echado junto al televisor... Y no me llames chan. 

-Mmmm... anoche no dijiste lo mismo Kotaro-chan.... 

-¡¡Yuuji!! 

_Conmoción sigue causando en Tokyo el horrible y premeditado asesinato de una mujer y su hijo recién nacido... _

-¡Ehy! vengan a ver esto... 

_Los nombres son mantenidos en reserva por la policía, creyendo que el crimen es pasional o del tipo vengativo..._

-¿Quién puede hacer una cosa así? -preguntó asqueado Shuichi- Matar a una mujer indefensa y a un recién nacido.... Y en año nuevo... 

_Los cuerpos fueron encontrados junto a los de varios enfermeros y enfermeras que custodiaban las salas de neonatología y maternidad. La verdad es que el crimen fue publicado a la prensa solo en la noche de ayer por un informante anónimo, siendo otorgada por la policía el día exacto del crimen: 29 de diciembre. _

-Feliz navidad para la familia -ironizó Eiri- Vaya brutalidad. 

Omi se aferró a la pierna de Yamato con miedo. 

-Ve a jugar Omi, no es algo que sea bueno que mires. 

Las imágenes de archivos policíacos mostraban el momento en que sacaron los cuerpos del hospital. Sin embargo no se mostraron imágenes de la mujer ni referentes familiares. 

-Debe ser gente importante para que no digan quien es -comentó Hiro- Si fuera una persona común y corriente ya habrían dado hasta la fecha y hora de nacimiento del niño.... 

Nekoi notó en ese momento que Haruno no veía las noticias con ellos. Sintió gran pena por su novia, pensando en la carga que, quizás, podría significar en el futuro para ella. 

-No se porque tengo la impresión de que el asesinato tiene que ver con Okura -dijo Yuuji- Nadie más manda matar mujeres y niños con la facilidad con que lo hace ese sujeto.... 

-¿Quién es Okura Papá? 

-Un criminal Omi.... un sujeto del que no es necesario que sepas nada más. 

*** 

-O...Okura-sama.... 

-Mátenlos a todos... ¡mátenlos a todos! 

*** 

-¿Alguien quiere almorzar? 

-Yo paso gracias. 

-No has comido mucho en estos días Haruno. 

-No tengo hambre, eso es todo... 

-Ayer no comiste casi nada en la cena... 

-Pues... ayer tampoco tenía hambre... 

-Estás bajando de peso. 

-Eso no es malo. 

-Es malo en ti, ya estabas baja de peso, el médico te dijo que comieras mejor. 

-A cambio cenaré con ustedes. 

-No vas a salir ¿verdad? 

-No... ¿cómo crees que iba a salir? 

Shindo tomó una manzana que había sobre una frutera y salió de la cocina con una vuelta, tratando de calmar las preocupaciones de su novio. Pero este la miraba con ojos acusadores. 

-¿Qué? 

-Comerás con nosotros. 

-No tengo hambre. 

-No acepto discusiones. 

-Yamato.... 

-¡Basta!, ¡Comerás con tu hijo y tu familia y disfrutarás de los últimos momentos de paz! 

Ella le dio una mascada a la fruta y luego se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirando el ceño fruncido de Nekoi. 

-Así que es eso lo que te preocupa. 

-¡Claro que me preocupa! 

-¿Porqué? 

-¡Porque Omi está al medio! -Haruno cerró la puerta y se acercó- 

-No le pasará nada. 

-¡Te la pasas diciendo eso, pero no haces nada para protegerlo! 

-¡He hecho muchas cosas para cuidarlo! 

-¡Mentira!, ¡todo lo has hecho por tu hermano! 

En la sala, Kotaro abrazó a Omi que temblaba. 

-¿Porqué pelean? -preguntó el niño.- 

-Por cosas de adultos Omi-chan... no te preocupes. 

-No me gusta que griten.... 

-Ya se arreglarán. 

-¡Prometimos cuidar a Shuichi! 

-¡Qué demonios me importa tu hermano si MI hijo está en el medio!, ¡Omi es más importante que Eiri, más importante que Shuichi! 

Haruno lo quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa, aunque en el fondo ya sabía que esa conversación se llevaría a cabo algún día. 

-Maté a mi madre y a su hijo para cuidarlos... 

-Mentira Haruno, mentira... Lo hiciste para probar que sigues fuera del alcance de Okura... lo hiciste solo para reírte de Okura... 

-Yo también quiero a Omi... pero ya no se me ocurre que más hacer además de.... 

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo de Yamato. 

-No lo digas amor.... Saldremos de esta los tres juntos... 

-... ¿Serías feliz si te digo que si? 

-Si... sería muy feliz... 

-¿Aunque fuera mentira? 

-...Aunque fuera mentira... 

-Entonces si. Tienes razón, saldremos los tres juntos de esta. 

El almuerzo humeaba en la mesa: Tallarines con salsa de carne y ensaladas varias. Cerveza y bebidas para beber. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa conversando en voz baja y de temas superfluos. Yuki era el más callado. Disfrutaba de su comida en silencio, asintiendo o negando las palabras de Shuichi. Algo no le gustaba, y de pronto pensó en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior: Estaba en el balcón del departamento, escuchaba ráfagas de balas en su espalda. De pronto dos manos se apoyaban en su espalda y lo empujaban, y caía, hasta que una mano salía de otro balcón y lo tomaba... Veía la piscina en el primer piso, sentía el ruido de vehículos, pero no podía distinguir nada con claridad. 

Haruno también comía con pocas palabras. Su atención estaba más centrada en Omi que nada. Sabía que el niño había oído la discusión y se sentía enormemente culpable por eso. Sonrió ante su pensamiento. Quizás después de todo ella si podía amar de verdad y sin intereses a alguien. Quizás si pudiera ser la madre que algún día había soñado de niña, y disfrutar junto a su hijo los últimos momentos de paz. 

Kotaro respondía serio como siempre, pero con voz divertida los comentarios poco inteligentes que Yuuji gustaba de hacer. Reía mucho con Hiroshi y Shuichi, y observaba de tanto en tanto a Yamato, que parecía muy serio a pesar de participar en la conversación con interés. 

Todos sin excepción tenían el mismo sentimiento a pesar de sus acciones. Todos sabían que la paz acabaría, y que un gran cambio ocurriría, cambiando la vida de todos. Al menos uno de ellos debía morir, era el precio mínimo cuando tanta gente estaba involucrada, pero la pregunta era: ¿quién?. Solo una cosa sabían, no sería Omi, ni sería Yuuji. El resto estaba en peligro, y dependía de los acontecimientos quien caería bajo la Dama Negra. 

¿Para quién sería el último almuerzo?. Todos, menos el inocente niño, rieron ante el pensamiento y comenzaron a comer más lento. El último almuerzo.... 

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y apartaron los platos con gestos tristes. 

Se les había quitado el hambre. 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

_Martes 20 de Mayo de 2003, 21:29:56_


	26. Capítulo 25

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

_Martes 20 de Mayo de 2003, 21:33:45 _

**Bien, contestemos reviews ^^:**

**Nat-chan07: ¡Seguimos adelante!, gracias por seguir el fic.**

**Hikaru: Aquí va la actualización, espero que te guste. **

**~.~**

**Bien, seamos sinceros Rio, seamos sinceros. Hoy, 15 de marzo del 2004, fecha de publicación, he decidido ser cruel con aquellos que siguen el fic. ¿Que qué haré? jejeje, lo sabrán unos capítulos más adelante. ^^**

**~.~**

**Capítulo 25. **

Y luego de un día inusualmente tranquilo, la noche abrigó a los habitantes de Tokio. 

-Es una noche muy clara. 

-Seguramente mañana lloverá. 

~.~ 

-¿Puedo ir mañana a despedir a Miky-kun al aeropuerto? 

-Claro Omi, yo te llevo. 

~.~ 

-¡Tengo entradas para todos al Mega Pop Star! 

-¡Genial! 

-¡Estupendo! 

~.~ 

-¿Porqué no te mudas definitivamente Hiro? 

-Lo he estado pensando Yuki-san, después de todo, me he pasado estas últimas semanas durmiendo aquí, con suerte mi departamento estará bajo medio metro de polvo y lleno de cuentas. Pero a pesar de todo... ambos sabemos que no puedo aceptar... 

-¿Pero ya estás bien? 

-....Si... 

-Ayer te coquetearon mucho a pesar de la presencia de la mujer... –dijo el otro rubio apareciendo - 

-No diga eso Yamato-san que me siento mal.... 

-Se nota que la mujer ya sabe la verdad. –dijo Eiri- Y se nota también que no está en posición de pelear por K. 

-¿Cierto que K-san y Hiro-kun hacen linda pareja? 

-Cierto Yamato, muy cierto. 

-¡Ya basta! –pidió el guitarrista tan rojo como un tomate maduro- 

~.~ 

-Mamá, tengo ganas de comer algo rico.... –dijo Omi tirando el pantalón de Haruno- 

-¿Te parece si vamos a comprar algo al almacén de la esquina? 

-¡¡Si!! 

-Pero Haruno... es tarde ya, no es bueno que coma dulces a esta hora... 

-Oh, vamos Yamato. Solo por esta vez.... 

-....De acuerdo, pero vuelvan rápido. 

Madre e hijo salieron escuchando las bromas que los otros le tiraban a Nekoi por su papel de "padre preocupado por las caries de su hijo". 

-¿Qué te gustaría cariño? 

-....Podría ser un pastel... 

-No es mala idea. ¿De hojas? 

-Y mucho manjar. 

De un momento a otro, Haruno vio a su hijo mucho más crecido de lo que imaginaba. Sus palabras por un momento fueron serias y educadas, sin ese dejo chillón e infantil que solían acompañar las frases del chico. 

-Gracias por venir conmigo Mamá. 

-¿Gracias? 

-... Yo... sé que soy pequeño y todo eso... pero también sé que están haciendo mucho por estar conmigo... Y realmente se los agradezco.... 

-Omi... 

-No me gustaba vivir con Kazuya-san –dijo en voz baja, como si temiera ser oído- Siempre gritaba y la casa siempre estaba llena de gente.... –el niño apretó su mano contra la de su madre- Y por eso estoy muy contento de que ahora vivamos todos juntos.... 

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de que vivamos todos juntos cariño. 

El almacén se divisaba al final de la calle. Aún estaba abierto, y temiendo que lo cerraran, la mujer ofreció a su hijo una carrera hasta la esquina. Contento, Omi aceptó, mostrando que las capacidades deportivas heredadas y bien desarrolladas podían surtir grandes efectos. 

-¡Gané! 

-¡No es justo Mamá!, eres más grande.... 

-Jajajaja, más adelante entrenaremos juntos algún deporte, ¿qué te parece? 

-¡Si! 

Juntos entraron observando todo el local. A un lado estaban las máquinas de bebidas y cervezas, en donde un grupo de jóvenes discutía sobre cual comprar. Al otro lado estaba la pastelería y un hombre que en ese momento estaba acomodando los últimos pasteles lo atendía. Cajas cerca de la pared del fondo y mercadería varia en pasillos acomodados en el medio del local. 

-¿Tiene tortas de hojas? 

-Claro, ¿cuántas desea? 

-Una sola por favor.... 

-A la orden. 

En ese momento el celular de Haruno suena, mostrando el número de Yamato. Ella lo dejó pasar, sin recordar que había dejado una opción de repique en donde sonaba una sola vez y luego contestaba automáticamente, dejando abierta la comunicación. 

-¿Quieres algo más Omi? 

-No Mamá. 

-Bien, ¿cuánto es? –preguntó al cajero- 

-15 millones de dólares.... 

*** 

Yamato quiso salir corriendo al escuchar la conversación por el celular, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, un golpe en la cara lo envía directo al suelo. 

De inmediato entraron unas 12 personas al departamento, blandiendo armas y palos, inmovilizando brutalmente a Nekoi y a Yuuji, y alejando a Shuichi de los demás. Al final, cuando estaban todos quietos y amenazados, entra Kiyosato, acompañado de Satoshi Okura. 

-Hasta que los puedo agarrar Sohryu.... 

-¡Maldito! 

-Tranquilo, pronto tu mujer y tu hijo estarán aquí.... 

*** 

Antes que se diera cuenta, los jóvenes que compraban, el pastelero y el cajero empuñaron armas. 

-Okura.... –murmuró Haruno al verlos- 

-No opongas resistencia mujer. –le dijo el pastelero- 

-Mamá.... 

Shindo se aterró al pensar que todos sus movimientos estaban limitados por la presencia de Omi, pero debía sacarlo de ahí. El niño se aferró a su pierna y ella aprovechó para agacharse junto a él y susurrarle. 

-Tranquilo cariño, cuando te lo diga debes correr... correr lo más fuerte que puedas, ¿de acuerdo....? 

-Tengo miedo.... 

-No temas... yo te cuidaré siempre.... 

Uno de los jóvenes se acercó para levantarla de golpe, momento que ella aprovechó para matar al avesado muchacho y usarlo de escudo mientras sacaba sus armas y comenzaba a disparar, cubriendo la corta carrera de su hijo hasta el exterior. 

-¡Disparen! 

La ráfaga afortunadamente fue constantemente interrumpida por las estanterías de comida que lograban cubrir de cierta forma a Haruno que, con más experiencia que los otros, era más efectiva con sus disparos. Aunque ni toda su habilidad la libró de un balazo que le rozó el brazo. 

-¡Corre Omi!, ¡Solo corre! 

Las cosas no iban bien. No tenía cargadores de repuestos y sus balas no durarían todo el trayecto hasta el departamento, aunque sospechaba que la emboscada se repetía en el hogar de su primo. 

De la nada salió un sujeto que saltó al camino de Omi, solo para caer fulminado por dos balas de Haruno, que veía como de los autos estacionados salía más gente.... 

Tres balas más la rozaron, haciéndola caer. El niño preocupado no pudo evitar detenerse y volver con ella. La mujer vio que ya no había nada que hacer y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a abrazar a su hijo y cubrirlo con su cuerpo, pero pronto varios pares de manos fuertes y sanas la separaron de él. 

-¡Omi! 

-¡Mamá! 

-¡No se atrevan a hacerle daño! 

Sin embargo aquella amenaza no era necesaria. Las órdenes eran "la mujer con vida y el niño sano y ojalá consciente". 

Pronto los golpes comenzaron a llover sobre Haruno que, inmovilizada por la espalda, no podía defenderse. Los gritos de Omi le taladraban los oídos, provocándole un dolor que nada equiparaba. Pero la voz se hizo lejana y la oscuridad la rodeó, y por primera vez en su vida rogó a cualquier ser superior que no fuera la Muerte.... 

_Por favor... alguien protéjalo...._

*** 

El edificio estaba en completo silencio. El gas para dormir se había filtrado por los conductos de aire acondicionado dejando todas las vías libres para los mafiosos que habían pasado sin problemas con sus prisioneros hasta el techo, ubicado sobre el séptimo piso. 

A Shuichi lo mantenían junto a Yuki en un rincón, acompañados de tres matones. Yuuji, Kotaro e Hiroshi estaban al otro extremo, custodiados también. A Yamato lo dejaron solo cerca de Okura, con dos tipos que constantemente lo golpeaban y burlaban de él. 

-¿Tu mujercita habrá opuesto alguna resistencia? –le preguntaban en voz de burla- Quizás decidió salvar su vida abandonándolos a ustedes y al malnacido de tu hijo. 

Las puertas de la escalera que llevaba al techo se abrieron dejando pasar a varios sujetos vestidos de negro. El llanto de un niño los acompañaba, despertando los instintos de Nekoi al instante 

-¡Omi! 

El tipo que lo llevaba lo dejó en el suelo, dejando que corriera junto a su padre, que lo habría abrazado de no tener las manos atadas en la espalda. 

-¿Estás bien Omi?, ¿qué pasó?.... ¿dónde está Haruno? 

-¡Mamá!... Mamá..... 

El asesino levantó la vista y pudo ver a su maestro cargando a su novia, aún inconsciente. 

-Excelente Hidaka –felicitó fríamente Satoshi- Por fin has cumplido bien mis órdenes. 

Y sin mediar más palabras, empuñó el arma que llevaba en la chaqueta y apuntó hacia su guardaespaldas, que no cambió su expresión ni preparó defensa. Satoshi lo miró por un segundo, y luego disparó, matándolo en el acto. El cuerpo del sujeto y el de la mujer cayeron pesadamente, empapándose de sangre. 

Omi observaba aterrado mientras Yamato le repetía una y otra vez que no mirara. Los otros miraban en silencio. Qué fácil hubiera sido terminar con todo si el niño no hubiera estado ahí. 

*** 

Poco a poco comenzó a reconocer ese desagradable sabor. Sangre. El salado líquido le llenaba la boca e impregnaba su garganta y nariz, saturándola con su detestable olor. 

El cuerpo dolía entero. Su mandíbula aún retumbaba y sus costillas las sentía casi quebradas. Temía abrir los ojos por el mareo que seguramente tendría, pero debía saber que había pasado. 

En eso escucha voces lejanas. Risas, llantos, palabras susurradas pero desesperadas. Y reconoció al instante la voz de su hijo y su novio. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, volcándola al mareo que temía, y su organismo la obligó a escupir la sangre que se agolpaba en su sistema. 

Contrario a lo que pensó en un principio, su cuerpo no estaba limitado por amarras o cosas. A pesar del dolor y las molestias, logró apoyar las manos e intentar levantarse. 

-Hasta que despiertas Byakko... 

Esa voz... 

Apenas logró levantar la vista y enderezarse un poco cuando un golpe en la cara la devuelve al suelo. La sangre comienza a fluir desde la herida, ubicada sobre la ceja izquierda. 

-Ya era hora, estaba aburriéndome... 

Satoshi se movía junto a ella con burla y la tocaba con el arma, impulsándola a levantarse, solo para hacerla caer nuevamente con ayuda de sus guardaespaldas. Repetidas veces sus amigos y familia tuvo que aguantar la escena con obligada quietud, hasta que Haruno, en un movimiento de la que todos la creían incapaz, logró detener uno de los golpes y asestar un otro, suficiente para tomar al sujeto por la espalda y quebrarle el cuello. Más el cargar de un arma y los aplausos y risas de Okura llamaron su atención. 

-Veo que no pierdes condición mi querida Byakko.... 

-Me entrenaste para situaciones como estas. –respondió limpiando su cara y sangre derramada con su manga y observando como Shuichi, Omi y Yamato eran los principales blancos- 

-Pues definitivamente este es el examen final. Dejaré que digas algo en tu defensa antes de comenzar a... ¿cómo decirlo?, "convencerte" de que me devuelvas lo que es mío. 

Minutos de eterno silencio se vivieron mientras ella pensaba. Los guardias estaban a cierta distancia por orden de su jefe, y se mantenían quietos. 

-Te escucho Byakko. 

-... Deja que se vayan. Tu problema es conmigo. 

Las frases causaron un ataque de risa en Okura que desconcertó y alarmó. 

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡pides que salve a alguien!... me parece increíble –dijo entre risas mientras se tapaba la boca y aguantaba las lágrimas- Byakko intentando salvar a alguien.... –con pasos parsimoniosos se acerca a Yamato y a su hijo, quien se escuda tras el rubio de su padre- Es la primera vez que tu madre se interesa en la vida de alguien ¿sabías? 

-¡Okura! 

-Tranquila Haruno... elige a dos para irse. Es la garantía que te doy. Solo dos. 

-¿Dos?. 

-Así es. Vamos mujer, elige.... 

-.... Hiroshi y Omi. 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

_Lunes 26 de Mayo de 2003, 21:20:01 _


	27. Capítulo 26

_Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san._

_Lunes, 26 de Mayo de 2003_

**Capítulo 26. **(_¿Demasiado largo verdad?) _

-Hiroshi y Omi -dijo casi sin titubear- 

-¿Mi mascotita y tu hijo? –dijo con burla y sorpresa- Creí que elegirías al escritor... o al menos a tu hermano... 

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella. La presión era sorprendente, y los planes de Satoshi de arrebatar a Haruno su eterna calma y aires de superioridad comenzaba a surtir efecto. 

-... Mi hijo está antes que cualquiera... –dijo ella provocando en Nekoi sentimientos de felicidad y premoniciones de pérdida- El escritor no se iría sin Shuichi... y Shuichi no se iría sin el escritor... serían oportunidades perdidas y me odiarían para siempre... 

-¿Ahora te preocupas porque te odien?, ¡pero si media ciudad quiere tu cabeza fuera de tu cuello! 

-Pero no me importa la mitad de la ciudad... me importan los que tienes ahora aquí y punto. 

-¿Y porqué elegiste a Hiro eh? 

-... Porque ya ha sufrido demasiado. 

-Sufrirá con la muerte de su mejor amigo. 

-...Lo superará... 

-Y tu hijo sufrirá con la muerte de sus padres... 

-¡No me dejas más opción!, ¡solo deja que se vayan! 

Cazadora cazada. Ni siquiera el poderoso tigre no puede pelear solo contra una manada de chacales que cercan lejos de él a su camada. 

-Deja que se vayan. 

-Pídelo. Vamos, no es tan difícil. 

-...¿Te odio lo sabías? 

-Eso no te va a ayudar. 

Con movimientos lentos ella se arrodilla, conociendo de sobra el procedimiento de una petición a los Yakuzas. 

-Te escucho Byakko. 

-... Deja que se vayan... 

-Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas. 

-... Por favor... Okura-sama... –palabras escupidas con odio y rabia- deje que se vayan... 

Una vez más el hombre estalla en risas. Era tan la satisfacción que le provocaba ver la humillación de esa mujer que no cabía en sí de orgullo. 

-¡Bien bien!, tu hijo y mi adorable Hiro se irán. Los acompañará el odioso de Yuuji, ya que no quiero problemas con mi padre. Todos esperarán en tu departamento hasta que mate a los demás, ¿qué te parece? –silencio- creo que te hice una pregunta... ¿Qué te parece Byakko? 

-Gracias Okura-sama... –murmuró ella. Ladeando un poco la cabeza pudo ver como varios sujetos apartaban a Omi de Yamato y como arrastraban a Hiroshi y Yuuji hasta la escalera que bajaba. Shuichi escondía la cara para no oír los gritos de su amigo, mientras Eiri intentaba darle algún tipo de apoyo o consuelo. Jamás en su vida el escritor se había sentido tan inútil y miserable.- 

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! 

-¡Shuichi! 

-¡Te mataremos Satoshi!, ¡esta ofensa no la aguantará tu padre! 

La puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo y penoso. El aire pareció relajarse un poco. Yuki notó con sorpresa que en los que quedaban (Shuichi, su hermana y su cuñado) había cierto aire de rebeldía y conformidad. Queriendo negarse, pero aceptando lo que viniera... como la muerte. Y debía aceptar que siempre creyó no temerle a la muerte porque después de su experiencia con el verdadero Yuki, pensaba que no existía situación más aterradora y traumatizante. Ahora veía la magnitud de su error, y sentía como cada fibra de su ser se remecía de miedo. 

Haruno se levantó lentamente, mirando sus heridas y golpes. Nada era muy grave, ni le impedía defenderse. Varias armas le apuntaron directamente, impidiendo que llevara a cabo su plan de acercarse a Yamato. 

-No dejaré que vuelvas a estar con él. ¿Entiendes eso?. –le dijo el otro con una sonrisa- Tu noviecito me debe la que le hizo a Tohma... y me la voy a cobrar... 

-Yamato... –el nombre salió con un tono quebradizo... Okura sonrió... ella temía por él, y gracias a eso solo deseo hacerle más daño. 

-Llévenselo 

-¡Yamato! 

Con increíble rapidez se deshizo de los que la rodeaban y cerró el paso a los dos tipos que llevaban a Nekoi. Okura esperó en silencio y sin dar órdenes. 

Haruno, mientras, no se movía de su posición, sin atender a las dos armas que la apuntaban ni a los disparos al suelo que se hicieron a modo de advertencia. Ella y Yamato se miraron algunos instantes, en donde intentaron ponerse de acuerdo con algo, pero nada salió. Vencida por el orgullo y creyendo que hacía lo mejor (o al menos lo menos arriesgado), bajó la guardia y dejó el paso libre. 

-Haruno... 

-...Cuidate... –susurró solo para él. Satoshi reía a carcajadas y Shuichi y Yuki no creían lo que veían. Yamato hundía sus perlas azul cielo en el cuerpo de su novia, de su amada... la opresión en su corazón otra vez, como aquella vez... 

_Siempre estaremos juntos_

-¡Haruno!

_¿Quién soy yo para obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres?_

-¡Haruno!... ¡Haruno!

Su voz se perdió escaleras abajo y solo el eco llegaba hasta sus oídos. Poco a poco incluso el sonido rebotado comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta dejar nuevamente el silencio.

El sonido de lejanas sirenas de policías comenzaba a llenar ese espacio. Se veían luces acercarse y un enorme alboroto. Nadie salía del edificio, nadie entraba. Barricadas de automóviles quemándose cerraban las calles que daban al exclusivo condominio, llamando la atención de la prensa, la policía y bomberos.

***

_Nadie sabe que ocurre realmente. Testigos dicen que gran cantidad de hombres armados entraron al edificio y que hubo muchos disparos. En este lugar reina el nerviosismo y el miedo, ya que el edificio que está a mis espaldas es el nuevo hogar de Shindo Shuichi-san y Eiri Yuki-san, luego de la destrucción del departamento de este último. Nos informan que además se encuentran con ellos la hermana de Shindo-san, el novio de esta, el hijo de ambos, se agrega Nakano Hiroshi-san y, un sujeto que aparentemente tendría relación familiar con el guitarrista y que no está identificado._

***

-¿Te los vas a llevar poco a poco? –preguntó ella indicando a Shu y a Yuki-

-Nop. Los voy a dejar ahí. Quiero que tu hermano sepa lo que has hecho, y que "Eiri-san" vea lo que realmente es su noviecito.

El viento helado le causó un fuerte escalofrío al rubio escritor. Quería salir de la situación, quería saber que viviría el día siguiente... Pero Shuichi no se movía para nada. Ahora solo había dos tipos con ellos y Okura estaba frente a Haruno, no parecía difícil zafarse de ellos e intentar escapar, pero los Shindo no parecían tener esos planes. 

-Bien. Supongo que ahora comienza la parte más entretenida. –dice al tiempo que 5 guardias más vuelven y las amarras de Yuki y Shu son cortadas.

-Yo realmente no le veo la gracia.

-Jaja, veo que tienes prisa querida Haruno, pero la verdad yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... o al menos... –miró su reloj- Al menos tengo casi una hora y media.

-¿Compromisos?

-La verdad no. Puse una bomba de tiempo en el edificio, y estallará más o menos en ese tiempo. -Las caras de espanto de los tres prisioneros le hicieron sonreír con más petulancia. -Pero ese detallito no nos impedirá conversar, ¿verdad?.

Los movimientos ansiosos y casi imperceptibles de la mujer, las miradas de odio del muchacho, el miedo del hombre. Todo le causaba a Okura tal gracia y orgullo que no calculaba del todo la situación que estaba creando. Una hora y media para salir. Una asesina de renombre, un cantante con oscuro pasado y un escritor que sabía manejar un arma. A su lado, como ventaja, ocho guardaespaldas armados y entrenados especialmente para ser los mejores, los sucesores de Byakko y Sohryu.

--¿Recuerdas a estos chicos Haruno? –preguntó Satoshi. Ella los miró a todos, con cierta calma, pero con rabia. Claro que los recordaba.

--Los entrenaban cuando nosotros te cuidábamos.

--Así es. Y podría decir que son tanto o mas fuertes, veloces y fríos que tú y tu noviecito juntos, ¿qué te parece? –ella iba a responder, pero se mordió la lengua y sonrió.

--_Me parece que va a ser un combate largo... y que al final todos moriremos aquí. _Me parece que estoy en problemas ¿verdad?

--Exacto.

El escenario de la disputa se mostraba adecuado para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque seis contra uno nunca había sido un buen pronóstico. Shuichi y Yuki estabas a unos sies o siete metros hacia su izquierda y atrás. El cuerpo de Hidaka continuaba tirado sin que nadie le prestara la más mínima atención, a pocos pasos de ella. No había ningún arma en el suelo, ni algo que pudiera usar como una. Solo tenía dos opciones: o lograba que fueran dos contra seis y uno que proteger... o lograba matar al menos a uno de los atacantes y robarle su arma... Sopesando ideas, miró hacia atrás buscando la mirada de Shuichi. Este le respondió el gesto con los ojos entrecerrados. El joven cantante esperó algo como una seña o un movimiento, pero su hermana ignoró su silenciosa petición de acción y volvió a dar la vuelta, optando finalmente por la segunda de sus ideas. Shuichi abrió sus ojos con cierto espanto, sin entender. ¡¿Acaso no pretendía hacer nada?!, ¡su hijo estaba allá abajo!... ¡Hiro estaba allá abajo!. Sus perlas violetas se posaron en Eiri, que intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa. Sintió profunda pena por su novio, él no tenía nada que ver con todos esos problemas, ¡estaba sufriendo otra vez!... pero no dejaría que Yuki estuviera en peligro. Confiaba en Haruno, pero conocía su obsesión y sabía que si quería sacar a su amante sin un solo rasguño, tendría que actuar rápido e intentando adivinar al máximo los pensamientos de su hermana.

Por las mentes de los tres pasaban miles de cosas, cuando un leve temblor sacude el edificio. La columna de oscuro humo indica el intento de la policía por entrar, haciendo estallar por error un vehículo estacionado.

Satoshi voltea sorprendido. Yuki tiembla en su lugar. Shuichi desvía la mirada levemente hacia su pareja, y cierto movimiento se aprecia en el grupo de asesinos. Uno de ellos ataca, Haruno se prepara y ríe... este llevaba una katana.

Cuando las miradas vuelven a su lugar, el atacante se revuelve moribundo en el suelo, y la asesina se mantiene el guardia con una ensangrentada espada japonesa en sus manos. Okura siente por un momento que se equivocó, pero se obliga a tranquilizarse. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que una sola mujer bajo presión y con un combate anterior en el cuerpo pudiera vencer a cinco asesinos profesionales descansados y en buena forma?. Sin embargo, estaba frente a una de las leyendas del asesinato oriental. Frente a una de las creaciones de su padre... y sabía que Daisuke Okura se sentía más orgulloso de esa pareja de matones que de su propio hijo... mas feliz por ellos que por él. Y esperó paciente, pero con su arma lista.

Tres atacaron, otros dos esperaron la arremetida para un ataque seguido. Haruno buscó al más cercano y sin moverse de su posición esperó hasta que el contacto fuera inevitable. La idea era avanzar a medida que los mataba, pero para eso necesitaba que dejaran de rodearla. Con fuerza y gracia atravesó el estómago del primero con la katana, y al retirarla aprovechó de arremeter contra los que venían de atrás. La espada ensangrentada ejecutó un elegante giró en la muñeca de Byakko, y uno de los atacantes cayó con el cuello abierto. El segundo sintió su pecho abierto y atravesado antes de volver los ojos de su compañero muerto. Los dos de atrás intentaron aprovechar el ataque, pero apenas lograron asestar uno que otro golpe. Ambos miraban sorprendidos... hacía dos minutos eran seis, y ahora solo dos. Ella había empezado con las manos desnudas y ahora tenía una poderosa katana. Y vaya si la usaba bien.

Trazando círculos a su alrededor, intentaban atacar a sorpresa, pero ella parecía presta a toda defensa, y si bien lograban golpear, nunca era lo suficiente como para desconcertarla y lograr su desconcentración. Uno comienza a perder los estribos y ataca intempestivamente. Katana contra katana. Bloqueo, empuje, contraataque y muerte. Su cuerpo bañado en sangre cae mientras el último del equipo de Okura espera su momento, al igual que Shuichi.

--¿Tienes un arma no? –pregunta Haruno. El sujeto sonríe al tiempo que se quita la larga gabardina negra -¿Porqué no las has usado?

--Es cosa de honor Byakko.

--Ya veo... Eres de la escuela de Daisuke-sama... no eres del equipo de Satoshi... ¿porqué estás aquí?

--Nadie desperdicia la oportunidad de luchar contigo.

--Nadie pierde su oportunidad de morir en mis manos.

--O de matarte.

--¿Crees poder hacerlo?

--...Al menos lo intentaré. 

Ambos con espadas. Satoshi expectante, moviéndose lentamente para no ser detectado en sus intenciones. Shuichi paciente, esperando. El primer choque de acero genera chispas, y en el forcejeo posterior, el sujeto parece ganar la arremetida. A Haruno comienzan a pesarle los combates pasados, sintiendo el cuerpo más pesado y lento. Su contrincante aprovecha un pequeño titubeo de su parte y carga con más fuerza, logrando que perdiera el pie. Shuichi mira con algo de temor. Yuki observa como hipnotizado, quieto de pánico.

Rápidamente, el atacante se lanza contra ella, pero logra impulsarlo sobre su cuerpo con ayuda de su rodilla. Viéndose en problemas, se pone de pie de inmediato, solo para ver como él ataca a una impresionante velocidad. Lo único que su movimiento le permite es echarse a un lado y avanzar, intentando tomar la delantera en el siguiente embiste. Ambos se cruzan mirándose, y él sonríe. Antes que Haruno se diera cuenta, el otro detiene su movimiento y gira sobre su pie. La espalda de la asesina legendaria está en sus manos.

--¡Haruno!

Las piernas le temblaban y sentía la sangre correr por su espalda. Había logrado anticipar algo del ataque, pero la katana había logrado alcanzar su carne y rasgarla dolorosamente. Se mantenía de pie a pura fuerza de voluntad, aunque la misma espada temblaba en sus manos. Su oponente la miraba triunfante y sintiéndose vencedor.

--Haruno... _No caigas... por favor hermana, no caigas..._

Pocos segundos pasaron y, a pesar del esfuerzo, una de las rodillas de Haruno toca el suelo. El dolor se incrementa y la sangre no deja de manar. Cansada, baja la katana y se apoya en ella también para no caer. Baja su cabeza y respira hondo, dejando toda defensa de lado.

--_Levántate Haruno... _–suplicaba Shuichi en silencio -_¡Levántate!_

El asesino que aun quedaba se acercó con expresión seria. Matar a un personaje del Bajo Mundo tan importante como Byakko era algo difícil de asimilar. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, matarla casi no significaba nada: lo haría bajo el mando de otro que no era su Jefe, estando ella cansada y en mala forma. Nadie lo sabría claro... pero eso no quitaba que dejara un amargo sabor en la boca. 

Levantó la katana y se preparó a asestar el golpe.

--¿La mejor asesina sin defensa?

Su hoja se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Haruno solo movió un poco hacia atrás, haciendo que el golpe fallara. Inmediatamente, y casi desde el suelo, asestó un solo sablazo, atravesando completamente el cuerpo de su contrincante.

--La mejor defensa es el ataque –le dijo mientras veía la sangre correr por los labios del moribundo hombre. Aparentando más fuerza de la que tenía, retiró la katana y dejó el cuerpo caer.

Los dos guardias que estaban con Shuichi y Yuki miraban asombrados. Satoshi no lo podía creer. Haruno se mantenía de pie, goteando sangre por muchas partes, con la espada en la mano... y la mirada fija en ellos. Shu entendió entonces que si iba a hacer algo, debía hacerlo en ese preciso momento.

***

Realmente si había un mafioso estúpido y descuidado, ese era Okura Satoshi. Nada en comparación a la vil perfección y premeditación de su padre, el líder de las mafias de Japón.

Omi estaba en la habitación de atrás junto a Kotaro. Hiroshi, Yuuji y Yamato apilaban en el baño los cuerpos de los cinco guardias que habían quedado con ellos.

--Voy a subir –dijo rápidamente Nekoi, al dejar el último cuerpo en la bañera. Sin embargo, la puerta del frente estaba trabada desde afuera impidiendo la salida –Mierda...

--No podemos salir Yamato, Okura no es tan rematadamente estúpido.

--¡Pero necesito ir con ella!

Yuuji, cansado ya, le dio un buen golpe en la cara, que lo hizo tropezar, obligándolo a necesitar de la pared para apoyarse.

--Tu hijo te necesita más que ella... –dijo con voz seria –Eres su padre Yamato... tienes que cuidarlo a él que necesita un futuro... no a ella.

La mirad desolada del asesino desde el suelo rompió con todos los cánones de tristeza y desamparo. Los Nakano no pudieron menos que sentir pena por aquél ángel caído que solo había cometido el pecado de nacer en el lugar incorrecto

Entonces los escucharon... Tres disparos que sonaban levemente desde el techo.

***

Dos matones junto a su hermano y al escritor. Okura demasiado cerca de ambos, con un arma lista en alguna parte de su cuerpo... Era demasiado arriesgado... Sus ojos se posaron un instante en Shuichi, y su corazón se heló al hacerlo. Su hermano se veía determinado a hacer algo... ¿guardaría habilidad después de tantos años de inactividad?. Quizás algo de ayuda haría bien. Sonríe de manera malévola, y flecta las piernas, como preparándose a correr, llamando la atención. 

Shuichi da un paso atrás, chocando su cuerpo contra el de uno de los captores. Este reacciona y pasa su brazo derecho por el cuello del joven, sobre los hombros, manteniendo el arma en la mano izquierda. El otro, tenso, apunta a Shindo y da un empujón a Eiri.

Haruno se levanta y observa.

Shindo tomó el brazo del sujeto y con enorme fuerza lo elevó sobre su hombro izquierdo, tomando la muñeca que llevaba el arma, y quebrando el brazo con un brusco movimiento. El grito de dolor desgarró el aire del techo, mientras Yuki observaba impresionado. El sujeto que estaba tras Eiri intentó tomarlo como escudo, pero gracias al instinto de supervivencia, el escritor se movió el espacio suficiente como para dejar que su novio, sin soltar el brazo del otro sujeto, enganchara una potente patada en el estómago, para luego, con la misma arma, disparar en el mismo sitio. En matón se encogió de dolor con un grito mientras la sangre se derramaba tras él. Entonces Shuichi colocó el arma bajo el mentón y disparó por segunda vez, salpicando más sangre que antes. El tipo cayó hacia atrás sangrando, muerto al instante. En el suelo el primer matón no era problema, y Shindo lo despachó sin grandes miramientos. Yuki observó la nueva actitud, ese Shuichi que todos habían querido impedir que viera... El asesino... El cantante entonces levantó el arma y apuntó a Satoshi, que a su vez apuntaba al rubio. Eiri temblaba al sentir el cañón en su cabello.

--Suelta el arma Shuichi-kun –dijo Satoshi con amabilidad y sensualidad. Shu pestañeó un momento... y apretó el gatillo.

***

--Shu...Shuichi...

--Tenemos que salir Haruno... –en seguida se volvió hacia Yuki –Vamos, no hay tiempo.

El escritor se levantó sin creer tanta muerte y siguió a su pareja, que corría hacia la salida.

--Por ahí no... –dijo Haruno sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de Okura. –E...esta lleno de gente de Satoshi...

--¿Y por donde bajamos?

--Bajar...

Entonces Byakko vio que su mente estaba completamente nublada. Ningún pensamiento era coherente, nada conectaba con claridad. Okura estaba muerto... Shuichi lo había matado, ¡Shuichi lo había matado!... Oh Dios... ¡¿Cuánto había hecho para evitar a ese muchacho que estaba frente a ella?!... todo lo había hecho para evitar que su hermano volviera a teñirse las manos de sangre... ¿era por él verdad?... todo lo había hecho por él... ¿o no?

--Haruno...

--Por los balcones... no podemos bajar por las escaleras, están llenas. Ustedes bajarán saltando y yo distraigo a los que están en el pasillo.

--Pe....

--El silencio los atraerá. Expliquen a los demás como saltar y yo los alcanzo luego...

***

Vaya, era la tercera vez que llamaba y aún no contestaba el teléfono.

_Hola, Soy Hiroshi. En este momento no te puedo atender, por favor deja tu número de teléfono y tu recado. ¡Ja na!_

-Y el departamento de Kotaro tampoco contesta...

Un extraño presentimiento se apodera del americano, haciendo que se pasee por la casa interminables veces, como gato enjaulado.

Finalmente, sus ojos se posan en el televisor. Si, quizás una buena película lo distraería un rato. Pero no fueron películas lo que encontró, sino un canal de noticias...

_La policía aún intenta entrar en el edificio. Cunde el pánico entre los rescatistas debido a la cantidad indeterminada de disparos que hubieron en el techo del edificio. Un helicóptero acaba de sobrevolar el lugar e informa de al menos 4 cuerpos... _

En resumen, el edificio está tomado por al menos 15 antisociales más, por razones desconocidas la gente no sale del edificio ni se asoma a las ventanas. Los rehenes principales y el movimiento principal se han centrado en el sexto y séptimo piso, en donde viven Shindo Shuichi-san y Eiri Yuki-san, acompañados por Nakano Hiroshi-san, la familia del vocalista de Bad Luck y un supuesto familiar del guitarrista...

-¡Eiri-san!

Tohma de un momento a otro abandonó el estado de shock en el que había estado desde la visita de los asesinos y tomo su auto para partir de inmediato a la busca de Yuki.

-¡Hiro!

De la misma manera, K salió de su casa para ir a ver que pasaba con su amado muchacho. No podía ser que estuviera en tal peligro...

***

Eiri miraba la distancia que lo separaba del balcón más cercano. Eran más de 4 metros, y la posibilidad de matarse, un alentador 99.9%.

--Salten –ordenó Haruno. Shuichi miró también la distancia y dudó.

--Haruno...

--No hay salida, salten, si se hieren, no será grave.

Gran consuelo.

--¡Rápido!

--Ok... aquí vamos...

--¡Shuichi! –la mirada de Eiri y de su pareja se cruzaron. El cantante sonrió.

--No hay otro modo Yuki... vamos...

Sin mirar como su hermano y su cuñado saltaban a lo que podía ser la muerte, Haruno se mantuvo unos momentos más en la azotea del edificio. ¿A eso la habían llevado sus acciones?. Estaba viva... y esperaba que los de abajo también.

Pero algo molestaba su corazón de piedra y hielo...

Sin hacer caso a su conciencia, como era su costumbre, se apoyó en el barandal y saltó.

** ***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** **

**Notas: bien, arreglo del capítulo 26. Quizás algunos no entiendan porqué lo hice, pero créanme, era necesario. Ishida Rio. **

**Nota2: Quizás mi crueldad no sea tan cruel después de todo... **


	28. Capítulo 27

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

_sábado, 31 de mayo de 2003, Arreglado el 9 de marzo del 2004._

**Capítulo 27.**

Los disparos en el exterior los alertaron. Alguien había bajado del techo y estaba dando problemas.

-Alguno de los de arriba están vivos...

-Ojalá que todos.

La puerta continuaba trabada y era imposible abrirla, sin embargo, extraños sonidos en los balcones llamaron su atención.

--¿Qué...?

--Shhh...

Yuuji y Yamato se colocaron cerca de las ventanas que daban al balcón, mientras Hiroshi se retiraba un poco hacia el pasillo.

--¿Están ahí verdad? –sonó la voz de Shuichi luego de un aterrizaje algo pesado- Soy yo, Shu...

--¿Shuichi? –Yamato salió primero, encontrándose con el cantante y su novio.

--Tenemos que salir de aquí. El edificio tiene una bomba, y casi no nos queda tiempo...

--¿Una bomba?

--¿Dónde esta Haruno?

--Ya viene, ¡rápido!

Una ráfaga de disparos se escucharon en el pasillo, y diversas exclamaciones y gritos. Luego, silencio. Pasos apresurados, y la puerta se abre violentamente.

--¡¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?! –regañó Haruno. -¡Debemos irnos!

Yamato de inmediato corrió hacia ella, en el momento en que comenzaba a desplomarse. Suavemente la tomó en sus brazos y vio con cierto horror las heridas que lucía, en especial la de la espalda.

--Haruno...

--Estoy bien... –le dijo apoyándose en él para levantarse... –Solo me rozó.

--¿Cómo salimos?

--Por los balcones –dijo Nekoi, adivinando las intenciones de su compañera. –Los disparos atraerán a los que quedan a este piso, al pasillo...

--Y nosotros estaremos bajando piso a piso sin arriesgarnos gracias a la ubicación de cada balcón(*) –completó Hiro –

--¿Dónde está Kotaro? –preguntó Haruno al no ver a su pequeño primo. Yuuji cerró los puños con rabia.

--Está atrás en la habitación... le rompieron una costilla a golpes.

--Debemos salir pronto...

--¡Mamá!

Omi aparece por el pasillo, con los brazos abiertos para recibir a su madre, pero Nekoi lo detiene a medio camino.

--Estoy sucia cariño –le dijo a modo de disculpa –Voy a cambiarme...

Rápidamente fue a la habitación y despertó a Kotaro. El muchacho no estaba muy herido, pero si adolorido. Mientras se colocaba una camiseta limpia para no llamar la atención de su hijo, explicó su plan y parte de lo que había pasado.

--Sujétate de mí. -dijo, tragándose el dolor que sentía -Te ayudaremos a bajar.

Shuichi bajaría con Yuki, Hiro con Omi, Yuuji cargaría a Kotaro y Haruno y Yamato serían los primeros y ultimos en bajar para cuidar a los demás de una posible emboscada.

Yamato tuvo que saltar primero al ver que Yuuji no podía sujetarse correctamente con el chico en brazos. Luego lo hizo este, le siguió Hiro, luego Shuichi, Yuki y al final Haruno.

-Y solo faltan 6 pisos.

Los minutos contaban y a cada momento se encontraban más abajo. Afortunadamente, nadie había notado la manera que usaban para bajar, aunque comenzaban a escucharse pasos apresurados y maldiciones mientras numerosos pies se dirigían a los pisos superiores.

Menos de 4 minutos faltaban cuando Haruno puso sus pies en el piso número 2. Yamato la esperaba y Shuichi recién comenzaba a bajar.

-No te ves bien Yamato... –ella pudo ver que el hombro de su pareja sangraba profusamente, seguramente por alguna herida hecha anteriormente-

-Estoy bien...

-Te ayudaré a bajar...

En ese momento la puerta se abre violentamente, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo, que cegó a los asesinos. Varios disparos resonaron, mientras ambos respondían casi sin saber a donde apuntaban. Varias exclamaciones de dolor se les escaparon, Yamato cayó al sentir una bala atravesar su rodilla derecha y Haruno tocó la baranda al retroceder por el dolor. Por fin el sujeto cayó muerto, y ella se apresuró a ayudar a su pareja a posicionarse.

-Debes tener cuidado...

Yamato asintió y se colocó en la baranda, sin embargo un grito de los otros, que ya habían logrado bajar, lo hizo resbalar... Apenas lograron entender algo así como "Se acabó el tiempo"mientras Haruno intentaba soportar el peso de Yamato...

-Salta Yamato... –le dijo apenas- ...

-¡Haruno!

Una pequeña gota cayó sobre la cara de Nekoi, limpiando un pequeño camino de sangre.

-...Haruno....

-...Cuida a Omi, Yamato...

Seguido de la lágrima... sangre. El rubio vio aterrado como al sangre corría de los labios de su pareja, abriéndose paso también por los brazos...

-Haruno...

-¡Salta!

Sus manos poco a poco resbalan, ella sin fuerza para sostenerlo, él sin fuerzas para sostenerse. Sus dedos pierden contacto y Yamato cae hasta el balcón siguiente, mientras Haruno resbala lentamente hasta el suelo, pensando en lo dolorosas que son las balas en el cuerpo. Dos heridas en su pecho le cortaban la respiración mientras otra cerca de su estómago la torturaba lentamente... Con los ojos entreabiertos miró al sujeto que les disparó... era el guardaespaldas que Okura tenía cuando le avisó que el niño había nacido...

Gritos lejanos llamaban su atención. Varias lágrimas corrieron por su cara... El tiempo había terminado...

BUM.

Ubicada en el hall, la bomba estalló llenando de humo los pisos superiores y haciendo temblar los pilares del edificio completo. Aquellos que observaban ahogaron expresiones de espanto y temor. Varios sujetos se acercaron a Shuichi y los demás para alejarlos, mientras el cantante no dejaba de gritar.

***

Al caer, la pierna de Yamato le hizo gritar de dolor. La sangre seguía corriendo, aunque él lo único que deseaba era volver al piso anterior, estar con la mujer que amaba, mientras un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente...

_No puede ser... ¡No puede ser! _

Apenas logró ponerse en pie cuando todo se estremeció, el calor de la bomba inundó todo en segundos, tomando su cuerpo y lanzándolo por el balcón con enorme fuerza. Nekoi ya no sintió cuando se estrelló contra el piso para luego quedar semi hundido en la pileta principal del hotel, mientras el agua amortiguaba el efecto de los trozos de concreto que caían sobre él.

***

Con enorme velocidad las unidades de rescate comenzaron a abrirse paso hacia el incendio, que se extendía sin control por todos los pisos del edificio. El humo tapaba el débil brillo de las estrellas y las sirenas y balizas resonaban por todo el lugar.  
Varios hombres comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de emergencia para sacar a las personas que seguían en sus departamentos, dormidos por bombas con gas estratégicamente colocadas.

La planta baja estaba completamente destruida, al igual que el primer piso y el segundo amenazaba con desplomarse sobre el anterior. El fuego se extendía por los pisos cuatro y cinco, mientras el viento lo elevaba hacia el sexto.

Alejándose de los demás, un escuadrón pequeño oyó los gritos de Shuichi, que hablaban de una mujer en el tercer piso que podría estar viva. Uno de ellos se detuvo junto a la camilla que llevaba al hombre rubio que había salido disparado desde el segundo piso.

-Nekoi Yamato... –susurró antes de correr hacia el edificio –Entonces la mujer....

Los hombres que lo acompañaban lo vieron y comenzaron a correr tras él. Todos sabían que debían ser rápidos y precisos para no morir cuando el edificio se desplomara por completo.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de humo, pero eso no evitó que los sujetos, que llevaban una banda con una 'O.D' en el brazo, llegaran hasta el departamento indicado, y, esquivando el cuerpo del sujeto calvo, llegaron hasta la mujer, que se desangraba lentamente sobre el suelo semi derruido.

-Shindo Haruno...

El líder de ellos, un tipo de cabello castaño y ojos acerados y celestinos, la tomó y volteó, tomando su pulso y colocando su pañuelo en las heridas del pecho y costado. Los demás tomaron las armas y las metieron en bolsas, mientras preparaban una pequeña camilla plegable.

-¿Y bien señor?

-Está muerta.

-Entendido señor. 

*****ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*****

(*) por si alguien no entendió lo de los balcones: estos nunca están puestos de manera lineal, uno sobre otro, sino que llevan la forma de los ladrillos de una pared ( _-_ algo así) permitiendo (si se tiene suficiente instinto suicida) saltar de uno en uno. 

pues no, no terminó aquí.

_martes, 09 de septiembre de 2003 _

**Nota: 15 de marzo del 2004. Publicación del capítulo 27 de este fic. Cabe decir, que mi fic tiene... 28 capítulos terminados y revisados, pero que no publicaré el capítulo 28 de puro mala que soy ^^. Quizás lo haga el miércoles ^^. **


	29. Capítulo 28

Gravitation no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a Murakami Maki-san.

**Contestando:**

** Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: Aquí está el último capítulo de esta serie. Espero que te guste ^^.**

**nat-chan07: Mi más fiel lectora ^^, levantaré un monumento para tí y pediré a Byakko-sama que envíe el viento a cuidarte. Este último capítulo está dedicado a tí. Espero que te guste. **

**Bien, no aguanté hasta el miércoles. Además, estoy con depre, así que aquí está el capítulo 28. Que lo disfrutes **

**Capítulo 28.**

-Shuichi...

-No puedo... –sollozó –No puedo...

-El médico dice que es necesario...

-Que lo haga Yamato-san...

-Tiene que ser un pariente directo, si es que los hay vivos...

Eiri abrazó a su pareja mientras esta continuaba llorando.

-Se fuerte amor... tienes que ir a reconocer el cuerpo...

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Hiroshi apareció por ella, con un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho y varias vendas y moretones.

-Shu... ¿irás?

-No puedo Hiro... no puedo...

-Em... –Nakano se revolvió un poco inquieto y Yuki creyó oler cosas extrañas –Yamato-san... dice que tienes que ir... ¿entiendes Shuichi? Tienes que ir...

Shindo puso una cara de extrañeza, pero algo en su pecho saltó. Él casi no lo notó, pero algo le decía que si iba a reconocer el cuerpo de su hermana, el dolor disminuiría.

-Además... –continuó Hiro –Sería bueno que vieras a Omi... está destrozado... quizás le haría bien verte. ¿Lo harás?

-... De acuerdo...

***

-Doctor por favor...

-No lo entiendo joven, ¿para qué quiere saber cosas como esas?

-Es necesario, por favor, dígame como murió...

El hombre se arregló los lentes y miró al rubio que plantaba su profunda mirada azul en él. No entendía la obsesión de ese hombre por saber de que había muerto su pareja, siendo que a la mayoría les bastaba saber que estaban muertos...

-Encontramos una herida de bala en la zona de la sien, otros impactos en el estómago y uno en la rodilla izquierda.

Yamato asintió e impulsó su silla de ruedas fuera de la oficina del doctor. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, sino un destello de alegría, aunque una niebla de tristeza aún más profunda cubría su corazón.

*** 

Apoyado en Yuki y caminando lentamente, Shuichi apareció en la puerta de la morgue sintiendo que iba a caer en cualquier momento. A un lado estaba Yamato en una silla de ruedas, acompañado por Omi, que dormía en su regazo.

-Yamato-san...

-Shuichi... ¿Cómo estás?

-...Eso no importa mucho ¿verdad?... ¿cómo está Omi?

-...Necesitaré de todos los que puedan ayudarme Shu-chan... –el cantante sonrió y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara –

-Siempre estaré dispuesto para mi sobrino....

El forense apareció y miró a Shindo. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que entrara, autorizando el paso de Yuki solo como acompañante por las heridas del cantante.

-No Yuki... entraré solo...

***

-¿_Are you okay?_

-Si… estoy bien, gracias.

Hiro tomó la mano de K y le sonrió dulcemente. El rubio americano había estado preocupado los días que había estado internado, olvidándose incluso de Shuichi. Había enfrentado a Tohma cuando este había reclamado por la falta de sus músicos, y "educadamente" lo había mandado al diablo con una larga lista de "amables" epítetos en su lengua natal.

-Gracias por acompañarme K...

-No te preocupes. Siempre estaré contigo.

Un tierno beso los unió mientras de debajo de la mesa aparecía un enorme ramo de flores. Nakano miró el ramo asombrado, mientras un sonrojado americano se escondía tras él. El guitarrista las tomó, las agradeció, dijo lo hermosa que eran y las dejó en la mesa. Luego reunió fuerzas y con una enorme sonrisa (pero ENORME sonrisa) se lanzó al cuello de su nueva pareja, cubriendo de besos su cara y cuello.

_"Ya habrá tiempo de hablar del pasado... Y estoy seguro de que entenderá..." _

***

Dos meses y medio pasaron antes que Yamato pudiera abandonar el hospital. Otro mes pasó antes que pudiera ponerse en pie y caminar, al menos hasta la cocina. Shuichi dejó el centro asistencial a los seis días, junto a Yuki, Hiro y Yuuji. Kotaro sumó una semana y media y un mes de reposo más en cama.

Nuevamente todos estaban en un departamento diferente. Seguchi Tohma lo había regalado a su "Eiri-san" con la intención de evitar el contacto con los otros, pero el rubio escritor no tardó ni un suspiro en avisar a los demás que ya tenían un hogar nuevo.

La prensa bullía con información de la más variada: Secuestros, intento de asesinato por parte de fans celosos, fanáticos religiosos, tráfico de drogas y adicción y tantas otras cosas. Sin embargo, la verdad también pasó por los periódicos. Un diario llamado "Tokio News" publicó información confidencial de la policía en donde se vinculaba a Shindo Haruno y Nekoi Yamato como guardaespaldas de un conocido mafioso, muerto coincidentemente en el techo del edificio 'Sunlight' (hogar de Kotaro) aunque su cuerpo nunca fuera encontrado. El vídeo del helicóptero que sobrevoló el edificio y grabó los cuerpos desapareció y misteriosamente la información dejó de fluir, tragada por una división de la policía llamada 'O.D.'. Diversas contradicciones dejaron en el olvido los dichos, concentrándose en la parte más 'lucrativa': el estado de salud de Shuichi y su relación con el incidente.

Durante seis meses lo único que se escuchó de Bad Luck fue la música en las radios. No hubo conciertos, no hubo entrevistas, no hubo salidas ni giras. NG Production cerró hasta nuevo aviso, dejando en manos de una productora amiga el incierto futuro de ASK. K' anunció en una única conferencia de prensa que Bad Luck cesaba sus actividades con fecha de retorno indeterminada, al igual que Nittle Grasper.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Salgamos de Japón... al menos por un tiempo Yuki... no soporto estar aquí.

-Bien.

-¿Será prudente viajar todos juntos?

-Yuki-san desea que sea así. Concuerdo con él, no creo que sea bueno distanciarnos.

-En momentos como estos es cuando debemos estar juntos.

-¿Y dónde iremos?

-Que lo decida Shu.

***

-¿No se te queda nada?

-No Papá.

Yamato tomó la mano de Omi y caminó hacia la salida con él. K y Yuuji los esperaban en un auto negro descapotable.

-Vamos por Yuki-san.

-Su editora lanzó de todas maneras su última novela. Que desconsiderados.

-Me alegra que al menos haya podido terminarla. Nuestra presencia la retrasó muchísimo.

-Vamos ya o perderemos el avión.

El auto partió silenciosamente, mezclándose entre el tráfico que iba como ellos hacia el centro de la ciudad.

La librería se hallaba repleta. Decenas (o quizás cientos) de mujeres se agolpaban cerca de la pequeña mesa sosteniendo entre sus manos el ejemplar de 'Sol de medianoche', la última novela de corte romántico de su amado Eiri Yuki-sama.

_*'Sol de medianoche' rompe con todos los cánones de escritura impuestos por este talentoso escritor._

_ *Una obra dramática de gran intensidad y realismo. _

_ *El nuevo elemento agregado (el romance mezclado con la muerte y el misterio) ha llevado este libro a un nivel muy superior a su antecesora 'Darkness Fall'. _

_*Simplemente genial._

Un giro inesperado en la línea que todos esperamos ver en Eiri Yuki-san. Muchos dicen que el incidente de hace varios meses influyó poderosamente en el desenlace de su historia, y los más rebuscados dicen que las claves para descubrir a los responsables de esos sucesos están en los últimos capítulos de esta novela.

-¿Te gustaría un helado Omi?, Yuki-san tardará un poco más.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

El rubio con su hijo de ojos azul petróleo, caminaron por la vereda casi vacía de esa tarde de otoño tardío. El sol se alzaba opaco sobre el cielo levemente nublado, mientras una brisa entre fresca y fría corría por todos lados.

El pequeño caminaba unos pasos delante de su padre, jugando con una piedra que había encontrado en el suelo. Yamato lo observaba mientras pensaba en el duro camino que su niño debería recorrer para recuperar por completo la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Seis meses de tratamiento con psicólogo al menos habían hecho efecto. Las tiendas ya no le asustaban, mucho menos las noticias y era capaz de comer un pastel sin llorar. La idea de practicar deportes llamaba su atención y lentamente comenzaba a recordar a su madre con cariño y frecuencia, como una mujer que lo cuidó y lo hizo feliz.

-Papá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Es sobre... es sobre Mamá...

-Dime.

-Ella... ella me dijo que practicaría conmigo algún deporte... que era muy rápido corriendo....

-Podemos practicar ambos. Haruno y yo comenzamos juntos cuando éramos niños. ¿Qué te gustaría?, ¿fútbol, basketball, artes marciales, atletismo?

-¿De veras hacían todo eso?

-Claro. Nos encantaba el deporte.

-¿Y qué más practicaban?

-Pues... déjame pensar....Tai-chi, Yoga y....

-....¿Y?

-... Arco y flecha y tiro al blanco....

Susurros llevados por el viento hacia la nada. Omi entendió la pena de su padre y volvió a caminar hacia la heladería. El dolor aún era latente y fuerte. El tiempo no había pasado con suficiente fuerza.

-Llevémosle un helado a Shu-san, Papá. Le subirá el ánimo.

-¿Te parece si mejor llevamos un pote grande para todos?

-¡Genial!

Omi jugaba con el pote y las galletas que la niña que lo atendió le había regalado. Caminaba a saltos, denotando su alegría, seguido por su padre, serio y con un eterno aire de tristeza que se negaba a abandonarlo. En las manos de Nekoi se unía la chaqueta del pequeño y un ejemplar de Darkness Fall que el rubio había comprado antes de salir.

-Omi –dijo de pronto, deteniendo su marcha –

-¿Si?

-Corre hacia el auto, te alcanzo en seguida.

-Claro...

El niño salió corriendo y Yamato dejó caer sus lágrimas con libertad, mientras cada paso le arrancaba el alma.

-_Camina... no mires... camina..._

El paso por aquel estrecho pasaje oscuro lo obligó a correr. No podía soportarlo... no podía aguantar las ganas de ir hacia esos ojos violetas que lo observaban desde la penumbra, acompañados por los celestinos ojos de aquél a quien creía muerto hace tanto tiempo. Saberse separados era más de lo que podía aguantar. Saber que no la vería nunca más era algo que simplemente no soportaba.

Shuichi y los demás lo esperaban junto al auto negro y a la camioneta roja de Yuuji. Yamato limpió sus lágrimas y continuó corriendo hacia ellos, sin notar que su libro caía de sus manos. Ambos vehículos partieron, dejando atrás a las fans de Yuki y de Bad Luck, dejando atrás Japón con su dolor y su pérdida, intentando retener en la memoria esos momentos agradables que disfrutaron antes de la desgracia.

El libro fue hojeado por el viento mientras unas blancas manos lo levantaban. Dos jóvenes altos vestidos de negro observaron la página que había dejado el viento y sonrieron. La perfecta alegoría de sus vidas.

"_(...) Llegará el momento_ –dijo el maestro a su joven pero prometedor discípulo –_En que nuestros nombres serán odiados y la gente nos temerá. Y tal será el temor de algunos que, incluso, negarán que existimos. Seremos tratados como fantasmas, y nadie, quizás ni siquiera nosotros mismos, sabrá si realmente estamos vivos o no..._"

**Owari.**

lunes, 10 de noviembre de 2003

14:21pm.

Notas: realmente no tengo mucho que decir. Mi primer fic en serio de Gravitation, y agradezco la noche de insomnio que me dio esta idea. Gracias a todos los que leyeron y se dieron la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí.

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima! **

**Ishida Rio. **

**ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com **

**Notas 2: son las 22.09 y es 9 de marzo. Acabo de arreglar este fic y por fin lo publicaré completo... Haaa, que bien se siente... **

**Nota3: Martes 16 de marzo del 2004, 21.27. Publicado. **


End file.
